The Silent Cry of a Swan
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: Bella Swan is a powerful and professional woman. She is highly respected by everyone who knows her, but they don't see that she is broken on the inside...or the reasons behind it. Can the gorgeous and sensitive Edward Cullen help her find who she is again, and help her break out from the chains that have been holding her for so long? Can he help her and Bree be free again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer…I do, however, own this completely kick-ass story! **

**Hi guys, so here is my shot at a new story…I don't have it all completely written out, in fact it's a chapter at a time, but if I have any little brain nuggets in between the beginning and the end, then I have the room to try to fit them in. So, I hope you enjoy, and please let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1...

BPOV

I could feel it - wet and hot. I felt dirty, like I was unclean and infected. I felt sick. The air around me was getting thicker. Denser. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. I felt completely powerless. My head was fuzzy and my limbs felt like lead weights. "I hate you so much Bella...I despise everything about you..." The footsteps were getting closer and closer again..."This is what you can call your payback, you nasty, vindictive little..."

_Beep! - Beep! - Beep!_

My alarm pulled me out of my unsettled slumber and brought me back to reality. And I couldn't have been happier. The familiar feel of my sweat covered body tells me that it had been the same sickening dream, closing towards the same sickening ending - had my alarm not gone off, Jackson would probably be shaking me awake again.

Not feeling like moving, but knowing I would have to, I threw off my duvet before I had chance to change my mind. Yep, I'm always my own worst enemy. Feeling the cold morning air setting my whole body alight, I swung my legs out and padded across the laminate floor to my window. Throwing open the heavy curtains, a beautiful sight lay before me, and yet it didn't completely take away the ache in my heart from my haunting dream. I turned and made my way through the to the kitchen.

I flicked the kettle on, and found a cup in the 'Kitchen' box, before also digging out a spoon and the teabags. Jackson had stocked me up the night before, adding milk to my fridge. He knew I couldn't function without a cup of tea in the morning.

As I sat on one of the stools that came almost to my waist, I looked around and sighed. This place felt different - this one actually felt like a new start. I thought about all of the horrible things we had now left in the past - yep, I also liked to mentally torture myself too - and of all of the wonderful things that we could do in this amazing city. New York City - our new home!

"Bella?" The strong voice came from down the hall. The familiar sound making my heart warm and I felt instantly safe.

"In the kitchen" I called back, as I hopped off the stool and quickly rinsed out my cup, before putting it on the drainer.

"Hey! There you are" Jackson stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. He looked pretty hot in his jeans and black fitted t-shirt. Teamed with his jet black hair and all-American boy-next-door good looks, he was a winner in any same girl's book. Unfortunately, the thought also grossed me out at the same time, and I silently face-palmed myself for even letting my mind wander there. If he wasn't like a big brother to me, I may actually fancy him - but he is, and so therefore, I don't! And I just proved that to myself by being stood in the middle of my kitchen in a tank top and shorts bed set in front of him, and not batting an eyelash.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to get the rooms secure today, if you wouldn't mind? It shouldn't take long, the security company who installed everything are the best in town I hear" and I laughed at my own sad excuse for a joke.

"Please don't tell me that it's Swan Securities...I've heard really terrible things about them you know"

I tried to keep my face straight. "Oh really? What have you heard?"

He used his most innocent of faces before he answered. "Well, rumour has it that they are a bunch of cowboys...their work is really shoddy...and you want to hear the worst part? Their boss is totally useless at her job. Always slacking off and cavorting with the male staff. It's disgraceful really!" He did well keeping it so together throughout his little speech, but lost bonus points for cracking up before finishing the end.

His laughing mirrored my own, and I thought on how I love these times with Jackson. It just reminded me what a special person he truly is.

"Well, I'll be sure to be having a word with her next time I use them for work" I assured him. "Oh, can you also please check that the cameras are ready to roll? I don't want to take any chances" I finished somewhat seriously.

"Of course Bella, no worries" and I really didn't. Not when Jackson was around. He was my safety net. "I was thinking that I could take you to lunch later too? I ran past a great little place on my jogging route this morning...call it a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch" he smiled.

"But you are new to the neighbourhood too...how can you be welcoming me to it?" I laughed

"Well, OK then, it can be a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' lunch for both of us then"

I laughed again, this time at his floored logic, and upbeat attitude. How could I possibly resist?

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good. But right now, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, then I'm going to get started on Bree's room. I want her stuff to be unpacked and ready by the time she arrives tomorrow" I said excitedly. "If none of the rest of the apartment is finished, at least she will have her room to hang out in"

He nodded quickly, and grabbed a box of surveillance equipment, heading in the opposite direction.

Running to the bathroom, I showered quickly, not really bothering to let the hot water unwind me after that stressful dream. Once I was done, I made my way into my room, dressing in a vest top, old battered jeans and slipped into my converse. Tying my hair into a loose and messy bun, I made work on Bree's boxes of belongings. They were covered in stickers, and glitter and drawings, and I smiled, remembering how I watched her excitedly decorate her own personal moving boxes. Yes, she liked to make things her own, that girl!

I made up her bed, which Jackson had put together for me, and hung up her clothes in her new wardrobe - which Jackson also assembled. I had assured him that I was more than capable of knocking together a few bits of wood, but Jackson being the man that he was said that there is no way on Earth a lady is doing DIY whilst he is around. I think I may have to keep this man forever!

All of Bree's teddies had been bunched together at the foot of her bed, and her white furry rug looked so snug and comfortable. It had taken me forever to hang up all of her clothes too - that girl has far too many dresses, it was crazy. Note to self - send half of our clothes to Goodwill, then we may actually have room to breathe! The baby pink curtains hung against the window, overlooking Central Park. When I bought the apartment, I knew I wanted one overlooking the park - and obviously money was not a problem. It was such a beautiful and wonderful place. I know Bree would just love being able to take strolls in there, or have a picnic, or even ice skate.

I could feel myself getting excited about our future together- Bree and I needed a new start and New York had good vibes. And, speaking of Bree, I was also getting nervous and anxious...I pulled out my phone and dialled Rose's number - well, I say dialled, I actually have her, Jackson, Jasper and Jake on speed dial - you know, just in case...

Four rings...five rings...six...

"Hello?"

"Rose! Where have you been? What took you so long?" I panicked. "Is everything alright? Is Bree..."

"Whoa! Bella, calm down! You are seriously going to go grey if you are not careful"

"Very funny" I said, without a trace of humour, "Is Bree ok?"

She sighed. "Yes, she's fine. She always is with us honey, you know that"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Hey", she cut across, "It's ok. We understand, both of us. Jasper and I come to expect you to be a little crazy where Bree is concerned. You have been since she was a baby. Don't worry, we will be there by lunchtime tomorrow sweetheart"

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate you and Jazz more than I can tell you. You have no idea"

"Oh, I think we do...after all, you have booked us into the Four Seasons tonight. You really didn't have to do that you know Bella"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Yes, I did, and you know one of the main reasons why too. Listen, would you put Bree on please?"

"Yep, just a moment...ok, go!"

I took a deep breath. "Hey baby, it's me. I sure do miss you, so hurry over here, ok? I've just put your room together, and you are going to love it. You can see the park, and everything. And we have a huge apartment, so we can play games and have sleepovers with Rose, and do whatever you want. Does that sound good? So, you just be a good girl for Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper, and i'll see you tomorrow, ok Angel? I love you Bree". A tear slipped down my cheek, as I thought of my little darling. She was my everything. My whole world.

"Hey, it's me babe" came Jasper's beautiful Southern drawl. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just being a stupid, emotional, hormonal woman" and I laughed a little, to break off my tension. "Is Bree still there?"

"No, she's waiting in line with Rose. I think she's ordered the entire menu" he laughed. "I swear, that kid has hollow legs. I've never seen anyone that little, eat so much". I laughed at his very accurate observation - Bree could eat so much for someone so small - and I made a mental note to stock up the fridge and cupboards before they arrive tomorrow. "And, are you sure you don't mind Rose and I staying with you guys for a few weeks, just until we get an apartment sorted?"

"Jazz, I would have you both living with us permanently if I thought I had any chance of talking you both into it. You know that. You have done more for Bree and I than I could ever say - I would be honoured to have you both" I said sincerely. I owed this man so much more than just an apartment. But obviously the Whitlock-Hales would not accept my gift of an apartment - even though I had offered to buy them one each as a thank you for all they have done over the years. But no, no dice!

"Well, you know you mean so much to us too, darlin'. Dang, we are even moving to the Big Apple to be with you two, so don't think you are getting rid of us in a hurry" he chuckled to himself. "Anyway, we got to go, our food has just arrived"

"Ok, well, let me know when you arrive at the hotel, ok?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella"

"And drive safe?"

"I always do" he sang at me.

"And, remember - don't stop anywhere that isn't a public place..."

"Bella, relax ok? We will be in New York by tomorrow, and you will be wanting rid of us before you know it". The line went silent for a brief second. "You will always have us in your life darlin', but you need to live it too! You spend too much time on controlling everything around you, that you let opportunities pass you by. And you know I'm telling you this because I love you, don't you?"

"I know Jazz, I know" I sighed, defeated.

"Good. Now, get off the line, and make sure my room is ready for when I get there woman!" he joked.

Now it was my turn to laugh. And, throughout everything, Jasper and Rose have always made me smile when I needed them to. "Of course Sir" I giggled. "And will you be needing me to get you anything else whilst I'm at it?"

"Well, now you come to mention it, I guess I could use a woman or two ready and waiting for me in my bed - you know, to pass the time with...Ouch! Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'll behave, I promise!" he laughed.

"Rose?" I asked, trying to keep my giggles in. I suspected Rosalie has slapped him across the back of the head again, as she usually did. Jasper had a cheeky way about him, and Rose quite often kept him in line. That just spurred him on more.

"No, actually that one was Bree". His chuckle was filled with so much love and affection, that anyone would have a hard time believing Bree was not Jasper's own daughter. I know he would do anything for my little angel. "Ok, I'm really going now because Bree has started on the food and if I don't get off soon, there will be nothing left" he teased. I could just picture her perfect little face, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "...but stay safe, and we will be there real soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you"

"Love you too beautiful" and he hung up.

As soon as I put my phone down, I could feel the loneliness and anxiety creeping in again. My chest began to feel tight, and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears...

"Bella?", said Jackson from in the doorway.

I turned to look at him, a little light-headed. "Hey, sorry. I was just..." I trailed off. He didn't need an explanation. He knew what I was like by now.

"Is everything ok with Bree?". His eyebrows pulled together in concern. I hated making him worry - even if it was his job to look after us both.

"Yeah, they just stopped off for something to eat, before heading to the hotel" I said, getting up and making my way over to the door. "And speaking of food, I'm starving. How about we leave all of this stuff for now, and go to that place you told me about?"

"Definitely". Jackson's enthusiasm for food was like nothing I had ever seen before. He bolted for he door like a dog eager to go for a walk. Sometimes that guy made me smile, without even knowing it.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

As we sat in the booth at the back, I relaxed into my seat and sighed.

"You ok Bella?" and his soulful brown eyes roamed my face.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Just thinking about everything we have to do before Bree, Jasper and Rose arrive tomorrow"

I just couldn't stop the nagging feeling that I was missing something.

"Well, her room is pretty much done and the CCTV and surveillance systems are now in place and fully operational..."

"And what about the other things?" I said hurriedly in hushed tones.

"They are out of sight, but secure. Right where you need them" he replied, formally.

"Good. And thank you again Jacks. I really appreciate you being here with us, you know"

He smiled at me, and for a moment, I remembered all of those times so long ago when we were both so carefree and young. Although, despite our pasts, he will always be a sort of big brother to me, as well as my bodyguard / DIY man / errand boy!

"And thank you for the apartment suite. You really didn't have to buy me an apartme..."

"I did it because I wanted to" I cut across, silencing him. "And I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. You have done so much for Bree and I - well, if I'm honest, I have no idea where we would both be without you, Jasper, Rose and Jake. I should be buying you a freaking castle, the amount you have done for us!". I raised my eyebrows, just for a little extra emphasis.

"Nah, a big castle would take too much cleaning" he laughed. "The apartment is just swell. And besides, I love you guys like my own. This is more than just a job to me. You are Charlie Swan's daughter and that makes you family in my eyes. I just hope I'm looking after you and protecting you the way that he would have done".

He fiddled with the corner of his napkin, rolling up the sides. His eyes trained on the green cloth in front of him held so much sadness and loss. I'm sure my own mirrored what I saw in him. It was a loss for us all. A greater loss than I would ever have thought.

It warmed my heart to hear him speak of my Dad that way though. It had been so long since Jackson had spoken of him and I know it was because it was just too hard.

"He would be so very proud of you, and thankful of the wonderful job you are doing, and have always done" I said, reaching across the table, and squeezing his hand gently, as our waitress arrived to take our orders.

I ordered a simple chicken Caesar salad, and Jackson ordered the 'surf and turf', with 2 cokes.

I noticed though, that for a guy whose job it was to keep his eyes and ears open for everything and anything - he was currently avoiding eye contact with our extremely pretty waitress, Angela. His fingers drummed lightly on his thighs, as he bounced his right leg a little.

Ok, this is really odd behaviour for someone whose brain has trouble distinguishing between when he was and wasn't on the job.

As Angela thanked us, and retreated with the menus to the back of the restaurant, it hit me like a bulldozer. "Oh my gosh! You have a crush!" I said a little more loudly and animated than I had intended, judging by his beetroot colour and shocked expression. He looked like a damn sunburnt fish! "Sorry..." I whispered, "But you do! And Jacks, you need to close your mouth too!" I giggled. Yeah, I love to just point out the obvious, embarrassment be damned!

He said nothing. "Ok ok, I get it" and I held up my hands in front of me, defensively. "I'm just saying that you live here now. You will be eating in here more than once" I sang at him, whilst waggling my eyebrows suggestively at him. His returning smile eased my stomach slightly. I had been a little worried that he had taken it personally for a minute there. Well, either that, or that his head was going to explode like a 4th July display!

Having said that, I knew Jackson inside and out...the only aspect of his life I had no clue about, was his love life. In the years that he had been with Bree and I, he had made no mention of women or girlfriends. I was sure by moving to New York with us at the drop of a hat, that he was not leaving some poor wife behind. In fact, up until I had seen him act all coy about 30 seconds ago, he could have very well been gay for all I knew! Not that there is anything wrong with being gay you know, but no gay man would avoid eye contact with a beautiful dark haired waitress named Angela.

As we chatted about the move, we ate. The house was almost complete, and as for my New York office - well, that had been up and running for the past 3 years. Now it was my to be my new place of work, and if I said I wasn't nervous, I would be lying to myself.

I had been in constant contact with my New York office branch manager, Embry Call and he had been a fine job keeping the place going. In fact, if it wasn't for Embry, I would have had to either close the office completely, or move out here 3 years ago...and that just wasn't a possibility 3 years ago! Embry and I had met on many occasions, either I would come to New York, and tie it in with other work and meetings, or he would travel across to the Washington office and work from there for a week or so instead. There were also weekly video chats and conferences, so as far as the NY branch was going, I wasn't worried.

When I hired Embry, I did the interview personally. One of the best decisions I've made - and believe me, I've also made some real bad ones in my time - but Embry is an asset to the company. He's a cute kid, fresh out of university, and has a great business mind. He was the best right-hand man I could ask for.

When I first told him that I would be a permanent resident of NYC, misread the reasoning behind it at first, and jumped to the worst of conclusions.

"Have I done something wrong Bella?"

"No, of course not Embry. Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well, I have been given your schedule of meetings for the next quarter, and they are all based in New York. You have never spent more than 2 weeks in New York at any one time" he finished.

"Everything is fine Embry, honestly. I can assure you that everything is fine. It's going to be normal meetings, in the regular manner, with the same usual faces - except this time, I'm going to be present in person, rather than over conference"

"But I don't understand Bella...are you coming because I have slipped somehow?" I felt a little sorry for him, and could understand why my extended stay in New York would confuse matters and cause him some concern.

"No, really Embry, it's got absolutely nothing to do with your ability. In fact, you are the best branch manager I could ever ask for..."

"But I'm afraid I still don't understand"

"Look, I am about to tell you something that cannot be repeated to anyone. It is completely and utterly 100% confidential. I am not only asking you to keep this to yourself as my right-hand man, I'm also asking for you to keep it to yourself as my friend Embry"

"Okaaayyyy..." He answered, very unsure. I had to drum it into him the severity of the situation.

"I mean it Embry, not a soul can find out...you cannot even tell your dog!" _Yes, I'm that serious!_

"Of course Bella, you have my word, I promise...and I don't have a dog, so no problems there"

I let out a small chuckle. I told him more or less everything - about the trial and about the culprit. The only thing he isn't aware of is Bree - in fact, no one in any of my offices knows that she even exists. And I intend to keep it that way!

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" said Jackson, waving his huge hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Jacks, spaced out there for a second"

He chuckled, whilst removing his wallet. "I said, are you almost ready to leave?" He started counting out some money, whilst keeping one eye on the dark haired beauty who served us. I smirked. I love to see him happy, and this place is going to make him very happy. I can just tell.

"Yep, I just need to pop to the bathroom before we leave"

I stood as he nodded his head, looking out of the window.

By the time I got back to the table minutes later, my shit eating grin totally gave me away.

"Aww man, Bella you just paid for the food didn't you?"

"Uh huh" was my simple response, whilst holding my hands behind my back, and rocking on the balls of my feet like a sneaky little girl.

"But this was supposed to be my treat" he pouted.

"Ok ok, you can get the next one. I promise" and I held my hand up like a good little girl guide. Yeah right, like I was ever a girl guide. They would have taken one look at me back then, and run for the hills!

Angela appeared to clean our plates from the table, and turned back to us. "Thanks for eating with us today, have a great day guys" and with that, she turned towards. Jackson and winked at him, before sauntering off towards the kitchen. He didn't know where to put himself, but his smile could have lit an entire city!

As we stepped out into the New York air, I still couldn't stop grinning.

"Ok out with it" he said, as we stopped to cross the street.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" I said, trying to put on most innocent face. I totally sucked at it. Plus, this man could read me like a book.

He grinned back, and pulled his head up, to watch the sign. It indicated to walk.

"I know you have done something. I can always tell with you, you know!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him comically. "How so big man?" I love our banter.

"Because you make all kinds of strange shapes with your mouth, like you have a sour sweet in there. So you may as well just admit it now, because we both know that you will tell me eventually anyway"

He had me there. "Ok fine...I told Angela that we weren't dating..."

"What?!"

"And that you are completely single..."

"What?!"

"And that you like her..."

"What?!"

"And I kinda sorta maybe...gave her your number, and told her to call you to arrange a date night..." I quickly put my hands over my ears to hear a final "what?!"

"Why would you do that?" His face was a sort of maroon colour, and I took a step back, so to give him space. I was still totally pleased with myself though.

"Hey, you like her, and once I mentioned it, she said she really liked you too, she just didn't give you any signals because she thought I was your wife or something and she didn't want to disrespect me" when I spoke to her, she genuinely seemed like a total sweetheart. She and Jackson would go together perfectly. The big strong proud man and the little lady who needs to be protected. Perfect.

"She likes me?" He asked, his attitude changing instantly. "She actually said that, or are you adding bits in?" His eyes narrowed slightly. As if that would somehow help him to see through me and find out if I'm really telling the truth.

"Yes, they were her exact words Jacks. Honestly, I could see it between you both as soon as she came over to the table. I'm great at matchmaking. And she is such a little darling too, you are going to love spending time with her..."

"I dunno Bella..."

"Fine, just give it one date, and if you don't like her after that, then we never have to eat there again" I bargained with him, whilst trying to flash him my sweetest smile. Appealing to his softer side.

"Ok fine..." He replied, defeated but smiling from ear to ear. "And she's calling me?"

"Yes, tomorrow"

Today was a good day, and I knew that no matter what the night may bring, that I was going to bed smiling.

When I woke up in the morning however maybe a different story.

**So, there you have it folks! The start of the story that is currently taking over my life. I hope you enjoyed what you have read so far, there will be more to come soon! Please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys, as much as you love to read new chapters…oh we make wonderful allies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter of my new 'baby'! Please be gentle with me, i still don't know how i want the middle of this fic to go in detail...i just know how this one is going to end (eek!). Please lave a review...i love to know what my readers think of what I do! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters - they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer...the plot however is allllllllll mine! **

**Chapter 2**

"Macaroni?"

"Yes, get 6 please"

"Bread?"

"Got it"

"Cereal?"

"No we need some of that too. You grab those, I'll go and get more milk"

I pushed the trolley around the corner of the aisle and down to the chilled goods. Jackson and I were shopping in preparation for the arrival of Bree, Jasper and Rosalie. It had been 2 whole days since I had seen any of them, and I was becoming antsy about it. Jackson, as usual, could read me like an open book, and was therefore doing his very best to keep me from having a total meltdown. Taking my mind off it by shopping seemed to be working.

I scanned the aisles as I made my way over to the milk, grabbing eggs and sugar as I went. The items were piling up and I was mentally deciding where to store them away in the cupboards at home, as I put them in the cart. We just about had room now that I had put away the plates, pans, cups and the rest of the kitchen utensils.

Rounding the corner, an almighty pain ripped through my ribs as the trolley was pushed back towards me. I hadn't even been aware of the crashing sound as I doubled over, winded.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so very sorry" came a small, sweet voice. I was just trying to concentrate on not throwing up. I held up a shaky hand that it was fine, not trusting my mouth to open without actually being sick. I left my other hand around my middle for support.

A tiny hand started to rub across my back and without thinking, I straightened up and backed away instinctively.

Taking a look up, I couldn't quite believe how small the woman standing in front of me was. She was tiny, with a slim frame. Like an almost life size doll. Her perfectly straight teeth showing through her grimace, and her bright hazel eyes full of worry.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I really am sorry, I was just trying to help you breathe better" she babbled on.

"S'ok" I replied, finally feeling the pain ebb away. "No harm done. It was an accident. It was just as much my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" and I smiled at her, to let her know that I really was fine. I have had worse happen to me, so a trolley of food was nothing.

"I'm Alice by the way"

"Bella" I responded. "Are you ok too?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, I managed to move out of the way before mine hit me" and she looked at her feet, seeming to feel guilty that she wasn't hurt like me.

"Well, I'm just glad at least one of us missed it" I joked. Which actually seemed to make her feel worse. "Honestly, Alice, I'm absolutely fine". She didn't looked convinced. "I promise"

"Listen, I feel horrible. I was reading a stupid email as I was pushing my cart and now I've hurt you...how about I buy you a coffee as a way of saying sorry?" and she ran her hand gently through her short black hair, that seemed to spike out at the ends.

"Really Alice, that's not necessary. I'm absolutely fine, I really am. Plus coffee is not really my thing" I wasn't totally lying, I was actually a tea girl myself, but to be honest, having coffee with a total stranger 30 seconds after meeting them went against every single fibre in my body. It went against everything I had promised to myself.

"You cannot be letting me off that easily" she chuckled. "Ok, I'll tell you what...I own a clothing store on 5th. How about you drop by at some point and I'll let you have anything you want?"

I just couldn't see that guilty look on her face any longer. Plus she actually seemed like a very nice person.

I nodded. "Ok...ok, yes, that would be lovely. Thank you. What is the name of the store?" She didn't need to know that I wasn't intending to actually go through with it.

"Oh, yes sorry" she smiled and seemed much happier now. "It's called Little Misfit" she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Little Misfit"

"And did you say that you are the owner?"

"Yes"

"Of Little Misfit?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"THE Little Misfit, as in the clothing range?" I wasn't quite sure that I was hearing her correctly.

"Yes Bella, the very same"

And then it clicked into place. She had told me her name was Alice, and the Little Misfit clothing line was owned by fashion designer, Alice Brandon!

"You're Alice Brandon?" I asked incredulously. She laughed again.

"Yes, I am Bella. So I take it I will see you at some point very soon?"

"Oh, I mean...well I couldn't possibly..."

"You have already said yes now. I will feel terribly hurt if you don't" and she smirked at me, guessing that I was a sucker for sweet little millionaire fashion designers.

"Well, yes I suppose I did didn't i?...Hold on, how come you shop here? And that you do your own shopping?"

Yep, it was a stupid question but I really did have to ask. Of all of the millionaires I have met or that we have done work for over the years, not one of them has acted like normal human beings, which is why I relish in doing everything for myself. I like the difference. I hate the thought of not using 'please' and 'thank you', or speaking to someone in a derogatory tone, simply because I have more money than them, or a bigger house, or a better car.

"Just because I have money Bella, doesn't mean to say I have to act like an ass" she laughed. "I sometimes walk through the aisles just thinking about things and picking up stuff I don't need. I mostly end up shopping out of habit, and the homeless shelter could always use more food" she shrugged as if it was nothing.

This small woman in front of me was amazing and she was very quickly growing on me. Despite being a famous designer, she had everyday problems and everyday ways of getting them straight in her head, just like everyone else. Just like me.

"I admire that Alice. I'm sure the shelter love you"

"Well, I hope so. I help out there every thanksgiving too" she laughed. ""I enjoy seeing the happiness of others much more than you would think someone like me would do, but then again, my family keep me grounded and sane. I have two older brothers who like to keep me on my toes too. Anyway Bella, it's been great meeting you, and I really do hope you will pop by. I have a feeling there is going to be something in my store that is perfect for you" and with a wave, she pushed her cart around the corner and was gone.

I stood for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened, before making my way over to the milk and grabbing a large bottle.

"Everything alright Bella?" said Jackson, as his tipped his armful of carbs into the trolley. "You look like you were miles away"

"I've just met Alice Brandon..."

Nothing.

"...Of the Little Misfit clothing range?"

Still blank.

"The fashion designer!"

"Oh, that Alice Brandon"

"You still don't have a clue do you?" I asked, deadpanned.

He shook his head and laughed. "Nope, sorry. No idea what or who you are talking about"

I smirked at him and shook my head as I walked on. Looks like I am going to have to brag about this to Rosalie when she arrives instead!

Back at the apartment, I had put all of the shopping away, finished putting the final touches to Jasper and Rosalie's rooms, and was now in the middle of answering my emails.

I had been exchanging emails with a Miss Stanley at the Cullen Academy. We were due to meet with them in a few days, in the hopes of getting Bree into a decent school.

So far, she had been home schooled, and always had Jackson in attendance, but recently it had been bugging me that she didn't have any friends of her own. Sure she had me, Jacks, Jazz and Rose, but she needed kids of her own age to grow up with. It was not sitting well with me that we would be unable to check up on her anytime of the day like I could if she were home schooled, but I trust Jasper's judgement, I always have done. He thinks this would make a huge difference to Bree's life and progress. I just hope that she would be happy.

A knock on my office door brought me out of my thoughts. A second later, Jackson popped his head in.

"Hey Bella. It's almost 1pm. We should probably leave in a minute if we want to swing by your office before getting back for Bree"

"Ok, give me 2 minutes and I'll be right there" I replied, with knots in my stomach. He nodded at me and closed the door again.

I walked over to the mirror on my wall and pulled out my lip gloss from my bag. I swept some over my bottom lip, then my top lip and rubbed them together. I placed it back in my bag and blew out a breath.

I was dressed and ready to meet the staff at my New York office, and make the announcement that I would be permanently stationed there from now on. I'm not sure how well that is going to be received.

I took one last look at myself and sighed. My tight black pencil skirt came just above my knees and I had teamed that with my navy blouse. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Good afternoon Miss Swan" said Scarlet, the receptionist. "We weren't expecting you until next Monday" she said sweetly. She had always been a great receptionist and I was happy that she is the first person that potential clients would come across. Men fell for her sweet smile, and the women would warm to her kindness.

"Good afternoon Scarlet" I replied, stopping at the desk. "I have come by to surprise the troops" I laughed. "There is only a few people, including yourself who know I am going to be moving here, so I figured that I would get the announcement and questions out of the way before I officially start". She nodded in understanding and smiled again. "Is my office ready or are they still working on it?"

"Oh no, it's ready. Embry made sure that they had everything done by the end of last week. There has been a big buzz around here about who's office it actually is, you know. No-one is letting anything slip" she smirked. I think she is actually pleased to be one of the few who were in on the secret.

"Well, let's not leave them in suspense anymore then, shall we?"

My office was situated on the 7th floor, and once I had scanned myself in with my key card, I made my way to the elevator. Getting in and pressing the button, the doors closed and allowed me a few seconds to breathe. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

The 7th floor came quicker than I had hoped, and I stepped out to a bustling office of desks, telephones, chatter and suits.

"Ah, Miss Swan, it's lovely to see you again, how are you?". The 7th floor receptionist spoke to me. I stopped by her desk also.

"Hello Gianna. I am very well thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh I'm good thanks ma'am. Would you like me to telephone through to Mr Call and let him know you have arrived?"

"Yes please Gianna, thank you. Do I have any mail?". She handed me a bunch of envelopes and emails, as I thanked her and made my way to the back of the room.

I pushed open the door to my new office, and stepped in, closing it behind me. I looked round and immediately loved it. I insisted that it have a warmer feel to it than my Washington office, as I wanted to feel like I was in a different place. The Washington office was the one that my Dad used, and everyday reminded me of my loss. It was one of the other reasons that I made the move to Manhattan. A change is as good as a rest, as they say.

I had left the decor decisions up to Embry, knowing that he had a good eye for things like that. The only thing I insisted on was that it had a relaxed and fresh feel to it.

He had certainly done that. My desk was a light pine, with a cream leather chair. There was a small sofa across the other side of the room, that was blue and cream. I had various books and novels on my wooden bookcase and the walls were a cream and beige colour. He had also put a couple of plants in here too, just helping the place to have that little reminder of Forks. I could handle that.

I placed my bag on the desk and went to sit behind it. The chair squashed beneath my ass, and it was so soft I swear I was never getting out of it. I opened my drawers to find a small card in the top one. I opened it.

'Bella, I hope your new life in New York is everything you hope it will be. We cannot wait to have you here each day, working beside us all. We hope you are as happy here as you were in Washington. Regards, Embry xxx'. I smiled, placing the open card on my desk.

Looking up, a painting on the wall caught my eye, as I stood, and made my way over to the wall by the sofa. Upon closer inspection, I realised it was a replica of the Van Gough painting, Blossoming Almond Tree.

"You always said you loved that painting" came the voice from behind me. I spun to look at him.

"Thank you Embry, it's perfect" I said crossing the room, and hugging him quickly. "The whole office, it's wonderful. I love the creams and the blues, I couldn't have picked better myself" and I let go as I motioned for him to sit down. I resumed my seat behind my desk. "So, how has it all been here?" I asked, silently guessing at the answer.

"Hectic" and he scratched his head. "There has been chatter all through the office the past week about who's going to be in this here" indicating the room we were in. "Then there was the usual...who's getting fired, who's not getting fired, who's job is less important than the rest...what changes are going to be happening...that sort of thing. I have tried to calm them as much as I could. You can reason with one person at a time, but not a group of people together" he sighed, and I noticed that he looked tired, and worn down.

"Then I think we should remedy that right now, don't you agree. If there is one person in this building who can reason with a group of people together, you are looking at her Embry" and his smile returned. He knew what I was like when I used that tone.

Within minutes the 50 or so staff that worked in the New York branch of Swan Securities were seated in the large meeting room together. The ones that we're not sitting stood along the walls. All eyes were on me. Embry stood to the other side, just behind me in support. He was the closest person I had in this company and was glad to have him here.

The room was so quiet, and all that could be heard was the shuffling of people crossing one leg over the other, or a small cough now and again.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for taking the time to have this meeting with me today. My last visit here was just over 2 months ago, so for those of you who don't yet know who I am, my name is Isabella Swan, and I am the owner of Swan Securities. Now you may be wondering what has been going on over the past week or so?" I watched as a couple of heads bobbed in agreement. "Well, I'm here to tell you. Starting from next Monday, this office will be my place of work, and will now be my permanent office" I concluded, listening as a few of the staff began to whisper. I held up my hands to silence them.

"I know that a few of you will have questions about this, and I will do my very best to answer them for you, but please bear in mind that I will only tell you what you need to know. There is nothing to worry about with this change, I can assure you" and I noticed that two hands had raised before I had finished speaking. "Yes?" and I pointed to a small, middle aged lady sat in the centre of the second row. "What is your name?" I asked, and smiled at her. I wanted to get to know the people I would be working with now.

She stood nervously. "Hi Miss Swan. I'm Jennifer Ford. I work in the Accounts Department"

"Hello Jennifer. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there would be any cut backs? If there was a chance that there would be job losses?" She was visibly wringing the sleeve of her cardigan as she spoke. Her face turned a slightly red colour and I immediately wanted to hug her. Of course that was not what I was going to do.

"Thank you Jennifer, you may be seated" I replied, allowing her to retreat back into the sea of faces. "Let me assure you all now that there will be no job losses or cut backs what so ever. All of your jobs will remain the same, your daily duties will remain the same, and you will report to the same person you have always reported to. The only thing that will change is that you will have to put up with my face around the office too now". I heard a few chuckles. "Anyone else? Yes?"

A tall young girl with a jet black bob stood up. She was pretty and smartly dressed. "I'm Leah Clearwater, from your Sales Department. I work under Embry, and was wondering, what is going to happen to him now that you are here? Will he be leaving?" She continued to stand as she and Embry exchanged a quick smile.

"No Leah, Embry will not be leaving. He is an extremely important member of my management team, and it would be crazy to let another company benefit from his talents. I can however confirm to you all that his job will be changing slightly". His face turned to mine, and he blushed before looking to the floor.

I had asked Embry about becoming Head of Management a few months back, testing the waters to see if he would want such a responsibility, and he seemed very keen to take on the challenge. Once my plans were set on coming to New York, I knew that he would be perfect for the role.

"Embry is going to be promoted to Head of Management, and I'm sure you will all join me in congratulating him" to which the room erupted with the sound of claps and whoops. Leah had sat back down, and was clapping along too, looking proud. I made a mental note to ask Embry about that later.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" I looked around the room. No-one else seemed to have a question. I was just about to dismiss them when a hand at the back shot up. I pointed over. "Yes?"

He stood. His blonde hair short and he had the typical boy next door look about him. "Austin Marks. Number 3 salesman"

"Good afternoon Austin Marks, Number 3 salesman" I repeated. "How can I help you?" Something about this guy bothered me a little, but knowing that he was a salesman explained it I think.

"I was just wondering why you are here?" He stated simply, almost cockily.

"Austin!" said Embry in a warning tone.

"It's ok Embry" and I turned back to face the eyes that we're scanning me. Watching my every move. "I have spent all of my years based in the Washington office, and after much debate and thought, I decided that my New York office deserves my attention now"

"But why?" he asked again.

"Just simply that Austin. It gives me a chance to get to know each and every one of you here, and watch how you work. I intend to learn all of your names over the coming weeks. Before you sit down Austin, did you say you were top 3rd salesman?"

He smiled and pushed his chest out ever so slightly. "Yes, I am"

"Wonderful, well done to you. I'm just hoping that me being here will spur you on to achieve number one this quarter" I replied sweetly. His face unmistakably caught the small tone of authority that I had fully intended to put out there and he nodded slightly before sitting down.

No other hands had raised and so I finished up.

"Well, if that is all the questions for now, I will let you get back on with your work, but please know that I am more than happy for you to approach me at any time, for any reason. I like to operate an 'open door' policy and I look forward to getting to know you all better" and I smiled as they slowly stood and began to file out.

Back in my office, I gathered my bag and turned to leave. "Now, if there are any issues between now and Monday, feel free to contact me at home if you cannot reach my mobile" I instructed.

"Thanks Bella" said Embry, as he opened the door for me.

"Oh and keep an ear open will you? I don't think we have quite heard the last of the gossip just yet".

I stepped out into the fresh air, and saw that Jackson was stood by the car, watching the passers by.

"How did it go?" he asked, as I made my way towards him and he opened my car door.

"It went well" I said. "I think I'm going to like working here" and I stepped in as he closed the door behind me. As the car pulled away, I looked up at the building once more. I just hoped that this time, things would be different.

**Well, what did you think? Please please PLEASE leave a review...it's the only payment we get, lol. **

**Until next time...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer...this plot however is all mine! Yay! Enjoy guys, and don't forget to leave me a little review! X **

Chapter 3

As we stepped out of the car, my breath hitched slightly. I peered up at the tall and elegant looking building. It was exactly the way you would expect a private school to look.

Large and spacious, with lots of small windows indicating lots of different rooms. It looked a little to me like a large old English manor house. There were trees lining the entire driveway which we must have driven down for about a mile and a half!

This. Place. Was. Huge!

I pulled my jacket tighter to let out the wrinkles that I had acquired on the ride over here. Looking over, Jackson had already gotten Bree out of the backseat and had closed the door, as she excitedly ran around the car and made her way to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" I asked her, watching her through worried eyes. I was in two minds about letting her make this decision, but Jasper and Rose had convinced me that, even though she was only 7 years old, she was becoming such a young girl. She wasn't my little baby anymore.

She looked up at me - her large blue eyes shining, nodding eagerly. Her beautiful little lips were pulled into a wide smile, showing off her perfect teeth. How was I supposed to get through this? She seemed so confident and happy - it was going to be a major adjustment for me.

I felt Jackson grasp on to me shoulder lightly, as he always did when he wanted me to know that he was there for me. I smiled at him and blew out a deep breath.

"Ok, let's do this!" I said, taking a wobbly step forwards.

The reception area seemed nice, and had a sort of homely feel to it. In the centre of the room was a few seats, all wonderfully plump sofas and single elegant chairs. Gazing to the left, near the sofas we saw a large open fire, crackling away. It reminded me of Forks, when my Dad and I used to sit by the open fire and watch football together, eating pizza and laughing away...on second thought, I don't think that's a route I want to go down today. Too many emotions.

I need to be focused and have my head in the game. This is a business meeting, just like any other. If I kept chanting that in my head, over and over again, I was bound to believe it, right? I mean, walking through the reception doors was daunting enough on its own.

Over to the right was where I needed to be. Hand in hand, Bree and I made our way over to the reception desk.

We were greeted by a lady about the same age as me, who introduced herself as Jessica Stanley. She seemed nice, but far too fake for my liking. She smiled too widely at me. Like a predator in some cheesy old cartoon smiling at its prey just before they give chase.

She then turned to Jackson and confirmed what I had thought. Her smile towards him was different. Genuine. He in the other hand just gave her a curt nod, and took Bree's hand, leading her over to the sofas to read some of the books in the bookcase. I always knew he was a clever man - it takes more than a smile and an overly made up face to turn Jackson's head!

"Hello" I said, "We have an introduction meeting today, I believe with yourself?", and I took a quick, instinctive look around the room. It was a question, rather than a statement. I was unsure of how she was going to man the reception desk, and take the meeting with us at the same time - I certainly wasn't about to discuss my life and Bree's life out here in the open.

I opened my mouth to ask that very question, when I heard the most sultry and beautiful voice in my whole life.

"It's ok, Miss Stanley. I can take this one today"

As if they had a life of their own, my eyes instinctively found the source of the he stood - his gorgeous green eyes finding my own muddy brown ones.

He was dressed in a clean and well fitted grey suit and his mess of copper hair made my stomach flip. His strong jaw flexed with each word he spoke...He was nothing short of perfection! My final undoing was when he flashed me a brilliant white smile. Gorgeous, yet so sweet and welcoming all at the same time. Oh my goodness. C'mon, focus Bella!

"Mr Cullen?" stuttered Miss Stanley, confused and unsure. Gosh, her pencilled on eyebrows really creeped me out.

"Yes it's fine" he answered her unasked question. "I don't have my next class scheduled for over an hour or so. As long as that is ok with you, Mrs...?" and he walked towards me, holding out and outstretched hand. I held out my own hand, and shook.

"Erm, Swan. Not Mrs, just Miss. Miss Swan" I babbled. His hand felt so warm in my own, and seemed to fit so perfectly. I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed.

"Miss Swan" he emphasised. "Well, shall we?" and he took a slight step to the side, and motioned towards a room in the back.

"Of course, thank you" I replied. "Bree, Jackson, this way" I beckoned, and they followed Mr 'makes-me-wish-i-was-back-at-school' Cullen to, what I presumed, was his office.

He motioned for us to sit, as he closed the door and then made his way around the large dark wooden desk, to his own seat.

His office was very clean, yet it smelled like books. Not surprising, seen as through an entire wall was taken up by bookcases and rows upon rows of old, worn books.

"Well, here we are. Cullen Academy. I am the co-founder, Edward Cullen, and I must say, it's a delight to have such a beautiful young lady in our school today" he said confidently, directing his compliment toward Bree.

She of course blushed and smiled wildly, before burying her head in Jackson's shoulder whilst she sat on his lap. She felt as safe and loved with Jackson as she did with myself, Jasper or Rosalie.

"I must say Mr Cullen, you have a wonderful school here" I responded. "Bree has been very excited to visit". He smiled and stood to remove his jacket.

"Thank you. Well, it's our pleasure to welcome you to the school" and he made his way over to the glass wall, where his coat rack stood and hung up his jacket. "Maybe Bree would like to take a look at some of the things in our playroom?" he offered, again addressing Bree directly, rather than me.

She nodded enthusiastically, sliding from Jackson's lap and making her way over.

"Erm, are we able to see her?" I asked, gripping the edges of my seat, and pulling myself up slightly, as I watched her tiny frame retreat into the playroom.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. The room is monitored at all times, and she can be seen all the time too. Plus, this door is the only entrance and exit to the room. The glass wall enables you to see everything she is doing..."

"Ok, but..."

"It's ok Bells" said Jackson, putting his hand on top of mine, soothingly - which I noticed had caught Mr Cullen's eye. "I'll go in and sit with her. You stay out here and sort out the finer details". I smiled a relieved 'Thank you' to him, and watched him follow Bree.

He placed himself next to her at the pink table and began to help her colour in her picture. Any other time, I would have laughed my ass off at how comical the situation looked.

Now happier with it all, I sat back in my chair and relaxed.

Mr Cullen shut the glass door, which I presumed was so that Bree couldn't hear us, and sat back down behind his desk. "So, Miss Swan, what brings you all to Cullen Academy?"

"Well, we have just moved here from Forks, and I needed a good school for Bree" I stated simply.

"I understand, and please don't take this the wrong way, but there are lots of schools in this area, that are much cheaper than our academy. Whilst I am extremely happy that you decided to pick us, I'm intrigued as to the specific reason". If it was anyone else, I would have suspected that they could be prying, or even fishing for information, but something about his green-eyed god sat in front of me said otherwise.

"Mr Cullen, Bree and I have had a rather different life compared to some others, and whilst I prefer her to be home schooled, I realise that I am depriving her of a normal life, with other children of her own age. Having said that, I am extremely protective of her and need to make sure that it is a secure school, that does its utmost to keep their students safe at all times".

He simply sat, never changing his facial expression and listened intently, to every word I had said. "I feel I should also let you knew that Bree is a very special child..."

"How so?" he asked. He didn't sound at all patronising or condescending. He genuinely seemed to be hanging on my every word.

"Well, she has had a lot to deal with from a very young age, and as a result of that, her ways and means of communication are slightly less than that of other children" and I twisted my mother's wedding ring around my right hand middle finger. "She doesn't speak Mr Cullen. Bree is mute" I stated simply.

I waited for his response, ready to defend Bree and her silent state.

"I see" he responded.

"You do?"

"Of course Miss Swan. I now see why you chose to apply to our academy. We have lots of children here who have certain ways about them. We don't see it as a hindrance Miss Swan, we see it as individuality. Some of our best and brightest either don't speak, or prefer to sit alone, or even don't look at anyone else. But here, we simply let them lead the way as they see fit, and let them tell us how they feel most comfortable. Then we try to base our teaching methods around what the child feels happiest with".

I admired him more and more as the seconds ticked by. He was gorgeous, smart, caring, successful...

"Do you have any questions at all Miss Swan?" he asked coolly, sitting back in his chair and relaxing slightly. As if reading my mind, I fired away...

"Actually, I have a few...How many children are in each class?"

"We are very proud of the student to teacher ratio that we have here. We currently have no more than 10 children in each class, so to make sure that each child gets the correct amount of attention and teaching".

"10 per class...I must admit, that's a very impressive number. And the subjects you will be teaching her here?"

He smiled - whether at me, or at something he was thinking about, I'm not sure. "Well, we have multi-subject teachers, so we have all bases covered - Math, Science, History, English, Music, Physical Education...we insist that they learn at least a little of everything, just like in any other school. Our teachers take a couple of subjects each - for example, I specialise in Music, and I also take some of the boys Physical Education classes, along with Mr Eleazar Denali. His wife, Carmen Denali is the girls Physical Education teacher, as well as being one of our Science teachers..."

No matter what he said, it could not drag me from my daydream...Mr Cullen running around a field in tight shorts...or even better, in a pool, in tight and wet swimming shorts...all glistening and wet and perfect and muscular...

"Miss Swan?" and he looked at me with such concern.

"Hmm? I'm sorry?" I blushed. He had interrupted my sordid and perverted fantasy of him! I just hoped and prayed that he would never know about it!

He smiled wide and continued on. "I said that Bree seems like a wonderful child, you have raised her well. And she looks very comfortable here already".

"Yes, she is amazing. Such a wise girl, and very clever. I must ask Mr Cullen, what is the security like? I ask because the security of the building would be a deal breaker for me, I'm afraid" I said, somewhat apologetically. I really did like this school, even if i was reluctant to let Bree out of my sight for 5 days a week. Although, Cullen Academy was growing on me fast.

"Well, as you know when you arrived, we have security on the main gates at all times, who allow access to visitors once they have verified that the visitor is expected. They then telephone through to reception that the visitor is coming through, and Miss Stanley is under strict instruction to not allow anyone into the building unless security have cleared them and radio'd through first".

He stood from his seat and moved to the water cooler in the corner of the room. "Can I offer you a drink?" he asked politely, filling his own cup.

"No, I'm good thank you" I replied, holding up my hand slightly. He nodded, before moving back to his seat, sipping his water and continuing.

"As you can imagine Miss Swan, we have not only children with certain needs here, but due to the high level of security, we also teach the children of movie stars, musicians and the like. All parents and guardians are given their own fob to get in and out of the school, but again security oversee everything. We also have a team of security dedicated to the halls of the school. 3 in different positions, and one in the main office, keeping check on the security cameras" I

nodded, crossing my legs and felt a slight chill as my skirt hitched up a little. It didn't escape my notice that Mr Cullen's eyes drifted to the bare part of my legs before looking away and taking another drink.

"And I assume that there have been checks carried out with regards to the backgrounds and connections of your staff and security?"

"Of course. We do not employ anyone who has not already been in the teaching or security profession, and we ensure the most extensive checks are done over a whole range of areas, before allowing them access to the school. A lot of the staff and teachers are already known to us - sort of an extended family, if you will. Although, even they are checked, just so we are 100% certain"

I let out the breath I had been holding in. "That certainly puts my mind at ease, I must admit" I said earnestly. "And that's not something that happens very often" I laughed gently, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And, if i should decide to send Bree here - and if you obviously allow her to be taught here too," I added quickly, "who would I contact if I had any problems or concerns?"

His smirk left his face as quickly as it had appeared but I definitely saw it. "Oh, please feel free to contact me directly Miss Swan, and I would be happy to put to bed anything you feel needs attention"

_Is he kidding me? Smoking hot, and flirty! Focus Swan...business meeting, remember? _

"Thank you, Mr Cullen. That is certainly reassuring to know" and I cleared my throat before feeling I should carry on. "I don't think I have anymore questions for now" and I even shocked myself saying that.

I don't know what it was, but I had a safe and content feeling - a good feeling - about this school.

"Ok, and is there anything that Bree would like to know?" he asked, looking at her through the glass wall.

I watched him for a few seconds, before following his gaze.

Bree was smiling and hanging on Jackson's every word, as she sat on his knee and listened intently to the storybook that he was reading to her.

"I don't think Bree is particularly bothered about the size of her classes, or building security issues - she is just happy to be here" I chuckled.

"Wonderful" and he laughed along. Such a fantastic sound, I loved to hear him laugh. His expression however, changed after a few more seconds. "Now, if you are happy to take a place here, there is the matter of..." and he trailed off, as his eyes found the paperwork he laid out on the desk when we came into the office.

"Mr Cullen, there is no problem with the cost" I assured him. "There is no price too high when it comes to Bree, and believe me, I can afford it" and I pulled out my cheque book and pen. I peered down at the page on the desk, and copied the amount down, signing it and tearing it from the book. "I know that this money is worth it, and you can expect to see me and Bree as regulars around here from now on" and I handed it over to him.

His face quickly changed from shock to the Mr-Cullen-sweet-yet-confident smile.

"That sounds good to me" he said, as he filed the cheque away in his draw. "Now, we always schedule a home visit at some point, so that we can have an idea of how the child acts and seems, when they are in a comfortable environment, before they begin with us. It just helps us to understand them and their specific needs a little better" he explained, and I nodded along, probably looking too eager.

"Should we get some of the paperwork done whilst you are here?" he asked, walking towards his filing cabinet. _Like I could say no to this man! _I simply nodded and smiled sweetly.

I watched his back muscles flex underneath his white shirt, as he pulled the drawer open. I re-adjusted my skirt as he sat back down.

"Ok...so child's name is Bree Swan..."

"No. It's actually Bree Dwyer" I corrected.

"Oh, my apologies. And parents names are..."

"Phil and Renee Dwyer..." I looked up at me confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I thought..."

"That I was Bree's mother?" He nodded silently. "

No, I'm not her mother, Mr Cullen. I'm Bree's older sister"

"Ah, I see. And may I ask where your parents are?". He stopped writing, focusing his full attention on me. I felt the heat creep into my face, as if someone had trained a spotlight directly on me.

"I'm afraid they are no longer alive" I replied sadly. "They were killed in a car accident when Bree was a very young baby, and I legally adopted her soon after"

"I understand. I'm so very sorry for your loss" and he looked sad. His green eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much. I didn't like that. The spark should always show in his eyes, it's one of the things that made him as beautiful as he is.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "I guess having adopted Bree, I am her legal guardian, but I could never be her mother". I took in a deep breath and decided that this conversation needed to get back on track. "So, is there anything else you need to know?" and I smiled at him.

_It's ok my green-eyed sex god, I'm fine! Please don't be sad for me. _

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Ah, here we are...Does Bree have any allergies?"

"No, nothing that we have come across so far"

"Does she have any special dietary requirements that we should know about?"

"Nope. That kid will pretty much eat anything, including the plate!". I felt good again when I was rewarded with his harmonious laughter.

"A child with a healthy appetite is always a good thing. And who would you like - in addition to yourself, of course - to have a fob, so that they can drop Bree off and collect her in your absence?"

I didn't even need to think about this one. "I will be needing two additional fobs please. One will be for Bree's godfather, Jasper Whitlock-Hale. And the other will be for Jackson". I motioned to the playroom. His face changed a little as I motioned over to Jackson. I must have imagined the flash of anger in his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"As you wish. I can get the full details when I do the home visit if that's ok?"

My heart beat a little faster at the thought of Mr Cullen being in my home. Sitting on my sofa. His seductive and perfect mouth around one of my...coffee cups. This man was amazing and yet so frightening at the same time.

"Of course, that would be fine. You have our address I take it?"

"Yes, it's on Miss Stanley's introduction papers. Now, how would Saturday work for you?" he asked, opening his diary.

I reached down into my bag, and did the same. "Yes, Saturday is perfect for me...I mean us!" I stammered and quickly corrected myself. "Shall we say 2pm?" I added, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, that's great. 2pm on Saturday it is then". If he had noticed my little slip up, he was being a total gentleman and hadn't let on.

I bent to put my diary back into my bag, and pulled out one of my cards.

"Here you go Mr Cullen" I said, quickly writing on it. "Here is my business card with my office number on. I've also added my home number and my personal number". I inwardly cringed for a second as I realised how that probably just came across. "...So you can keep it on file...in case you need me for anything...anything for Bree...". Yep, I was quickly digging myself a bigger hole!

This man, who I had met just 20 minutes ago, was quickly breaking down the cautious and suspicious mannerisms that I had built up over the years.

That thought alone unnerved me, and I knew that I needed to get away from him for now. He was beginning to fuddle my brain.

"Well, if that is everything?" I started, and stood quickly, picking up my handbag and holding out my hand to shake his.

"Oh, of course" he said, a little surprised at my sudden movement, and he mimicked me by standing and shaking my hand. "And I look forward to the home visit" he added, letting go.

"Indeed, Bree will be happy to know that she will be attending in a few weeks"

He smiled and just the sight of the slight crinkling around his eyes warmed me again.

"We will be delighted to welcome Bree to our school" he finished, proudly.

I turned towards the playroom, intent on getting Bree and Jackson and going home, but I found myself suddenly turning back towards Mr Cullen again.I didn't mean to sound so sad and worried when I spoke.

"She will be completely safe here won't she Mr Cullen?". It was a small squeak of a voice, and that truly reflected how I was feeling on the inside. A major change is coming for me in order to make Bree happy. I just couldn't bear to lose was my everything.

His eyes softened and he held a reassuring hand on to my upper arm. "Miss Swan, I will make sure that Bree is as safe as possible. She will have a wonderful time at our school, making friends and learning so much. Please try not to worry, she will be perfectly safe, I can assure you".

I smiled once more and thanked him again, before getting the most important thing in my life and heading for home.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Bree wants to know why Jackson isn't having dinner with us tonight" yelled Rose from the dining room.

I picked up the bowl of salad and the pasta, and made my way through to them. I could hear Rose's giggles before I even entered the room.

She was sat at the dinner table with Bree, both of them giggling like a pair of schoolgirls, whilst Jasper poured the wine. Even he had a smirk across his face. Too much like his sister sometimes.

"What you mean is 'Bella, I want to know who Jackson is out with tonight, and I'm using Bree because you cannot say no to Bree'. Is that pretty close Rose?" I asked, smiling whilst my eyebrows were raised!_ Yes, I'm accusing you of being sneaky Rosalie! That is a sneaky Rosalie Whitlock-Hale trick!_

"It's basically the same thing!" She responded innocently. "So, c'mon Bella, who is he out with?

"He's not out with anyone". I picked up the salad tongs, and started plating up, as Jasper placed a glass of wine in front of me.

"You said he's out with someone!" Rose yelled, laughing!

"No I did not!"

"You kinda did darlin'" added Jasper quietly...still being all smirky and shit.

"Well...even if I did...which I didn't...I'm not telling anyone what anyone is doing" and I bowed my head to carry on serving dinner.

I could still hear giggling, but I'm guessing that was Rose doing what she loved and was acting about the same age as Bree right now. That was the 'thing' that Rose had with Bree...I was her guardian, sister, confidant...Jackson was her protector...Jasper was her Godfather...and I guess Rose was her friend. And they loved to giggle together. Rosalie Hale is the best friend my little darling could ask for.

"So, did you guys have a good day?"

"Oh yeah, we did a spot of sightseeing. This is such an amazing city Bella. Don't you think?".

I love how excited Rosalie was about the move. She had been reluctant to leave Forks at first, as it's the place she had made home after her parents made the move from Texas. She said that leaving Texas broke her heart and that she would never leave another town again. I guess once she knew Jasper was leaving, she had to follow suit. They were too close to be too far apart.

"I wouldn't know to be honest Rose. I have been so busy with the office, and getting this place sorted, and now getting Bree into a school...well, I guess that sightseeing has kind of been on the back burner" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, how did the school go?" enquired Jasper, sitting up in his seat a little more. "Did you like it Little B?"

Bree nodded enthusiastically, trying to chew the mouthful of pasta she had just shoved in.

"Good good, and how did you take it all Bells?". Even Rosalie stopped chewing to look up at me and listen.

"It was...fine" I lied, looking at them both - eyeball style! Unfortunately for me, Jasper was not only my angel, Bree's godfather and the reason I'm alive, but he is also my very own 'Bella Swan lie detector'. He narrowed his eyes but luckily Rose had resumed eating and had missed her brother's reaction. I knew he would leave it for now, but I was expecting the subject to come up again pretty soon.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Is Bree asleep?" asked Rose, as I came back in the living room with another bottle of wine.

"Yeah, she fell straight to sleep tonight. I guess today must have taken it out of her huh?" Rose nodded as I filled her glass, and then my own. "Jazz?" I asked, holding the bottle up. "Want a refill?"

"Nah, I'm beat. I'm goin' to hit the hay" and he disappeared into the kitchen before popping his head back around the door. "Unless you fancy joining me in my bedroom Bells? Bring the bottle an' we can make a good ol' night of it?". He wiggled his eyebrows at me, in what I can only guess was his best version of seductive. Unfortunately, he just looked like he had an itch.

"I'd love to Jazz, but I'm afraid your sister has given me a better offer. With cheap wine and shit TV! Maybe next time 'eh cowboy?" I winked at him, laughing at his pouty face.

"Fine. I guess this Texan man is going solo tonight. Night y'all" and he could be heard laughing all the way to his room.

When I turned up look at Rose, I understood what he had been laughing at. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"He is seriously gross, that guy. If he ever finds a girlfriend, she's going to have to be as weird as him, just so she can keep up!" and she chugged most of her wine before holding her glass out for a refill.

"He really is a sweetheart though, that brother of yours. Some girl will be lucky enough to marry him one day" I mused.

"You think you could marry him?"

I almost spit out my wine at the shit that just came out her her overly glossed mouth...and wine should never be wasted! "What?!"

"Well, he's always making suggestions to you about sleeping with him. And plus, it would save me having to meet someone new, and pretend that I actually like them so that he is happy...". _And she even had the balls to look hopeful! Like I was actually going to consider it! No way sister! _

"Rose, that's just wrong. For starters, Jazz is as much my brother as he is yours, and I mean, would you really be happy knowing that your darling brother was 'slipping me one' every now and again?" I asked, a little louder than I had intended. _Oops. _

She wrinkled up her perfect nose, as she considered the consequences of what she was asking. "Yeah, on second thoughts, that would be too weird. Even for our strange and fucked up family 'eh?"

"Exactly. Let's leave all the crazy at the door shall we?"

We sat and drank wine in silence for a few more minutes.

"So, is there anyone on your mind at the moment then Bella?"

I thought on it for a minute, trying to think of anyone but the green-eyed, strong-jawed, copper-haired, suit-wearing Edward Cullen, but no matter what, he just wouldn't budge out of my mind.

Oh man...This could be a problem!

**So, what did you think? This story is simply that - a story. I believe that each and every parent knows what is best for their children, so if you do have a child who is home schooled, please don't take offence. Bella's opinion is not my opinion either, it is simply a POV to put into the story. **

**I hope you love it enough to leave me a wonderfully witty review...or at least like it enough to leave me a smiley face! Lol. **

**Until next time...x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, **

**First of all, let me apologise for how long it's taken to get this chapter out. It's been a bit hectic in RL at the minute, and my writing has taken a bit of a backseat. I'm hoping to get a little more focused over the coming weeks, and in turn, I'm hoping to get another chapter out as soon as I can. In the meantime, please enjoy this one. X**

Chapter 4

Rose, Bree and I had planned to go out on a 'girls only' day on the Saturday, to show Bree some of the sights of the city.

It made my heart swell to watch her staring up at the tall buildings in wonder, or marvel at the masses of yellow cabs as we made our way along Broadway. Her face was a picture as we sauntered across to Central Park, taking our time to let our eyes explore.

It was warm and the sun beat down on us every so often when we moved from the shade of the trees, making my skin tingle slightly.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked, as I felt Bree tug slightly on my sleeve. She brought her tiny hand up to her chest, her fingers splayed slightly.

"Heart?" I asked, understanding her instantly, as she nodded enthusiastically. "It reminds you of home huh?" and she nodded again, before skipping a few steps ahead. She seemed enthralled in a fluttering butterfly, and a lump caught in my throat as I smiled widely at her. Watching her so happy and carefree was my favorite pastime. In fact, anything to do with Bree was my favorite pastime. _What can I say, I'm a big softie when it comes to her. _

"That's what we love to see" commented Rose beside me, instantly pulling me back to reality and out of my happy daydream. She took a quick sip of her coffee, with a satisfied look on her face. Her eyes never leaving me.

"What?" I asked, completely clueless as to what she was mumbling about now. Rosalie was beautiful, loyal and protective, but she did have a tendency to sometimes mumble to herself, and for most parts, we would usually leave her to her own thoughts.

I chuckled at her frozen expression. Yes, she was still eyeballing me and grinning.

"Oh, I dunno...I guess it's just nice to see you properly smile again"

"Pfft" I scoffed. "What are you going on about woman? I smile all of the time I'll have you know" and I held my head slightly higher.

"Not a true smile you don't" she responded, a little quieter than before.

That instantly stopped me from walking. "What do you mean, a true smile?" I glanced over at Bree, who was about 3 steps away, bending to look at some small pink flowers. When I was satisfied she was ok, I turned back to my friend.

Rosalie took a breath and blew out. "I mean that there are two 'Bellas' and there has been for about...oh, I don't know, say 7 years or so? You have a genuine Bella, who only we get to see - carefree, happy, relaxed...and then there is the other Bella"

"I don't know what you are talking about Rose" and I pulled my arms up tightly and crossed them over my chest.

"And there she is!" she said, almost triumphantly, indicating to my obviously defensive stance. I immediately uncrossed my arms and slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. "You don't realise it sweetheart," and she put her arm around me lovingly, ushering me to carry on waking. "We know when it's you and when it's her - Jazz, Jacks and I. Don't get me wrong, she's just as wonderful as you my darling, just a lot more guarded. She smiles, but they aren't like your smiles. They are forced. She's a very good actress, but we do lose you to her sometimes."

The realisation hit me full on, like a steam train. I hadn't noticed before, but now that Rose had mentioned it, it had all become clear.

At the office - saying hello at the staff members who I would soon be working alongside.

At the school - introducing our arrival to Miss Stanley.

In the elevator, going up to our new apartment - saying hello to the young mother from down the hall.

All of those times I was guarded. My facial expression was neutral and my voice was polite, but my head and my heart were busy with my subconscious - analysingy safety, and more importantly, Bree's safety._ What is going to happen next? How do I respond without giving away any vital information or secrets about us all? Who is this person connected to? Do they have any idea of our past?_

I cannot recall the amount of background checks I've had done on various people we have encountered...other children's parents and grandparents, our gardener, the few drivers we have had over the short years, and especially the teachers that Bree has had at home. Not all of the checks were strictly legal, but being the former police chiefs daughter, it got me a little further than if it were anyone else I guess. Plus a few sizeable donations to Forks's local wildlife and school projects helped too.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" I said, with my head in my hands. My chest felt as if someone was pushing on it with the amount of guilt and realisation that I was experiencing. "I can't believe that's how I've been. Have I been like that with you guys too?". I was afraid of the answer, but I just had to know. I could not bear to lose the people closest to me. They needed to know that I trusted them. They were my family. My support.

I was scared that I no longer knew who I was. I had changed so much without even noticing. I waited for her answer, but it seemed to be hours before it came.

"No, not really. We only ever really see it when we are out and about with you". She turned to throw her empty coffee cup in a nearby bin, her long blonde curls trailing behind her perfectly as she twirled. "You are our Bella when we are together, at home, watching TV, making dinner, joking around. But when we go out - to a restaurant, for example, you become guarded whenever the waiter or waitress is near. Like they are going to jump out at you or something".

She pulled her sleeves down over her hands - one of her nervous twitches.

"I must be a total freak to be with" I admitted, ashamed. "I overreact all of the time..."

"Bella, don't say that!" She scaled, cutting across the start of what would quickly become my self pitying rant. "You are not a freak! And I would tell you if you were one, Sugar. And we both know I'm telling the truth" and I laughed. For the first time in minutes, I felt like that small chuckle had allowed me a second to breathe again. It felt good.

"But I'm so high maintenance" I offered, weakly.

"So?". She shrugged. "Bella, you and Bree have been through so much and we are all so very lucky to have you both standing here today, that we don't care how you are - we're just glad that you are!".

She pulled me in for a hug, and held me tight. Like a sister would. Because that is what she really was to me. My beautifully stunning, crazy, sometimes scary, but always adorable sister.

We finally pulled apart, and Rose must have sensed we needed a quick change of subject. "So, anyway...how was the school meeting...really?" She looked over at me with raised and perfectly plucked eyebrows. "C'mon, it wasn't just Jazz who saw your face at dinner, so get to it Missy and spill!" She ordered, smiling and knowing she will get her own way eventually.

"It was fine" I lied. "It's a really wonderful school..." I hesitated. _Can I really admit how selfish I am?_

Rosalie stood looking at me with no expression. She obviously didn't buy it then, I know what that blank and vacant look means. It means 'I-don't-believe-you-and-you-better-tell-the-truth-soon-or-else-Swan!'.

I sighed. "Oh ok fine...I really don't want her to go Rose. It's a huge building...there are so many exits and entrances...she has to share with other children who may pick on her because of the way she is...and she could get lost in the building..." I finished lamely.

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and began to pick nervously at my fingernails.

"You're kidding me right? Oh Bella, c'mon! You can surely do much better than that. Bree is the smartest kid I know...in fact, she is smarter than most adults too, so I know that that is not the real reason". She called me out on it - I knew it, the little minx. Too clever for her own good.

She linked her arm into mine as we took a few more steps. I kept my eyes on my little sweetheart the whole time, as she explored a few feet away. It made me nervous a little that she was out in the open without Jackson, but I would never let anything happen to her.

"I'm scared Rose" I finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you scared of Bella?". She turned to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm scared...to lose her" I almost whispered. "I've lost them all, and she is all I've got left" and I realized my mistake as soon as I had said it. And as soon as I saw the hurt look on Rose's face. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, what I meant was..."

"Don't explain Bella, I know what you meant and it's fine. I know you consider us family too, but we know that we are not Bree. Look, she will be safe at Cullen Academy. It's the safest school in the area, and i've heard some great things about them...". I looked at her with a curious face. "Ok, Jazz and I did a little research of our own. What? We were worried about her too...and we were worried about you freaking out, so we thought knowing a little about this place would help you along" she smiled.

"Thank you Rose, that was so sweet of you both. To be perfectly honest - and i'm going to kick myself for admitting this - but my mind was made up before we even left the school. I mean, there is a wonderful student-teacher ratio, and they cover all subjects, and they even specialize in students who have exceptional circumstances..."

"Not to mention a very dishy Head of school huh?" and she smirked the all knowing smirk. "Oh yeah, I know all about your little meeting. Bree let rip on all the details as soon as you got back" she laughed. "She kept doing this face that apparently you was making when you spoke to him, it had all googly eyes and batting eyelashes and everything".

"Ooh, the little minx" I replied, eyeballing my younger sister. "...but yeah, Rose he was absolutely gorgeous...and i mean 'panty dropping-would never kick him out of bed-can lick me all over' gorgeous!"

At that moment, my adorable little traitor came running over with a two pink flowers in her hand. She gave me one, and gave the other to Rosalie, and then pointed to the gentleman on the flower stall nearby. I waved a small 'Thank you' to him, whilst Rosalie went one better and actually blew him a kiss! He must have been about 65 years old! He simply tipped his hat to us with a warm, but slightly cheeky smile, and turned to serve a customer.

"Tell me the rest later!" whispered Rose urgently, as we walked on, and I just couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped. I was actually really attracted to Mr Cullen, but I know that looking and fantasizing was all that could ever happen.

It was a real shame too, because I think there would be one or two things I wouldn't mind educating dishy Mr Cullen on!

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Urgh, I hate window shopping" moaned Rose as we made our way down 5th. "There's always something I want and my bank balance is always standing over me, tutting and shaking its head like my mother would!". I opened my mouth, but she stopped me before I could get a word out, knowing exactly what was coming. "And no, you are not buying me anything missus...that was not a hint...merely an observation"

I smirked at her and rolled my eyes. She always says that she is not a charity case, but she won't listen to me when I tell her that it's really not like that for me! I have a lot of money and I will never in a million years spend it all on myself and Bree. I have some amazing people in my life, who I consider family, so why should I not be allowed to share my wealth with them and make them smile? Technically, it's a selfish thing really, I would be doing it so that I get to see them smile more - something I enjoy more than actually shopping for myself.

As we walked on, I saw a familiar flash of black retreat into a nearby store, reminding me instantly that I owed a certain Alice Brandon a visit.

"C'mon, let's go into here" I pointed. We walked on and heard the clink of the door as we entered.

Rosalie glanced up at the shop sign as we approached. "Little Misfits" she murmured, reading from the black and hot pink sign above the door. "Oh, this is that new designer's place isn't it? Erm...ooh, what's her name?" And she clicked her fingers in hopes that it would somehow jog her memory.

"Alice Brandon?" I offered, smiling and I must admit, also a little smug that I knew something about fashion that Rosalie Whitlock-Hale did not know - and that very rarely happened.

"Yeah, that's her...she's amazing. Have you seen some of her stuff? Totally huge, and yet she still comes up with new stuff each season". She smiled as we got to the door, looking a little awestruck. "Do you think she ever comes in here?" and she tiptoed as I stood in front of the doorway.

Ok, so I was prolonging the suspense a little, but it's not everyday that I get to show Rosalie that I know a fashion idol. She is going to freak!

"Oh I dunno, why don't we go in and see?" I said, not so slyly. I was enjoying myself, and I put my fingers to my lips when Bree gave me a sneaky side-eye, knowing I was up to something.

I pushed the door open, and heard a faint but beautiful voice singing along to the old 1950's music playing through the speakers. The soulful voice of Dinah Shore mixed with the mystery harmonies of the unseen person went together extremely well. Whoever it was had certainly made sure they were clued up on the classics.

As we made our way through the spacious store, I glanced around, taking time to admire the mixture of dresses in all their colourful flare, and the various headscarfs and shoes on display. It was a very specific style, and one which Alice actually lived by in her normal everyday life from the very little that the paparazzi had managed to obtain. She certainly knew the customer base that she was aiming for, that's for sure.

"Can I help you ladies today?". I turned, jumping like a frightened cat at the ninja-like woman who had emerged from the counter behind me. If I hadn't know any better, I could swear she was trying to stifle a laugh._Well, what do you expect, being scared like that?_ Even Rosalie gave a little cough to cover up her smile_. Traitor! _

She smiled at me, her pearly white teeth showing between her blood red lips. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you". She looked to be quite young, and her curly mousy-coloured hair framed her face perfectly.

"It's fine, really. I'm ok thank you" and I eyed Rose in a 'don't-you-dare-laugh' kind of way...it didn't work. She was still smirking as she fiddled with the clasp on one of the nearby handbags. I made a mental note to buy it actually, it was her birthday coming up soon, and I saw her clock it as soon as we walked through the door. "We were just wondering if Miss Brandon was around at all please?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry Madam, I'm afraid Miss Brandon is..."

Without a second beat, the beautiful singing stopped, and was replaced with a squeal that was strangely just as beautiful.

"Bella!" shouted Alice, as she appeared from behind the storage room door, her hands were up in the air and around my shoulders before I knew it.

I felt Bree tense up as she held my hand, and saw the mixture of horror and slight confusion on Rose's face as I registered that I was being hugged. Whether it was because I was allowing someone else to touch me - not that I had a lot of choice in the matter - or the fact that Rosalie couldn't make out who the heck it was, I don't know, but at that precise second, I wish I could have taken a picture. Rosalie was usually the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but this very moment, she looked like she smelled something awful bad!

I gave Alice an awkward tap on the back, before she let me go. _What?! It was the best I could manage - I don't hug! _

She bounced on her tiny feet before me and beamed. "Bella, it's so good to see you again. I was wondering when you would pop in for a visit. So, how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you Alice. Just thought we would come along and check out how the new store is going"

"Oh it's going great" and she indicated all around her, clearly proud of her work. Splashes of colour and design hung from every rail and sat on every shelf. The mannequins decked out in Alice's very own creations - rockabilly style, with an Alice Brandon twist. "We are just putting our new seasons line out today actually". The pride and determination was evident on her face. She stood proud with her hands on her hips, beaming.

The young girl behind the counter picked up a box, mumbling something about packing away extra stock. Alice acknowledged her mumble, and smiled, looking sad.

"So Bella, who are these two beauties that you have brought along with you?" she asked, her attitude peaking instantly.

"This" I indicated beside me, "is my little sister Bree".

She stepped forward, holding out her hand - all long fingers and red nails, painted perfectly.

"Well, you are just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. In fact, I have a children's range, and it just so happens that I have been looking for pretty models..."

I decided to cut in at that point, interrupting Alice's flow. 'Little Misfits' had become a household name over recent years, and the last thing I wanted after all the security measures I've put in place, is for Bree's face to also become a household phenomenon!

"...And this is my best friend, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale..."

Luckily for me, Alice turned her attention to Rose, shaking her hand as she had done with Bree.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Wow, I must say, your hair is absolutely amazing. Is that a natural blonde?" and she let go of Rose's hand, to make a beeline for her waves.

"Erm, thank you" she answered nervously, somewhat starstruck. "Yeah, it's natural"

"Lucky you, I bet that you can do anything with your hair. Ooh, what I wouldn't give for long hair like yours...I can never do anything more than this with mine" she seemed to never stop for breath, as she indicated to her short ebony spikes, that flicked out in all directions.

Her assistant returned with an armful of clothes. "Alice, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wondered where you want these hanging?"

"Oh, thanks Lacey, I was just about to place those. Just one of the rails at the front, wherever you think looks best. And would you mind putting one on the last mannequin in the window too? Let's show that gorgeous little number off eh?"

Lacey nodded slightly and smiled, as she made her way forward, putting the clothes down, taking one from the hanger and making her way into the window.

"She is such a great worker, and has been a total godsend to me for the past 3 years. Working in my other stores, and helping me set this place up. Unfortunately, Lacey's going to university this year, so I'm going to be down a staff member". She sighed. "I'm hoping to make my New York my permanent home now, as my family are all here, but I'm still going to need a new assistant".

I looked at Alice's face and saw the thought of having to conduct interviews and make a choice was very wearing to her. I could understand her apprehension, and would weasel my way out of my company interviews wherever possible, putting complete faith and control in Embry's hands. He was very good at what he does, and besides, the staff work closer with him than myself anyway, so it only makes sense. He knows just what we are looking for, and just who would fit into the team. _At least that's what I tell myself anyway. _

The sound of Alice's voice dragged me back to the conversation. "Hmm? Sorry Alice, what did you say?"

She looked amused but not fooled. "I said, have you come in to collect on my debt?"

"Debt?"

"Yeah, the fact that I almost mowed you down in the supermarket". She turned to Rose. "I all but knocked the wind out of poor Bella here and she didn't even make a fuss, so I said that she should drop by the store and pick out anything she wanted as a way of apologising".

She turned back to me, holding out her arms wide. "So Bella, take your pick my darling, whatever you want - it shall be yours".

"I don't want anything Alice..."

Her face instantly fell, she looked at me crestfallen and her arms flopped back down by her sides, making a slapping noise when they came in contact with her legs. "You don't?"

"No, I don't mean that the way it came out...I mean you don't have to do this Alice. You honestly don't owe me anything. Really" I insisted.

"Well, that only means one thing. As Bella's little sister, the debt passes over to you Bree...soooooo, the children's section is over that way, and you can have whatever you fancy sweetheart". Bree's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she let go of my hand and rushed away.

"One thing Bree" I called after her. "Just one thing" but it fell on deaf ears as she ran over to the accessories.

"See Bella, my debt shall be paid" and she looked like the cat who got the cream. I had to laugh, Alice didn't come across as the kind of person who would take no for an answer.

"That's all done Alice" said Lacey, returning from the window display. The mannequin, no longer bare, was sporting Alice's latest in her swimsuit range - navy blue halterneck, with white polka dots and white edging. I must admit, I quite took a fancy to it myself._Let's be honest, I haven't had a holiday since Bree had been born, why would I start now? _

"Is it ok to go for my lunch now please Alice?" asked Lacey, shyly. She bent her head to face the floor a little, and peeked up at Alice from under her eyelashes.

"Of course Hun...in fact, here" and she handed Lacey a 20 dollar bill. "I'll pay for it, if you wouldn't mind grabbing me a sandwich and a coffee too?". They smiled at each other, and I could see how much respect the young girl held for her boss, who I suspected was more like a friend to her now. She nodded and made her way out, without asking Alice what she would like.

Just further confirming for me that they are more like friends who work together. I can't imagine anyone who worked for Alice who thought of her simply as their employer. She seemed to radiate some sort of infectious friendship vibe.

"Well, she is going to be tough to replace, I don't mind admitting. She has been fantastic around here and I will be giving her a huge bonus to take to university with her". She glanced over at the door, almost wistfully. "Don't suppose you know anyone who has experience managing a store, and in need of a job at all, do you?" she asked, sounding a little weary, rubbing across her forehead absentmindedly.

"Actually, I think I might do" I replied, taking a quick look around, and spotting Rosalie perusing the rails of nearby dresses. Alice followed my eyeline. I don't think she had expected me to answer her, obviously, rhetorical question - let alone actually have an answer that may help.

"Really?" Alice seemed a little surprised, but I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason why. I just nodded and gave her a small, non-committal shrug. "Be right back" and she made her way off, leaving me stood alone.

I wandered in and out of the rails, not straying far away from Bree who was running her tiny hands over the fullness of the dresses. All shapes and sizes and colours and patterns. Some with anchors on, some containing pictures of sailor pin-ups, some polka dot and others in plain block colours.

Within a few minutes, Bree was running back to the counter, clutching an Hawaiian print handbag. Beaming all over, she held it up as Alice and Rosalie rejoined us. Rose was also smiling from ear to ear, although I had a sneaking suspision that I knew what that was about.

"You picked what you would like to take home honey?" asked Alice sweetly, and Bree nodded enthusiastically. She kind of looked like she didn't want to let go of it, in order for Alice to wrap it up for her. "Ooh, I know just what will go with this..." and she left that sentence hanging mid-air, disappearing into the jungle of items. She emerged a minute later holding up a pair of pink 'Ray Ban' type shades. "Do you like these?". Bree nodded again, her huge smile getting impossibly bigger and gazing at Alice like a angel from above.

I surpressed a chuckle, knowing that I would be spending a lot of time - and even more money - in this shop, if Bree had anything to do with it. And what that girl wants, she usually gets!

"Here you go sweetheart" said Alice politely, holding out the bag for Bree to take and I loved that she handed it directly to Bree. Most shop owners, no matter how polite, usually treat children as such, when Bree liked to be treat like an adult. She was a pretty sensible kid.

"Well, I guess we should be going huh? Jazz is going to wonder where we are. Alice, thank you so much for Bree's gifts, she absolutely loves them. It was very generous of you" and she just waved away lazily in response.

"It's been lovely to meet you all, I know we will be seeing more of each other again very soon. Bye Bree, and remember when people ask you where you got your snappy shades, you point them in my direction kiddo. Deal?" And she held out a tiny hand, as Bree jumped up and gave her a high-five across the glass counter. "And Rose, I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday morning". She gave a sly grin, and waved as we made our way back out onto the busy 5th Ave - Bree swinging her brand new accessories, and Rose swinging her arms as she still had that silly grin.

**Well, there you have it. I know it's not a massively long chapter (out of character for me, I know!) but I wanted to give you all something, rather than you having to wait. I hope you enjoyed the interaction between the girls. Don't worry, the boys will be back in the next chapter. **

**Please leave a review, I really want to know how I'm getting on with this fic. **

**Love **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters...I do, however, own this totally kick-ass story! **

**Im sorry I've been MIA recently, but I'm here now with an awesome new chapter and a fresh need for writing! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

"Seriously Jazz, there won't be any peppers left for dinner if you carry on!" I laughed, as I watched Jasper cut a slice of bell-pepper and every other slice went into his mouth. Now I could see why he offered to help me make dinner.

"Sorry Bells, but I'm starving. This week has been crazy. I've had to learn my new neighbourhood, try to remember where everything is in the station, remember the names of the other officers that I work with..."

"And we feel tons safer with an officer like you protecting us" I reassured him. "Now, stop eating those peppers will you?". He popped another piece in his mouth, before making a start on the onions.

We chopped, diced and sliced in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before the familiar ringtone of my mobile sounded in my ears. Although, the strange thing was, this was my personal mobile, which meant this was not a call about work - for once.

"Keep and eye on the pasta will you Jazz? I've got to get that" and without waiting for his answer, I made my way through to the room. I probably wouldn't have been able to make out his answer anyway, as his mouth was currently full of bread, as if he thought I couldn't see him sneaking bites!

I walked through the huge room and fished my phone out of my bag.

Unknown number.

This was my personal mobile after all, so only people I trust get to use it. I'm very particular about who I trust.

"Bella Swan" I answered.

"Miss Swan, Hi! Its Edward Cullen, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?".

My goodness, his voice was so beautiful, and I had almost forgotten the way he would say my name. I loved it. My legs went immediately weak, and I took a precautionary seat just in case they buckled. If he said my name one more time, I don't know if they would hold out.

"Erm...no, Mr Cullen, you aren't interrupting anything. What can I do to you?...for you?" I quickly corrected myself. "What can I do _for_ you?" I emphasised, just to make sure he got it. I could feel my hert beating a little faster, and felt myself getting hot in the cheeks. Damn blush, I just thank goodness he couldn't see me!

"Please, call me Edward. I was actually calling about our meeting on Saturday, I'm afraid I will need to reschedule it, if it wouldn't be too much bother?". He sounded sorry, but I couldn't help noticing the huge pang of disappointment at the prospect of having to wait even longer before getting to see him again. I was unsure of what that meant, and I tried to bury it deep inside myself.

I was a professional business-woman and I had an appointment that needed to be rearranged.

"Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Yes, that would be fine. When you be best for you?" I responded immediately, almost robot like.

I had done this a thousand times before and it was second nature to me to be looking at times and dates and schedules and calendars...

"I'm afraid I cannot do any Mondays, as I'm required at the office" I babbled. "But I should have some space for the rest of the week. If you tell me when you would prefer, I will check it is free for me too. As you can imagine Mr Cullen, brew is very eager to get started at school, and I'm of course very eager to get her settled in too".

I made my way across the room to my table, and laid out my diary.

"That's wonderful, shall we reschedule to, say, next Sunday? At the same time?". I could hear him quickly flipping the pages of his own diary, as I did the same to mine. I quickly scanned down the whole page, and to my relief, saw that I was free for the whole day.

"Yes, the same time next Sunday would be fine" I replied. I felt that my tone was somewhat clipped, but I simply put that down to my half-assed attempt at hiding my disappointment.

At that moment, Jasper appeared from the kitchen - knife in one hand, and a carrot in the other.

"You ok?" he mouthed, noticing that I was still in the middle if my call. He could read me like a book. Always seeming to know what I'm thinking and feeling.

I answered with a quick nod, and smiling, he retreated back in to the kitchen - no doubt to eat more of our almost-ready dinner.

"I really am sorry again Miss Swan. I hate to inconvenience others, but I'm afraid to say that a family situation has arisen, and I'm needed to attend another meeting" he explained. He sounded tired and sad and weary.

I felt a little bad upon hearing him talk with such defeat.

Here's this beautiful, polite, warm, sweet gentleman having family issues, yet somehow managing to find the time and energy to personally call me to apologise and rearrange. And here's me acting like I should be his number one priority.

Goodness, I should know how the poor guy feels. I've had to cancel endless amounts of meetings to deal with issues surrounding Bree before, so I really shouldn't feel like this - or be snotty with the poor guy either.

_Besides Swan, this is about Bree and her education, not you and whatever this is! _

I took as breath as I finished mentally slapping myself. "Honestly, Edward it's really not a problem at all. We are both free next Sunday, and Jackson can stay with Bree until then. And please, stop with this whole 'Miss Swan' thing ok? Call me Bella". I tried to be gentle in my tone, to show that I really wasn't upset. But I think it came out more like a husky purr...

I turned towards the kitchen, and immediately stopped, as I spotted Jasper and his smirk. Yep, that must have definitely sounded like a purr, judging by his stupid expression.

I am so rumbled!

"So, next Sunday?" I confirmed quickly, and a tad on the frantic side.

"Next Sunday it is then" he said, in a much chirpier voice than before.

"Ok then...yes well, goodbye Edward"

"Goodbye Bella"

As I ended the call, the butterflies returned to my stomach, and even though I tried to talk myself into believing that it was because I was envoys about Bree attending school, I wasn't convincing myself one little bit.

I know deep down, in the dark depths of my own honesty, that it was the thought of seeing Edward Cullen again. Those gorgeous green eyes...that mess of copper hair...long (and I imagine, skilled) fingers, gripping the pen as he filled out the school papers...

_Get a grip Bella, for goodness sake! He's going to be Bree's school teacher, and you are fantasising about him filling out paperwork. Not exactly a fantasy I could share with Rose - she would wet herself laughing! Dinner...yes, dinner...focus Bella! _

I gingerly stepped back into the kitchen, and noticed that Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a relived breath to steady myself, I picked up the bread and placed it on the counter, savouring the smell of it. It made my stomach grumble in hunger.

I turned to open the knife drawer...

"So, Cullen huh?"

I let out a girly scream that I would have been berated for if Rose had been there to witness it, at Jasper's, quite frankly, verbal attack on me.

"Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" I panted, holding my chest instinctively as if to hold my overly-beating heart in place. "Jeez Jasper, I could have grabbed a knife and stabbed you or something!"

He simply stood, comply leaning against the door frame, drying his hands on a tea towel.

"Darlin', you could have had a big machete in your hand, and you still would have missed" he laughed. "Now, if it were a gun, then I would have been in trouble. You certainly know your way around a pistol, being a cop's daughter and all"

"Just remember that next time you are annoying me" I warned, and I have him the narrow eyes before taking the bread knife out of the drawer and starting to cut.

"So, are you going to tell me about ol' Eddie Cullen then? Or am I going to have to get Bree and Rose on the case for me?" And he smirked again, knowing that he was winning before I had even opened my mouth. The cocky little shit!

"I don't know what you are talking about" I dismissed, hoping that I was pulling off a very nonchalant attitude.

"I'm talking about you giving Bree's new teacher the sweet and innocent voice over the phone. C'mon Bella, that is most definitely not your normal manner. And I'm betting that 'teach' is a real ol' dreamboat, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was starting to crack under Jasper's watchful and scrutinising eye.

"Only you would use the word 'dreamboat' in an everyday conversation"

"Out with it little lady! Or else I will get Rose in here to spill it for y'all instead" he threatened.

Damn, he was good.

He knew that Rosalie Whitlock-Hale was my kryptonite to any secrets I had, and even then, it wasn't many.

She was like a human lie-detector test. There is very little that gets past her on the first go, and if it does, she gets to it sooner enough. No thought, feeling, memory or secret is safe with that crazy cow around. I had to give up!

"Ok ok, leave Rose out of this and I will spill". He nodded and I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "What do you want to know?"

He threw the tea towel on the work top and proceeded to to hop up and plant his ass right next to it. "Tell me about him..."

He asked in such a way that took me back a little. A tone I didn't expect. I thought he would go down the 'teasing' route, or the 'crude and rude' route, but he asked sweetly, almost whispering. His eyes softened and he smiled.

This wasn't teasing and this wasn't a way to get information out of me, so he can use it against me next time we poke fun at each other. He's genuinely interested, and this made me actually want to tell him.

"Well, he's..." _How do I describe perfection exactly? _"...tall, with copper hair..."

"No, no Bella..." he interrupted. "I don't need to know what he _looks_ like, I need to know what _he's_ like"

"Ok fine, let's get straight to the deep stuff eh' Jazz? He's nice, I mean more than nice...like a special kind of nice". I run my hand through my hair in frustration. "I'm not getting his out very well. I mean, I've only met him the once..."

"But that once sounds like enough to me"

"...and he's going to be Bree's teacher..."

"Mere technicality" he waved his hand through the air, dismissively.

"Jazz, he is so gorgeous. And he seems like a genuine guy"

He smiled again, and looked down at me from the tall counter, like an angel looking down from a cloud.

"So what was the phone call about then?"

And just like that, like the snap of a finger, I was back to my sulky mood.

"Oh that. He called to cancel the home visit on Saturday. He said that something to do with his family had come up" I shrugged, turning away to concentrate on slicing the bread. Anything to distract me from the heavy feeling in my stomach.

"And you believe him Darlin'?" he asked. I knew he wasn't accusing Edward of lying - he was just checking if I was instead.

"Yeah, he did sound really sorry. I guess he can't wait for Bree to get started there eh? I'm not surprised either, with those school fee's". I tried to let out a laugh, but I was trying to hard and it came out more like an orgasmic moan! Not good!

Jasper swung his legs out and threw himself from the counter top, landing on his feet perfectly.

"Sweetheart, have you ever considered that he might be sorry because he needs to wait before he gets to see you again?"

He smiled at me, and put his hand on my shoulder, comfortingly and reassuringly. I, however, was not buying it. Edward had only met me once, just like i had him. Surely that cannot be the reason why.

"I don't think so Jazz" i dismissed. "He's only just met me, and it was briefly, just that one time..."

"Yes Bella, that's true" and he put his other hand on my other shoulder, so that we were very much face to face. "...but, you have only met him once and yet here we are, talking about him and fawning over him"

Ok, so he had a point, but could one meeting Edward Cullen suddenly change the way i feel? Change the way i have felt for so many years?

I put my forehead against Jasper's chest and breathed in the comfortable and warm scent of one of my best friends. A brother of mine. His hands gently moved from my shoulders to around my neck, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Listen Darlin', you are a beautiful, successful and strong woman" he said, more into my hair than actually into my ear, "and i see you as much of a sister to me as Rosalie. I can tell you that we know how much you would freak out if you eventually did meet Mr Right". He pulled back and hooked his finger under my chin, to pull my head up a little. "You knew you would feel somethin' for someone one day, so just let it be what it is...you never know, Edward may be exactly what you need in your life. He may be what Bree needs in her life too. After all, what affects her also affects you, and visa versa".

I took a deep breath and sighed out.

"I still think you are wrong, you know" I said quietly.

His response was as confident as mine was uncertain. "I know, but I also know that i am not. Be who you are, and it will be what it is" and he kissed my forehead, before heading out of the kitchen.

That's the thing about Jasper that I've always loved. Amongst his many wonderful qualities, when he is certain of something, his mind becomes set. Not in a stubborn way, but in a strong and confident way that i sometimes envied. Sure, i could make business decisions instantly and not bat an eyelash, but if it was advice about personal life someone was after, i'm the last person they should ask.

I smiled at his retreating form. He always know what I needed and has been the big brother I had come to rely on.

I set back on cutting the bread and plating up.

"Dinner is on the table guys!" I shouted to the entire house.

Rosalie was helping Bree sort through her wardrobe. She wanted a whole new look now that Rose was working in a cool new clothes store. and with Rosalie's staff discount, who was I to argue. Jackson was working on attaching the wall light in the hallway. They flocked around the table like hungry geese.

There were hands all over the place, grabbing various plates and bowls, knives and glasses. The sound of clinking and clattering could be hear all around the house, i was sure of it, but it was one of my favorite sounds. A family - no matter who they are or if they are even blood related - sitting together to discuss their day, sharing stories and laughing with one another.

"Oh Jazz, I almost forgot to tell you - don't plan anything on Friday night" announced Rosalie, as she forked a piece of chicken, and popped it into her mouth.

"Friday?" he asked, confused. "What's happening on Friday?"

"My boss is having a party, to celebrate the opening of the store and you are my 'plus one' bro"

"Cool, I could do with letting loose after the past few weeks. Moving can be stressful, bring on the beer!" he cheered.

"No big brother, it's not that kind of party" she smiled, almost evilly. I stopped eating, not wanting to miss a moment. If i knew Rosalie Whitlock-Hale as well as I think I do, this was going to be good! "It''s very lavish affair. The women have to wear floor-length gowns, and the guys have to wear suits and ties"

"WHAT? You are kidding aren't you? That's not a party, that's torture Rose! I can't even relax! There is no way i am going" he stubbornly pouted, folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

I actually thought i was going to wet myself laughing. Jasper's face was such a picture, i knew i would never forget it. And as much as Jasper would look like a God in a suit and tie, i couldn't wait to hear about how their night went from disaster to mega-disaster in the space of a few short hours.

"Take Bella!" he shot back.

"Silly brother, Bella can't come with me"

"Why not?"

"Because she is already Alice's 'plus one' attendee"

Yep, that stopped me laughing straight away!

**So, a shorter chapter than usual, but I promise the next one will be bigger and even better. **

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters...but I do own this awesome, and totally kick-ass story!**

**Hi guys, so as promised, here is a longer chapter, with a bit of a girly twist! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

So here I am! This is the fifth shop we have been in and three - yes, three! - hours later, Rosalie still hadn't found a dress to wear for the party on Friday! And we were already on Wednesday!

"I am not going! I mean it! I'm done!" shouted Rose through the changing room door, in a panic. It wasn't often that Rose sounded like a stroppy teenager, but this, ladies and gentleman, was most definitely one of those times.

"Yes, you are Rosalie! If I have to go, then you are definitely going" I shouted back, whilst checking my work e-mails. "Besides, this is a party for your boss, not mine. You have to be there"

I could hear the sound of zips unzipping, the clang of a hanger on the floor and a frustrated huff a few seconds later. I rolled my eyes at her through the door, glad that she couldn't actually see me.

"But I can't find anything to wear Bella, this is going to be a total disaster. I mean, these are just far too girly for me, i want a dress with a bit of edge, something different. I may as well just go dressed in a bin bag" she whined. Her high pitched tone may have made others cringe away, but I was used to it by now.

"Well, there is a hardware store at the end of the street. I can run out and grab you some right now if you want?"

The changing room door opened a crack, and I could see her beautiful face, and her narrowed eyes. It was somewhat amusing. She quickly closed the door again without another word.

"Rose, you know I'm only kidding. Plus, you could actually turn up in a bin bag and still look absolutely amazing. Trust me Rose, there is not a dress in any store in the whole of this city that wouldn't look perfect on a figure like yours"

I continued to flick through the endless amount of e-mails...

_'Hi Bella, Can you please authorise the changes in the attached? This is the last draft, so once authorised, it will be ready to go to straight to the printers. Thanks, Embry'_

I took a quick glance at the attachment, but not really needing to take it too much detail. Embry was the best man I could have as my assistant, and anything that had been ok'd by him to get to me would surely be flawless. Scanning it quickly, I closed the attachment and began typing.

_'Hi Embry, that all looks wonderful. Yes, authorised, I can't wait to see the finished product. Great job!'_...aaannnd send.

"Thank you Bella". It was a small voice, but I knew it without a doubt. Rose had realised how her last few stroppy comments had sounded, and also probably realised what a pain this shopping trip had been for someone like me.

I wasn't a fan of trawling through shop after shop, rail after rail. I would be happy to wear one of the gowns I had hanging in my 'too-big' wardrobe back at home. I barely attended any galas or dinners anymore, so I had about 15 that I could take a pick of that I hadn't touched in at least 5 years.

"Bella, could you be a doll and grab the blue dress instead please? This colour makes me look so washed out" she said, poking her head out of the door and handing me the discarded garment.

I took it smiling,and turned, making my way through the store.

My phone vibrated...another e-mail.

_'Good morning Miss Swan, I hope you are well. Could you please let me know who will be taking over as the main contact for the sales department in the Washington office? I am needing to get their expenses done by the end of the week, and would like to get started as soon as possible. Many thanks, Claire.'_

As I wandered on, my phone in my hand replying, with the garment draped over my shoulder, I was in my own world. That would then be why I failed to notice anyone nearby, and almost jumped out of my skin when a tiny hand grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"Jeez, what the heck?!" I freaked, as I ended up almost propped on top of the rail. "Wow, Alice" I panted, holding my chest, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"

She simply looked at me amused, no doubt at the state I had gotten myself in. "No worries Bella, I know you were busy with your nose in your phone" and she giggled...that was until her eyes caught the dress hanging over my arm.

She reached out and took it, quicker than I could realise what was happening. "Is this for Rosalie?" she asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't like the colour. Apparently it makes her look 'washed out' or whatever" I said, indicating with air quotes. "It's for the party on Friday"

"Oh no, not at all. We don't need to go shopping, I have everything planned and all sorted back at my apartment. Come come, we shall fetch Rose and go there right now..."

She ushered me by, and handed the dress to an unsuspecting employee as we made our way back to the changing rooms.

She stepped on ahead of me, and I must admit that I was a little afraid to follow her. She may be small, but she was all power and strength. I imagine any man who would be with Alice Brandon would need to be one heck of a guy. Not take any crap, but also do whatever he needs to to make his lady happy. And she would only deserve the best.

I waited by the door of the cubicles.

"Bella, is that...aahh! Alice, what are you doing in here? I'm almost naked"

"Get dressed Rosalie, I have something for you see". I could see from the reflection in the mirror that Alice was smiling like a child who couldn't wait to reveal a big secret, and with that, she opened the door once more, sauntering out of the cubicle without a grumble or argument from Rose's side. I think I love this woman! She is definitely going to have to teach me how she does that.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Wow Alice" Rosalie started, as we took another step past the threshold of Alice's huge apartment. "This place is amazing"

"Thank you Rose, I am very lucky to have what I have here. I love it"

The walls were lined with painting after painting, full of colour and vibrancy. Some I could make out, others were completely abstract, but all were beautiful in their own way, and made the simplistic room feel fresh.

"My mother painted them" she commented without me having to say anything, as she walked past me admiring one particular piece, and shrugged off her light jacket, placing it over the arm of the nearest chair. "She loves anything creative. To see shapes and colours and scenes without actually having to look, she's an extraordinary artist"

"I can see that, she certainly has a flair for it". I was sure I had seen something like this before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It just somehow felt very familiar. "Is your mother a famous artist?" I asked, thinking that I had maybe seen some of her work in a magazine, or even on the internet or in a gallery perhaps.

"No, she doesn't go public with her work. She is an interior designer to the 'rich and famous' of New York" she said, with her fingers and indicating air quotes. "She mainly does it for fun, and gives her work to family and friends, but she doesn't sell any of it".

She turned and made her way into the adjacent room, with myself and Rose following suit.

The high ceiling made the already impressive room look enormous, holding a crystal chandelier in the centre. A large white sofa sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by 4 similar but smaller sofas. She motioned towards them, and we obediently sat. "These are my mother's work too" and she pointed to the two black stone abstract statues on either side of the main sofa. "Like I said, she loves to be creative" said Alice proudly.

I looked around, and settled into the sofa a little more. Even though it was practically a mansion of a house, it had a family feel to it. I felt comfortable and happy, as if i was meant to be here.

I chuckled at the absurdity of being in this woman's house for the first time ever, and already feeling at home. I was obviously just feeling a little tired, or maybe i was getting ill?

"So, what does your husband do for a living?" I asked, before I realised how intrusive a question that really was.

Being a private person myself, i could fully understand and appreciate why someone wouldn't want to make their private life public.

My hand flew up to my mouth in horror. I was never the type of woman to ask such personal questions straight out like that, especially with someone i knew very little about and someone who enjoyed a private life as much as anyone else. "Oh Alice, i'm so sorry. That was very rude of me to pry" I apologised, and I could feel my cheeks getting heated.

"Don't be silly Bella" and she waved her small hand in dismissal. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I have no delectable husband or boyfriend stashed away for you both to drool over i'm afraid. In fact, I don't even have a dog you can stroke" she joked, and couldn't help but laugh at herself a little.

"Oh, Charlotte..." she called, and seemingly out of nowhere, a petite, short haired woman appeared. She looked about 20 years old, and had large wide blue eyes, which reminded me of a deer. She seemed so tiny and i had the urge to wrap her in cotton wool, and never let her out into the big bad world ever again. "Could you bring some tea out for us when you are free please?"

"Yes of course Alice. Anything else?" she answered, with a strong English accent. I wondered which part of England she could be from.

"Yes, if you could also bring down the three garment bags, that are hanging at the far end of my closet please?"

With a small smile and a nod, she was gone as quickly as she appeared.

"What I wouldn't do without Charlotte...I would never survive without her" she chuckled. "The house is always immaculate, she is as quiet as a mouse that sometimes I wonder if she's even in the building, she never grumbles or complains, she's completely trustworthy. She is always so polite and courteous to my family and friends, when they visit and is happy to do what anyone asks of her". She reeled off the growing list of Charlotte's many wonderful attributes. "Thank goodness I found her before anyone else had the chance to snap her up"

Charlotte appeared a moment later with the 3 garment bags and placed them on one of the spare sofas. She went back out, and briskly came back carrying a tea tray before walking away once more.

"You have a very welcoming home Alice, it has a wonderful family feel to it" I commented.

"Thank you Bella. I spend a lot of time with my family when I'm in New York, having them round for dinner, or having a movie night. We have always been extremely close and i hate not seeing them as often as I used to. Obviously now that I am living here permanently, I'm hoping all of that will change"

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" asked Rosalie quietly. She didn't recoil in horror at seemingly prying, but Alice was more familiar with her, so maybe that is why I was the only one who is careful what I ask. Or maybe that the whole privacy aspect was a little too close to home?

"Yes, I have two older brothers, Emmett and Edward, although I must admit, I've had to turn down dinner with them both recently to get the gala set up and organised, so I think i owe them dinner once it's done" she groaned. "So I know Bella has a younger sister Bree, Rose tell me more about Jasper. He sounds like a great guy"

"Oh yeah, he's a real sweetheart" drawled Rose, shaking her head a little.

"Ignore her Alice" i said, laughing. "He really is great"

"He used to put worms in my pants!" cried Rosalie, outraged that we were praising him.

"I do hope this wasn't recently?" asked Alice, and she looked genuinely concerned. That just made me burst out laughing.

Rose shook her head, indicating that it wasn't, but she didn't elaborate on all of the pranks he plays on her nowadays. I guess, deep down, she doesn't want anyone to think badly of him. She loves him really and he had always been her main family member, always reliable and safe. Just like they both were for me.

As the conversation lulled into polite chatter, my eyes drifted over to the garment bags and I felt my stomach lurched, as I did the maths - 3 women here, and 3 bags. Oh crap! One of those was for me! My palms began to sweat, realising that I had yet to say 'No' to this tiny, yet strong willed power-house of a woman.

"Oh relax will you Bella" laughed Alice, as she poured three cups of tea. "It's not like I don't know what I'm doing. Fashion is my 'thing' after all...Sugar?" she asked, and shot me a warm but cheeky smile.

I nodded, somewhat in a daze, and took a quick look to my right, to where Rosalie sat - pale and eyeing up the bags with a slight expression of fear too.

~~~x~~~~x~~~x~~~

"Rose, come and help me do up this tie will ya? I'm going to choke myself and still not get it right". I could hear Jasper shouting for Rosalie, even with my bedroom door shut.

I took a few delicately heeled steps over to my full length mirror, and breathed in deep and slow.

Nervousness was not a feeling I was overly familiar with. I was usually the one in charge - confident, dominant and determined.

But I was able to pin-point what was making me uneasy about tonight...My eyes moved before I had even considered it, and roamed over my body, taking in the figure hugging red ensemble that Alice had picked out for me to wear. I was amazed how well it fit, as she hadn't taken any measurements, or asked for my dress size.

I chalked my nervous state down to the extremely plunging neckline that made me look beautiful, and gave me a fake air of confidence. _Well, if I couldn't feel it, I should at least look it._

"Bella", Rose's loud musical voice vibrated through my door and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Get your gorgeous butt out of that bedroom. We have a room full of partygoers to dazzle, so get a move on Missy!". I could hear her humming a happy tune, and it began to get fainter the further away she moved down the corridor.

I took one last quick look at myself, checking that my hair and make up were still in place.

Making my way over to the bed, I picked up my handbag and phone, spotting the offending invite sitting there - it was looking up at me mockingly. It was the reason I was leaving Bree behind tonight...the reason I was dressed this way...the reason that my heart was beating so hard. _Was I actually looking forward to this? Why was I obsessing over it all?_

"Come on Bella, it may actually be fun. I mean, it's not like you are going to be alone - you have Rose and Jasper there with you" I pep talked to myself.

"Of course you do" came the voice outside the door again, startling me, "and i've told you to move that ass of yours already. Now, don't make me come in there and drag you out Isabella". _Oh crap, she's using my full name. If I don't move soon, I'm in big trouble._

"Ok ok, I'm coming" and I opened the door. Tonight is either going to be fun, or a total disaster, but I had decided that no matter what, I was most definitely going to be having a stiff drink or two.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Will you stop playing with your tie Jasper?" snapped Rosalie as she reached out in front of her, to slap her brother's hands out of the way. She attempted to sort out the mess that he had now created. I glanced over, and chuckled to myself, watching Rose try to sort out the mess of blue at the base of Jasper's throat.

We were sat in the back on the car that Alice had sent to collect us, on the way to the party and I couldn't help but keep stealing looks at them both. They looked so beautiful, like models on their way to the catwalk.

"Hey Bella-baby! You like whatcha see girl?" drawled Jasper in what I assume was supposed to be a sexy tone. Rosalie had finished with his tie, and sat back down next to me again. "Because we could always ditch this party, and have a little party of our own?"

Without even realising it, I burst out laughing at him. I didn't mean for it to come across as mean or horrible, but it was the first real thing that had made me relax enough to laugh since I had seen what Alice planned for me to wear. I had no idea what the reaction would be like. I've never worn anything so plunging in my whole life.

"Well, as tempting as that is Jasper, and as deliciously gorgeous as you may look at the minute, Rose will kill us if we don't at least walk into this party with her" i laughed.

He smiled his famous lazy-but-still-gorgeous Jasper smile at me, and reached over to place his warm hand on my knee.

"Darlin', with the way you look in that dress, we may not even make it as far as the door" and he stared on at me with one eyebrow raised. The cocky S.O.B

Rosalie huffed next to me. "You know, if I even thought that you two were even a little bit serious, I would cut off your dick" and she pointed a perfectly painted finger at Jasper, "and I would lock you up in a padded cell for the rest of your life". She jabbed her thumb at me, making me laugh again, and Jasper sat back, seemingly satisfied with the reaction we received.

One of his favorite things to do was to wind his sister up.

"We are almost there. Best behaviour guys, I am begging you. No pretend flirting across the dinner table..."

"Who's pretending?" countered Jasper, smirking in my direction. He really could resist when she was on edge like this. She should know better. He always took his opportunity. Always.

"Jasper! Stop it! And no coming on to the models either, do you hear me?". She waggled at him, menacingly.

I looked over, behind Jasper's shoulder, and saw the driver doing his best to remain composed and professional, and to not laugh. He was totally failing.

"Tonight is so very important to Alice, so it's really important to me too"

"I've still yet to meet this Alice character who has brainwashed my darlin' sister, and who likes to demand that I attend this 'goodness-knows-what-this-is' event" he finished.

"Well I can tell from the few times that I have met her, you are going to love her" and I pulled out my compact, checking that my lipstick was still perfect. "Oh, and she's absolutely gorgeous too" I added, just to peak his curiosity a little.

Jasper was probably about as far away from the world of fashion as one person could get. He wore what he liked, regardless of label or cost. He always tried to recycle his clothes into another item of clothing if he could. He couldn't name you one designer or the style they prefer. He had probably never heard of Alice Brandon before Rose started working with her, so goodness knows, he's probably never laid eyes on her.

"Yeah sure. Well, I guess we will see then won't we?" Was all he said in response. Poor guy had no idea what a little whirlwind Alice Brandon could truly be!

As we walked into the main door of the Smyth Tribeca, it seemed that the whole place was dedicated to Alice's occasion.

Men in bright suits of all colours wandered around serving all kinds of drinks to the guests. Everything from cocktails to whiskey, champagne to pitchers of beer.

Rose and I took a glass of champagne, whereas Jasper sought out the whiskey waiter. He returned a moment later with a glass in hand, and a satisfied look on his face.

I took a sip of my champagne, and felt the bubbles burst in my mouth. It was a very good champagne, one of the best I had ever had, and I quickly took another sip.

"I'm just going off to find Alice and see if there is anything she needs me to help with. I'll be right back" and with that, Rose was gone, lost in a sea of formal suits and floorlength dresses. She was so focused that she hadn't even waited to see if we had heard or responded.

Before I could move away or wander off anywhere myself, I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist, and the smell of an irresistible musk hit my nose. I tried to turn to see who it was, but the head that was buried in the crook of my neck stopped me from doing so. If I hadn't have caught the flash of blonde hair, I may have freaked out a little.

"Erm...Jasper, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked, laughing a little. It was fair to say that I was more than a bit confused - all flirting and joking aside - I knew that myself and Jasper felt absolutely no attraction to each other at all.

We were simply brother and sister, without actually being related. He was my best friend, and quite literally my life saver, and I owed this crazy and gorgeously silly man my entire life and more.

"Don't look now, but some guy across the room has been very obviously checking you out since we walked in the hotel, and he looked like he was beginning to walk over this way" he breathed into my ear. "So I thought I would be a fine Southern gentleman, and save you".

I turned my head towards him, as he pulled his back at the same time, but he kept his arm very firmly in place.

"Thank you for your concern and protection Jazz, but maybe I would have liked him?" I teased.

His expression turned from relaxed to amused in the click of a finger. "Be my guest darlin', because he's stood right by the bar, and still eyeing you and your very red dress down. I can always make myself scarce?"

I narrowed my eyes at his still amused face. "Green tie and glasses" was all he said.

I turned in, what I thought was a nonchalant fashion, to make eye contact with my admirer - a middle aged, balding, overweight businessman.

I immediately turned back round. "Ooh, good call Jazz, I shall never doubt you or your protective ways again" and I flashed a quick smile to the poor guy, before grabbing Jasper's arm and dragging him away, and around the other side of the bar.

"There you guys are" said Rose, as she shuffled through the crowds of guests. Her long pale grey dress looked like it had been made especially for Rose, and it had that 'edge' that she had been looking for with metal studded detail. In fact, knowing Alice, it could very well have been made especially for Rose. It was perfect for her, and she was turning heads wherever she went tonight. She was obviously too busy to even notice her flock of spectators.

"We are on table one, I've just checked the seating plan, so we will need to her sat down" she explained, whilst ushering us forward.

I turned in confusion. "Table one?" I asked. I thought that we would be at least halfway down the room, if not further back. I didn't expect us to be on the top freaking table!

"Yes Bella" and she rolled her eyes at me, turning me around again, and making me walk. "We are on table one. That's what I said"

"But who else is sat at the table with us?" I couldn't imagine that Alice would put the other designers and important clients at the back of the room where we should so obviously be. I was curious.

"We are sat with Alice's family" she smirked, and she so reminded me of her devious brother with that expression. She was keeping something back. I shall find out though, I always do.

"Her family?"

"Yes my darling, her family. And if we don't get sat up there soon, I am going to have extremely pissed off boss".

I resisted the urge to argue further, sensing the slight desperation in Rosalie's voice at the thought of not being in place when the meal began.

She was still wearing a somewhat creepy smile as she looked over at me, and I felt a little like a fly that has been invited to dinner by a spider.

Before I could ponder on it further, I suddenly saw that we had stepped into the most decadent room I had ever been in. Oh boy, did Alice know how to decorate a room or what?

There were rows and rows of large circular tables, covered in black velvet table cloths, and alternating between white napkins and fuchsia napkins. Each table had a centrepiece made up of a tall glass flute and white and hot pink flowers at the top of it.

The lighting was warm with a few very big chandeliers dotted spaciously across the ceiling. A large white catwalk had been erected down the centre of the room, splitting the tables evenly, and it led onto a stage, that had a white net curtain and twinkling fairy lights as a background. The lights were bright and even managed to reach about 4 tables down, before their affect dimmed.

With my half-drunk champagne in my hand, I followed Rosalie's lead, past many tables - most of which we're full from guests who has reached their seats before us. Although that was not surprising, seen as though we had much much further to go before we actually got to our table. What I wouldn't give to swap with a member of table 25!

We finally reached the front, after what felt like hours. The room had admittedly looked massive when we first walked in, but I definitely didn't expect it to take that long.

"Bella, how wonderful to see you again, I'm so very glad you could make it" gushed Alice, as she appeared from the hoards of bodies. She gave me a swift hug. "I hope you don't mind being sat with me and my family tonight?"

"Of course not Alice, we are honoured that you even in it's us at all". So it was a little white lie, but it was just one night, and I'm sure I will have fun after I eat something and drink a little more. "It's going to be a great night"

"I hope you are right Bella, there are a lot of potential buyers here, as well as some well known designers. But I'm so sorry, I have to be on stage very soon to open up. As soon as we get seated, we will have a good catch up, ok? You will find your place with your name on it, and I'll see you in a little while". She smiled at me, before giving Rose's hand a quick, reassuring squeeze and rushing off backstage.

"That's Alice?" asked Jasper, as he gaped at the currently empty space where Alice had just been stood. "That's _the_ Alice? As in, your boss Alice?" He seemed a little shocked, and proceeded to quickly knock back the remainder of his drink. "I think I need to start taking a real interest in your work life from now on Rosalie. Alice is smokin' hot!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, smiling to myself. I already knew that Jasper would find Alice attractive - it was inevitable, it's just whether Rose has a job after tonight or not that worried me.

"Come on" I motioned to them both. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

"Oh Bella, you are sat over there - between Jasper and Alice's brother" said Rosalie. There was that darned smile again. _What, was she sponsored by frickin' Colgate or something?_

At least I could get to have some fun with Jasper tonight, especially if Alice's brother turns out to be an insufferable bore, or even worse - a complete moron. I don't think I had the stomach for a moron tonight.

We made our way over to our seats and I placed my glass and handbag on the table, before noticing that Alice's brother was already seated. He had his back to me, and obviously didn't hear us approach. _Oh well, here goes. In for a penny and all that, I may as we'll introduce myself._

I sat in my seat before addressing her brother. "Good evening, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Alice's brother" and I held out my hand before he had even turned around.

The flash of copper whipped around at the sound of my words, and he took my hand before he had even looked at me. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" and that was the point when he actually saw me.

The look of pure shock that took over his already beautiful face must have mirrored my own, and before he could stop himself, his eyes took in the whole dress from head to toe, and very slowly back up to meet my eyes again. I, of course, blushed about the same shade of red.

"Wow!" was all he seemed to be able to come up with. And it didn't escape my notice either that he was still clinging onto my hand.

**So, Edward and Bella are sat together? And Bella in such a revealing dress...**

**Thank you for sticking with it, RL is needing some attention too at the moment, but I'm furiously writing the next chapter as we speak...how could I not? Right?**

**Please leave a review.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that is all Stephanie Meyers wonderful creation...I do however, own this very cherished story-line! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7 - Bella's POV

So, here I sat, in front of the most delectably beautiful man to ever walk God's green Earth - and I'm speechless! I mean, literally speechless. I really couldn't get my mind to work. I was really not expecting Edward to be Alice's brother, but the fact that Rose had been grinning at me for most of the evening had finally made sense. The sneaky cow.

I saw him swallow, and my eyes drifted to his strong jaw. I swear, if I hadn't been sitting down, my jelly legs would have given out on me. He was sex all over...And I still hadn't spoken.

Luckily, he seemed to take pity on my fragile mind and spoke first, his lips making such delicious movements. I was transfixed on his lips.

"You look wonderful Miss...sorry, Bella" he said, still holding onto my hand, and smirking as he caught his own slip up.

My heart was beating so hard that I thought he would surely be able to hear it. Goodness, my dress was practically skin tight, I could have been sure that he would even be able to see it!

_Say something Bella, he's waiting for an answer, and you are just sat there, doing a pretty good impression of a dumb looking statue. One with an unattractively gaping mouth!_

"Thank you Edward, you look extremely handsome tonight too". I blushed, just as he smiled and let go of my hand. I immediately wanted to grab it back so I could feel the touch of his skin on mine again, just as I had done that day in his office, but I resisted temptation. I tried to not let the disappointment show on my face.

My thoughts were all over the place, and I put my hand down to looking into my lap and involuntarily biting my bottom lip - a trait I had had since I was a small child, for as long as I could remember. I would do it whenever I was embarrassed or shy. I had tried to get out of the habit, hoping that Bree would not pick up on it. Whenever Bree felt like that, she would tap her hand nervously against the side of her leg. I guess everyone has something.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my family" he said, his voice drawing my head up again instantly. _Boy, you carry on looking that good and I'll meet whoever you want. _

Sat across from me was a handsome older gentleman, with blonde hair and the bluest I've even seen. He looked like Edward with the same facial type. To his father's left was a stunningly attractive copper haired woman, with hazel eyes and the most heartwarming smile. She reminded me a little of my mother, Renee, and my breath caught for a second before I righted myself, hoping that no-one else had noticed. I could not think about my parents tonight, don't break down, do not break down!

"This is my father, Dr Carlisle Cullen, and my mother, Esme Cullen". The pride in his voice was evident, as they both smiled and gave a small wave to me. "Mum, Dad, this is Bella Swan". _Did I just hear the same tone of pride in his voice when he said my name? No, it could have been, the guy had only known me for all of about 2 minutes. I guess if you are delusional, then anything could happen, and this absolute God of a man could bring anything out in me I would imagine! Get a grip Bella, you can only wish he thought that way about you. _

"This is Bella?" asked Esme, as if I was some sort of mythical legend that she had heard about and was finally seeing that I was true. It also made me nervous. Being as private as I am, I wasn't used to people - beside family, friends and the most important and like-minded clients - knowing who I really am.

"You know me? I mean, you have heard of me?". I must have looked a little puzzled. She simply looked panicked, as if I had somehow rumbled her on a devious bank robbery plot!

"Yes, of course. Alice must have mentioned you were coming tonight" said Edward quickly. Before he had chance to utter another word, he was interrupted.

"You saving the best until last little bro?"

I heard him before I saw him. A huge bear of a man, standing at least six foot tall, with black short hair, and would you believe, the cutest dimples on anyone over the age of three! I could definitely tell that these two were brothers. They had the stunning Cullen looks, but even through Carlisle, Esme, Alice and his brother were very attractive, Edward was just something else. I imagine that if I had the whole of eternity, I still would never tire of gazing at his beautiful face.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes, as 'the bear' sat beside him and slammed his pitcher of beer on the table. Although to be fair, for someone of his size, he most likely thought that he was being gentle.

"Of course I was" replied Edward, sarcastically. "Bella, please meet my older brother, Emmett", and at the mention of his name, 'the bear' stood back up and made his way over to me. He bent on one knee, took my hand, and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I thought I heard Edward mutter "Oh jeez, gimme a break!" under his breath.

It made me giggle and his kiss tickled. He was deceptively gentle for a man of his stature.

He finished kissing my hand, and pulled his head up to meet my eyes. He had blue eyes, just like his father, and deep black hair like his younger sister. He really was very cute.

Edward was watching us with a facial expression that I couldn't quite read. I didn't know him more than to have a polite conversation with, so anything could have been going through his mind. After spotting Emmett's almost empty pitcher on the table, I figured he was just trying to make sure that Emmett didn't throw up on me, or worse, fall onto me. I don't think I could hold up a man as big as him. That would be like trying to hold up a truck - it's just not going to happen.

Emmett however was now completely ignoring me, and seemed to be suspended in time - still bent on one knee, holding my hand may I add - and was staring straight in Rosalie's direction.

She had realised that she was being watched mid-sip, and froze, unsure of what to do. Her eyes looked across at the whole table over her glass, quickly and uncertainly.

I suppose to anyone watching our table, it would be quite amusing, as no-one moved, spoke or even blinked for a good few seconds. I finally decided to snap us all out of our table bubble.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me" I said, taking my hand back. "Edward, Dr and Mrs Cullen, Emmett...these are my closest friends. Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock-Hale", and I heard the same level of pride in my voice that Edward had displayed when he had introduced his parents moments earlier.

"Well, it's certainly wonderful to meet you Mr &amp; Mrs Whitlock-Hale" said Carlisle, politely, raising his glass to them both.

Jasper mimicked the good doctor, and he too raised his glass.

"Oh no! We're not married!" cried Rose, in a somewhat panicked voice, shaking her head and her hands at the same time. "No no, we're brother and sister". Although she was telling the whole table, she seemed to be addressing it more to Emmett than anyone else.

I glanced over to see 'the bear's' dimples in full force, as he displayed his pearly white teeth with a huge dazzling smile, and he tugged on his dickie bow in an old cliche fashion. _How smooth? _

"Miss Whitlock-Hale, I notice that your glass is empty. Would you care to join me at the bar for more refreshments?". I didn't know Emmett from Adam and had only heard a few words from him at all, but I would bet my right arm that he was putting on a fake voice to impress Rosalie right now.

It seemed to work, as her eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. She giggled, nodded and without a word, took off towards the bar. I watched them for a second and I saw that Emmett towered over Rosalie, she only made it up to his very large biceps. Even in his suit, I could see how muscular he is. No wonder Rose was giggly - he was completely perfect for her and totally her type.

"You know, I don't think I have ever heard Emmett use the word 'refreshments' before" said Esme thoughtfully. I laughed out loud at her statement.

All three Cullens turned to me with straight faces, which stopped my laughed mid-flow. "Oh, you really are serious?" I asked, and I was kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, Emmett doesn't usually use words with more than four letters" chuckled Edward, before taking another drink.

"Edward!" admonished his mother, whilst she and Dr Cullen smiled on, trying to stifle their own chuckles. "Bella, Emmett is a very particular character. He's got a wonderfully big heart, and an appetite to match. He's a big gentle giant really. He loves his football, and hanging out with his friends...but to use the word 'refreshments'...". She left the sentence hanging in the air, obviously for me to finish it in my own head, without her having to say anything bad or derogatory against her beloved son.

"He was trying to impress Rose?" I finished, already knowing the answer. The little horn-dogs had it written all over their faces before they sloped off.

"I think he probably was" said Carlisle. "I just hope the young lady can handle our son" and he smiled on fondly, putting his arm around his wife, and pulling her in closer, kissing the top of her head. The love between these two people was heartwarming and it made me smile.

Jasper laughed.

"You shouldn't worry about my sister Dr Cullen, she can be a real ol' firecracker when she wants to be, I can tell ya! I've seen her reduce grown men to tears before"

The Cullens laughed, and it was our turn to be serious. Jazz wasn't kidding either.

_...Years ago, the three of us, and my good friend Jacob Black were out at a club in Washington one night. The night had been fun. Rose and I danced, and we tried to persuade the guys to dance with us too, but Jasper was just far too macho, and Jacob was a terrible dancer, so they decided to get more acquainted with the bar. They would appear every so often with a fresh drink for each of us, before quickly leaving - obviously hoping we didn't grab hold of them and attempt to get them on the dance-floor. _

_As the night wore on, we were drinking, dancing, laughing...having a great time. _

_"I'm just popping to the bathroom" I bellowed into Rose's ear, and decided to make my way from the dance-floor. She simply nodded in response and grabbed her drink. _

_I shuffled past people, watching the various colored lights in my alcoholic haze. The bathroom was only 15 or 20 paces from where we were dancing, so I was fine alone...or so I thought. _

_On the way back, I was stopped by a very drunk guy, who stood in my way. He grabbed at my arm before I knew what was happening, and proceeded to roughly push me up against the wall. He pinned both of my arms up above my head with one hand, whilst his other drunkenly caressed my face. His cologne was overpowering, and teamed with the fear that was now coursing through me, I felt sick to my stomach. I began to panic, and could feel my night's drinks taking a turn, and at the same time, found myself immediately sobering up._

_I couldn't even reach up to push him away. _

_I looked around, my eyes wildly searching for Rosalie, whilst trying to keep my face away from his. I could hear the usual bullshit spew from his mouth, that came along with a drunk and horny guy - "You are gorgeous", "I've been watching you dancing, you really know how to move", "I can make you feel good", "Do you want it?"..._

_With my panic fully set in now, and my breathing becoming more and more erratic, I was beginning to feel lightheaded. Despite this, anger shot through me instantly, and it made my head spin in a whole different way. _

_"Get off me!" I screamed at him. _

_"Come on, I've seen you looking at me" he continued, genuinely thinking that he had a shot! What an asshole! _

_"I mean it, get off me, or I will scream so loud" I threatened. _

_"Oh, I can make you scream so loud sweetheart" he drawled into my ear, making me feel even more sick, and I didn't think that was possible. His eyes were hooded and I willed him to go away and leave me alone. _

_Before I could respond, or he could delude himself even further, my arms were suddenly free, and I could no longer feel his body pressing me against the wall. I took in a deep and relieved breath, as I pushed myself off from the wall, careful not to fall with my shaking legs. _

_I saw the asshole spin around on his unsteady feet to face the opposite direction. I couldn't see who was stood in front of him, I could only see his back blocking my view, but the familiar voice was more than welcome..._

_"Do you really think that you have a chance needle-dick?"screamed Rose furiously. _

_"Why do you care? Do you want a piece too beautiful? Hey, I'm willing to take you both on...". _

_I moved around so that I was flanking Rose, facing the drunken dick. He actually had the balls to smirk at her. He was either really really drunk...or really really stupid. _

_"Does me calling you needle-dick not give you a clue, you complete moron?"_

_I stood frozen, as he suddenly made a lunge forward, attempting to pin Rose the way he did me._

_She, however, didn't seem phased or frightened, and rushed back at him, much quicker than he was. _

_My eyes grew wide, expecting to have to run for help, but I heard a scream of pain. I couldn't move, or even blink. It was as if I had been paused, time was passing me by, but I couldn't seem to catch up with it. _

_Suddenly, Rosalie spun to face me. "Yeah, just as I thought - needle-dick" she commented, cool as a cucumber. Turning back to 'needle-dick', she continued. "How in the heck was you going to satisfy even one of us with this tiny thing" and she squeezed the man's crotch, which she seemed to have a pretty good grip on, "...let alone two of us?!". He let out another cry. _

_"Get off me" he shouted at her. _

_"Why should I? My friend wanted you to get off her, and you didn't listen you pervert!"_

_He looked stunned at her strength, and persistence. _

_"I'm sorry, I thought..."_

_"No, you didn't think dickhead! When a lady says no, she means no...and no means that you don't just take what you want, or carry on - it means you stop!" she shouted in his face, all the while squeezing and pushing against him. _

_I was fearful that he would suddenly snap and turn on her, but deep down, I knew that Rose had the situation sorted. She was amazing. _

_"Now, when a lady tells you no, what do you do?" she asked him. _

_"I stop!"_

_"I can't hear you...what do you do when a lady says no?" she asked again, tauntingly. _

_"I stop! I stop! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise, just please let go. Tell her to let me go" he pleaded to me and he let out another cry as Rosalie's vice-like grip tightened impossibly, at him actually addressing me. He was quite red in the cheeks, and had genuine tears streaming down his face. _

_"You don't get to speak to her. Now, you are going to get the heck outta this club, and leave us alone. You don't speak to any more women. Go home and think about what a total prick you have been tonight" she scalded. "Anything to add Bella?"_

_I shook my head, still a little freaked out. My heart was still pounding, and my breathing still erratic, but Rosalie had always been able to see the signs of a breakdown, and saved me. _

_"Then you need to leave" and she rounded on the guy with such a glare that I actually felt sorry for him for a fraction of a second, before remembering just how far this could have gone, and how badly it could have ended. My sympathy quickly faded back into rage again. _

_I watched on as she took the guy - still by the balls - and frog-marched him through the whole club...past a gobsmacked and gawping Jasper and Jacob, and sent him straight out the front doors. He landed in a crying and wailing heap on the pavement. She made sure to tell the security on the door what he had just done, so that they knew to watch out for him in future. _

_"And you so much as look at another woman without her permission - I'll hunt you down, cut off that pathetic excuse for a dick, and ram it down your throat. Got that Romeo?". The line of people waiting to get in actually cheered her, as she walked back into the club. She smiled at me, very clearly and rightfully holding her head high. _

_She had saved me and I hugged her tightly. She was a terrifying force to be reckoned with, and I was never prouder that she was our force!..._

Bringing myself out of my daydream and back to the present, I heard Jasper relaying the exact same story to the table, laughing. "So, don't worry about my sister...like I said, she's one tough cookie"

They looked shocked at what had happened that night in Twilight, but the happy - and eventually amusing - ending had them smiling along too...all except Edward.

I glanced over, expecting him to be wearing the same relieved smile as his parents, but he didn't. In fact, the look on his face made my stomach coil up, and I felt anxious. He seemed to have an expression that was a sick mixture of disgust and anger. My skin prickled with a kind of fear, as I realised that it was obviously me he was disgusted with.

I had been wearing a shorter skirt than normal that night, one that I had borrowed from Rosalie, if I was honest, I felt uncomfortable wearing it, but she said that I looked gorgeous, and I really wanted to feel good about myself, so I pushed down the nervousness and made myself stay quiet about it and enjoy the night. I had no idea how much of that night Jasper had told, as I was too busy reliving the nightmare to take any notice of him.

The look on Edward's face made it feel as though my heart would easily shatter into a million pieces, as if it were made of glass.

Edward finally took his piercing green eyes away from my face, and dropped his head to look into his lap, without saying a word. It made me feel sick, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave. To go home, and snuggle up with Bree and watch one of her movies, shutting out the whole world. Where no-one, especially gorgeous green-eyed men, were around.

Jasper chatted quietly to Carlisle and Esme about work, and life, and all things in general, whilst both Edward and I stayed silent. I would smile every now and again, not really taking in any of the conversation at table number one, but Edward hadn't even raised his head at all.

She kept catching my eye, looking over at Edward every now and again, with worry in her eyes, but thought better than to ask him about what was wrong, and left him to his thoughts. I'm sort of relieved she didn't ask him, because I don't think I could take it if I actually heard out loud what he was thinking.

The anger that rolled off him in waves was overwhelming, the static between our chairs was definitely not in my head.

_He must think I'm such a slut. Maybe I am...I shouldn't have gotten as drunk as I did, that made him think less of me...or maybe it was the outfit? He's obviously made his mind up either way, and thinks that I was asking for it. I feel so ashamed now, when all I felt before was angry and relieved that Rose was there for me. Now, he probably thinks I'm a real cock-tease._

"Good evening to you all" Alice's harmonic voice spoke loudly through the microphone, as every face in the room turned to the stage to give her their undivided attention. It pulled me out of my self-pitying thoughts and I saw that Edward was paying attention too. Rose and Emmett were now seated back at the table with the rest of us. _When did they get back? Exactly just how long have I been daydreaming? _

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your attendance tonight, I can already tell that it's going to be a fun and enlightening night, for some more than others" and she looked down at the table where her family sat. She must be nervous, if I was up there though, I would probably be speaking to Jazz and Rose so that I wasn't as nervous. "As most of you will already know, a lot of time, effort and dedication has gone into tonight's preparations, and I have the wonderful team here at the Tribeca to thank for that, so let's give them a hand" and Alice clapped along with the audience.

"But one person I would like to thank more is my wonderful and tireless assistant, Rosalie. Without her dedication to helping me, this could have been a complete disaster" and again, the applause was immense, due to the amount of people present.

Emmett seemed to be clapping extra hard, and put his fingers in his mouth to whistle along too. Rosalie was flustered by the time the applause finally died down.

"So, tonight is about having fun" continued Alice, "because that is what Little Misfits is all about - fun, creativity and a flair of rock. A celebration of the people we are - as humans and as individuals. So please eat, drink, dance, laugh and be merry, and during the course of the night, the lady in the small office to the side will happily take the orders and quantities of my designs that you desire, so that you can purchase as much stock as is humanly possible" she laughed and the crowd gave a chuckle.

I marveled at just how beautiful Alice truly was. Her white floor length gown with a gold leaf belt was absolutely flawless, and fitted her petite figure perfectly. I looked around the room, and saw that the whole audience was captivated by her too, and was hanging on her every word. She was a total 'people-person' and radiated command.

"So, I will leave you wonderful people to have a fabulous night, and I expect to see quite a few on the dance floor when the band starts up" she chuckled. "Have a great night everyone" and she left the stage to raptious applause, whistles and cheers. Alice clearly had a few admirers in the crowd, and none moreso than Jasper, who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she first got on stage.

Yep, this was going to one heck of an interesting night.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

As the night progressed on, the small talk continued, and we tucked into a delicious 3 course dinner, also chosen by our very capable hostess.

Despite Edward being stony and having said very little all evening, I actually found myself having fun. It was a bit of a strange feeling to have - fun without Bree, and with me just simply being an adult for the night, as opposed to being a parent.

Don't get me wrong - his cold attitude was a little un-nerving to say the least, but Emmett and Jasper had become like best friends in the space of a couple of hrs, and they were currently entertaining the table with stories of which on of them did the stupidest stuff in high school.

Emmett was winning with his story about letting loose the school's mascot - a small black and white Thuringian goat called Captain Randybuck - into the girls locker room as they were changing after cheerleader practice. He said he was hoping to scare them whilst they changed and would catch them running out half naked! Esme went on to explain that he was suspended for that one.

"Ah, man! I can't believe I grew up in Texas, surrounded by goats and I never once considered doing that" laughed Jasper, hitting the table with his hand. "I have led a boring life compared to you my friend" he said, and bowed his head in mock admiration.

"Oh, you haven't missed out yet Jasper" piped up Alice. "The waitresses have been asked to wear my line when they go around serving tonight, so that it's a little more promotion for Little Misfits...they have to get changed later on, so you can set a goat on them in the changing room" she laughed, with an evil yet impossibly sweet twinkle in her eyes. "Or better still, we can let Emmett loose in there instead, that is bound to have them running out in terror" she joked.

"Yeah!" cried Emmett, whilst holding his huge hands up in the air, giving his father an unexpected high-five.

"Man, you have the cutest...erm...coolest sister ever". Jasper's cheeks flushed maroon at his slip up. Alice simply smiled wide - she heard the mistake and the cheeky little minx liked it. I knew it!

I laughed at him, seeing the red reach up to his ears.

I looked over at Edward, seeing that he was studying absolutely nothing in the bottom of his empty glass, looking like someone had just kicked his kitten. My attention was temporarily swayed.

"So, Bella" said Alice, taking a quick sip of her champagne, "What is Bree up to tonight?"

My heart clenched a little at the mere mention of her name. I missed the little bundle.

I would be a complete liar if I said I hadn't text Jackson a few times already, as well as excusing myself and calling him to check that everything was ok.

"She's having some quality time with Jackson tonight" I answered Alice's question, smiling. "She loves when he plays house with her, or when they do puzzles together"

I must have made him sound like a God of a man, because I received an 'Ahh' from all three women.

"Bella and Bree are very lucky to have Jackson, he's a wonderful guy" Rosalie commented. "Pretty cute too" she added in a quieter tone, placing her hand beside her mouth and talking in Emse and Alice's direction, and wiggling her eyebrows at them.

"Please excuse me!"

Before I knew what had happened, Edward had excused himself from the table, picked up his empty glass and left without looking back.

I stared after him, confused at what was really bothering him. I didn't like to see such a wonderful and beautiful man looking so sad and angry. He should be happy and smiling and laughing.

He had seemed so carefree and relaxed until Jasper had told that stupid story.

**So, what do we think is bothering Edward?**

**What do you think so far? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are loving how the story has gone so far.**

**The next chapter is going to be from Edward's POV, so will we finally get to understand why he is acting the way he is? **

**I would love to hear what you all think, it really does help with the following chapters, and spur us on to write more, so please leave a review...you know how much we love them! **

**Until next time...xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :- I do not own any of these characters, or anything related to the Twilight franchise...they belong to the very talnted Stephanie Meyer. I do however own this completely kick-ass story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8 - Edward's POV

My rage was immense. My thoughts were muddled and all over the place. I could feel my hands, legs, shoulders...well, everything on me was shaking if I was being totally truthful. My feelings and emotions were beginning to spiral out of control. It was as if some unseen force of evil was pushing me to the edge, wanting to test how far I could go.

I needed to get away from this table and all of the chatter and...especially away from her.

I could see Bella looking over at me every now and again from under her long lashes, and each time it would make my stomach flip a little. _Please stop, it's too hard!_

Hearing her friend Rosalie's description of Bella's boyfriend was the final straw, and I had to leave for a while. He sounded like a real nice guy, but he would never be good enough for her - even if he was the King of England!

"Please excuse me!" I said, probably more forcefully than I had meant to, and I saw Bella blanch a little at the harshness of my tone. That made me feel guilty and even worse than I already did and without another word, I grabbed my glass and walked away towards the bar.

The happy chatter and laughter of the guests on the tables around me was similar to bee's buzzing in my ears - harmless and not hurting me, but annoying and tedious all the same. I tried and failed to ignore it.

As I walked on, I strained a smile and a polite "Hello" to those who knew me and greeted me, but apart from that I kept my head down, and weaved in and out of the tables until I had reached my desired destination, by the side door.

"Scotch please" I said to the barmaid, placing my glass down for her to take. I looked at her name-tag - 'Molly'. I picked up a discarded cocktail stirrer and tapped on the bar, with no particular rhythm.

"And would Sir like ice with that?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me in a feeble attempt to flirt with me.

"Uh huh" I responded to her lazily, completely ignoring her subtle advances. She was on the same planet as Bella Swan, let alone in the same room, so I wouldn't even notice if she had 4 green heads and tentacles for arms...She could have been serving me naked, and I wouldn't have cared!

She was pretty for a blonde, but I preferred brunettes myself...I preferred Bella.

She seemed to get the message, giving me a small quick smile and taking my tumbler.

I turned to lean back against the bar, taking in the sea of faces and bodies that filled the room, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella, like some creepy obsessed stalker. I guess if staring at her from afar was all I would get, even though it didn't feel like enough - not by a long shot - I would take what I could get when it came to Miss Swan. My eyes instead, were drawn to a more familiar female, making her way over to me with a sheer expression of 'on-a-mission' on her face.

"Here you go Sir" said 'Molly', passing me my fresh drink. I thanked her, taking it.

"Oh, I'll have the same please?" said my Mother.

"Scotch on the rocks?" asked the barmaid, as if she had somehow hear incorrectly. As if my Mother was talking crazy. I eyed the blonde slightly, ready to defend my Mother if needs be.

"Yes please" she repeated politely and 'Molly' scurried away, looking a little embarrassed at her blatant rudeness. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked my Mother, placing her handbag on the bar, and staring me down.

"Nothing" I replied like a sulking child. _Yes, I know how I am acting, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. _She raised her eyebrows at me, although I couldn't tell if it was to admonish me for my petulance or the fact that she didn't believe me. I didn't blame her though, I was a terrible liar. "Really Mum, it's fine, it's something I need to sort out myself" I sighed, staring into my drink.

"Here you go madam". 'Molly' returned with Mum's drink, and she smiled quickly, I suspected it was a word-less way of apologising too.

"Thank you" and she retrieved her drink, taking a long sip. Her face showed the same sensation of burning, as the amber liquid slipped down her throat. "Ooh, that's a good Scotch, I'll bet Alice hand picked the drinks too, she knows a decent drink that girl" and she took another drink, followed by an "Mmmm".

I chuckled at her expression, shaking my head slightly, and sipping my own drink. As delicate and sweet and gentle as my Mother was, Esme Cullen could drink with the best of them. Not that she was an alcoholic, not at all - I barely ever saw her drinking unless it was for a special occasion, but there was none of this 'wine drinking' stuff, if there was a good Scotch on the cards.

"You going to spill?"

"You look great tonight Mum, I bet Dad is watching the other guys around you like a hawk" I laughed, knowing the truth in my words. My Father was very protective of my Mother, always making sure she wants for nothing, taking care of her and being the perfect husband. I guess that's where I get the irrational feelings from sometimes, the feelings I had towards Bella were protective.

She smiled, looking much younger than her 55 years. "Thank you dear, and you look very handsome as always" she said, ghosting her hands over her black floor-length dress, to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. "And I know what you are doing you know, flattery will get you halfway, but it won't get you out of talking to your Mother"

She was too smart for her own good! I rolled my eyes away from her, and resumed my silence.

"So, that's Bella then huh?"

"Yep" replied, popping the 'p' at the end. I sounded like a irritable child.

I swirled the golden liquid around my glass, listening to the clinking of the rapidly melting ice-cubes against the sides of it.

"You were right Son" she said, cryptically.

I had spent the past few days with my parents, trying to rationalise my feelings towards Bella, to make some sort of sense of them...to try to figure out how to get her out of my head...out of my heart...out of my dreams. I had told them everything - well, almost everything - so chances are, whatever my Mother meant - I had said it at some point. I waited for her to carry on.

"She is stunningly beautiful" and I wasn't sure how to respond. I _had _said that to her, as well as many other things...how gorgeous her eyes were, how beautiful her chestnut hair was, her delicately small hands...

"Yep" I repeated, taking another sip. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't know how to respond.

She placed her glass back on the bar, before picking up her handbag, and taking out a small mirror. In fact, the mirror was about the same size as the bag! _I swear, in all my time on this planet, I will never understand women and their fascination with miniature handbags! _

"You know, Bella is very quiet over there" and I didn't move my head, but let my eyes alone glance her way for a brief second, watching her check her make-up before putting her mirror away. What can I say, Bella's name will always commend my attention. "I would go as far as to say that she is pretty worried and upset"

Ok, that made me look at her full on.

"Worried? Upset? Why, what's wrong with her? Is she ok?" I asked, a little panicked.

"Well, you left the table so quickly, and you didn't once look at her. I think she suspects she has done something to upset you"

I heard the band start up, and both of our attentions were momentarily drawn over to them.

They comprised of 4 guys - drummer, bass player, guitarist and male lead in baby blue jackets and black shirts, with large, open collars. The lead singer was a black haired female, wearing a typical 1950's style black cherry dress and vibrant red heels. They looked every bit a rockabilly band, and I knew that Alice had also had a hand in who the entertainment would be. This was right up her alley. "Hello everyone, we are Plaid Mason, and we are here to rock your socks off tonight! We are bringing you some of the best songs of the pop era, the rock and roll era and everything in between. So without further ado, let's get those feet on the dance-floor and make the most of this wonderful evening..." and without another word, they burst out into a cover of 'Blue Suede Shoes'. A few people from the various tables made their way up to the dance-floor and began to move in time with the music, thoroughly enjoying themselves and making the most of their night.

"Edward?" she appealed.

"Mum, you know my feelings towards Bella, there is nothing on Earth that she could do that would make me angry or upset with her" I explained. A few people at the bar turned to face us both, wondering what the commotion of my raised voice was. Mum simply raised her drink at them and smiled, watching them look away and then taking the opportunity to have a quick sip.

"I know sweetheart, but Bella doesn't, and I don't think I really understand either. Your Father and I raised you to have manners and to treat others with respect and politeness, and you having the attitude you do and leaving the table the way you did, well...that wasn't very polite was it Edward?" she scalded gently, rubbing my arm in an attempt to show she wasn't really angry with me. "You want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

I felt my wall of silence and resolve crumble, I couldn't hold it in any longer and who better to talk to than one of the most important women in my life?

"I don't know how to explain it Mum, I just...I just saw red, when I heard that story about Bella in the nightclub". I took a drink, and continued on before I could lose my courage. "The thought of someone hurting her, it was just too much to bear. She's so small and delicate and beautiful, and for something like that to..."

"But it didn't..." she cut across, halting what was going to be a frenzied rant, and putting her hand on my bicep. "Rosalie was there, and stopped anything before it had even had chance of happening. She's safe and well and nothing bad happened to her sweetheart" she said, looking up into my face with a warming smile. "She is here tonight, laughing and joking and having a wonderful time with your family, and you should be there enjoying her company too, but instead you are here at the bar, alone and drinking yourself into a worse mood than what you were in before"

She let go of my arm, and looked out over the crowd for a few minutes in silence. We both did. She was watching the dancing couples with bright eyes...the laughing guests sat at the nearby tables...the band enjoying their night despite having to work. But me, I was thinking about the stunning brown eyed girl, who was sat less than a meter away from me only minutes ago.

She turned back my way, after she had had her fill of the room. "Look, why don't you go back over there? Get to know Bella properly? Goodness, it wouldn't hurt you to ask her out to dinner...maybe take her dancing or to a movie?...Show her exactly what a gentleman your Father and I brought you up to be, huh?"

"I can't do that Mum, you know I can't, and quite frankly, I'm shocked at you suggesting it" and I was. "You had just been talking about manners and politeness only minutes ago. My morals and my head tell me that I cannot come in between a happy couple, to try to get in their way for my own selfish gains? But my heart is telling me to go for it, to not care that she has a boyfriend, because my every waking thought is all about her, as well as all of my dreams too!"

Esme Cullen was exceptionally sweet when she looked confused. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that Jackson dick that Rosalie was talking about earlier. Except he's probably not a dick at all...he's probably a great guy who takes care of Bella and Bree perfectly and gives them anything that they want and loves them more than anything in the world..." and I sighed. "He's still a dick though" I finished my sentence at the same time as I finished the last of my drink.

I turned back to the bar and repeated my order to 'Molly'.

"I think you and Bella should talk Edward, I think it would do you both the world of good". I could hear the smile in her voice before I actually saw it.

Taking my Scotch I spun, and my suspicions were correct. She stood with a huge and, in my opinion, unnecessary grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "What do you know that I clearly don't?"

"Oh nothing...I was just having a nice little chat to that lovely Rosalie girl in the bathroom earlier..."

"And?..."

"And she was telling me all about her life, and her brother, and her best friend Bella..."

"And?...". I love my Mother with every fiber of my body, but if she didn't spit it out soon, I swear I was going to scream!

"Well, it turns out that Bella is young, free and most definitely single", and there was that shit-eating grin again.

"What? Are you...are you sure?!" I stammered. I couldn't believe my ears, waiting a few seconds and half expecting Emmett to jump out at me, laughing that I was daring to believe my Mother's words. But my Mother would never be a part of something like that, she knew how I felt about Bella and would never be so cruel. Not that Emmett wouldn't either - argh, my head was so messed up. "But...but what about...about that Jackson guy? Huh? What about him?"

"Sweetheart, Jackson is Bella and Bree's bodyguard. He has known Bella since she was a teenager" and she took a few steps to stand in front of me, to face me head on. "He lives on the same floor of the same building as them. He takes Bree when Bella has to work, goes grocery shopping with them, escorts them out in public, and most evenings has dinner with them both, as well as Rosalie and Jasper. Bella said that he is 'the best big brother she could have wished for' and she needs him in her life the way she needs Rosalie and Jasper. You would have heard all of that too, if you had just stuck around" she smiled. "And she's even managed to set Jackson up with a young lady called Angela, who's a waitress at the diner on 9th".

She put her handbag under her arm, and reached up to straighten my tie, which I can only guess became skewed in my frustration. I was too taken back to say anything to her. I could barely think.

She finished and took hold of her glittering silver bag. _Yeah, I really would never get the whole bag thing! _"Look, I really need to get back, they think I've only gone to the bathroom. Why don't you stay here for a few more minutes, finish your drink and gather your thoughts? I've seen the way Bella has been looking at you all evening and I think that you really should come and join us back at the table".

I nodded at the small but strong woman before me, as she lifted her hand and gently placed it against my cheek. It reminded me of being a small child, when she would take care of me, and make me feel better after being teased by Emmett, or when I fell over whilst I was out playing. Even 20 years later, the same action meant the same thing to me...she was still taking care of me now.

Without another word, she let go, and turned, making her way quickly into the crowd once more.

_Bella is single? I can't believe it. Knowing that that was half the battle is a big help, but I need her to want me as much as I want her. To hold her and caress her, to kiss and make love to her. _

_She is such a beautiful and sweet and amazing woman, I'll bet there is a huge queue of guys wanting to be with her...what's to say she will even want me? But then again, Mum did say that Bella has been looking at me tonight..._

_Do I go over and apologise? Do I ask her to dance? Should I take her a glass of champagne over as a truce? Stupid butterflies in my stomach..._

Finishing the last of my drink, I placed my glass on the bar and took my first steps back to Table one...to Bella. Operation 'Make-Bella-Swan-Mine' is now is full swing.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"...and he had a complete look of shock on his face...I swear, I've never seen Dad go as white as did at that point!" laughed Emmett. As I walked back to the table I caught the tail-end of one of Emmett's many, and always embarrassing stories. The rest of the table seemed to be enjoying it too, but I was delighted to see that Bella was back to being happy an she gave me a small, shy smile as I sat back down. I returned it, still slightly embarrassed. I would have to properly apologise later.

"Well, what do you expect Son? You were butt naked, in the middle of the pool house, holding a mop in one hand and a bread roll in the other. You then asked me if Captain Crunch still wanted to go and play pool later". My Dad laughed and put his arm around my Mother, pulling her in slightly. "He's gets the crazy gene from your side of the family Es, you know that right?". She rolled her eyes at him, but laughed all the same, and I wondered if Bella would ever let me put my arm around her like that? Would she ever allow me that honour?

She hadn't looked over at me since I sat down and she had smiled at me. She now seemed to be fixated on the decor of the room, the others at the table, her glass...anything but me.

"Edward, why don't you tell everyone about the time I went in for that knee operation" prompted my Mother, and I knew what she was doing. She knew that Bella dare not look my way at the moment, but if I had something relevant to address the table with, she would be more inclined.

My Mother is so smart sometimes.

"Ok, so it was about 6 years ago, and Mum went into hospital for minor surgery on her knee. Dad came back from the hospital and took Alice and I to see her, as she would have to stay in overnight...Emmett being Emmett thought he was too cool to ride in the car with us, and said he would follow us down there alone. We had been sat with Mum chatting, playing with all of the buttons in her room, eating her snacks and we realised after 20 minutes that Emmett was still not there".

I heard Mum and Dad laugh, and Alice was giggling behind her napkin, remembering the story. Emmett simply sat there with a proud smile on his face, his arms spread out and draped over the backs of both mine and Dad's chairs.

I continued on. "So, Dad asked me to make my way down the front doors and see if I could see Emmett's bike, but on the way there I heard someone singing - badly..." I added, emphasizing that to my dear Brother, "And I went to check it out. Lo and behold, there was Emmett sat in the bed, reading a magazine and with a drink in his hand. I didn't want to say anything because I had no idea what was happening...until a 70 year old woman in a hospital gown walked into the room, asking who he was, and why was he sat in her bed, drinking her juice!" and I laughed loudly, remembering the event like it was only yesterday.

I had relayed that particular memory around my head every so often to keep it fresh, it was one of the reasons that hospitals were bearable for me.

"You were in the wrong room?" asked Rosalie, between breaths, she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, I thought it was Mum's room. Mum was in 220 and Betty was in 228, I just couldn't read Dad's chicken-scratch handwriting - although don't worry Pops, you have the excuse that all Doctors have bad handwriting"

"Betty?" This made Rosalie laugh even more. "You actually remember her name?"

"Remember her name?" I answered. "Rosalie, he made friends with her, and spent almost 2 hours sat with her chatting about the war and what passes for music back then. She would even send him a Christmas card every year"

"Yes, I used to tend to Betty, because she was always in and out of hospital with her bad hip. She would make a batch of cookies for me to pass onto Emmett every time she was in" said Dad, and I remembered sneaking one of the cookies once before Emmett came home and practically inhaled them all. Betty's cookies were amazing!

"Oh my gosh, Emmett that's adorable" said Bella, smiling at him. The green-eyed monster in me suddenly reared it's ugly head, and it surprised me. I have never in my whole life been jealous of Emmett - if he had something bigger and better than me, I was just really happy for him. In school, Emmett had saved me from bullies more than once, due to my love of books and everything related to learning, so to show irrational feelings towards him so very strongly. It scared me a little, to say the least.

"Yeah, she was a cool old lady" he commented back, looking slightly sullen, and I knew exactly why. We all attended Betty's funeral with him only 8 months ago.

"To Betty..." announced my Father, to the whole table, and to my surprise I saw Bella, Rosalie and Jasper raise their glasses in honor of Betty too, even though they had never met her.

"To Betty" they all repeated, taking a drink and I could see the look of hurt and remembrance on Emmett's face. Rosalie must have noticed too.

"Hey Emmett, fancy doing some shots at the bar? Before all of the good stuff is gone?" she asked, giving him a winning smile and batting her eyelashes. She was already standing before he had even answered.

My brother was sucker for a blonde, blue-eyed, eyelash batter, who gave him attention. "Does a bear shit in the woods?" he elegantly answered her, standing up and making his way over to her. "After you m'lady" he said, indicating for her to go ahead of him. Anyone would think he was trying to be a polite gentleman, but I know it was because he wanted to get a good look of her ass as she walked. I eyed him suspiciously, showing that he was rumbled. All I got back was waggling eyebrows and a big dumb smile from him.

I just hope her brother wasn't the overly protective type.

"Count us in!" he cried, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her along.

_Clearly I was wrong about the over-protective part. _

"So, Mrs Cullen..." started Bella. _Ah, beautiful and sweet Bella..._

"Oh please, call me Esme"

Bella blushed, I guessed as much because she would do that an awful lot. And I shamelessly loved it.

"Esme it is" she giggled. "So, I was at Alice's place a couple of days ago, and saw some of your paintings and sculptures. I must say, they are absolutely amazing. You have a wonderful talent".

"Why thank you Bella" she smiled, and I felt warmth spread through me at the exchange between these two. The woman I'm falling for and adore, praising the woman I have loved and been proud of my whole life.

"Alice tells me that you don't sell any of your work..."

"No, it's more of a hobby really. I do it for fun and then palm them off on my poor family and friends" she laughed. "Occasionally I will auction them off to raise money for charities and such"

I scoffed. "Trust me Bella, there is no 'palming them off' to us. When Mum tells us she has finished a new painting or sculpture, we are usually fighting over which one of us will get it" and my parents laughed along with me.

The last 'fight' ended in Alice getting locked in the bathroom by Emmett, whilst he took the painting his room when they both still lived at home. He didn't let her out until he had actually super glued it to his wall, in case she tried to sneak it out when he wasn't at home. In fact, he still super glues them to the walls of his apartment, obviously afraid that Alice or myself will steal it when we are next round for one of our family nights.

My Mother on the other hand protested my words. "He's just being generous Bella". She had a bashful look, as she elbowed my Father gently in the ribs for chuckling. He held up his hands in surrender, but didn't stop.

"Hey, I've not said a word...but trust me Bella, it get's ugly sometimes. Alice is the one you need to watch out for. She kinda gets this crazy look in her eyes" laughed Dad.

"I think I may have already witnessed that" she laughed along. _Gosh, even her laugh is sexy! _

"Yeah, Mum really doesn't make the most of her talents..." I began.

"You're office!" cried Bella, snapping her fingers and the pointing at me with the same hand. She looked delighted.

"My...erm, my...what?!" I was confused and a little worried about how much Bella may have had to drink. Then again she did seem completely perfect to me, there had to be something about her, and maybe it was that she was a little crazy?

"You're office, Edward. I was at Alice's and said that I had seen something like her paintings before, but I just could think where from. It has been bugging me for ages. I remember now, you have the one with blue and yellow blocks of color on your office wall. It was pretty and so vibrant"

I was amazed and secretly pleased that she had taken so much notice that day in my office.

"Oh, that was one of the latest painting's I did. Edward said he wanted another bright one for the academy, I just wasn't aware that it would be going directly into his office" said Mum, emptying her glass.

"Another? You mean there are more there? I don't recall seeing any others, and I would definitely remember seeing something like that!"

Bella put her chin in her hand, with her elbow on the table, listening to my Mum speak, and I had the uncontrollable urge to put my arm behind her, as if warning all around that she was mine - except she wasn't mine...yet!

"Yes, Mum is always painting new canvasses for the children to enjoy. They are mostly in the classrooms, and on the walls down the corridors - you know, places the children will see them the most. In fact, she often takes the after school arts club, when there are a few late working parents, that kind of thing. The children adore her"

"Wow, so that wasn't just 'sales talk' your were giving me at the meeting then?" and she indicated with her fingers. "It really is a family affair at the academy" noted Bella, almost thoughtfully. She seemed to be off in a world of her own for a few seconds.

I nodded at her.

"Well you two, as much as we would love to stay and drink some more with you, we really do need to be leaving. Sleepy head here has been on shift today and he is on a 12 hour shift tomorrow too, so he will need his beauty sleep" and Mum put her hand in an over-dramatic style to Bella..."Otherwise, he wakes up looking like a blonde version Mick Jagger" she loudly whispered so that we all heard her, and mick-shivered. Bella snickered. My Father simply chuckled along, taking no offense to the light jibe his wife had just poked at him.

"It's true" he admitted, and my Mother gave him a quiet 'aww' before kissing his cheek.

They both stood and made their way around the table to us.

"Bella, it's been an absolute pleasure to meet you. You will love Bree being at the academy - you are both in the best possible hands with this one" and she rubbed my arm affectionately. I could tell that there was a double meaning in her words, and Bella must have sensed it too, smiling and blushing. "Oh, I do hope I get to meet Bree soon, she sounds like a sure match for Emmett - maybe we could have you all round to dinner one evening?"

The two quickly hugged and pulled apart.

"It was great to meet you both too, and yes, we would love to come to dinner. Bree will be so excited to meet you all"

"And if she's as clever as you say she is, she will be running rings around the guys before they even know it" said Dad, taking my hand and shaking. "Son, it's been great to see you, come see your Mother and I more often, huh? Oh, and don't forget what we spoke about" he added. I knew instantly that it was about the advice he had passed on about Bella.

"Bella" he continued, sloping around my Mother, who for some reason didn't want to leave her side, and he also hugged her quickly. "You never know, maybe I can take her for a tour around the hospital at some point...see if I can't persuade her to become a Doctor...goodness knows we need a few more".

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you Carlisle. She is a very smart kid - too smart sometimes - but if you could persuade her to be a doctor instead of being a pony when she grows up, then I would be very grateful" Bella giggled. "I'm really not kidding either. She had Jasper on his hands and knees last week, practicing".

My parents were in fits of laughter, and it only made me feel closer to this already amazing woman. _She would fit into our family perfectly, like she was always meant to be there. _

"Well, dreams are dreams, and I guess we are nothing without them" said my Mother, sighing out the last of her laughs. "Let me know when you and your family are free Bella, that dinner definitely has to happen. And bring that lovely Jackson with you too, I really want to meet him" and she re-hugged her again.

"Now Edward, I want you to make sure this beautiful young lady gets home safely, seen as though Emmett has stolen Rosalie, and Jasper has high-tailed it with Alice. And I mean it mister, right to the front door" she commanded with such authority, I daren't argue. _Yeah right, like I would put up any kind of argument. _

"Yes Mum" I said obediently. Bella blushed and her head dropped to look at her feet, but she didn't argue either.

They waved their goodbyes and quickly left.

And then we were alone...

We sat back down at the table, sharing quick, shy smiles between the two of us. I grabbed the unfinished bottle of champagne, and I held it up to Bella, wordlessly offering to pour her some. She nodded, holding her glass out to me. I filled it and did the same with my own before turning to face her.

"I'm sorry about my family" I blurted out, unsure of what to say to her. "They can be a little crazy sometimes"

"Are you kidding? They are awesome! I've never met anyone like them before. Your brother is so ridiculous it makes me howl with laughter, and your Mother is so heart-breakingly sweet. I can see why your parents have been together for so long - they are so in love". She took a sip of her champagne. "And Alice..."

"Yes?" I prompted._ I love to hear Bella speak. Her voice does things to me._

"Well, if I'm completely honest...Alice scares me a little" she giggled. "I've never been told what I should wear to a party before, but somehow I just couldn't refuse that darned sister of yours"

I saw my chance to break out a bit of the 'Cullen Charm' as my Father likes to call it. "Well, I must say, she has done a perfect job tonight. You look absolutely breathtaking Bella".

Her eyes locked with mine over the rim of her glass, just before she took a sip. I heard her gasp. "Thank you Edward. That's lovely of your to say, it really is. You look so very...handsome...in your tux too". _Did i just see her gulp? _

The silence between us probably only lasted about 10 seconds, but it felt like hours. I wanted to talk to her again, but my mind had completely abandoned me. Traitor!

I looked around, seeing the crowd had thinned dramatically. People had started to leave, and the numbers had practically dwindled down to about half the amount from what there was at the beginning of the evening. Never the less, the remaining guests were still in high spirits and happily drinking, dancing and laughing.

As if it was a helping hand, sent to me by the Gods, the band changed their pace, and moved into a slower number. They started the first bars of a song a knew very well.

I took my chance, because goodness knows if, or when, I will get another.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" I asked quietly, hoping she would say yes.

She smiled. _Ok, that's a good sign right? _"That would be lovely" she responded, her eyes brightening.

I stood and took her small hand in mind, noticing how warm it was. We walked to the dance floor, taking place in the middle and I put my arm around her waist, holding onto her hand with my other.

We began to sway to the music so in sync and so naturally.

To hear 'In The Still Of The Night' being sung by a woman was refreshing and new to hear, and I enjoyed the timeless song in my ears and the beautiful woman in my arms.

Her body was ever so gently pressed against mine, and as much as I wanted to, I resisted pulling her in closer. I didn't want to overstep my mark.

"Bella, I just have to say, I'm really very sorry about my attitude at the dinner table this evening. I should not have acted the way I did, and it was wrong for me to have left so rudely"

She pulled her face up towards me, to look into my eyes. "Don't be sorry Edward, I just don't know what I had done wrong. Can you tell me now, seen as though you are happy to talk to me again?". She looked at me hopefully.

This wasn't news to me, the conversation at the bar with my Mother had told me all I needed to know. Bella thought she had upset me in some way.

"Bella, it was nothing you had done wrong"

"But you were looking at the others on the table and talking to them, but you seemed to be trying to avoid me"

"Please believe me when I say that you have done nothing wrong Bella, I can promise you that" I sighed, trying to convince her without having to explain what had really upset me. It wasn't going to be that easy, I could tell.

She looked confused for a brief moment. "Then what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" she challenged, with one eyebrow cocked defiantly.

I blew out a breath. This woman could ask me to crawl on my stomach across hot coals and broken glass and I would do it without a second thought. If at all possible, I think I've fallen for her even more just in the space of this one night.

I remembered that I would need to thank Alice for selecting such a fitted dress for Bella, I could feel every curve of her body.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

"It wasn't you that upset me Bella, it was that story that Jasper told us about you guys at the nightclub. About that guy who tried to...". I couldn't even bring myself to say it. "That was what upset me, not you, I swear"

"So you really _weren't_ angry at me?" She asked, and she seemed surprised.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"Oh I dunno, I just figured because you didn't look at me or speak to me..." And she trailed off. "Why did he make you mad? It happened a long time ago Edward, and it's not like you were even there. There's nothing you could have done" she tried to reason.

"I just don't like the thought of anyone hurting you Bella" and I pulled her in closer, regardless of stepping over the mark or not. I couldn't resist any longer.

"But I'm nothing Edward, I'm just a parent who's kid is going to go to your school". _Who was she trying to convince here? Me? Or herself? _

"You are not just a parent Bella...you are Alice's friend, my Mother adores you, and I think you are a wonderful, sweet, funny and beautiful woman. You should be treat with respect and love, not be pinned against a wall by a drunken..."

"...needle-dick?" She finished and laughed.

I laughed along too after a few seconds. "Yes, needle-dick. Rosalie sure has a way with words huh?" and she nodded at me, smiling widely.

I felt my anger ebb away and finally let myself enjoy my time with her. Here. In my arms. Where she feels like she should have been all along.

"Thank you Edward. For being so nice to me tonight. For letting me get to know your wonderful parents, because I no longer have my own. For your crazy and funny family. And mostly, for caring about me, and believing in me, when I'm not completely sure I believe in myself. _You _are the wonderful, sweet, funny and beautiful one here" and before I realised, she had raised up on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, sending shivers through my body.

The song drew to a close as we pulled apart, and we giggled at each other, feeling a little self conscious.

"Shall we get you home Miss Swan?" and she nodded, smiling before grabbing her bag and I led her out, with my hand gently placed on the small of her back.

We walked out, eyes following us as we went, and I was proud to be even within arms distance of this gorgeous angel, seeing the envious looks of the men in the room...and some of the women too!

I felt like I would explode with joy...and I also knew I would get a call in the morning from a certain Mother of mine.

**Thank you for those of you have have stuck with me throughout this story so far...I cannot tell you how much it means to me. So, we have seen a bit more of Edward and Bella, as well as meeting the rest of the Cullens huh? **

**Who is your favourite so far?**

**Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing - and a special thank you goes out to those who have already reviewed...I actually considered stopping this story (no point in writing for no-one to read it right?), but I didn't realise how many really ****_were _****reading until I saw the reviews...so thank you for giving me the confidence to keep on going! This is for you! **

**Please tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, I will see if it fits in with my vision f how it will go! I love to hear what my readers think! **

**Take care. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. The characters belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. This kick-ass story however is totally mine! **

**A/N :- Hi guys, I'm so so so sorry that this has taken longer than the other chapters. RL was a bit crazy, and I just cannot think straight on a head cold either :s Anyway, here it is, all done and dusted, so I will let you get on with it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

BPOV

I could barely concentrate on my work today, my mind completely muddled with thoughts of Edward.

Since he had been so sweet to me at Alice's gala, since we had danced...since I had kissed him. I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind.

Our kiss was sweet, but brief. Too brief to tell if he had kissed me back, if I were being completely honest with myself. I wasn't sure if he even tried to kiss me back. Was he so shocked and didn't know what to do? Did he just not feel the same way about me? I really couldn't tell. And was he just being polite to me, keeping his word to his mother and taking me home? Or was he being the gentleman that I suspected he was? The thoughts and doubts were flying around in my head, and I decided that the next time I see him, it would be business as usual. I could not let the gala-kissing-incident taint anything to do with Bree and her school life...

Bree...she would be a student at his school soon, and I cannot imagine that Edward would be interested in one of his students parents, particularly me. And then there was the impending home visit!

My eyes grew wide at the realization that that beautiful man would be in our home and sitting on my sofa. I hadn't thought about that when I kissed him. All I could think about was how well the tux he wore fitted to his obviously toned chest...or his gorgeous green eyes on me...or his voice as he said my name...

I outwardly groaned and let my head fall to my desktop with an unladylike thud. A moment later, a loud knock on the door stirred me, but not enough to pull my head up. "Come in" I bellowed from underneath my hair that had fallen around my face. I was expecting Rosalie for lunch shortly, so I knew it would be either her or Embry.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you are dead! Because I don't have the time to find another lunch date, and I'm starving" she giggled, making her way into the room and sitting on the sofa at the far side of my office.

I pulled my head up and narrowed my eyes at her, trying not to smirk at her bad joke.

She sat with her slender, long legs crossed, wearing her red summer dress and leather jacket. I had always envied Rose's slim and toned legs, especially when she could pull off a pair of biker boots the way she was right now. She was always the whole package.

"Come come!" She commanded, patting the sofa beside her. "Tell me what's wrong"

"Oh, it's nothing" I sighed, shutting down my laptop and making my way over to join her on the sofa. She was a little earlier than I expected so we had time to chat for a while before lunch. "Tell me about this weekend" I probed. "I haven't seen anything of you besides a quick 'Hi' as we pass each other at home. How did Friday evening go with Emmett?"

I couldn't fail to notice how her whole face lit-up at the mere mention of his name.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, he's amazing" she gushed, sitting up straighter and turning to face me full on. "He is the most wonderful guy I've ever met, he really is. He's kind, and sweet, and funny, and such a great dancer..." she trailed off with a cheeky smirk, and I decided there and then that I wanted no more information on Emmett's dancing skills. Especially if it was causing her to have that type of facial expression. _No thank you! _

"So I can take it that you are kind of fond of him then?" I teased.

She laughed. "Well, obviously Bella". She smoothed her hands across her knees, straightening out the little fabric that had made it that far down her legs. "He really is so different. He's so much fun, and he's got such a sweet soul. Not to mention that he's absolutely gorgeous and he has these adorable little dimples" and she went a little pink in the cheeks.

_Wow, she is really smitten with this guy. _

I sat back on the sofa, studying my friend. My sister. She looked so carefree and relaxed - not that Rosalie ever really got stressed out, or showed her anger and upset often. But right now, she looked different in a good way.

"You really have fallen for him haven't you?" I asked in wonder and amazement. She had overcome some bad times in her past, so to see her like this again was a sight to behold. As long as Emmett Cullen made her smile, I wouldn't have to chop off his balls!

She nodded and smiled sheepishly, like a love struck teenager. "I spent the whole weekend with him. He took me for a romantic walk through Central Park. We went for coffee and he took me to dinner. He even took me to the top of the Empire State Building! Trust me, Emmett Cullen is an amazing man! And speaking of Cullen men, how did your night go with Edward?"

_Aaaaand the questioning has begun..._

"There really is nothing to tell" I said as I stood and made my way over to the fridge. Grabbing two bottles of water, I made my way back, passing one to Rose and sitting back down. "We danced, we talked and then he took me home"

I unscrewed the cap on my bottle, taking a sip and hoping the whole time that that would be the end of it all. Although, I knew really that I was just deluding myself.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" She almost shouted at me.

"No Rose..."

She stared me down, with that all knowing look and her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Really" I said, hoping she would believe me and drop it.

She just sat there, drinking her water. All perfect and unbelieving. She always knew when I was lying.

I blew out a long sigh. "Ok fine" I gave up. "I kissed him on the dance floor. It was a quick kiss and it was very brief and it didn't mean anything before you start getting excited, or start getting any ideas" I said defensively, holding up my hands in front of me, to keep her at bay.

"Oh Bella, I'm sure he was thrilled"

"Yeah, not so much. I really don't think so Rose. In fact, he looked shocked and then suggested that he take me home, but that was only because his mother told him to, and he was keeping his word to her" I rambled on. I could feel the embarrassment returning as I recalled the unfortunate incident in my head.

"I'm sure..."

"No, trust me. He didn't see it coming and then after it happened, he couldn't get me home quick enough" I said sternly, putting the matter to rest. If I was honest with myself, I think my pride was also a little hurt and I really couldn't bear to think about him anymore at the moment. I needed a distraction. "So, you and Emmett seem to really be into each other. When are you seeing him next?" and just like that, we were away from the embarrassing debacle of my Friday night, and back on to how wonderful and gorgeous and sweet and perfect Emmett truly was.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Did you have a nice lunch?" asked Embry, as he entered my office. He walked over to the chair on the other side of my desk and opened up his laptop.

"Yes it was great thanks. It was nice to catch up with Rose after the weekend. I'm totally stuffed now though" and I sat back in my chair lazily, rubbing my overly full stomach,

"Good good. You go anywhere special?" And his eyes flicked from me to his laptop again very quickly. Almost too quickly, and very unlike him. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what was wrong.

"We visited that new Italian place that has just opened opposite Macy's. It is tough to get a reservation there so I had to pull a few strings, so we got lucky"

"Sounds great, what did you have?"

Yep, something was definitely wrong, enough to distract him. I mean, Embry was always social and polite and would normally inquire about how peoples days were going, or what they got up to at the weekend, but today, he had something on his mind. I could tell. I decided to test my theory before. Jumping to conclusions.

"Oh not much, I wasn't really hungry. I just ordered the deep fried Jimmy Choos for starters, with sautéed bed linen for main. I finished it off with a chocolate covered armadillo for dessert" and I inwardly laughed at my own sad attempt at trying to be funny.

"Hmm, sounds delicious" he said slowly, without looking up from his screen.

I knew I had to have this out with him. I mean, Edward had been the distraction on my mind over the course of the past few days, and I had had to shake him out to be able to function and do my job properly. But Embry was in a different place altogether, and if he kept this up, I was worried it was not only something that was causing him distress, but also would start to affect his work.

"Embry, close your laptop please?" I asked, in an almost commanding voice.

Immediately, his sweet, wide brown eye met my own, with worry evidently there. "Bella?" he questioned, looking both puzzled and unsure.

"Embry, please shut your laptop and go sit on the sofa"

Doing as I asked, he closed the lid and slowly made his way across the room, sitting down. He still looked afraid and slightly defeated. His frame seemed so small on the normal sized sofa. Maybe it was because his shoulders hung lower? But I just couldn't figure out what he looked so defeated for?

I followed suit, shutting down my own device and sitting in on of the accompanying chairs across the table from him.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked outright. He was really worrying me, he is usually so carefree and happy - that's why the staff love working with him. He's the kind of guy you can call a manager and a friend.

"There's nothing wrong..."

"Please don't tell me there is nothing wrong Em" I cut across him. "I've worked closely with you for a long time now. You are not just staff to me, you are also a good friend. If there is anything I can do to help..."

He simply let out a short and sarcastic laugh. He mumbled something I didn't quite catch. His head was bowed and that didn't help my trying to hear him.

"But there is something wrong?" I confirmed, in a much more gentle voice. He nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin"

"How's about the start?" I offered smiling slightly in support and lowering my own head a little to try to see his face.

"I can't...I just can't...oh, Bella...I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry..." he despaired. He lifted his head, his eyes shining widely with tears.

Ok, now he's starting to scare me a little.

"Embry, what's happened? Is it something at home?" He shook his head.

"Is it money worries?" I could help him if he needed to pay something off, he was my friend and I would do anything to help him. Again, his dark hair shook from side to side frantically.

I felt my stomach drop slightly at the mere thought of my next suggestion. "Is it problems at work?"

As if he daren't say the word 'Yes' out loud, he nodded and let his head fall into his hands again.

"Ok I really think you need to start talking now, because if there is a problem here - especially one that has got you into such a state - then I need to know about it, so I can try to fix it. Ok?"

I tried to remain calm, and use a gentle and soothing voice, but Embry never caused me problems. If anything, I could always rely on his support and being the hard and loyal worker that he is has made my decision to promote him all that much easier. He had never given me cause to stress out before, but this right here was certainly causing my stress levels to rise.

I had an unsettling feeling.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I really am. I've never..."

"The beginning Embry" I warned, and he sighed before continuing.

"It was when I had been promoted that I first started to worry. We had been flirting and texting each other when we were on different teams..."

"You and who?" I asked, puzzled by this mysterious person that he was referring to. He had never mentioned a romantic interest to me before.

"Leah" he replied, looking down and fiddling his thumbs together. "I mean, it was just the odd text or email..." and he blanched slightly at my expression at having used my email server to have done his flirting.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I didn't think it was anything serious at first, just harmless fun, but then I realized that for me, it was much more than just that. I was falling for her. Then when you promoted me, Leah worried how that would affect us. It was OK whilst we were in different teams, but my promotion would mean that I was her boss's boss".

He raked his hands through his black hair.

"I didn't know that she loved me too..."

"You really didn't know? Jeez Embry, even I noticed it, and I had only been in the office once" I said.

"You did?" and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

I nodded. "Yes, when I made the announcement, and Leah stood up to speak. It was in her voice when she enquired about what would happen to you, and in her face the way she looked at you".

A glimpse of a smile ghosted over his features, before it was gone as quickly as it came.

"You are worried about it because you work together?" I assumed out loud.

"Yes"

I gave it a quick thought.

"Well, don't be. Look, I can allocate Leah into another department if you wish? I must admit, a manager dating an employee is not ideal, but we can work around it. If she isn't your direct employee down the line, then it would pose as much of a problem would it?" I said lightly, trying to lift his mood a little. It wasn't as tragic as he was acting after all.

The cogs in my head had already worked out which other department Leah would be best suited in, and which of her skills would be better put to use.

She was fast on a keyboard, and had an excellent telephone manner, so she would be great in accounts. I just needed to make sure she was good with numbers, but I could get our head of accounts to give her the 'once over', so to speak.

"That's not all Bella" he continued, looking pale and sick.

If I hadn't have been so focused on him as I was right now, I may never have noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, or the way he was bouncing his right knee.

"What do you mean, 'that's not all'?"

"I-I don't know how to tell you" he stammered.

My fear was beginning to rise again, mixed with the slightest hint of irritation. "Well, spit it out will you, because you are really starting to freak me out over here" I replied honestly.

I began tapping my foot on the leg of the coffee table situated between us. The room was silent besides the tap-tap-tapping of my stiletto against the wood.

"She made a mistake, anyone could have made it. She was just rushing to meet me at the restaurant at the end of the day and she didn't realize..."

"Didn't realize what? Who? Out with it!" I finally snapped. His talking in riddles had worn on me and I needed this to be over now. Whatever it was would need dealing with, and the way Embry was acting, I'm guessing the sooner the better.

"Leah. She made a mistake, put in the wrong quantities and needs for one of the accounts and, well...I tried to make it right" he admitted. His head was back to being bowed, with his shoulders slumped and he looked so tired.

"You tried to cover it up you mean?" I guided him gently. I needed the whole truth from him now. He had never deceived me before.

"No, Bella I..."

I held up my hand to silence him, and to give him credit, he immediately stopped.

"You know that it is not your department to sort accounts. Now tell me honestly...if this was anyone but Leah, would you have done the same thing? Or would you have brought it to me without a second thought?"

He nodded his head, his dark hair shaking with the motion, and even though I gave him two options, I knew which one he was nodding at.

The sound of my ringtone from my mobile rung through the room, and I could hear vibration as it buzzed along with the tune. I walked over to see Jasper's name across the screen. I cancelled the call, sending it to voice-mail and silenced the phone. I put it in my top drawer, before sitting back in the chair.

"And how big of a mistake was this? I'm talking in terms of damage?"

He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, and I could see that they shone with more unshed tears. He took a deep breath.

"It has cost the client over $250,000 in lost bookings and refunds. They have now sent in notification to terminate their contract with us"

"What the...?!" I was lost for words, trying to understand the madness behind this.

He was actually efficient enough to explain it to me further. "The client was due to open 2 hotels in as many weeks, and not all of their shipment was logged onto their account, so the hotel was not completed on time, and they had to cancel one of their openings and all of the bookings that they had taken"

I stood again, and began to pace the room, from one side of the pale blue rug to the other. Embry's fearful eyes followed my every move, as if he expected me to suddenly launch myself across the room and attack him.

"And which account is this?" I asked, still pacing. My mind was working a mile a minute.

"It's the Molina account" he answered quietly.

I stopped at once. "The Molina account? You have got to be kidding me!" and he flinched a little at my raised voice. "Please tell me you are joking Embry. The Molina account?"

I couldn't stop repeating myself, because I couldn't believe that this could be happening.

"Embry, do you realize just how big that account is for us?"

He didn't answer me.

"That is a multi-million dollar account. We cannot lose them. Have you any idea what this means? Because if they leave, not only do we lose them for the account they have at the moment, but we will also lose the potential for the business when he opens his new hotel franchise too. And that could be just as big. I worked so very hard to get that account in the first place...goodness knows that Mr Molina is a very powerful man, with little time for anything but the best"

"Bella, I am so so sorry, I really am. I can't tell you enough how much I regret this. I should have just come to you first and made you aware right away"

I spun back to face him. "Yes you should have. I expected much more from you Embry. All mistakes on 'Platinum' accounts come directly to me for rectification, so why the hell didn't this one?". My hands raked through my hair in frustration, probably leaving a path of destruction in its wake, but I couldn't find it in myself to care what I looked like right now.

"I didn't want Leah to get into trouble Bella. I really thought that I could handle it, and persuade Mr Molina to reconsider, but he wouldn't even meet with me!"

For a split second, I actually felt my heart ache a little for him. He was in love and when you are in love, you sometimes do stupid things. Ok, so this was stupidity of epic proportions, but stupid none the less. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that he would do something like this, to try to hide something this big from me. It wasn't like him at all and so 'out of character'.

I sat back in my seat, and tried not to think of what a complete cock-up this was. The silence in the room was heavy, and the atmosphere was almost suffocating.

"How long ago?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How long ago since they gave notification to cancel their account?" I clarified.

"A week ago now" and he looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

I didn't have time to console him right now though, because this was going to take some working out. If we had received the termination request a week ago, then that means that I have still got a week to try to turn this whole mess around, before we legally had to act.

"I will hand in my resignation tomorrow Bella, I just wish that I could make everything ok" he rambled on.

"You will do no such thing" I replied sternly. He gave me a puzzled look, but wisely kept quiet so that I could continue. "You will arrange a lunch meeting for Mr Molina and myself at his earliest convenience and his choice of restaurant, but it needs to be within this week. Do not let it go over the deadline, understand?"

I stood and resumed my pacing, in full 'boss mode'.

"I will get this sorted, one way or another. Everyone makes mistakes Embry, and this is by far your worst. Don't try to out-do yourself, make this your last mistake, OK? Now, I do not expect you to have direct contact with Mr Molina, he's far too busy to speak to you personally if it's not in a meeting - that is where you were going wrong. He is a very busy man, and if it is not booked through his PA, Jenny, who also happens to be his niece - then it just doesn't happen at sure you tell her that the meeting has been requested by me and will be held with me directly".

I could see Embry scribbling down notes as I spoke, his pencil scratching across the paper loudly. He was nodding along to my words, showing his talent for listening and writing. For all his faults, the kid could multi-task better than most. I just hoped on all that was good that he was taking in exactly where he had gone wrong, and was already learning from it.

"Once that is done, you are not to come back to work until this mess is completely cleaned up. You will be suspended with full pay until this is sorted. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Swan" and my heart sank considerably at hearing my formal name fall from his lips. He hadn't called me Miss Swan in years. He hadn't felt the need to. We were familiar with each other, and trusted one another so much that formalities quickly evaporated into a calm and relaxed working relationship.

But this was different, and I accepted the role of being the boss, which I had never had to enforce with Embry, just like he was accepting his punishment.

I drew in a deep breath and blew out.

"You may go" I finished, dismissing him as it could feel the lump in my throat. This had definitely gone from bad to worse.

He stood up and picked up his laptop.

I resumed place behind my desk, and pulled my mobile out from the top drawer. 2 missed calls and a voice-mail.

"If you could please as Eric to make his way in here? I need to bring him up to speed. Leah needs to either be moved into a different department and a separate floor, or she will unfortunately need to be let go. That will be Eric's choice I'm afraid, but I will ask him to react fairly" I offered, hoping that it may bridge our relationship just a little.

"Of course" and his voice was lifeless and dull. It made me feel sick. He turned and touched the handle of the door, hesitating for a moment. I saw my chance to ask one last question that had been disturbing and niggling me more than anything else so far.

"Was you ever going to tell me before it was too late?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to" was all he said before turning the handle and exiting my office, leaving it feeling somehow colder.

"Shit!" I hissed out loud to myself, throwing my pen across my desk, letting it bounce off my monitor and into the floor. I felt alone and tired.

I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation, and sighed. I knew that things had just drastically changed.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

And so here I am.

Sat at a table, alone, in one of the most exclusive restaurants to ever grace the streets of New York, waiting for a man who is almost as rich as Donald Trump.

I decided to check my emails whilst I waited, because as big and important as the Molina account was to Swan Securities, I also had the rest of the company to keep in order too. Seeing that nothing of any great urgency had come in, I placed my phone back on the table.

Glancing to my right, I saw the table with two lecherous older businessmen, who were still staring at me, just as they had started doing when I sat down 10 minutes ago. It was getting really old, really fast and was beginning to freak me out. If there was one thing I hated, it was lecherous and cocky men!

I refilled my water glass and took a sip, hoping the ice cold liquid would calm me somewhat.

As if I had somehow given him a signal to crank it up a disgusting notch, one of the men on the table smiled at me in an unflattering manner, and waggled his bushy eyebrows in a way I can only assume he thought was sexy. _Trust me pal, it's not. _

I was so taken back and quite frankly revolted, I almost spit my water at him. The creep.

But before I had time to react, I noticed the waitress showing Mr Molina to our table. I blocked out the weirdoes next to me, and quickly stood to greet him, running my hands down my black pencil skirt, in the hopes of smoothing out any wrinkles I may have picked up when I was sat down. It was also probably because I was a little unsure of how this was going to start off.

Creep 1 and Creep 2 on the table nearby were watching my hands with fascination, and I quickly removed them, letting them fall by my side.

"Here you go Sir" said the waitress as they reached our table. "Can I get you something to drink whilst you are looking at the menu?"

"A Scotch would be lovely, thank you my dear" he responded politely, offering the young girl a warm smile. That is what I have always loved about Mr Molina - he may be rich and extremely busy, but he always had time to treat the less fortunate like they were as important as he was.

"And can I get you anything Madam?" She asked me.

"I'm all set thank you very much" and I waved my hand over to my glass of water. She nodded and hurried off to fetch Mr Molina's scotch.

Mr Molina turned to me. He held out his hand, and I mimicked him, shaking firmly.

"Miss Swan, it's been a while since we have seen each other in person. What is it now? 8 months?"

"Yes that sounds about right Sir, the last time was at the opening of your Chicago complex. I must say, the room I stayed in that night was beautiful. You really did some great work there. I didn't want to leave"

He let out a hearty laugh, as we took our seats. "Well Miss Swan, if my hotels were filled with wonderfully happy paying customers like you, I would be extremely pleased with myself" he smiled.

"Sir" said the waitress, placing a napkin down on the table, and his glass on top of that, before leaving again.

"I must thank you Mr Molina for agreeing to see me at such short notice. I know how busy you are, and how tight your schedule is. And speaking of your schedule, how is Jenny?" I asked, referring to his PA and niece.

"She is very well, thank you. She was only asking about you a couple of weeks ago. She found the picture she took of you and I at the Boathouse opening. She is actually in the process of finishing off her Masters in Sociology too. She's a very clever girl you know" he bragged and beamed a wide smile, thinking about the girl who was practically his daughter.

"Yes she is, she has always been very bright and is always courteous and polite to me and my staff. I'm so glad she managed to find a slot for us to meet. So thank you again"

He took a drink and put it back down. "That's no problem Miss Swan, I just wish it could be under better circumstances"

_Oh great, we are going to get into this straight away are we? OK then, let's do it! _

"Me too Mr Molina. I would just like to offer my deepest apologies for what has happened. I had no idea what was going on, but I assure you that I am going to make this right Sir" I said earnestly, and I meant every word of it.

"Well, I won't lie - it was a shock to know that we didn't have everything we needed to open both hotels side by side, we were expecting a smooth operation. And the fact that we didn't have half of the safety measures in place greatly set us back" he informed me.

I felt a little smaller in my seat, like a child being told off. But that needed to stop if I was going to turn this around.

I shifted slightly, in order to sit up straighter. "I understand Sir, and I apologize again. My team should have gotten your order correct in the first place, and when they realized that it wasn't, they should have informed me right away, in order for me to deal with it from a top level. I can tell you that the parties involved have been dealt with and will not be given access to your account in future"

"Yes about that, I'm afraid I have decided to terminate the account Miss Swan" he replied with a grave look on his face. His wrinkles looked more defined when he wasn't smiling, as if his frown made him look 10 years older. "I just cannot have that happen again"

"I understand Mr Molina, but we really don't want to lose you as a customer..._I_ don't want to lose you as a customer" I emphasized. "The reason I have asked you to meet with me here today is to try to rectify what has happened, and see if there isn't some way we can sort something out. You are too important to us to let you go without at least putting up a fight" I said honestly.

He smiled a little.

"That's why I chose to give you guys a chance in the first place, all those years ago, you know. It was the spirit you have in you. The positive attitude and the drive. You don't see that much anymore. It's all about getting the most out of the least amount of work with people nowadays. But you are something different Miss Swan. I saw that in the very first presentation you did for me" and for a moment, my heart melted a little.

"Thank you Mr Molina, that's very sweet of you to say. And I'm sure if you know how driven I am, then you must know that I won't let you guys go that easily" I smirked, knowing that he would at least agree with me in that. He nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

He didn't come here to fight, and shout, and point fingers of blame. In the years that I had known him, he had always been a fair guy, taking time out to listen to others and make sure he had all of the facts before deciding on anything. I'm hoping that will work in my favour today.

"I don't know if there is anything you will be able to do Miss Swan. After all, I have lost £250,000 dollars just in lost bookings and the cancelled opening" he said regretfully.

"And what if I was to pay you back the money that you had lost? To compensate for the bookings that you had missed out on?" I offered. I mean it was a lot of money, but I genuinely believed that keeping the Molina account would be worth far more than the one pay-out I was offering to him.

"I appreciate the offer Miss Swan, but even if I agreed to that, there is still the matter of my company's reputation too. We had a host of important people lined up to be there for our opening night, and every room in the hotel was booked up. The conference rooms had been rented out for individual events, and celebrities and media from all over the world were attending. So when we had to cancel and let everyone down, I'm afraid we took a huge hit on our image too" he sighed. He took another slow sip of his drink, seemingly deep in thought.

I felt horrible. This man had worked so very hard to build up a reputable company, just like I had done. And it was due to my companies fault that he was now suffering a loss.

I racked my brains for some sort of solution. It wasn't just about the money or the account anymore. This man sat before me in his sharp navy suit and tight curly black hair was just like me...he owned a very large and successful company, and along with the benefits came the hardships of difficult decisions on a daily basis, and that was never easy. It wasn't just about the money now, it was about helping out another person and helping to do something to chance their situation.

Then I suddenly got an idea. I would have to make a call or two, but I'm sure with the help of a few friends, I could pull it off.

"Would you excuse me, I just need to use the ladies" and with his nod and a smile, I hurried away, grabbing my phone discreetly as I went.

Rushing through the lines of tables wasn't easy in my heels, but I finally reached the reception area. Instead of turning right to the bathroom, I turned left, and was straight out the front doors.

Stopping for a breath, I quickly dialled and hoped someone was smiling down on me today. I needed this.

"Bella, Hi, we was just talking about you"

"Hi Alice, how are you? Wait...what? Who were you talking to about me?" and I daren't even hope that it would be Edward. As much as I wanted that, I doubted that was who she was talking to, and at the minute I literally couldn't afford to get distracted. I needed to get this sorted, and fast.

"Oh never mind who it was with, all you need to know is, it was all good" she giggled.

"Erm...okaaaayy. Listen, I need your help, I'm kind of in a situation...but feel free to say no if you want, I promise I won't be offended"

"Bella, I'm sure whatever it is, I would love to help. So what is it?"

And I quickly gave Alice the very shortest of short versions of the events that had led up to my meeting with Mr Molina, and what I think would be a perfect solution. By the end of the call, she had squealed, laughed, chatted non-stop and practically had it all straight in her head by the time we were done.

"Alice, I cannot thank you enough. Seriously, I love you" I declared honestly. This woman was a goddess.

"Oh it's my pleasure Bella! I can't wait to get started. This is going to be so much fun" she chuckled.

I thanked her once more, and arranged to meet her for coffee the next day to start over the plans, once I have had the go ahead from Mr Molina.

I was kind of nervous making my way back to the table. I tried not to focus on the back of his head, as I walked forward. _One foot in front of the other Bella, come on girl! _

"I'm sorry for keeping you Mr Molina. Have you ordered yet?" I asked, taking my seat.

"That quite alright Miss Swan, and no, I've not ordered yet. It all sounds very tempting. If my good lady wife were here, half of this menu would be out of bounds for me I'm afraid" he laughed, gently patting his round belly.

I laughed along with him. "Well, then it will be our little secret" I said and he winked at me before directing his eyes downward again to the menu.

"Well, as I was saying before, I would really like to negotiate keeping your account. You are too valuable a client to lose Sir"

"I know Miss Swan, and if it were just based on you alone, I would stay. You are a wonderful young lady, and a pleasure to be with, but business is business you see. I have had a huge hit, and I feel like I have to take my losses and run"

"And if I could get you the money and bookings back?"

"There would still be the matter of the hotels reputation" he said, sadly.

"What if I told you I had an idea that would sort both of those problems for you?". I didn't want to show my hand too early, in case he hated the idea and that would mess up any other ideas that may help me out.

He narrowed his eyes at me, in a rather confused but curious fashion. "I'm listening..."

"Well, in sure you have heard of the fashion designer, Alice Brandon?"

"I have. Jenny is very fond of her range"

"She is a wonderful designer...And being from New York yourself, you may have heard of the Cullen family?"

"The ones who own the academy?"

I nodded, drinking some water, more of a distraction than anything else. "The very same. Well, they happen to be good friends of mine, and it just so happens that Mrs Cullen has been looking for the perfect venue to host their next fundraising night. Miss Brandon will be auctioning off some 'one of a kind' designs, and there will be an array of happenings that will catch the eye of the media, as well as having celebrities and some of the wealthiest in the city there"

"And where would I come into all of this?" He asked, although the expression he wore told more than his coy sounding voice did. He knew exactly where he would come into all of this.

"Well Sir, if you would be willing to let them hold the event at your hotel, you would not only fill every room with the various celebrities and media-types in attendance, but you will also get the very positive publicity that comes along with having Alice Brandon and her designs hosted in your venue, as well as being the company to cater for a charity event of this scale"

I watched as the cogs turned in his head, obviously weighing up the pros and cons of having a large event at his hotel - the possible chaos that will ensue, versus the obviously phenomenal publicity he would receive in return.

I pretended to be looking at the menu whilst he thought, but I couldn't help steal a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He's smiling to himself. _Surely that's a good sign right? _

"And Miss Swan, what would you be getting out of all of this? I mean, I would be crazy of me not to take this offer up, but since you are the one who would set the wheels in motion, what would be your reward?"

I turned a little so that I could face him head on. "Just to simply keep your account with us Mr Molina. You have been a wonderful and loyal client to us for years, and if this is one way to show you the lengths I am willing to go to keep you guys on board, then I am more than happy to do it" and I set down my menu. "Please don't let one mistake from one person cloud your judgement on my whole company Sir, I'm sure you - more than most - can understand having to clean up others people's mistakes all of the time in order to benefit the whole company?"

"I can" he admitted, a small smile creeping u the side of his mouth. "OK, I think it's a fabulous idea Miss Swan, and I'm very excited to get started with the plans" and he lifted his glass. "To continued friendships"

"May we work beside each other for many more years to come" I said, raising my glass to his and clinking.

Inside I did my happy dance, and congratulated myself on a successful negotiation. I made a mental note to e-mail Embry when I got back to the office, to inform him of what had happened. If it wasn't for him and Leah, I wouldn't have needed to go to such great lengths to hang onto the Molina account, so he can get his ass to the meeting with me and Alice, and help arrange everything for the charity event.

After I had finished my salad, and Mr Molina had eaten his Steak and dessert, we decided we should make a move.

"I've already been here an hour longer than I had planned" he said laughing. "Jenny will kill me. The last time I had a meeting overrun, she had to rearrange a whole two days' worth of appointments to fit in with each other"

I instantly felt bad. I understood what it was like to be on a tight meeting schedule, except that I booked my own diary myself mostly. "I'm very sorry Mr Molina" I apologized. "I didn't want to keep you longer than you had allocated"

He held up a large hand to stop me. "Miss Swan, it's my pleasure to spend more time with you. You are a breath of fresh air, and it has been a lovely lunch. I wouldn't have left anyway".

I smiled back, feeling bashful. "Thank you Sir, and I am so excited to get started on the plans for the event"

"Me too, this has turned into a very interesting meeting. I admit, I was expecting to come away from here having to find a new supplier, but this is a much better outcome. Please let me know of the details, and Jenny will assist you further from our end" and he stood, holding out his hand.

I did the same, and shook. "Thank you again Mr Molina. You won't regret keeping us on"

"I'm sure I won't Miss Swan, and in future, I am more than happy for you to call me directly to sort meetings out" and I was flattered at having such an honour bestowed upon me. No-one ever called him directly. "...although, I think Jenny would be annoyed if she didn't get to speak to you anymore. She does love to keep up with frequent chats"

"Yes, well I'm sure by the time the charity event is complete, she will be sick of hearing from me" I joked and with the promise of further details once I have them, he was gone.

I sat back down and took a deep breath, smiling to myself a little. I wasn't 100% sure exactly how I was going to settle this when I first walked in, but I was happy with how it all went.

I finished the last of my water, and picked up my phone and bag. I stood, ready to make my way to the main desk and pay.

As I passed the Creep's table, he happened to drop his napkin on the floor. _Jerk probably doesn't even know how to use one. _Never the less, my successful meeting with Mr Molina had left me in high spirits, so I did the decent thing and bent to pick it up for him.

Just as my hand reached the napkin, I felt a hard smack across my ass! I immediately stood up, momentarily in shock, but seconds later my anger rose.

I gently and calmly placed the napkin on the desk, and turned to 'Creep 2', watching him smile at me, obviously thinking that this was the best way to get a woman's attention. _Did this asshole seriously expect me to be flattered? _

I bent low and grabbed his tie, tightening it slightly. I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered. "Listen to me, you cheap-suit-wearing piece of shit. That was the worst thing you could have done, and quite frankly you are lucky that I'm a lady, otherwise I would have kicked the living shit out of you. Now I know that the security tag that you have clumsily left sitting on your table is one that gets into the mayor's office, and I know this because I am the owner of the company who provides the mayors security system". I glanced at his face very quickly but it was enough to see his eyes were wide with realisation.

I continued on. "And another thing, my brother Jasper just so happens to work for our sterling police force, and I'm sure he would be more than happy to obtain the security tapes of our tables and what had just happened. I wonder what your wife would say.."

"I...I..." he stuttered.

"Don't bother dickhead, even though you aren't wearing your wedding ring, the indent must be a day old, if not less. You know, for someone who works for the mayor, you aren't very bright are you? I wonder if he would prefer to hear this directly from me, rather than the police? After all, the mayor and I are on very good terms" and I guess the sadistic side in me enjoyed watching Creep 2 almost piss his pants in fear. Then again, I also enjoyed watching 'Creep 1' look anywhere besides at me and his dumbass friend.

"Oh, here is your bill Madam" said the young waitress, as she placed the small leather booklet in my hands.

"Oh thank you, but this gentleman has kindly offered to pay for my bill today, haven't you?"

He nodded furiously, turning red in the face, taking it from my hands.

"Oh and don't forget this young lady's tip will you? She has been ever so helpful after all, so I would say double of what is standard" I smiled as sweetly as I could, watching him fumble to give her his credit card. "Well, gentlemen I must be off, but please tell the mayor I said hello, and I shall pop by the office for a chat sometime".

And with that, I walked out with my head held high. _Ahh, you've got to love an asshole when he buys you lunch I guess! _

**So there you have it, another chapter done, and we finally get to see Bella's quick wit and sass...and her business side too! **

**Please please please leave a review, I really love to hear what you guys think. It keeps me motivated and I love to hear from you guys who take your time to read what we write (slaving over a hot keyboard is thirsty work, I can tell ya!)**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or anything Twilight related, they have always and will always belong to Stephanie Meyer. I DO, however, own this very awesome story! **

**AN :-Ok, so I haven't done many authors notes in the past chapters, but as my more regular readers will know, I prefer to put my words into my chapters and let you guys get on with the story, but I just wanted to take a second to thank you all for sticking with me so far. Readers and reviews are my favourite things! They go hand in hand...see where I'm going with this? Lol. So anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review at the end! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

As I nervously waited, I chewed on my thumb nail and stared pointlessly at the clock. _Could the seconds tick by any slower? _Jasper smirked at me over the cup he was holding, as he sat at the table opposite me, his dark blonde eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, irritated that I knew he could tell straight away what was wrong with me. He was so good at reading me that it was sometimes scary. His accuracy knew no bounds. He always knew what I would do, or how I was going to react to something. Bloody know-it-all!

"No, nothing" he said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee. Yet his gosh-darned smirk was still there regardless.

"Well, it's obviously something" he backtracked, and his tone suggested that he was trying not to giggle at me.

"Oh shut up Jasper! You know full well what's wrong with me, so cut the crappy charade, yeah?" I snapped. My eyes returned to their position on the clock.

Tick...tick...tick...

"I do?" He asked innocently. _If I didn't need him in my life, I swear I would have killed him by now. _

"Yes, you do. Bree's teacher is on his way over to our home, the place where my life and my soul lies, where my whole world is. This is the one place in the entire universe I can actually be myself, and truly be me. He is going to be asking questions that I don't know if I can answer" I blurted out, as if a dam had broken its banks and my true feelings were spilling from my lips.

"And did I also mention that he's insanely beautiful, has eyes the colour of emeralds, a back that I would just beg to lick the sweat off, and an ass that could crush walnuts?" I stopped. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my already shaky nerves.

Jasper stared at me wide eyed for a few seconds, obviously taking in the crazy-lady rant that I had just vomited out. Him bursting out laughing a moment later however scared the wits out of me and made me almost jump right off my stool. He actually sounded like a hyena...one that was on crack!

"Stop your laughing Jasper Whitlock-Hale" I tried to command him with my hands firmly planted on my hips, and he surprised me when he actually calmed down. I had to give him credit, I thought I was going to have to tackle him to the floor and shove a loaf of bread into his mouth to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry Bella, really...but it was the whole 'ass' and 'walnut' thing that tickled me" and he resumed his hysterical laughter, much to my annoyance. He pounded the palms of his hands onto the table top and rocked on his stool in amusement.

I waited for a few moments for Jasper to compose himself, and re-read Edward's text messages that he had sent me yesterday. I quickly scalded myself, because I not only read them all over and over again the moment he sent me a new one, but I also re-read them again just before I went to sleep last night too. I woke up disappointed that it hadn't brought on any dreams about a green-eyed sex God, with beautiful copper hair and riding in on a white horse, ready to be my saviour.

Judging by Jazz's reaction so far, I think I'll leave off telling him about my bedtime reading.

_'Good afternoon Bella. I hope you are well. I was just wondering if the home visit was still convenient for you tomorrow? Edward'_

I over analysed the whole 'I hope you are well' part...does he really hope I'm well or is he just being polite? Making conversation perhaps? Is he just being nice and isn't really interested either way?

I quickly typed my reply.

_'Hi Edward. I am very well thank you. I hope you are too. Yes, the meeting is still good for us. Is there anything I need to prepare, or have with me?'_

I sent it quickly before I could change my mind. I had been staring at it for 5 minutes before I gave up and put it back down. I almost bounced off the coffee table diving over the sofa for it, when I heard the familiar message text message tone ring out through the living room.

_'That's great! I look forward to seeing Bree in her comfortable home environment, and no, you don't need to have or prepare anything. Just Bree and your good self will do for me Bella x'_

My heart skipped a beat, and downright left my chest after that message. My eyes kept roaming of their own accord back to '...your good self' and making my pulse race. He also ended it with a kiss, what could that mean?

I sat back, wondering once more...what this man was doing to me?

Maybe he just added the 'x' on the end by accident. He most probably adds kisses to all of his messages to his mum, his girlfriends, his sister, so he might have just not realized he had done it. And that thought alone made my stomach ache. What if he had just meant it in a friendly way? I didn't know much about him, so his personal romantic life could include a string of women in tow...especially with those eyes and sex hair.

I decided to mirror him - like I wasn't going to anyway - that way we are always on even ground, so to speak.

_'Wonderful, Bree is already very excited to start school, and I hope that the visit shows just that. Do you still need Jasper and Jackson present too? x'_

Yes, I 'kissed' him back! My insides were knotting with anxiety, and the seconds seemed to drag by so slowly. Even though I was waiting for it to happen, the message tone still made me jump a little.

_'Yes, if they could also be there that would be great. They won't need to be there for the whole meeting if they don't wish to be, but it would be good to meet with Jackson properly as I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him at my office, and I will also need them to sign some papers'_

Hmm, no 'x' this time...I forced myself to be his mirror again, and stick to being the professional woman and caring parent that I am.

_'That's not a problem Edward, they are both happy to be there for as long as they are needed. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow Edward'_

_'Thats good to know. It will be good to meet with them all again. I look forward to seeing you too Bella x' _

That bloody kiss again...now I'll never get my head straight for this visit. Stupid beautiful, gorgeous Cullen!

Jasper had calmed down now, and was wiping his eyes. I simply narrowed my own at him, not-so-secretly sulking. He was supposed to be on my side after all.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella" he said, making his way around the table, and pulling me into a strong brotherly hug. "But as your big brother, I think I'm allowed at least a little teasing time" he informed me, letting me go.

"Ok I'll let you have that one, but no more. I'm already nervous enough as it is" I said, resuming my clock watching. My foot tapped nervously on the stool.

"Ok relax will you sugar?" He said, making his way back to his seat. He picked up his cup again, raising it to his lips and sipping. "The visit will be just fine. He going to love Bree, and he will see just how great she's goin' to be at his school. Besides, Jackson and I will be there with you too, so you won't be doing this alone".

I smiled at that thought, at not being alone. And that was my life...I had always had these wonderful and amazingly caring people by my side...thoroughout Bree growing up and going through teething, bed wetting, growth spurts...and when I took over my Dad's business full time...and helping me to school Bree, take care of her, become her family...I really never wanted to be without any of them. Ever. Having said that, I wouldn't mind some one-on-one time with Edward Cullen!

"So, do I need to throw on a shirt or somethin'?"

"No, you are fine as you are Jazz" I replied, taking in his appearance. Jeans and his blue 'Maverick' Top Gun t-shirt.

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Do you think I'm fine as I am, do you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Jasper, never quite as serious as the situation warrants. "Shut up Jazz, you know what I mean. Edward told me that it's nothing formal, just a comfortable home visit. Nothing stressful. Everything relaxed and chilled out, so that Bree doesn't get nervous and so I don't freak out or anything"

"Good, because I don't have anything suitable for a visiting wild-haired sex god with nut-crushing buttocks anyway" and he made himself laugh all over again. I shook my head wearily and rolled my eyes at the big goof...I just hope he behaves himself when 2 o'clock rolls around.

"Hey guys, what have I missed?" Asked Jackson, looking amused as he slowly walked in and placed two bags of shopping on the kitchen worktop.

"Oh nothing, Jasper's just being a total ass...as usual". I smiled as sweetly as I could muster.

"So nothing new there then?" He said, chuckling to himself, as he pulled out the contents of the bags, putting them away in the refrigerator and the cupboards.

I hopped off my stool, my black Converse making a dull thud as I hit the floor. I obviously needed to either grow substantially or buy smaller stools. I pulled out some eggs and cheese, passing them over to Jackson, thankful for the distraction.

"Jacks, I was going to do some shopping tomorrow. you didn't have to do this"

"Yeah, I know Bella, but I figured I would get some of the essentials whilst I was out and about" he shrugged. It was the usual in our dysfunctional and crazy household. If it needs replacing, someone will replace it. We all do our bit. Like a real family.

Jackson is really too good for us. He always seems to be in tune with us all, and is so very perceptive. That's probably why I trust him completely with my sister, and to some lengths, my adopted daughter.

"Thanks Jacks, we needed some more milk. Bree loves her cereal in the morning, and we were running out". I turned and placed it in the refrigerator. "Oh, are you still ok to stick around for the home visit?" I asked nervously. I worried that maybe he had forgotten and made other plans. I didn't want to have to let Edward down, especially as I could be seeing him any minute now.

"Yeah, I'll be here. What time?"

"Well, Edwards due to get here for 2pm, so I guess anytime now" I replied, the butterflies in my stomach returning, like an army stomping their way through my insides.

I couldn't put my finger on just what it was about Edward that makes me so intrigued by him. Beside the obvious of being amazingly beautiful, wonderfully sweet, caring, a seemingly great and doting teacher...there is just something different about him. I felt it, when we first shook hands, the feeling of being in the presence of someone so special.

I've never felt like this, especially after only a few times of meeting them...not even James.

At the mere thought of him, I felt my heartbeat pick up, and my head automatically turned towards the door. Adrenaline coursed through my body, and the 'fight or flight' feeling began to kick in...I had trained myself -with the help of some very skilled and very expensive professionals- to sense and save myself when I felt an attack coming on. I hadn't however realised where my thoughts were headed until it was past the point of no return.

I gripped the worktop as my body's 'survival' mode kicked in, trying to regulate my quickened breathing.

"Bella?" Jackson's voice broke me out of my emotional cage. "You ok?" He asked, his hands on my shoulders protectively, and he was bent so that his eyes could scan my face. His soothing and familiar voice was dragging my thoughts away from all things sinister. "He's not here honey, he's not here. You are safe, Bree is safe...ok?"

He knew what was wrong, he always knew.

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of a wig-out there didn't I?. I'm sorry. I'm ok, really I am" I tried to smile. It was forced, but it was there. That's what mattered. He didn't move his hands from my arms, staring me down with concerned eyes, obviously deciding that it was better to drop the subject than to do this just before Edward arrived.

He blew out a lon breath through his nostrils. "I said I need to be off by 6pm if that's ok with you?" He shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm...erm...I'm meeting someone for dinner" he blushed.

"Angela?" He nodded bashfully, smiling to himself. "Of course you can. Edward won't be here for long, so as soon as we are done, the afternoon is all yours" I smiled, happy to hear that he has plans later. He has always put myself and Bree before everything else in his whole life, way more than it just being part of his job. He's family to us, always has been for as long as I can remember.

"And you are sure about Bree going to a real school? Right?"

I nodded. "Yes, she's so excited, and I think it's what she needs - to be around children her own age. Some of them are children of the celebrities, but others are just like Bree, they need to be treat the same as the others, but in a different way. Plus she needs to learn from someone other than us or a private tutor. I think it will be good for her. She needs this"

"And what about you?" He asked, quietly.

He reminded me of Jasper in so many ways, that he was always thinking of my best interests all of the time. My father would have been so proud of him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, which probably came off as defensive, but honestly, it was just something to do with my shaking hands.

"I think it will be good for the both of us. I need to be able to let her go and do what she needs to do now, because she will grow up without friends of her own otherwise"

He smiled down at me, all white teeth and dimples. "Well in that case, I had better change and get ready for Mr Inportant, huh?"

"Sure but it's nothing formal, no need for shirt and tie. Just what you are wearing will be fine"

"Don't worry Junior" he said, using the nickname he had given to me when we had started to become friends - Swan Junior. "I'm just going to change into my t-shirt, and pop in to say hi to Bree. I'll be back in a while" and he grabbed an apple from the bowl, taking a bite and turning on his heel and making his way out of the kitchen.

I busied myself with random and mindless tasks, in order to keep myself occupied, and to hopefully keep my mind from going into a complete meltdown. I put the dried dishes away...wiped over the already immaculate worktops...turned all of the cups on the shelf around so that all of the handles were facing the same way - yep, I really was nervous.

I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring, but obviously Rose had, because she flew into the kitchen like her ass was on fire. Her deep blue eyes were as wide as saucers, but she also had a huge shit-eating grim on her face. I immediately felt suspicious.

"He's here Bella" was all she said. '_Gee, don't talk my ear off Rose!' _I thought sarcastically. 

"Okaaaayyyy..." I replied slowly, cautiously. The size of her eyes had still not reduced. Something was going on because she was actually acting weirder than usual. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"He's...well, he's here"

"Yeah I should hope so too, because we have a home visit scheduled and it would be weird if he came here without a reason" I chuckled, more from nervousness than anything. "So, do I look ok?" I asked her, running my hands through my hair. I opened the closest drawer and picked up the large serving spoon inside. Turning it over, I checked my hair, lipgloss wasn't smeared, mascara was full and I was happy. Time to go and meet Mr Cullen!

As I stepped forward, Rose was still staring at me. "What is it? What's wrong? Is his face green? Or has he maybe grown a second head?" My own dirty mind began to wander at that last suggestion. I wouldn't mind having a very lengthy conversation with his second head.

"Well, he's just...I can't say it, Bella you just have to go and see for yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you"

"But you _haven't_ warned me Rose" I joked, but it was to make myself feel better more than anything. Is he in there with a female?...Making the visit before he whisks her off to some fancy restaurant? Or maybe he's in there with another guy? Maybe he has changed his mind about allowing Bree to go to school there? Maybe because I kissed him and he was so repulsed that he immediately rethought the whole thing before he and his driver had taken me home that night?

I nodded my head at Rose stiffly, and with shaking legs and sweaty palms, I passed the threshold of the kitchen and into what could be a very bad afternoon.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly, the thumping from it was like tiny drums playing directly inside my ears. Every step felt to me like beautiful torture, not knowing what had gotten Rose into such a flap, but still wanting to rush so I could lay my eyes on the only man in recent years to get my heart racing. The only man who could do what no-one else possibly could.

I heard the laughter and the murmer of male voices gently conversing with one another, as I reached the door. Without a second more, I reached for the handle and opened.

"Oh, here she is now, just the lady we were talking about" said Jasper, as both men stood. Jasper stood up and moved to the furthest chair, to allow me to take the seat he had just arisen from...but I couldn't move. In fact, I couldn't do much but simply gape unattractively open mouthed at his 'Lordship'.

His hair was the usual copper mess, and his eyes sparkled the same green that had quickly become my favourite colour. In fact, I think it may become my new bedroom colour!

What I had not expected was Edward's choice of clothing. When he said its nothing formal, he wasn't joking. Nope, today he had decided to tease me in a whole different way, by wearing an old battered grey Ramones t-shirt, with a black long sleeved top underneath that. He had teamed it with a pair of jeans, and some black classic Chucks. _Ok so, I looked him up and down...twice! _

Oh, and did I mention that poking out from under the long sleeves which had been pulled halfway up his forearms were some of the most fantastic tattoos I had ever seen.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen...Edward Cullen was a secret rocker! And my Kryptonite!

No wonder Rose was freaking out before, how the heck was I going to get through this meeting with him looking all kinds of sexy? She has known me for years, so she was there to witness my 'Gerard Way' phase, which then became my "Jared Leto' phase, and let's be honest...we all have a permanent 'Dave Grohl' phase..._am I right, or am I right?!_

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked, with his hand still outstretched towards me, all adorable wide eyes and perfectly raised eyebrows.

I internally shook my head and had a very quick word with myself, before clearing my throat and taking a wobbly step forward.

"Yes, sorry Edward, I'm very well thank you. How are you?" And I shook his hand, feeling as though the warmth was spreading from his hand into mine. I was just kicking myself for not wiping my sweaty hands first. It felt perfect to have my hand in his, somehow right and I didn't want to let go, so when I eventually did, my 'mental-Bella' was cursing me profusely.

"I'm great thanks. I think your home is beautiful Bella" he said sweetly.

I smiled, motioning towards the sofa and we all sat. "Thank you, I tried to keep it simple and very minimal" I added lamely. You can't really blame me though, my functioning brain seems to have fainted the second I clocked those kick-ass tattoos.

I cleared my throat in the hopes that it may also clear my foggy head. I needed to rein it in, this was a professional meeting about Bree and her school life.

"So, what will today's meeting consist of?"

"Well, obviously I wanted to ask some questions - just basics really...what sort of personality Bree has, her favourite activities, favourite foods, her strengths, that kind of thing. We like to know as much about our children as possible, so that we can help them get as much out of their learning as we can. Then I guess it would be great to see Bree herself, after all she _is_ the star of the show, right?"

Oh my gosh, I was done for. I mean c'mon, this guy was tooth-rottingly sweet. I swear I can hear freakin' angels singing when he speaks.

"That sounds great Edward. I feel really good about this" I said honestly. If they were as good as Edward boasted, then Bree was going to love being there.

Jasper stood. "Why don't I go and get us some drinks whilst you guys get started, huh?"

Oh great! Leave me here alone with him why don't you Jazz? I was counting on him to keep me sane and coherent, because goodness knows Professor Gorgeous over here was muddling my usually quick wit and seems my function of proper speech too.

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper as he left the room. Luckily Edward was preparing his forms on the coffee table at the time, so he didn't catch the epic stink-eye that I was throwing Jasper's way.

Jasper on the other hand waited until he was behind Edward before smirking at me and sticking out his tongue. He will regret that later.

"So Bella..." Edward's harmonious voice commanded my attention, and my eyes snapped back to those tattoos again, before making their way back to his face. Not like that was a bad thing. "Shall we get started?"

_Am I the only one imagining a double meaning to that question?_ I wish!

"Oh sure" I could feel my heart beating again, hard. I panicked that he could actually hear it, the room was so very quiet. But he simply settled back in his chair and his posture relaxed.

Like he was at home.

_Our home_...that sounds nice...

"So, why don't you start by telling me a little bit about Bree? What does she like? What doesn't she like? Her favourite food? Or maybe her best friend?" He sat with his pen poised and ready.

He began scribbling as soon as I started speaking. Bree was by far both the easiest and the hardest subject for me to discuss - she was my everything, my whole life and the reason I do everything I do. But she was also the one thing in my life that I wanted to keep private. Under lock and key. Where scary, violent and crazy people couldn't reach her.

Despite all of that, I wanted to give this wonderfully sweet man something. He seemed as though he would burst if I didn't and his eyes glinted with excitement. He really does love his job, I guessed.

"Pink" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry?". He looked so adorable with his eyebrows pulled together like that.

"Pink, it's Bree's favourite colour. And her favourite food is pizza - she has her Uncle Jasper to thank for that one. He started to feed her it as soon as she got a tooth. And I could swear before that he would liquidise it and put it in her baby milk" I laughed, fondly recalling Jasper feeding and almost sleeping Bree the last of her bottle, and taking a slice of pizza with his other hand. Just before the slice touched his lips, her eyes opened wide and her tiny arms reached up for it, her fingers splayed wide in the hopes of grabbing it from him.

"Pizza" he repeated as he wrote. "That's awesome, she will definitely love Thursdays. We get the children to help us make up their own pizzas and some juice and we all go eat outside on the grass in our school courtyard. Then it gives us a chance to try to teach them some stuff about nature and birds whilst they are eating. Anything else?".

I couldn't help but notice him lick his lips and smooth them together every now and again. I wonder if he knows that it is a habit he has? Whatever, it's hot! My eyes kept getting drawn to the black outlines on his arms every now and again, and I could feel my resolve ebbing away, bit by bit.

_Focus Bella._ "She also loves to paint. She enjoys painting colours and shapes more than painting actual objects or any real-life stuff"

"So abstract and such like?" I nodded in response. "Well, I think she will get along famously with my Mother. She loves teaching the kids about art and the different artists there have been. But she adores it when one of the children actually takes a keen interest rather than just having to do it because it's on our syllabus"

I smiled at him, but shifted in my seat. Watching Edward's slender hands glide across the page of his forms was doing crazy things to my insides.

"Here we go guys" Jasper broke the silence, placing a tray of drinks in the space on the oak coffee table. "I hope iced tea is ok Edward?"

"Oh absolutely" he smiled, taking the tall glass from Jasper's hands.

"Here you go Bells" and he handed the second glass to me. I quickly gulped down about half of it, if only to cool myself down. Goodness knows, Edward is already having quite an effect on me. Oh why couldn't he have come dressed in a smelly tshirt covered in stains and jogging pants covered in holes? That would have made things much easier...oh who am I kidding? I'd probably still want to jump him even dressed like a tramp!

I began to take smaller sips, not only to savour the taste, but I also didn't want to risk losing any Cullen-time due to bathroom breaks.

"Walnut Edward?"

The stupid jerk had to say that right in the middle of me drinking didn't he? If he asks Esward to crush one with his butt-cheeks, I'll die! And yes, I just had to go ahead and spit my iced-tea all over the place! And the remains that I hadn't projected across the room had successfully shot down the wrong side of my throat and was now attempting to choke me in front of this devastatingly gorgeous man!

_Oh ground, please swallow me up! That is all I ask._

I banged my clenched fist against my chest a few times, and cleared my throat. I tried to stop my eyes from watering before nature just had to make it happen, because if I start tearing up on the one day I decided to not wear waterproof mascara, Jasper was going to be needing a pretty skilled surgeon to remove those walnuts from his ass!

Edward was wide eyed and by side in a split second, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, as his hand continued on in gentle circles. He looked at me, eye to eye, worry etched all over his face. I didn't like to see that look on him. He was so adorable, he should always smile.

"I'm ok thank you Edward" I managed to choke out, thanking the good graces that I wasn't weeping. "Just went down the wrong hole". I smiled weakly at him, hoping to lure out that panty dropping smile of his.

Bingo! And I got a glimpse of white teeth too. Wow, he must have been worried. Probably worried in was going to collapse on his paperwork, and he would have to start all over again.

"Good, I thought we were going to lose you for a minute there" he joked. I laughed weakly and resumed my silence, enjoying the feel of his hand still on my back. As if he had realised it was still there, he snapped out of it and snatched his hand back, blushing at himself.

I straightened myself up, and Edward made his way back to his chair, before continuing.

"Ok, so where were we? Pizza and art, yes...does Bree have anything she doesn't like!"

With my throat feeling sore, I answered. "Not really, I mean she's a pretty easy going kid. Happy with anything she is asked to do. All I ask is that she is never left without an adult being with her. A teacher I mean"

He looked thoughtful. "I was meaning to ask you about that Bella, you mentioned about the privacy and security of the school at our initial meeting and you seemed very intent on it, do you mind me asking - just for my own sake, it won't be written down - why is that? Is there something that has led you to be concerned?"

I fidgeted and started to sweat again. How could I tell him? How could I explain why I am such a control freak?

Luckily it was Jasper who spoke up.

"The reason we are so concerned about Bree's safety within the school is due to Bella's profile. Despite the medias vast attempts at getting Bella photographed and interviewed, she has managed to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. But, should word get out that Swan Securities millionaire owner's child is attending your very exclusive school, it could open up a whole can of worms that she won't be able to close again. They have wanted information on our Bella here for so long now, and she is a very private person"

Edward nodded calmly, his hair bouncing a little, distracting me like a magpie to a shiny copper coin. "I see, I didn't mean to pry..."

"No, we understand that you aren't prying Edward" I cut in, "and are glad we can be honest abut these things". I crossed over my legs, stopping my left leg from falling to sleep. Edward's eyes flashed to my legs, wandering on them just a little too long. Adrenaline coursed through me when he seemed to wake himself up, and tear his eyes away. I_ couldn't be that lucky could I? _

His cheeks reddened a little, but I could be imagining it. Or he could be a bit warm? What I wasn't imagining was the gulp and the bobbing of his Adam's apple.

A light knock on the door resonated throughout the room. "Come in" I called out.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know I'm ready for when you need me"

"Perfect timing actually. Edward, I'd like you to officially meet Jackson. Jackson, this is Edward Cullen"

Jackson came into the room, closing the large door quietly, and walking across the room to where and already standing Edward shook hands with him. He proceeded to move around the chairs, and sit on the arm of mine, his hand draped across the back.

"Nice to meet you again, Sir" he said, and I recognised that as Jackson's professional voice. He would always be the picture of professionalism with anyone new or important.

"Likewise, I've heard so much about you. Bella sings your praises" Edward commented politely.

"Well, she's the best boss anyone could ever ask for. Treats me real good and you can't ask more than that can you?" he chuckled, lightly rubbing my shoulder.

The smile faltered on Edward's face, but he regained it as quickly as it had disappeared. Although not quick enough for me to not notice.

"Yes, I guess that is a plus side. So Jackson, we have done the usual checks and everything came back fine, so if you would like to sign our privacy and security clause, that would be your part done" and he smiled at Jackson who was sitting to my right, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It seemed strained somehow.

"Yes, no problem Sir" and he reached over me to take the paper and pen. Shuffling down in the chair a little he addressed me "Bells, do you mind?" and he indicated to the paper, which I took as 'please turn round so I can use your back as a table'. I didn't mind, it was just another way of showing how close a family we were.

He quickly scribbled his signature on the dotted line, and I turned back to face the room.

"So it looks like Bree will be one of the academy's students soon enough then huh Mr Cullen?"

"Yes, as long as she is still happy to attend"

Jackson smiled. "Well, she's real excited to see you again. Said that you are a nice man" he commented.

"She's spoken?!" asked Edward, incredulously.

"No, sorry I mean she 'told' me" he said, indicating with air quotes. "She's kind of an exceptional child. Despite everything, she will still let you know what she's thinking, and feeling, and what she wants"

I could hear the love and admiration in Jackson's voice as he spoke about my baby sister, and adopted daughter. His love for Bree has always been evident. In the little hugs he gives her, or that he will rush to help her reach something high, or sit by her on the sofa when she's sick, whilst watching 'Finding Nemo' for the 3rd time in a row.

"But then again, she's been raised by the very best" he finished, wrapping a huge arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, she has" I countered, grabbing his hand, and patting it lightly, meaning that I have had lots of help and couldn't have done it without my 3 saviours.

Edward eyed us quietly. "Yes, it seems so, and it looks like you are all a very loving family. It nice to see that Bree has so much support and love"

I don't know what made me do it, but I felt the need to reiterate that we _were_ a family but not the way Edward may still suspect.

"Well, she has loved having Jasper and Rose living with us, they are like siblings to us both, but Jackson has been there before she was even born, so he is like her big brother. To both of us actually, the best big brother we could both wish for huh?" And I nudged his side with my elbow. A guess that's a typical thing a younger sister would do right?

"And anyway Jacks, are you meeting your date soon?"

"Yeah, actually I am". And he stood, leaning over me to reach out his hand to Edward. "Mr Cullen, pleasure seeing you again. I am glad that Bree is going to be in your capable hands" and they shook hard, but friendly.

"Thank you Jackson, it was great to actually get to speak to you this time. I look forward to seeing you again soon" and with that, he rubed my upper arm as a way of a silent goodbye, and made his way out of the door, clasping Jasper's shoulder on his way out.

Silence fell across the room for a few seconds, none of us really knowing which direction this meeting was going to take.

"Erm, Jasper, I'm sorry I'm taking up your time here aren't I? Why don't we get your papers out of the way, and then that should be you done in case you need to be anywhere. After that, maybe we can go and see Bree?" And he sounded very unsure, like he was not just asking me, but much more than that.

After a few quick scribblings from Jasper, he was done. "Wonderful, we will of course need Miss Swan...", to which I cleared my throat, "sorry, _Bella_, to bring Bree for her first day and get her settled in, and we will give your entry fobs to Bella to give to you both, if that is ok? It's just standard protocol that the parent brings the child on the first day, so that they are really settled and happy" he explained.

"S'all good with me Edward. And yeah, I really should go get ready, I can't leave Alice waiting, we have to be at the restaurant soon. See you later" and he left...leaving both me and Edward open mouthed.

"Did you know he and Alice were seeing each other?"

"No, did you?"

"Uh-huh" he shook his head. "She never said a word to me. She tells me everything" he almost whined, looking a little put out. "I guess she wanted to see how it would go before telling anyone, you know because of you and I.."

I raised my eyebrows at him, partly in surprise.

"I...I mean because of this" and he waggled his hand between the two of us. That's when I noticed that he was sat closer to me..._when did that happen?_

I kept my eyebrows raised, but this time it was more in amusement, and a small smirk played across my lips. Stammering and jittery Edward was pretty cute.

"The school!" He barked out quickly. "Because of the school, that's what I meant"

I laughed and threw my head back, he was just too adorable for words. I admit that my feelings towards Edward had felt wrong to me, but at this very moment, he was just acting like a normal and nervous guy. Not powerful. Not in charge. Not commanding. Just Edward.

Not that I didn't like the powerful, in charge, commanding Edward. Like when he took charge and ran the meeting in his office, commanding my attention. Or when we danced at Alice'd gala, the way he held onto me so very tight and securely, as if he would never let me go.

I internally cringed, remembering that night at Alice's gala...that kiss! I felt my cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"So, shall we go see Bree?" I offered in the hopes of taking my mid off that night and the way his hands held the small of my back as we danced so closely.

"Yes, that sounds great" and we both stood a little too quickly, I stepped in front so that I could show him where her room was. "Lead the way Bella" he said in my ear, instantly making my legs feel like they had been replaced with jelly.

I turned back to him and smiled, noticing how close he was now. I liked it far too much, more than I should. _Professional head Bella. _

We made our way through the different rooms and hallways of our massive house, and stole a glance his way every now and again. I saw he was distracted by so many items...pictures of a younger me and a baby Bree, various atrifacts we had acquired from around the world, Bree's pictures and drawings that I proudly displayed on all available surfaces around the house.

"Wow Bella, this place is just...wow"

"Thank you Edward, I wanted a place big enough for all five of us but if the others decided they didn't want to live here anymore, we could turn their bedrooms into an art room for Bree, or a second office for myself" I explained. "Jackson actually wanted his own place, the man-cave as he likes to call it, so he lives down the hall"

"Oh so he doesn't actually live with you guys here?" And he sounded surprised.

"No, but he wanted to be close enough that if anything happened, he would be here in a matter of seconds". I immediately regretted saying that. I was just hoping that Edward wasn't quick enough to ask more questions.

Oh, how wrong I was.

"Why, what could possibly happen Bella?". He face showed all kinds of worry, but also of something else I couldn't put my finger on. He seemed genuinely worried, but that was most likely because he was a little worried about the security of one of his future students, and on an extension of that, his school too.

"Oh nothing, I just worry about things a little too much I guess. You never know when you are going to need a man around though do you?" And I realised my pathetic attempt to brush him off hadn't worked. "I mean, I would not know what to do in a leaky-tap situation, or if the power went out" I laughed weakly, rolling my eyes and attempting to shrug it off.

Of course I knew what to do in those situations, I had grown up with a very practical father who would rope me into helping out around the house so that it "would put you in good stead for the future Bells", but I could very well tell him that I needed Jackson close by because my psychopathic ex-boyfriend, who currently spent his sorry days in jail, still made me feel insecure and on the edge.

"Here we are" I said, indicating to Bree's room. I didn't need to tell him it was her room - the home made, bright pink, sequin and glitter encrusted sign said it all.

"Wow, she really is creative isn't she?" He said as he took in the pink creation. I simply nodded my head and smiled proudly, like any parent would.

I knocked and entered, popping my head round the white decorative door.

"Bree, sweetheart. Mr Cullen is here to see you. Can we come in?"

She said at her tiny white writing desk, drawing pictures as she pulled her head up and gave a wide grin, nodding furiously. Jeez, I guess Jackson was right, she really was keen to meet Edward properly. _I wonder if he has this affect on all females_?

"Hey Bree" He said, uncertainly trying to find a place to sit. He decided on a small lilac chair with flowers on, that he had pulled out from the corner of her room. It was really comical seeing his perfect-yet-adult-sized ass perched on Bree's tiny chair.

I however chose to sit on her bed, smiling at his way of trying to balance his papers on his knee. Bree obviously saw the same because the cutest giggle erupted from her, whilst moving her drawings, so that they could both share her table.

"Thank you Bree" he said, probably realising how silly he looked. "So, how are you?"

She gave a smile and a small thumbs up, before pointing back to him.

He sat and looked back at her, a blank expression with the thoughts turning over in his head, behind those wonderfully bright eyes.

"She said she's fine thanks, and how are you?" I explained after a while.

"Oh, I'm very well. Thank you for asking" and smiled over at me. A silent 'thanks'.

She gave a small nod, and a smile before resuming her colouring. A horse jumping over a fence from what I could see.

Edward watched her quietly, making notes every now and again. I was aching to ask him what he was writing, what things he had noticed about Bree that would be deemed as note-worthy. If it was me, it would all be note-worthy, but I wanted to know his thoughts in particular.

"So you like horses huh?" he asked sweetly, trying to shift a little to see her picture better. She nodded, and stood, her yellow and orange swing dress dancing around her knees. She walked over to her toy chest, and spent the next few minutes pulling out horse after horse, seemingly trying to impress Edward with her extensive collection of ponies.

The visit went better than I expected - Edward spent much of his time observing Bree in her home environment...and I spent most of my time observing Edward observing Bree in her home environment.

I don't know what it is about this guy, I feel so confused around him. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from his beautiful face, or his wildly soft copper hair. But my other, more reasonable side of my brain that has no connection to my libido, is telling me that he is just a business acquaintance, and Bree's teacher. He would never be interested in me when he could have any woman he wants and also, because he's such a professional. I have to tell myself that because if I even dreamed of letting my guard down and getting my hopes up, I cannot risk getting hurt again.

"Thank you for letting me see you at home Bree, I hope you are excited to start at school" said Edward, as he gathered his papers, and placed the lid back on his expensive looking pen. She nodded with an over-enthusiastic bob of her head. I was a little disappointed that his time at our home had come to an end. It somehow felt wrong to have him leave.

"Well, I will be there on your first day Bree to greet you and show you round, if you want me that is?". He is always so considerate to the children's feelings, it made my heart swell.

"Yes, we would love that wouldn't we Bree?" I answered for her, knowing she would be more than happy, as long as she gets to go to school. I on the other hand had quite a different reason for wanting Edward to show us around.

He gave her a small wave.

"Thank you for coming today Edward, Bree seems to be very comfortable with you. And that is saying something, she doesn't trust very easily - a trait she seems to have picked up from me I'm afraid" I admitted sheepishly, as I closed Bree's bedroom door behind us, and began to head for the front door.

"Well, that makes me very happy Bella. Even just from the short time I spent with her today, I can tell she is an extraordinary child, and despite not speaking, she is polite and well mannered. She will fit in perfectly at our school, and we will give her the best education possible"

As we reached the front door, my insides lurched. I had decided whilst watching him with Bree that I owed it to us all to address that embarrassing kiss. I couldn't let it linger in my head anymore, it was better to get it out in the open and clear up any misunderstandings. If Bree was going to be seeing Edward quite often from now on, then so would I and it would not do - for my mind or my reputation - to have this lurking around my head and between us.

"Edward" I said nervously, as I shuffled my feet a little closer to him, "Can we talk before you leave please?"

"Of course Bella, is everything ok?". I didn't realise exactly how close we were standing to each other until I felt his breath fan across my face. It was heavenly, and for a second kind of floored me.

"Yes everything is fine...well, at least I hope it is". I sucked in what felt like the biggest breath I had ever taken, feeling like my lungs would explode. "It's just that I wanted to talk to you about the night of Alice's gala...about you and me, about us kissing..." I left it open, wishing he would give away exactly how he felt about it, and hoping that it wasn't too crushing for me.

"Okaaay" he responded unsurely. Yep, he's not giving anything away, you are going to have to go ahead and say it Swan!

"Look, I'm so sorry Edward, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking, and I guess I kind of got caught up in the whole atmosphere - the drinking, the dancing, I was not really myself..."

His confused expression turned into one of hurt, as his green orbs grew larger and his mouth turned down a little.

"You...you didn't like it?" he asked, throwing off my pathetically gabbling apology.

"I...erm...what? Well...well yes of course I did, but...but well it wasn't very professional of me, and I really shouldn't have done it".

I played with the hem of my shirt casting my eyes down. I was slightly abashed that he had managed to get such a personal admittance out of me.

"Well, if you liked it then what is the problem?" he asked, putting his slender fingers under my chin, and gently pulling my head up to meet my eyes. Brown on green. "You have absolutely nothing to apologise for, and I really wish you wouldn't regret what happened"

"But..." I tried to argue, but I had nothing to say. I wanted him more than I had wanted anyone before, and I couldn't make myself stop.

He placed his index finger over my lips to quieten me. "As far as I'm concerned Bella, that kiss was the best part of the night, and it was all I could do to get you in that car and get you home, before I did something more" and his eyes flashed dangerously at me. "Much more. Do you still regert it?"

Mutely I shook my head, unable to form coherent words.

"Good" was all he said, before replacing his finger with his lips, crashing to mine and pushing me back against the nearby wall.

As we kissed furiously, I realised that the worry of this meeting, and of Edward's reaction was for nothing, and I kissed him back with everything I had. Everything that was for him.

**So there you have it guys...Bella and Edward without the alcohol and inhibitions - completely themselves, and they still can't stay away from each other. **

**I must admit, I was completely selfish with this fic...I love a gorgeous rocker! It really is my weakness, so I'm sorry but that part was for my own satisfaction! lol. I hope you guys all loved it too!**

**I am furiously writing the next chapter as we speak...these two have fuelled me to get on with the next chapter quick sharpish! **

**Until then, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far...reviews let us know what you guys are thinking and what you want to see happen! **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters, they all belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. The storyline of this fic however, is all my own work. **

**A/N :- Hi guys, thank you for your responses so far, it has definitely spurred me onto to keep writing and to put all I have into what I am writing. This is for you guys. A shorter chapter, because this one is to lead onto other things later in the story, but still...Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The tiles of the kitchen floor were cold under my bare feet, and every step felt like a huge effort. It didn't help that I was still half-asleep, but even still my heart was racing, trying to obviously keep up with my frantic pulse, which has also picked up speed. The adrenaline coursing through me right now was overwhelming.

_Bang!_

There it was again, and even though this was the noise that had dragged me from the warmth and security of my bed and I had already heard it once, it still made me jump.

The hairs on the back of my neck were prickling on edge, and the electricity in the room was stifling.

Stepping forward, my head screamed at me to go to Bree's room...to call Jackson and have him come over...but something unknown pushed me on. Alone.

Step by step...

Passing the hallway slowly, I spotted Jasper's baseball bat sticking out of the umbrella stand. Man, I was always telling him to put that thing in his room, because that stand was for umbrella's only, and a baseball bat sticking out of it just made us look like a bunch of thugs could live here. He would always laugh at me, and say he would move it. But in this very moment, I've never been so glad that he hadn't listened to me.

I wrapped my long fingers around the handle, making sure I had a tight grip and pulled it out slowly, so not to make any noise myself. The last thing I wanted to do was to let whoever was prowling around in my living room realize that I was onto them and that I knew they were there.

_Bang!_

I jumped again.

Clutching probably the only thing that could save my life, I carried on walking with more determination. I could still feel my knees wobbling with each step and I just willed them to be strong, to keep me upright. Goodness knows, I was going to need all the help I could get.

I glanced back down the hallway, hoping that Jasper or even Rosalie would be right behind me, having been woken by the sounds too...but no-one was there. I wasn't about to run and grab them out of bed to possibly get killed too. I was all alone, and had to do this myself.

I took a second to breathe, wondering why on Earth I hadn't just picked up my phone before leaving my room? I could see it in my head now, sitting on my bedside table, too far for me to turn and go get it.

Bracing my back against the wall, I felt the cold seeping through my thin t-shirt and I shuddered. The hairs on my arms involuntarily raised and I suspected that it wasn't just because of the cold.

The shuffling in the room sounded to me to be getting closer, and I noticed that my breathing became laboured. I tried to breathe silently, but the beating heart in my chest just made that an impossibility. I was sure that the intruder would be able to hear me, to know that I was outside the room waiting for him or her, like some sort of homing beacon giving away my hiding place.

Taking one last, deep breath, I braced myself, ready to attack.

I raised the bat above my head, and faced my intruder head on, realizing all too late that they had been waiting for me too. The blow he delivered directly to my face was hard enough to easily knock me back and make me drop the bat. I staggered clumsily, toppling backwards and landing on my ass on the floor. My head bounced off the floor a couple of times, before coming to a stop.

It felt as if it had all happened in slow motion, yet I could do nothing to stop it. I felt like a spectator.

Dizzy and clouded, my head throbbed with the force of the impact and opening my eyes made me realize that my vision was somewhat blurry too. Blinking rapidly a few times helped a little and at least brought the room back into focus, as I brought my hand up to the wet patch on my face, seeing that I was bleeding. Probably from the punch I took.

Pushing my arms underneath me, I tried to stand, the room spinning a bit but not too badly.

But the laugh that reverberated around the room stopped me immediately, and rooted me to the spot. It sent chills down my spine and I realised I knew that laugh, knew it well. Better than I ever wanted to.

Before I could even think the name, the intruder sat himself on top of my stomach, pushing me back to the floor and pinning my arms above my head, whilst my feet kicked out wildly beneath him, doing nothing more than simply using up my energy.

"Oh Bella" he sneered, shaking his head at me, his dirty blonde hair bobbing around his face. "Didn't I say it? Huh? I always said I would find you, I promised you that day they arrested me that I would find you again Bella...but you didn't believe me did you? Well, now don't you just look foolish? I have been waiting a long time to do this, and now I am here with you again, I want to enjoy it. Every single minute. I finally have my chance".

His face was so close to mine that I could smell the liquor on his breath. Despite my attempts at getting him off me, as I thrashed around beneath him, I couldn't seem to find my voice. To scream. To call for help. To shout at the top of my lungs until I was blue in the face. To just get someone, anyone, to help me.

"Shall I just deal with you now? Get it over with? Make it quick and painless?" he asked me rhetorically, obviously enjoying his moment of power. "Or shall I drag it out a little and make you suffer? Like you have made me suffer!" and he placed both of my hands in one of his, so much stronger than I remembered. I felt even weaker as I laid there, defenseless.

His free hand moved to my face, gliding the back of his finger across my cheek, making my skin crawl, before roughly grabbing my face tightly and dipping closer to me.

"Or should I go and get Bree instead?" he laughed, as my eyes grew wide with realization. He knew she was here, that she would be wherever I was.

"NO!" I screamed, finally finding my voice.

He stopped smiling, his once-attractive face twisting in anger. "No? Don't you tell me no!" he shouted at me, spit flying from his mouth, as he slapped me hard across the face with his free hand. I felt the heat creep up immediately in place of his now absent hand. "You don't get to tell me no you little bitch, not now and not ever! In fact, I'm done with you...let's end this now"

As fast as lightening, his hand had let go of my hands and both were wrapped around my throat, literally choking the life out of me.

I brought my own small hands up to my neck, trying in a vain attempt to pull his away, but it was no use. I had no energy and yet he seemed to have the strength of ten men.

That's when I looked into his eyes, hoping and wishing so badly that I would be able to see a tiny glimpse of the human being he once was lurking in there somewhere, but James just stared down at me, his eyes showing nothing more that pure hatred and determination.

I pushed against his chest, not sure of what I was doing anymore, my body going into automatic survival mode and doing what it needed to do to try and survive. I knew that even if he did kill me tonight, even if he won...I would go down fighting until the very end.

"Bella...Bella...Bella" he chanted above me, repeating my name tauntingly sweet, as I tried to gasp for my last breath.

"BELLA!"

I jumped, startled. Opening my eyes wide and frantically looking around to gather myself, i saw Rosalie above me, with my hands on her chest, pushing her away. She looked down at me with fearful eyes, and reached for the bed sheet that had become entangled around my chest and neck.

"Bella, are you OK?" she asked quietly. She had that worried look on her face, the one that made my stomach ache whenever she wore it.

"Bree!" was all I could say in response, swinging my arms out to move Rose out of my way, and attempting to pull my legs from under my covers.

"It's OK, it's OK" she soothed, gently pushing me by my shoulders back down onto the bed. "Ssshh...Jazz is with her. We heard you having a bad dream, so I said I would come wake you up, and he said he would sleep in Bree's room for the rest of the night, so that you feel better knowing she has someone with her" she explained.

I nodded feeling relieved but still a little numb. Jasper and Rose had seen this happen before, and me being as predictable as I was, they knew that even though it was just a dream, that I would want to know Bree is safe and looked after.

Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed, watching me intently. Maybe she thinks I'm going to freak out again?

"Was it him again?" she asked.

We never say his name if we can help it, especially in front of Bree. If it somehow makes him feel more real, more of a threat.

But this dream did feel real to me, more than it had done before. It felt as if they were getting worse each time. James would always find me, always get to me and threaten me, but always in different ways.

I nodded once more, not taking my focus away from the loose thread I had found hanging from my bed sheet and was now messing with.

"Honey, you have to speak to someone again", her voice sounded so gentle. Almost a whisper.

It made me feel a little more relaxed, and knowing that Jazz and Rose were living in the apartment with us, but what would happen when they decide to leave? To find their own apartments and live their own lives? I cannot expect them to stay here with me and Bree forever.

I pondered on Rosalie's words for a moment- if Bree and I were going to be on our own one day, then maybe I should try again to get this under control? I owed it to Bree to have a normal life, and waking your screaming sister up in the middle of the night was not what I would consider normal.

Goodness knows that the last shrink I saw was useless.

Then again, that _was _in the very limited town of Forks. But, we were now living in New York city, one of the best cities in the whole world. Where the possibilities were endless...where the best and the brightest reside and make life just that bit easier...where there is more to offer, including top-dollar psychiatrists. Someone who could pull me out of this and help me get my own mind back. Maybe I could find the right Doctor for me here?

I nodded at Rosalie, giving her a small, weak smile, indicating that I had heard her. I wasn't sure how long I had been in my own little world for, but she sat and waited there the whole time, holding my hand.

My breathing was now back to normal, and I yawned, glancing over at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, Rose it's 3am! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what time it was, you need to get back to sleep" I said, panicked that she would be tired tomorrow, all because of me and my stupid dreams.

"Yep, so scootch your butt over Missy" she replied, and pushed back the covers on my bed. "I'm staying in here"

"Rose, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do" she cut me off, mid sentence. "You would do the same for me. It's what sisters do for each other Bella, now scootch" she repeated, and I rolled my eyes at her, and shook my head smirking. I moved over all the same. "And besides, your bed is still warm...mine will be cold by now, and there is no way I'm going back to that"

I laughed out loud, the sound vibrating around the large, silent room.

She turned to me with one hand under her pillow, and reached the other one out to me. I mimicked her movements, and grasped her. She held my hand so tightly that I felt safe again for a brief moment.

"He's gone sweetheart, and he's never coming back. You and Bree can live your lives peacefully now, and you are doing it in the greatest city in the world. You still have so much to do, and you cannot let him, or even the _thought _of him take that away from you, OK?"

"Thank you Rose...I don't deserve you guys, you know that right?" I smiled sheepishly at her, overwhelmed by her kindness, generosity and love.

"Yes, you do...now shut up and dream of Edward Cullen instead" she smirked, winking at me and chuckling to herself.

We fell asleep, still holding hands, and I was glad that the nightmares never returned that night.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Good morning guys" I said brightly as I entered the kitchen. A mumble of responses around various breakfast cereals and toast greeted me back.

The smell of toast, coffee and strawberries assaulted my senses, and made my stomach rumble with hunger.

"Are _you_ meeting with us today Bella?" asked Rosalie, over her coffee cup. Obviously last nights event was a subject I was more than happy to avoid, and it seems that everyone else thought so too, much to my relief. It was embarrassing enough that a twenty-something woman still has nightmares and has to be woken in the night in order to quieten her screams...

"Yes, I'm picking Embry from the office, grabbing some paperwork and then making our way straight over to the hotel. I take it you will be there with Alice to help her?"

She nodded, chewing her mouthful of toast.

"You want to ride with us? I've got the car coming in about 5 minutes" I offered, filling my cup with coffee and placing the lid back on. I grabbed a slice of toast, before bending over to kiss Bree on her head.

"No I'm good thanks. I need to get some swatches of fabric over to the warehouse before we join you, so I will probably get Alice to pick me up on her way over. Thanks though"

"No problem. And are you looking forward to your day with Jackson?" I asked Bree, watching as she did some colouring in at the breakfast bar. I smoothed her hair down, enjoying the softness of it, as if reminding me that she was delicate and still very new to the world. She nodded without looking up. Her colouring must have been especially important this morning. "Are you doing anything in particular?" I asked Jackson, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, I was thinking of taking her over to the Museum of Natural History" he replied. "There are some great exhibits in there and they have a space section too, I think Bree will like that, if that's ok with you?" "

"Course, I'm sure you will both have a great day. You love dinosaurs don't you Bree? Oh, and don't forget to take the card. Bree will probably drag you into the gift shop at the end, and that way you guys can get some lunch and anything else you might want or need" I said, putting my keys and phone in my bag. "I'll hopefully be back for dinner, but this whole Molina thing is going to take some working out, so if I'm not, I'll text you. Is everyone ok with pizza for dinner? I probably won't be feeling bothered to cook if I get home late" I added honestly.

The offer of pizza went down well all round.

I knew that this was going to be a big event, and if I was being totally honest, I was actually a little worried about it going smoothly. Not only was Mr Molina expecting the event to top all events, but I was also very aware that the gorgeous copper-haired brother of a certain fashion designer who was helping me to organise it, would most probably hear all about it too...disasters and all!

My saving grace will be Alice Cullen. When she isn't being Alice Brandon that is. She has already proved she can plan an event like no other so I felt better knowing that we were in good hands. The gala she planned for her new line was awe-inspiring and if she can help me to plan a party of that scale, Mr Molina will definitely be a happy man.

The sound of 'Mr Brightside' by The Killers rang out through the kitchen, pulling me out of my mini mental breakdown over this event.

"Hi, yes that's fine. I'll be right down. If we can make a stop at the office too? Yes, the appointment is 10.30am so I would ideally like to be there for 10.15am? That would be wonderful. Thanks Marcus" I said to the driver on the other end. Marcus always called when he was downstairs, rather than coming up to the apartment.

He was a typical 50-something ex-biker, with a wife and two grown up kids...he's also trustworthy to the core. He had never been late a day in his life and he has never taken a wrong turning. I swear he's got a SatNav built into his brain. He also always available whenever we need him, and I've not yet had an objection to him taking Jazz or Rose anywhere either.

"Ok listen guys, I've got to take off, but is there anything else before I leave?"

They all shook their heads contentedly and mumbled various choruses of "Nah" and "No thanks". With Jasper not looking up from his newspaper, and Rose not bothering to look up from her phone, I smiled at their likenesses, even though they say that they are worlds-apart different, some similarities they share are comical. Both blonde, both blue eyed, both complete firecrackers when they feel passionately enough about something, but most of all...both have the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known.

Bree shuffled her tiny butt off her stool, her shoes making a clicking sound as she landed on the tiled floor. Continuing to click her way over to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled me in for a tight embrace. I stroked her head again that she has crushed against my stomach, and I could feel the warmth of her cheeks through my blouse.

My smile grew wide, it always did whenever she would do something so heart-meltingly sweet like that. She may not speak, but that doesn't mean she expresses herself any less than the rest of us. If anything, I would say she probably expresses her feelings more than the rest of us ever do.

"I'll miss you too baby girl, but I'll be home before you know it. You are going to have a great day with Jackson, and take lots of pictures of everything you like there so you can show me when you get home, ok?" and I swooped down low to take her in my arms and plant a big kiss on her soft little cheek. I tickled her sides too, just for good measure.

She giggled and wriggled in my arms, as I placed her back on her feet, and skipped back to her stool.

Turning back to grab my bag and my coffee, I reluctantly gave a small wave and headed out of the door.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"You know, I cannot say thank you enough Bella for letting me help make this right" said Embry, for what felt like the 50th time since he had gotten in the car. "And Mr Molina is ok with it too?"

I looked up from my paperwork, and met his gaze - a mixture of worry and excitement. His eyes were wide and bright. I drew in a long breath, blowing out, giving me a few more seconds to gather the correct words.

"Yes Embry, for the millionth time...He is fine about you helping me and Alice plan it. We are going to need all of the help we can get. Alice planned her new line gala with very little help, but she had had 3 months to plan that...we, however, have only 4 weeks. Admittedly, Mr Molina doesn't want you handling this alone, and he also doesn't want you or Leah to touch his account ever again, but we can hardly blame him for that can we?"

He shook his head, embarrassment colouring his face slightly pink behind his olive skin, which wasn't my intention. I wasn't chastising him. We had that talk in my office, and I told him the matter was dealt with there and then - which it was in my eyes. I had spoken to him, dealt with the matter and as far as I was concerned, it was a situation that had happened in the past, and never needed to be brought up again. No, I was simply pointing out what I thought was an obvious fact.

"No, I guess you are right. Trust me Bella, I won't be touching the accounts again"

That sweet little 'just-had-his-kitten-kicked' look was almost too much for me to bear. Especially as it was on the face of someone so adorable and good natured as Embry. He had always been a credit to the company and I was always so proud to call him my 'second in command'. I still am if I was being completely truthful.

I was also thankful that he had dropped the whole 'Miss Swan' thing, and went back to plain old Bella. When I heard him call me 'Miss Swan'...well, that shit hurt.

So I tried to make the little sod feel a bit better. A confident Embry was a happy Embry. Which would, in turn, make a happy Bella.

I shifted a little in my seat next to him, in order to see him better. "Look, Mr Molina isn't that angry anymore Em". I patted him on the shoulder lightly, as Marcus silently sped on through the streets.

"He's still a little sore about the whole thing, but he knows it wasn't you that made the mistake. He knows that you tried to make it right". _I was just thankful that Leah didn't want to help too, because I'm not sure he would have the same reaction to her. _"Now, what I suggest we do is, I will introduce you to Molina when we arrive. You can apologise personally, face to face. He is an intelligent man Embry, as are you and if there is one thing that Mr Molina values it is honesty. Well _that_, and a little bit of ass kissing" I added, earning me a half-smile. "Trust me"

I gave him a cheeky wink, and turned back to the paperwork that laid on my lap. It contained the figures and statistics for the Molina account, and I tried to get my head in the game before we arrived. I needed to know exactly what it would take, money-wise, to make this right and keep him in our good books. I was just thankful that I got the meeting in with Mr Molina when I did, because he had a press interview the following week and I was glad Swan Securities wasn't getting a bad name because of this.

I could see, even with my head down, that Embry was wringing his hands and fiddling with the bottom of his maroon coloured tie.

"You really think he will give me a chance to apologise?" he asked, sounding a little scared still.

Without looking up from my paperwork, I repeated myself confidently.

"Trust me"

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

I sat at one of the dining tables in the large room that we would be holding the majority of the event in. My folder and papers scattered out in front me.

The room felt like any typical event room - buzzing and full of the sounds of laughter, chatter and music when in use...but when it wasn't it was quiet, haunting, dormant...it felt like I was being watched from all different parts of the room. The darkened corners, from behind the gaps in the blue stage curtain, in between the stacked up chairs against the far wall...my dream from last night had me on edge, that much was obvious.

Alice had already told me over the phone that it would be a dinner and entertainment night in aid of a few local charities, which is something she has been wanting to do for a while now. This has given her the perfect opportunity, so I was expecting big and extravagant.

I knew that Mr Molina would just eat it up, he was really keen to have charity events linked to his hotel chain, although I'm not sure that he meant it in an entirely unselfish way either. Alice and I were going to have our work cut out with this.

And just as my thoughts led me in her direction, I heard her voice sound out across the spacious room.

"Bella!" She cried, as I stood and watched her charging towards me. Dressed in a simple blue and while striped bodycon dress, she looked as cute as ever, and my jealousy panged slightly. What I wouldn't give to look like Alice Cullen...to have her natural beauty and outward confidence. I waved and waited for her to reach me and when she did we shared a hug. Rose followed quickly, giving me a wave. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?" chimed Alice, with her hands still on my upper arms, and seeming to look me over with a huge smile.

"I'm good thanks Alice, how are you?"

"Oh you know me, I'm always me. In my element and happy when I'm keeping busy and obviously very happy to be planning this with you and Rose and..." She trailed off.

"Embry" I clarified.

"Embry?...Embry" she reeled off slowly, as if pondering the name. "Such a wonderfully unusual name, I love it! Ok, great. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's just with the owner, Mr Molina. They should be back in a moment, they just went into the office to discuss a couple of things before we get started. I really can't thank you Alice, and you too Rose, for helping me with all of this. It would be a complete disaster of it were left up to me. So, what are your thoughts with this place then?" I said, gratefully.

I looked around the huge and spacious room which was obviously used for holding events and such, wondering how on Earth we were going to decorate it all.

"You are welcome Bella, we are going to have fun with this, right?", with both myself and Rosalie nodding our heads obiediently. Something told me that Alice would definitely be the driving force behind this. We each took a seat, and waited for Mr Molina and Embry to return.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how did the home visit go?"

Ok, so I'll admit, she threw me off track with that question. I wasn't expecting that. _How was I supposed to think about a major party planning strategy when she mentions her brother?_

"Erm...it was fine thank you" I replied slowly. I wasn't sure what to say to her, or what I was actually allowed to say to her. After all, Edward said that it was all in confidence, and even though I trusted Alice completely, I wasn't sure exactly what she would be expecting me to tell her. She had only met Bree once, so I'm assuming that her questioning was either because she really liked me or she really wanted to make conversation.

"Good good. Edward was very nervous about it you know?" she said, not seeming to notice that she had just let something probably very personal slip about her own brother. "Said that he was worried about it, he hasn't done a home visit in gosh knows how many years now, but when he popped by the shop later on, he looked like he had had a great afternoon" and she raised her eyebrow at me.

_Did she know about the kiss? And why had Edward said he would do the home visit for Bree, when he obviously didn't do them routinely anymore? Had Alice and Rosalie been speaking about us on the way over here?_ I immediately pushed that thought out of my head. Rose would never discuss something like that, she knew that our privacy was important to me.

But the thought of Edward being happy after we kissed again made me smile without even realising it.

"Mm-hmm" hummed Alice, spotted my dumb grin and knowingly smirking, swinging her crossed legs.

"So, let's get this night planned huh?" I offered, in an attempt to divert the conversation. I was getting good at this. "There are lots of points to cover so we may as we'll get started"

"Fabulous, so here is what I was thinking..." and automatically, Rosalie followed Alice into the centre of the room with her clipboard in hand and began jotting ideas down.

I tried to keep up with what she was saying, but all I kept catching was the odd sentence here and there.

"Drapes that come all the way down..."

"...Band over that side..."

"...Stage..."

"...Centrepieces..."

"...Theme..."

My head spun with so many details that I was glad when the two men showed up a few minutes later. They were both smiling as they reached us, so I assumed that all had gone as I had expected it to. Also, on the plus side, Embry hadn't wet his pants either - so that was a cheeky bonus.

"Oh Alice, Rosalie...I'd like to introduce you to Mr Molina" and they both stood, allowing them all to shake hands. "And this here is my assistant, Embry" and again with the handshaking. "He will also be helping with the planning from my side. He's _my_ Rosalie" I chuckled.

"Great, the more the merrier" said Rose enthusiastically.

"Such a wonderful hotel you have, Sir" complimented Alice. "You have a fantastic colour scheme going on". I wasn't sure if this was an early ploy to get into his good graces, but I did notice that Alice genuinely seemed impressed by it all.

By the expression on his face, I would say that Mr Molina was flattered by her words. "Why thank you Miss Brandon, I picked out a lot of the decor myself, you know" he boasted. "And I must say, when Miss Swan here told me that you would have a hand in organising this with her, I was very excited. My niece loves your line of clothing...shops at your stores whenever she can. I swear I should just get her earnings transferred directly into your bank account" he laughed.

"Oh, well it's always lovely to hear that we do a good job. I do hope your niece is coming to the charity night?" she asked.

"She may well be, as long as she's not needed at any of the other hotels that weekend, she will be in attendance. If not, I'm sure she will make an appearance in your store again when the next payday rolls around" and he smirked at his own sense of humour.

"Well, you tell her to ask for me personally next time she's in, and I'll be sure to give her a hefty discount. I like to make sure my customers are well looked after, especially someone related to such a handsome chap like yourself" and I watched as he chuckled at her, and blushed.

_Yes, he actually blushed!_

I had so much to lean from this tiny whirlwind of a woman.

"So, shall we give you the ideas we have come up with so far, Sir?" She asked, as he nodded mutely.

She linked her arm into his, and immediately continued her verbal attack, her free arm waving all over the place and indicating where various decorations and parts of the evening would be held. She looked like she was trying to take off, and it made me giggle, as we followed behind. I imagined we looked like a really crappy conga line. Alice and Mr Molina up front, me trailing at the back knowing I should leave Alice to do what she does best, with Rose and Embry in between us taking notes.

She would occasionally turn to me to check if I agreed with certain ideas, knowing I would be paying for this, earning a nod or a "Yes" from me every time. _Hey, who was I to stop a crazy woman on a mission? _

I caught up to the two in front of me, taking a glance at Embry's shorthand and catching certain words that made me wonder if we were really going to pull this off.

Embry and Rosalie scribbled frantically either side of me, taking down various measurements, making small sketches, noting down catering companies, decorating companies...

After a while, I turned to Rose and whispered seriously, "I can see why you are so tired when you get home now" and we both laughed quietly when we saw the look on Mr Molina's face as he hung on Alice's every word.

If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was in love! I think I may have just been knocked down to being his second favourite.

**A/N :- So there you have it guys, a little different than I'm used to doing, smaller sections but lots of different parts to this chapter. Hope you didn't mind, but I wanted to get some bits in without them dragging on too long. I don't like writing just for the sake of it, or to pad a chapter up a bit. I write because I want to write a certain bit in...be it for the storyline, or just as an added bit of fun, lol. **

**I really cannot wait to get the next chapter started and I really hope you will all stick with me on this one. **

**I also want to thank you guys who have left me a review for previous chapters...I haven't had many for this fic which is a shame, but the ones I have had have been very encouraging, so I just want to say a massive THANK YOU! I luuuuurve you guys! **

**So, I will leave you now, I need to crack on with chapter 12...where am I going to go with that one I wonder? Shall we bring a little more of Edward back? I'm sure I can squeeze him in somewhere (that's what she said!)**

**See you in the next chapter! **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters...I do, however, own this story line and any additional characters - and I'm darned proud of it too!**

**A/N :- Hi guys, thank you for sticking with this story, it is one that I am very excited about, and am always so very happy when I hear back from your all...it really is a writer's paycheck! lol. So, as I promised, here is more of Edward, and what goes on inside that copper-topped head of his! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

EPOV

"Mr Cullen, you're 3pm appointment is running a little late this afternoon, but they have asked if you would be willing to see them at 3.30pm instead?" said Jessica, poking her head round the door of my office, after a quick tap on the door, and not waiting me to answer.

I hate when she does that - privacy has never been a big issue for Jessica Stanley.

She will, every now and again, drop into conversation about a random and usually provocative text message she has received from some guy or other, or she will tell me all of the sordid details about one of her many nights out as if we are friends who gossip and enjoy that sort of talk together. I think she does it to try to get some sort of rise out of me, but she couldn't be any more wrong.

She has, on more than a few occasions, hinted on the fact that she has an attraction for me, but she is the furthest from what I would want. She doesn't have long, wavy chestnut hair...She doesn't have deep, soulful brown eyes...or full, beautiful, pouting lips. She just does not compare on any level.

I pulled my head up to meet her gaze.

"Yes, that's fine, I'll be here. It's my last meeting of the day anyway, so I have nothing afterwards" I answered, watching her bat her eyelashes and lean against the wall with one hand, whilst twirling a strand of her hair with the other. It was a weak attempt to look playful or coy, or whatever. I had no interest either way.

She didn't take my answer as a sign that I had nothing else to say, so I prompted her on.

"Was there anything else?" I asked, sounding more monotone than I had actually meant to. Not that I felt too badly about it. Any sign of interest in any conversation from me - be it in a professional matter or not - she would always act like it's some sort of sign that there is more between us than simply employer and employee. This is despite my many quiet discussions with her.

_Why do I keep her around? She is very good at being a receptionist and PA. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Well, I could always stay late with you, if you need me to?" she offered. If that had come from anyone else, I would think it was a kind offer to help out a boss with a possibly difficult client...but coming from Jessica Stanley, it is probably a way to ask for a late night ride back to her house, after she has tried to bribe me into having dinner with her first.

"No, I'll be fine thanks. It's only a routine introduction meeting, so it's nothing that would need me to stay late either"

I saw her shoulders slump slightly, but she quickly recovered herself, smiled sweetly, and left, closing the door behind her.

Once I was back in the solitude and silence of my own mind, my thoughts quickly drifted back to Miss Swan, with her innocent beauty and intriguing charm.

The kiss at the gala was one thing - it was sweet and innocent and full of care and caution. But the kiss we shared the other day was the total opposite. It was demanding and frantic, and left me wanting more, making me feel more hungry for her than I had ever done. It was a different type of kiss but was just as perfect as the last. My head had been telling me since the gala that it was wrong, that she was a parent of one of the school-children, but my heart and especially other parts of me were telling me that it was all kinds of right, and then some!

I just hope that she didn't notice how much she had affected me before I left her home...I was sure it could be seen through my trousers...it's not like you could miss it!

After the home visit, I had to get out...to think things over and decide what I would do about this situation. In the heat of the moment, and having Bella in very close proximity, it made sense that I should kiss her, to adore her, and to do everything possible with her. But once I had had a few minutes travelling down to my car from her apartment, the realization hit me that this may not be OK. Despite my feelings, I may have pushed her into something that she may not want...or worse, something that we cannot have.

I knew that there was one person over all others who I could not only speak to, but who would give me her honest answer, no matter how brutal.

I hopped into my car, pulling my sleeves back up my arms that had made their way back down, and put on my sunglasses. Pulling out into traffic, I cranked up the volume on my stereo and listened to the heavy guitar rifts and thumping drum beats. My rock music always soothed me when I was worried or wound up. Some people prefer whales and dolphins, or some shit like that, but I was a full on guitar-loving, head-thumping, lyric-screaming rock lover.

Weaving in and out of the New York traffic, I would often travel to Alice's apartment when she was home, so I knew all of the shortcuts and was there in next to no time.

As I got out, I smiled to myself, knowing that my little sister was making NYC her permanent home and we would be seeing much more of each other. I not only missed her whilst she was away touring and visiting the high flying fashion capitals of the world, but I also worried about her and wished that she was here rather than just over the phone, or on face-time.

"Hey Mr Cullen" said Ted, the doorman who had worked at Alice's apartment building since she moved there 7 years ago.

"Hi Ted, how are you?"

"Oh fine thank you Sir, the sun is shining and I've got clothes on my back, so I'm happy" he almost sang at me...it was refreshing to see someone actually enjoy their life in a day of people constantly moaning about how much money they don't have, or that the latest fad had sold out and they couldn't have it before everyone else. "And how are you?"

"I'm great thanks"

"You got a little lady in your life yet?" he asked with a cheeky smile on his aged face, accentuating his wrinkled skin. He stood on the step, with his navy blue jacket pressed immaculately, and his golden buttons shining proudly, as he waited on my answer. _But what is my real answer?_

"Oh you know me Ted, I'm too busy for love" I laughed nervously, hoping that would appease him. He was a lovely old guy, but it wasn't something I wanted to think about until I had spoken to Alice.

"Still a young bachelor huh? Well, when the right girl comes along, you will know about it" he said, as he scratched the white scruff on his chin thoughtfully. "When I met my Mary, she came into my life and turned it around completely. I met her on the bus on the way to work one morning. I would always get off 3 stops early so that I could walk down the street with her, you know - to get to know her. She was so beautiful...well, she still is to me. You know, not a day went by where we wouldn't give each other a kiss or a hug...something to show that even though you may have a busy day, or somethin' on your mind...you always have time for the one you love. I loved that woman the second I laid eyes on her, and love her just as much almost 50 years later".

"That's really beautiful Ted, I can't believe you have been with one another for such a long time. I really hope I have that one day" I answered, feeling thoughtful myself.

His wise words shook me inside, and made me realize that, even at the young age of 31, if I wanted Bella, I would need to tell her. Now, I definitely needed to speak to Alice.

My phone rang in my pocket, cutting off my thoughts, with the person who I most needed to speak to...

"Hey Edward, are you at home?" came the perky and hyperactive voice down the phone.

"Hey Alice, just the girl I needed...erm, yeah, I'm at _your_ home actually" I answered back. "Are you up there?"

"No, I'm at the shop at the minute, I'm just busy working on something. Come over and we can have coffee, OK? See you soon" she said, hanging up without actually waiting for a response. _Obviously I'm heading over to the shop then._

I said my goodbyes to Ted, and made my way back through the busy traffic towards 'Little Misfits'.

I parked my car a bit further away from the shop than I usually do, but it gave me chance to grab coffee for us both from the nearby café. It wasn't my preferred choice, seen as though every time I walk in there, the waitress always tries to flirt with me. I mean, it's every single time she's in there...can't I go in just once and she happens to be on a day off? I haven't done anything to warrant her behaviour, and I try to extinguish it as soon as I can see it happening, but it's got to be better then the awful coffee Alice makes.

Purchasing our beverages, I quickly made my way to Alice's place.

"Ali? Hey, it's me" I called out, knowing she would be hauled up in the back of the store.

"Oh, hey Edward, come on through" she called back, and I followed the sound of her voice. I passed a small dark haired girl on my way through, which I guess was her weekend assistant. She smiled at me, before rushing past to get back to the shop front.

Making my way down the corridor to Alice's large office at the back, I was reminded of my little sister's sense of style, as well as her strange quirks.

The walls of her corridor looked like something out of a skate-park...there were pictures pasted up everywhere, and graffiti covering each wall. Lots of colors and pictures of nautical pin-ups, swallows and roses...women in flared polka dot dresses and men in shades and leather jackets, wearing what I assume is supposed to be looks of indifference.

"Hi Ali" I said, entering her office and putting the cups on the nearby coffee table. "Are you planning another line already?" I asked confused, seeing the huge desk strewn with all kinds of papers. Pictures of table decorations and lighting arrangements and seating charts caught my eye.

"Huh? Oh...no, it's not for me" she answered, and resumed to the task in hand. I watched on as she would pick up random pictures and move them around the table, obviously trying to match up a certain color or type of decoration.

"Soooo...?" I edged on, hoping she would elaborate.

"Hmmm?" she glanced up my way, as if she hadn't heard me. If this isn't for her business, then she must think a lot of whoever she is helping, given the amount of concentration she had going on right now.

"Well, if you aren't planning a new line, and this isn't for you, then what is this all in aid of?" I asked, sweeping my hand across to motion the huge mess of organised chaos in front of us both.

"Oh, it's for Bella" she stated simply, not bothering to pick her head up and look at me.

Just hearing Bella's name again brought back the feel of my lips against her just moments ago, and I touched my fingers to my mouth, as if that would somehow lock the feeling there forever. I wanted to feel the weight of my body pressed to hers again, just like before...encasing her in between myself and the wall. She had felt so soft, so breakable, yet so strong too.

Realizing I still had my hand to my mouth, I picked up a piece of paper, not caring what it was or what was on it, but just for some sort of distraction for my hands.

"Bella? Why are you doing this for Bella?"

"Well, she got into a bit of a sticky situation..."

I immediately dropped the page I was holding, my head shooting up frantically. "Bella's in trouble? What happened?" I almost shouted at my sister. "Alice I was just there..."

"Woah woah...calm down Romeo...Jeez, like her much?" she chuckled, walking around the desk, and grabbing a cup from the holder and taking a sip. She patted the sofa beside her and taking my own drink, I sat down too. The large clear window in front of us gave a wonderful view of the city, with all of the office blocks and signs of all of the stores...she really did pick well in getting this place.

"You ok now?" she asked.

I nodded, feeling my heart begin to slow down.

"Bella is fine, you big goof. She had a huge account at her company that got messed up by one of her employees, so I'm helping Bella earn him his losses back in exchange for trust in her company again" she explained. "In fact, you may be able to help".

I looked at her blankly waiting for her to continue, but in my head I was doing a happy dance that I would be helping Bella out too. Anything for that woman. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get the children to create some artwork that we could maybe auction off?"

"Erm...yeah sure, I guess. They would be happy to. But let me get this straight - Bella needs help putting something together, and she asked you for a little expertise?"

"Yes and I'll have you know I'm the best that there is!" she said confidently.

"I'm not doubting your ability Alice, but is Bella aware that get kinda crazy when you are in the throws of party organisation?" I laughed, watching Alice's eyes narrow in mock annoyance.

"Maybe she does know and maybe that's exactly why she has asked me, Mr smart-guy! Bella must know what I'm like by now...she came to my last gala didn't she? And besides, what's all of this 'just been with her' business? Do tell"

I sipped more of my coffee thoughtfully, wondering just how much I should tell her.

"I had a home visit scheduled with her today...you know, for Bree" I added, a little too quickly, and inwardly cringed. Alice picked up on the smallest of things if you caught her in the right mood.

"Uh-huh". Yep, she wasn't convinced. "So, you went to Bella- I mean, Bree's home, even though you haven't done a home visit in years?"

"Yeah so?" I replied childishly. I spotted more random papers on the coffee table, and picked one up quickly, in a weak attempt to remain nonchalant. "You know, this a great shade of blue. It would go perfectly with silver, or maybe even white".

She snatches the page out of my hand quickly, before I even knew she had moved.

"Ok Cullen, you know design is my thing, so stop trying to steal my thing. And also, quit stalling mister". She had her stern voice on that instantly made me nervous. It always had since we were children - she may be the youngest, but Emmett and I always did her bidding when she used that voice. Either that, or her sweet and sad voice - that one was also a bad one to use on us both.

"You accepted the home visit because of Bella didn't you? Admit it". I said nothing._ If I say nothing, I'm not admitting to anything am I_? "Oh come on Edward, I saw you. At the gala, the way you were getting all het up about her and Jackson - who she thinks of as nothing more than a brother, may I add"

She set the paper back on the table, taking my unoccupied hand in both of hers. She shifted a little to lean forward and look into my eyes, as if she were searching them for my true feelings. For me to open up.

"And I also saw that you hung on her every word, watching her when she spoke as if she were the only person in the whole room. And even when she wasn't speaking and she was just listening to other people talk, you still only had eyes for her. And don't even try to deny staring at her from the bar all the way across the room, because I saw that too"

I blushed, realizing that I had been caught, and wasn't as sly as I had originally thought. I didn't think I was being so obvious, but I was clearly wrong.

"Come on Edward" she whined, she voice raising a little.

"Oh...ok ok" I gave in. "Yes, I couldn't take my eyes away from her...I hung on her every word...but, that's what I sort of came to see you about". I brushed my hand carelessly through my already messy hair, making it even worse I imagine.

"I'm listening..." she smiled, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted, and sat back, holding her coffee with both hands.

"Well, Bella is totally in my head Ali. Since the second I laid eyes on her in my office, I knew I had to find out everything there is to find out about her. I'm always thinking of her. She intrigues me Alice, I just can't describe it. And yes," I held up a hand to stop her from interrupting me, "I did the home visit personally to see her again. Ali, I think I'm falling for her, and I don't know how to stop it".

I smiled sadly, knowing that she was probably going to tell me that I was yearning for something I could never have.

"And why can't you be with her?"

"Because she is perfection Alice. I can't break her. She is just too good for me"

I knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it, but I was too slow to stop her.

"She's not Tanya, Edward. You have to see that"

My heart broke at the mere mention of her name. I felt my face twist into a pained expression.

"Don't Alice!" I warned her through clenched teeth. I left my seat to stand, needing a minute to breathe my anger and pain away. After all of these years, I had gotten it down pretty good, but that didn't mean that I could handle it perfectly when anyone mentioned her name.

I made my way over to the window, watching the world below, the people going about their daily lives like little ants. The bustling streets on New York below our feet.

"I know she's not...". I couldn't even say her name, let alone think about her. "But I don't know what to do. I cannot help feeling like this about Bella"

She joined me by the window, her heels making a soft thudding on the floor as she moved. She placed her elbows on the windowsill, her hands holding her head up under her chin. She looked relaxed and it had the same effect on me. Alice always had a strange way of calming me.

"You don't have to stop feeling like this Edward. In fact, you _shouldn't_ stop feeling like this! Goodness knows we haven't seen you so invested in anything besides the school for a very long time"

Her eyes stayed front facing, not looking up at me. I was glad. I didn't want her to see my expression. I wasn't even too sure of it myself. Whilst the thought of Bella gave me butterflies and made me smile bigger than anything, the mention of Tanya would bring my euphoria crashing back down with a huge bump.

"I just don't know how to do this anymore Alice. I mean, what if I mess this up? Or what if she doesn't want this the way I want it? I can't be so flippant with my feeling and my heart...can I?" I asked, as if needing her permission.

I needed help and guidance by someone who would think things through rationally, because I was not thinking clearly myself at this point in time. I was in a 'Bella-induced-haze' and it was clouding my every thought.

"Of course you can. You know that Bella has much more about her than Tanya - and don't bother bitching me out about it Edward. You know that Tanya and I never saw eye to eye, but the fact that we both loved you meant we were willing to try and get along"

"I know". This was one thing Alice had always been upfront with me about. She never did like Tanya but would never explain to me why. It was only after the worst argument Alice and I had gotten ourselves into that I realised that their differences couldn't come in between my relationship with my little sister.

The buzzing of my phone which was nestled in my pocket pulled me out of my cloud of self pity and worry. I read the message with a smile on my face.

_'I had a much better day once you has started your visit, and that kiss has left me smiling non-stop. Thank you for making me smile Mr Cullen xxx'_

I placed the phone very gently back into my pocket, almost as if Bella were really inside of it.

"So you kissed her then, huh?" said Alice, waggling her eyebrows at me like some creepy, yet sweet pervert.

"You read my message?!"

"Hey pal, you reading it right in front of me...and you are in my store...and you came over to ask me for my help...which means I have rights too, don't you know?" and she slapped my arm playfully. "Now, tell me all about this kiss" she insisted, her eyes lighting up like a freaking Christmas tree!

"What?! No way!" I shouted back at her, shocked at her assumption that I would give up something so private.

I turned away from the window and made my way over to her desk, so I could look at more of her work.

"Why not?" she whined. She was using the 'I'm-going-to-get-my-own-way' voice. It was unnerving how quickly I would crack when she used that voice. She perfected it at a very young age.

"Because you are my baby sister, that is why not" I answered back curtly.

"I may be your baby sister Edward, but I'm not dead...I'm a female like Bella, and I'm sure you were a gentleman..."

"No info Alice..." I repeated, hoping she would drop the matter and let me leave here with at least a small shred of my dignity left.

"Edwaaaaaarrd" she continued to whine.

"I said no". This was me attempting to stand my ground. I should at least attempt it, right? Oh no, not the big, sad eyes...I've not been able to resist them before. Jeez, she must really want to know...that is Alice's version of the 'big guns'.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Urge, fine...well, we were -"

"Hey, sorry I'm late Alice" called Jasper, as he entered the room, saving me at the very last second. _I could kiss this man!_He barged through the door as if he were being chased by a pack of wild rabid dogs. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't realise you were in here man"

I saw my cue to leave and made my swift getaway.

Jasper made his way across the room, taking big and hurried strides, pulling my tiny sister to him, and dipping his head in for a kiss. She tip-tied up to snake her arms around his neck and reciprocate his affection.

I averted my eyes, feeling like I was intruding on a sweet and private moment.

I guess I should feel protective and weary of the guy wrapped around my sister, but I honestly couldn't. Something about Jasper told me that he would always keep Alice safe. He was a good man.

And besides, I couldn't really begrudge him loving my sister, when - given half a chance - I would most definitely do the same thing with his non-blood 'sister'...for the rest of my days if I could.

_The rest of my days...wow! Now that is a sobering thought._

I knew I had to get out to clear my head and listen to what my heart wanted. The only way I knew of to do that would be to drive. It was always my answer when I had something in my life that needed careful consideration.

"Anyway guys, I'd love to stay but I have somewhere I really need to be, so I guess I'll catch up with you later". I headed for the door, my hand on the handle, and I could almost taste the freedom, when Alice spoke up.

"Oh brother dear..."

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me details. Make sure you are at your office tomorrow lunch...I'll bring food and you can fill me in then, ok?" and without another word, she resumed her sickening display of affection with Jasper.

I managed a sulky sounding "Sure", knowing that Alice wouldn't let this drop until she had what she wanted, before leaving them to it.

I walked down the busy block back towards my car, and got in. I immediately pulled out my phone, and text a reply back to Bella, now that my extremely nosey sister wasn't looking over my shoulder.

_'Well, I'm certainly glad I did the home visit myself, I usually send Jessica Stanley, but from the second I saw you, I knew I would be doing it, just so I could see you again. And that kiss...it's been on my mind and driving me crazy since I left your apartment. Please have dinner with me on Friday night Bella, I would love to get to know you better xxx'_

I hit send after reading it over about seven times, and waited for her reply. I felt a little nervous, after all I had just admitted to her my true and very real feelings towards her. I worried that it was a little too much. Maybe it was too strong? If only known her a short while.

Now that my mind was my own again, that last text message didn't seem like a good idea after all. What if she reads it and freaks out? Or what if she reads it and thinks you are a weirdo? Or even worse, what if she reads it and decides that she doesn't want to see me anymore _and_ she takes Bree out of the school?

Before I could obsess anymore, her reply rung out through the small space of my car's interior.

_'Well, I'm certain that Jessica Stanley wouldn't have left me feeling this way after leaving! I'd love to go to dinner with you Edward, but on one condition..'_

I smiled and typed a very short response. _'And what's that?' _

_'That I get to know more about you too...'_

_'I think that I can arrange that Bella...for you? Anything' _

_~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~_

A boxed up salad hitting my desk with a gentle rattle pulls me from the many forms I was currently busy trying to complete before my next class.

"Salad, chicken, light dressing - just the way you like it" said my overly happy sister, as she placed her butt in the opposite chair.

She took her own food out of the brown paper bag and began to eat.

I simply sat there and watched her.

"What?! I told you that I was coming today and that I would be bringing lunch" she stated, as she popped a slice of tomato into her mouth.

"But...but Alice, I'm working here..." I answered back to her, with my arms spread out mid-air over my desk, indicating my workload.

She sat forward, chewing, and turned the top application form around to face her.

"Oh please! They have only just had that baby, and I know that because it is all I ever read about" she moaned, clearly talking about the latest in celebrity babies. "They won't even need her to attend here for at least another 3 or 4 years" and she sat back in her chair, more relaxed. "And besides, who on Earth names their child after points on a compass?..Poor kid"

"Alice! You simply cannot go around reading private information off my desk" I chided her.

"Oh relax Edward, I never read anything that was personal. Now eat!"

I sighed in defeat, knowing she would keep on until I gave in. May as well give her what she wants early rather than drag it out huh?

I opened the box and began to eat, mumbling a 'Thanks' to her for bringing it over. I was hungrier than I thought, but I wasn't about to admit that to the 'little demon' sat opposite me.

We chatted idly for a while, about family and friends, Alice's business and about the school and the kids here. But one thing hovered between us and never seemed to arise.

It buzzed at us like a bee and I couldn't guess why Alice hadn't just come out and asked about it. About Bella. Or more to the point, Bella and I.

I knew this is what she had come for. She told me so only yesterday.

"Look Ali, as much as I love spending time with you, I have to teach a class in 30 minutes, so why don't you just spit it out?" I said, exasperatedly.

"Spit what out Edward?"

She said that a little too innocently for my liking.

"You know what! Bella"

"Ah, there you go. Now we can talk about her" she clapped her hands together once, before sitting straight in her seat and leaning a little closer.

"Talk about her now? What was stopping you before?" I laughed, as I asked a rhetorical question. Part of me actually wanted her to answer though, because she doesn't usually hold back.

"Jasper"

"Huh? I don't get it. What about him?"

"Well, after you left yesterday, jasper and I went to the restaurant, and whilst we were there, we got talking about you - very briefly" she added quickly, upon seeing my less than impressed reaction to this news.

"And?" I pressed on.

"Well, he has asked me not to mention Bella to you, or speak to you about Bella first. If you bring her up in conversation or ask about her then that's fine, he just asked for that and I cannot deny him can I?"

It suddenly felt like I had eaten lead for lunch and not salad, as my insides and stomach weighed a ton. I felt sick.

Jasper told Alice not to talk to me about Bella? But the times I've spoken to him before, he seemed to like me. Yesterday when I was at their home, he was very pleasant to me. I guess he was just doing that for Bella.

Or maybe I've just mis-read him, and he was simply being polite in the hopes that it would tip the scales of Bree getting into the school?

"Edward?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" I answered her, dazed.

"I said are you ok?" She asked me, snapping her fingers at me. The clicking was so very loud in my soundproofed and silent office. It was even louder in my head.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" She asked me, and her voice held a hint of worry. Her eyebrows pulled together tightly, confirming I was correct in my suspicions.

"I'm fine...I just...he asked you not to speak to me about her?"

I couldn't help myself and I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Well yes, but he did say that if you mentioned her then that's fine...and you have done, so let's get talking" she said, regaining her enthusiasm back almost instantly.

But it just wasn't the same for me. I couldn't just snap back to being happy and chilled out, knowing that one of the most important people in Bella's life doesn't like me. That he doesn't want my own sister to talk to me about her. That was a blow I just wasn't expecting.

"Erm, Alice...I'm really sorry, but do you mind if we do this another time? I've kind of got a lot of work to get through"

She looked on at me, unconvinced.

I pulled together a weak smile, in the hopes of getting her to believe me. Heck, I don't even need her to believe me, I just need her to give me some much needed time alone. For me to be able to think, to process what is going on in my own head.

She sighed rapidly and loudly, showing me she wasn't happy about it. "Fine" she huffed, "but don't go 'doing an Edward' and over thinking things will you?".

Alice go tout of her seat, and placed her bag over her shoulder.

"Doing an Edward?" I mocked, unsure of whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes brother dear, 'doing an Edward'. It's what I like to all it - affectionately may I add - when someone over-thinks a situation and then blows it all out of proportion. You do it a lot Edward, and it drives me crazy. You just need to kick back sometimes and let whatever happens, happen" she finished, as she stood by the unopened door.

I didn't even notice her move. Maybe I am letting this get to me.

"Oh and don't forget, Bella's charity ball. It's at the end of the month. I'm expecting you to be there" and before I could negatively respond, she was gone with a wave of her small and manicured hand.

Obviously that little sister if mine was also a mind reader, because I was about to tell her a big fat 'no!'.

**A/N :- So, what did you think? Honestly? I was a little nervous about posting this chapter because of the concentrated feeling and emotions, but I wanted to bring across that even though Edward is confident when he's with Bella, he still has the same doubts as what she does, but possibly for different reasons. There will be more action in the next chapter, and we may see a little more of the guys...**

**Please leave a review, I really do respond to all that I'm sent, and it really does help with my future chapters, and my writing. **

**We do this for you guys, we put so much into our stories and I hope it comes across...we want to give you our best. **

**Until next time...**

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of it's characters - they all belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer...but I DO own this totally kick-ass story plot and any additional characters...x**

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Order for Rose?"

"That's us" said Rosalie, as she stood up from the table, and took the cups of coffee from the drooling cashier. I watched as he continued to slobber whilst staring at Rose's ass, as she walked back to the table. "Here you go"

"Thanks" I replied, as I took the lid off my latte and poured in some sugar. "Doesn't that ever get boring?"

"Hmm?" she replied, whilst stirring her own. "Does what get boring?"

"Being ogled like that all day, every day. Look, he's still doing it!" I laughed, as 'Chad' behind the counter clearly had no shame...either that, or he seriously didn't realise there was a line of customers in front of him, impatiently waiting to be served.

"It's not that bad Bella" she laughed back, rolling her eyes and obviously not taking it seriously. "I don't take any notice"

Rosalie Hale was always beautiful, no matter what she was doing, even when she was ill - greasy hair, red cheeks and mucus included. She had always been the one who would get chatted to by guys in clubs, and the one who would get a dozen Valentine's cards every year. But I was never jealous, not for one second, because her inside was just as beautiful as her outside. She was one of the people in my life that I could happily and confidently say I hope is there until the very end.

"Besides, he was having a good stare at you too as we walked in y'know" she continued, eyeing me in a way I was always suspicious of.

"Who Chad?" I asked.

Rose laughed at me obviously disinterest at his adopted name.

"I'm pretty sure his name was Mark or something" she chuckled. "And yes, he was checking you out"

"Hmm, I'm sure you're wrong, but all I can say is, it's a good job Emmett isn't here to see your admirer over there. I have a feeling poor ol' Chad would be wearing that coffee if he did" I giggled, at the mental image that was playing through my head. "Speaking of you and Emmett, how's it all going?"

"It's ok" she said, with a quiet sigh. She busied herself with watching the family at the next table, a young mother tending to her beautiful and dribbling baby boy in the high-chair whilst Dad brought over their drinks.

"You don't sound too sure" I added, moving my head into her line of vision, trying to get her attention again. She snapped her head back towards me immediately.

"No, it's fine, I just don't know if we are moving too fast, or too slow or if we should even be moving at all" and she stirred her coffee, more vigorously than normal. "I can't get too close, I just feel so breakable since..."

"Emmett's not like Garrett, you know that. He would never get caught with some skank, because when he has you, why would he ever need anyone else, right? Emmett can see this sweetie. Garrett was a complete idiot, and we all know it" I finished firmly. It had taken Rosealie a long time to get over her scumbag of a cheating ex, and had been weary of every guy that spoke to her ever since.

"I know Bella, I just don't want to feel that kind of hurt again. I may always seem like nothing hurts me, but on the inside, I'm not as confident". The look of sadness and uncertainty on her face wasn't something I was used to seeing, nor did I want to get used to it.

I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. "Honey, of all the people in your life, I'm definitely one that you don't need to explain yourself to. I've seen you at your worst, just like you have seen me at mine, and if you don't feel ready to plunge in with Emmett yet, then don't...but I will say, give him a chance. You owe it to yourself to try"

"But what if I do get hurt again? I trusted Garrett and look at what he did to me. I don't know...maybe I drove him to it and -"

"Do not go there Rosalie Whitlock-Hale!" I snapped, still holding onto her warm, soft hands. "You were nothing short of perfect to that man, and just because he was an idiot and stupid enough to let go of the best thing that would ever enter his life, it doesn't mean that you did anything wrong. He was obviously a complete fool, and more than unworthy of your life, your love and you altogether. Ok?"

She smiled at me, her red pouty lips stretching into something I loved to see.

"Thanks Bella, I always know you have my back". Taking a sip, she seemed to be pondering over my words. "I'm sure whatever happens will be for the best. I will admit that I've been making excuses not to see him recently, and he still seems as keen as ever. I feel awful Bella, but I just can't help it. As soon as I hear my message tone, or see that he is calling, my first reaction is to run"

"Well, Emmett was a jock in high school, so I imagine he will catch you up at some point" I laughed, already having a cheeky plan in mind. If Mohammed wasn't going to come to the mountain, then I would have to bring the mountain to Mohammed. And Emmett Cullen was one heck of a man-mountain! "And speaking of catching up, Alice over here!" I called out and waved her over.

She bounded over to us, her jet black hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Hi ladies. Im soooo sorry I'm late, the traffic has been crazy this morning" said Alice waving her hands about and rolling her eyes, as she reached our table.

"What are you talking about Alice? You are like," and I clicked a button on my phone to bring up the time on the front screen, "...5 minutes late. Don't worry about it" I responded.

"Oh, but I do. You know, a lot can happen in 5 minutes Bella..." And she watched as Rose and I smirked at each other, before rolling her eyes and joining us in a smile. "So, have I missed anything?" She asked, before removing her jacket and handbag, depositing them over the back of her chair.

We simply shook our heads silently, neither one revealing the intimate conversation we had just held.

Alice looked down at us with narrowed eyes, obviously knowing that there was more but not wanting to push it.

"Okaaaaay...well, before I sit, I'm just going to grab a coffee, can I get you both anything?"

We politely declined, and watched her retreat back to the counter, bouncing along and earning glances from the customers who were sitting at the tables by the aisle.

I couldn't tell if they were staring because they recognised her, or because it was just Alice. And in that moment, I had a thought that made me smile - in the very short time that I have known Alice Cullen, she has grown on me so much and so fast that I feel like I've already known her for years. I trust her and that is not something I give away easily.

Rosalie stared at me, watching me smile at my thoughts, and obviously jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"So, tonight is your big date with Edward huh? Where do you think he's going to take you?" pressed Rosalie, fishing for information.

If I were being perfectly honest, I had no clue where Edward was taking me, or any details of what tonight would entail. And that thought alone made my stomach do little flips. And it made my heart beat faster. And my pulse race harder. And many many other things that I probably shouldn't go into quite as much detail about.

Over the past few days, we had passed text messages asking about how each other's days were going, or learning little things about each other.

For example, I learnt that Edward enjoys playing the piano, he works out in his home gym at least once every morning and he has a small scar under his hairline where Emmett accidentally slammed him with a bat playing baseball when he was seven years old.

He also learnt that I love to read books and have dedicated an entire room in my apartment into being a library, that I love Chinese food more than most things, and that I have always wanted a little sausage dog named Frank (furt).

It feels like we are playing the game at the right pace, but with every detail I learn from him or offer of myself, there is a tiny part of me that is still reserved and holds back slightly.

I'm not sure if it's because I'm afraid of letting go again. Of opening up my heart and letting the possibility of it getting broken become a very real outcome. But it's also because my life is extremely private, and after all of these years of hiding away and wearing a very well composed mask, I cannot afford to let it slip and reveal who I really am, and what my true weaknesses are.

Even if it is for a gorgeous, green-eyed, piano-playing, lip-smacking, heart-thumping headteacher!

"See, you are already a pile of beautiful brunette mush, and you have not even started to get ready for this date. Come on Bella, you have to give me something at least. I'm going crazy over here" whined Rosalie, and I chuckled at her so very obvious attempt at getting me to spill the beans.

"I wish I could tell you Rose, I really do - if only so you know where I was last seen if I do go missing" I joked.

"Not funny"

"Ok, guess you didn't find that funny...but c'mon, do you seriously think Edward Cullen is going to take me, chop me up into little pieces and scatter me all over Central Park? He's far too gentlemanly for that" and I took a sip of my luke warm latte.

She still didn't look convinced.

"Besides, I think he wants it to be a surprise. He knows that I would rather we weren't at any open and overly public places like funfairs or anything, so I guess it's going to be a restaurant or something along those lines. You know, safe first date choices and the opportunity to pick someplace where we could probably talk to each other" I added, hoping that that would at least placate her slightly. Luckily for me it seemed to do the trick, and she smiled contentedly, before looking out at the New York traffic once more, watching the blurs of yellow flash by.

Alice rejoined us shortly afterwards, and the final decisions for the charity night started coming together.

"Bella, please let me know how much all of this is going to cost, because I think I should at least be helping out here. Besides, most of the decisions have been made by me, and they haven't all exactly been the cheapest options" said Alice, as she flicked through her organiser, checking certain details, and colours and telephone numbers.

"No Alice, I told you that I'm footing the bill for this one. It's my company's mistake, and we need to take the hit for it. Besides, keeping Mr Molina's account will pay it back and then some, so stop worrying"

"Yeah, and plus the sponsors and advertising has paid for half of it already. There are lots of companies and franchises that want to be tied to this night. I guess they all know just what a success it's going to be huh?" added Rose, always there to get my back if I ever needed her. This woman was invaluable.

"Ok ok" said Alice, holding her hands up in defeat. "But I still want a total. And besides, I have a few extra bits that need some organising...and before you say anything," she added quickly when she saw my mouth open, "no I'm not going to tell you what they are. It's a secret and I just know you are going to love it"

I turned to Rose, hoping for a little more information, or at least something that would give Alice's game away, but she simply had the same confused expression on her face as I did, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"And don't worry, this won't cost you a dime...this one is mine".

The smirking didn't help to ease my nerves, and I decided to let it slide. Besides, I had bigger and closer things to worry about as my thought drifted back to Edward, as they usually did - and about tonight's up and coming date.

Finishing up our coffees and saying goodbye, I made my way over to the office in order to give Embry the latest tasks for the charity night, before getting ready for my date with Edward.

"Hi Bella" he said brightly, as I walked into reception. "I've just been waiting for you to arrive".

I automatically checked my watch. I hated being late for anything, even meetings that weren't related to my work, or mattered very little. It just wasn't my style.

"Oh, I'm early" he added, blushing and glancing at his shoes. "I just wanted to make sure I got started straight away on it" he continued, and I saw that as Embry extending yet another wordless apology for me having to put this together in the first place.

I knew that he was doing all of this in order to make it up to me, and if I was honest, I didn't want to go too easy on him. I trusted Embry completely, but he needed to realise that he had made a mistake and that needs to be made up for. A few phone calls and meetings wouldn't be too harsh on him I guess.

"Great, I'm glad you are here to help. Oh, here you go Gianna. Thank you for entertaining the executives whilst I was in my meeting yesterday. They said that you were an asset to my company" I commented, and passed her a coffee and a small paper bag.

"Wow thanks Bella...and for the breakfast too. Did they really say that?" she asked bashfully.

"Yeah they really did. You really impressed them all, and Mr Akiyama actually asked if I would be willing to let you transfer over to his office in Hong Kong". I laughed a little when she hiccoughed whilst taking a sip of her beverage. She wore a look of uncertainty on her face too. "Oh don't worry" I added. "I told him he would have to crawl over my dead body before I would ever dream of letting you go. Although I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get a large floral delivery sometime before they leave New York. They said you were extremely professional, and helpful. Good job!" and I threw her a smile before turning to Embry.

"Well then, follow me Mr Call and we can get started". I turned to back to Gianna. "Would you hold my calls, unless they are urgent please?" She nodded whilst taking a big bite of her muffin. _I knew she would be a blueberry girl._

He followed eagerly behind, saying hello to people every now and again. I guess they had all wondered where he had been for the past couple of weeks, but no-one besides myself and the HR department knew the true reason.

Making our way into my office, I took off my jacket, and placed it on the back of my chair, before prompting Embry to sit.

"So, we have less than 2 weeks to the charity night, and I believe Alice has emailed you a list of jobs?" I asked, taking a cup from the cardboard holder, and passing it over to him.

He took it eagerly and had a quick sip. "Thanks Bella. Yes, she did and I've got to admit, I feel like I'm getting off lightly to be honest"

"How so?" I asked, confused. After all, I had seen the list that Alice had planned in sending him, so unless she had removed a bunch of stuff, I wouldn't consider him 'getting off lightly'.

"Well, she needs me to order some things and organise deliveries and such like, but I just done feel like I'm doing enough to earn back my place here" he admitted.

I kinda felt sorry for the crazy little masochist sat in front of me.

"Em, I'm sure whatever it is she has asked you to do is more than enough to earn your place back here...but believe me when I say that you earnt it back the second you walked through those hotel doors, looked Mr Molina in the eye and apologised" I said. "But I do expect you to be there on the night, suited and booted, to enjoy the festivities as much as the rest of us" I smiled at him.

He smiled right back, reminding me that this man has a good heart, a wonderful work ethic and as much loyalty as I could ask from any of my employees.

"Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me" and he brought his cup up to his lips again, I suspect to distract himself from actually crying right now.

"Well, don't thank me just yet because Alice could quite easily drop more jobs on you in the meantime" and upon seeing his unbelieving face, I knew I had to make him see the enormity of what he was involved in. "And don't think I'm kidding either - that woman is something else!"

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"Urgh, seriously...you call that date-wear Bella? Come on, get a grip girl, it's Edward freaking Cullen for goodness sake, not Prince William" I muttered to myself, whilst staring at the disgruntled woman staring back at me, in my full length mirror. I then proceeded to take off the green shirt I had put on, and was now scowling at.

A light knock at my door brought me back into the real world. "Who is it?"

Another light knock told me what I needed to know. Our code.

"Come in sweetheart" I called, and watched Bree enter the room, before smiling sweetly at me, and sitting on the edge of my bed.

She checked out the random mess everywhere, and must have wondered why she didn't hear the obvious clothes-bomb that had gone off in my room. There was trousers hanging out of my drawers...dresses on hangers on every available door...shirts on the floor and over the back of my chair...shoes littering the floor, and not one currently sitting with their mate!

She held her tiny hand over her stomach, and tapped her fingers slightly.

"Yes, I guess I'm a little nervous. How on Earth could you tell?" I asked sarcastically, laughing. She answered by rolling her eyes at me, and indicating around the room.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a mess isn't it?" and she nodded. "What am I going to do huh? I don't even know what to wear. What do you think?". I picked up a few choices laying them out on the bed.

Yes, I was asking my baby sister for fashion advice. If I was lucky, she may not have me walking out of here wearing glittery jelly shoes, a baby-pink tutu, and a hot pink feather boa. Not to forget the flashing 'Princess' tiara.

Bree walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, before passing it over to me. "What do you want me to...?" but she took it back just as quickly and opened up a text to Edward.

"What's this for? You want me to ask Edward what I should wear?" I laughed, thinking that I had completely misread what she was telling me - which was rare. I pretty much had Bree's actions down perfectly by now. I wasn't wrong. She nodded cutely, her little ponytail bobbing around at the back of her head.

She's an adorable little genius.

"Oh, I should message Edward to ask what type of outfit I should wear? Good thinking sweetheart" and I bent to kiss her head, before typing out a quick message.

His response was fast, and I won't lie - it was nice to know that he was straight on responding. Not only because it would give me a good idea of what to wear, but it sort of made me think that he was waiting to hear from me, even though we would be seeing each other in less than an hour.

_"Wear something that makes you feel good, but wrap up warm. We will be walking too tonight"_

I smiled at his reply when a second one came through.

_"...And I can't wait to spend time with you tonight, you will look beautiful no matter what you wear. See you soon Miss Swan"_

My smile grew impossibly bigger, and a nudge from little fingers into my sides made me pay attention to something other than the sweet words in front of me.

"Ok ok, so yeah, I need to wear something nice, but comfortable. And I need to be warm, because we are going for a walk" I explained, as she clapped her little hands together, before disappearing into my closet.

_I think I may have just fed the monster._

15 minutes and 4 outfit changes later, we had finally decided on my blue scoop-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and knee-high boots. I turned in my mirror, checking that my ass didn't look too big, or my tags weren't hanging out.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, giving Bree a quick turn. She gave me the thumbs up, before turning to my bedside drawer and pulling out my silver love-heart necklace.

"Oh sweetie, this is a special necklace. It was our Mum's, do you remember me showing you the wedding picture. It's just for special occasions baby" I said, hoping to not hurt her feelings, but instead she insisted on putting her little arms around my neck and fixing it at the back.

I glanced back at myself in the mirror and have to admit, it finished the outfit off pretty nicely. I then glanced at the cheeky smiling face beside me, looking very pleased with herself.

"And you think this date with Edward is special enough to wear it to, huh?" I challenged her lightly, draping my arm around her shoulder, and pulling her to me whilst never taking my eyes off the mirror. Even just by seeing our reflections together, I had never forgotten how truly lucky I was for this little girl beside me.

Her face showed nothing but confidence. Her thumbs up told me all I needed to know, and with a quick squeeze around my waist, she skipped out of me room, leaving me and my butterflies alone once more.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

Edward had been the perfect gentleman when he arrived at my apartment to pick me up.

He handed me a beautiful bunch of red roses and sat with Rosalie and Bree whilst I went to put them in water.

He had opened the car door for me, before jogging around to his side and stepping in, checking the temperature of the car was ok for me and asking what music I would like to listen to before we set off.

He told me that we would be going to a little Italian restaurant, before taking a stroll through Central Park.

It sounded perfect to me, and the gorgeous man sat by my side only made the night even more special, and I could quickly feel my guard slipping with every passing minute in Edward's company. He simply couldn't do anything wrong.

He had asked me about my life before New York, and my businesses around the country, letting me reveal only what I felt I could, and he did the same. Although when the subject of past partners came up, neither one of us was willing to come forward with anymore. I felt a little put out that he wanted to keep something from me, but I quickly reminded myself that I was doing exactly the same thing. I cannot be upset when I was doing what he was also doing - protecting myself. As much as I like Edward - and I _really_ like Edward - I just couldn't tell him everything. He may never understand.

"Bree seems to be looking forward to coming to school. And my mother is very excited to have her in Art class. I told her she has a love of ponies and I think my mother has found her new best friend. She used to ride ponies on her parents farm when she was a little girl" he said, as he sat across from me in the dimly lit restaurant, spearing a piece of his chicken and chewing slowly

I smiled, imagining my little girl on the back of a pony, happily cantering along, giggling as she went. And just as quickly as that imagine came, I then imagined the horror of her being thrown from the horse and trampled...I immediately scrapped that thought.

_Note to self: Bree is never going to a farm, a zoo, or an aquarium!_ _In fact, I'm not even going to let her own sea-monkeys!_

"Your Mum seems like a wonderful lady" I commented, knowing the woman who produced such a good looking, caring and supportive family is a genius.

"She is" he said, "and she was very taken with you at the gala, you know" he smirked. He leaned forward a little, and I got a smell of his cologne, before he whispered to me, "I think she wants to adopt you"

I laughed. "Well, before she does, she should know that I come as a package deal" I joked.

"Oh, yeah Bree too..."

"And Jasper, and Rose, and Jackson..." I reeled off, chuckling to myself. "We're one big bundle...you want one of us, you have to take us all"

He stared at me for the briefest of moments. "I'll have to remember that"

I gulped and took a sip of my wine, feeling the familiar warmth spread through me. This man was trying to kill me with those eyes...he was actually trying to kill me.

"So Bella, what was your Mum like...if you don't mind me asking?" he added, panicking that he had asked something too personal, or too painful.

In fact, he had done the exact opposite. I love that he had asked, that he had allowed me to talk about my Mum. I hate to think that I would forget what she looked like, or what he voice sounded like. Even though we have home movies and pictures to look back on, it's sometimes nice to remember. All those times when it wasn't captured on camera...but the one thing I will miss the most is her hugs. My Mum gave the best hugs.

"She was the best Mum anyone could ask for" I answered him honestly. "She would always come up with crazy little games on rainy days, like making an obstacle course in the front room out of tins of beans and towels and shoes, making me jump over things, and duck under other things. It was awesome. Dad would just roll his eyes at first, but before you know it, he was trying to overtake us and win" I laughed, remembering the good times.

"When I got a bit older, it was around the time her writing really took off, and she started spending more time away, so I went to live with my Dad more often. But when I did see her, we would always just pick up right where we left off. It was actually my Mum who got me into my love of classical music. We would sit for hours and listen to it, either reading together or just sitting and catching up with each other. Claire De Lune is our favourite. She always called it 'our song' " I smiled, feeling myself getting a bit too emotional.

"She sounds perfect Bella" he said, smiling back at me. "And those memories will always be yours, no-one can take those away from you. Those who have passed before us are never truly gone, so long as you have them in your memories"

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot"

"So, Bella...tell me about your ambitions, your dreams, your goals" he asked. "Surely there is something else you want to do with your life other than work?"

I was momentarily mesmerized by the movement of his mouth. His lips did crazy things to my insides and I then could only imagine him doing things to my insides. _Focus Bella, the good man asked you a question!_

"My goals?" I squeaked, swallowing my food. He nodded slightly, smiling. His face looked hauntingly beautiful in the candlelight, and his eyes sparkled impossibly greener. "Well, I don't really have any goals if I'm being perfectly honest. My life is as I want it to be. I have a wonderful family, a successful business and my health. What more could I ask for?" I asked rhetorically.

"There is lots more for you to achieve in your life Bella, I'm sure if you look, you will find that you haven't even scratched the surface. Everyone has something in them that they want to do, no matter how impossible it may seem"

I raised my eyebrow to him. "That sounds a lot like the schoolteacher coming out in you right now Edward. Are you trying to school me?" I laughed, taking another sip of my drink.

It was cold and fresh, cooling me down, because goodness know that the temperature in the restaurant had gone up considerably. _Or is it just at this table?_

"Maybe so, but I believe everyone has the right to be happy. Some may not deserve it and they get it, so why should the ones who deserve it not have it too?"

"And which category do you put yourself in Mr Cullen? The ones who deserve happiness, or the ones who don't?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella"

His eyes dropped to his plate and I thought I heard a little more than just words in his last sentence. Something told me that his response came from the heart.

I decided that the conversation had taken an unfortunate turn, and I didn't like to see Edward looking so sullen, and sad.

"Harry Potter or Twilight?" I asked.

His eyes met mine, and he smiled despite his previous disposition.

"What?" he laughed.

"Well, I figured we still don't know a lot about each other, and that seemed to be a huge talking point for years, so I'd like to know which you preferred...Harry Potter or Twilight" I explained. I pushed my plate a little in front of me, so I had space to cross my arms in front of me. I hadn't meant to push my breasts together, but the fact that they momentarily drew his eyes made me thankful for doing it.

"Erm..." he cleared his throat, looking up at my face again, "Well, I erm..., ok, you kinda caught me off guard with that one, but I'm not one to back down from a challenge...so I know that this will sound like everyone else, but sparkly vampires just don't do it for me, but Harry Potter opened up children's minds all over the world, and inspired them to dream and wish and want. I saw lots of the children at the school with their noses stuck in the books, and we even made a point of reading a chapter in each afternoon class if the children had been good. So I guess I'll go with Potter" he shrugged, smiling broadly.

I watched as his lips met his glass, and followed the liquid as it travelled down his throat, making his Adam's apple bob a little.

I was relieved that the talkative and happy Edward was back.

"What about you? Which one do you prefer?"

"Well, I have to completely disagree with you Edward"

"How so?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow at me, and wearing a sexy smirk.

"Well, the sparkly vampires definitely do it for me. Sure the blonde one and the big jock one were cute, but the sullen and moody one with the sex hair totally rocked my clock" I answered honestly. "There is just something about his protective, obsessive nature, and the fact that he wants to keep his girl safe no matter what the cost...it just really works for me"

"Is that right?"

I nodded coyly, not sure of his reaction to my sudden illness known as verbal diarrhoea.

"So you like the big, strong, protective type huh?"

"In theory yes, but it's never actually happened to me. Most of my dates have been more mouse than man, and so I've had to protect myself in the past" I smiled sadly, revealing a little more than I had intended. "And now your turn...what's your type of woman?"

He let go of his glass, and I watched his hand travel slowly across the table to hold onto my own. The tingling happened as soon as our skin touched, making me gasp.

"I'm a total sucker for a beautiful brunette, who's caring and sweet, honest" he reeled off, "...and absolutely adorable when talking passionately about sparkly vampires"

We finished up eating and drained our wine bottle dry, before making our way out into the night and walking towards Central Park.

"So, how has the date been so far?" asked Edward, with a smile. _Oh so cocky Mr Cullen! But I have to admit, I've been so relaxed tonight that I've really enjoyed myself. _

"It's actually been really lovely. Thank you Edward"

"You sound surprised" he laughed.

"Well, like I said, most of my previous dates have been a complete washout, so this one has most probably hit within my top 10" I teased him a little.

"The top 10? Surely it should be in the top two at least? What's the top so far - obviously besides this one I mean?"

I thought about it for a while, but there was none better than the one with Jazz.

"Well, it was probably with Jasper" and I realised how that sounded when I saw his face fall a little, his expression hard to read. "Oh, no, I don't mean like that! Gosh no! Me and Jasper are like brother and sister, but it was a time in my life when I needed a good friend, not a boyfriend. We went bowling, ate at a run down diner, sung bad karaoke at a _really_ shady bar...it was just such a great night. There were no expectations, no worries, no wondering if he was going to kiss me at the end of the night, or that I was going to say the wrong thing. It was just easy"

"And you've worried about those things tonight?" he asked, worry etching on his beautiful features and making lines in between his eyebrows.

I stopped walking as the realisation hit me. "No, I haven't. I haven't thought about it once actually. You are very easy to be with Edward", and walking forward, I linked my arms in with his, and we strolled on. His responding smile was enough to make my heart soar. I loved that just a few simple, yet honest words from me could cause such a reaction. I felt good.

Walking through the park, it was quiet and serene, as if the rest of the world wasn't in the same blissful bubble that we were in, and it surprised me at just how much fun I was having with such a simple task as taking a walk through the park with someone.

The cold wind bit at my cheeks, and I glanced across to look at Edward's face...he didn't have any of the redness that I imagined was painted across my own face.

"So, tell me about _your_ dreams and goals Edward. What do you want for your future?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence between us. Not that I didn't mind the silent, like I said, being in Edward's company was easy and enjoyable, but I wanted to know more.

He looked down at me, smiling slightly.

"Hmm, let's see...well, I would love to be able to do the usual...you know, settle down with a beautiful woman, and have children and live my life out happily"

"Ok, that kinda comes as standard" I said.

"Maybe so Bella, but I am a man of simple tastes and wants" and saying nothing more, we continued on.

The faint sound of music could be heard off in the distance and seemed to be getting louder the more we walked. A few more people appeared, before we arrived to the most beautiful sight...a string quartet placed in the middle of the park, playing for all to see.

They were sat underneath a gazebo, surrounded by hundreds of twinkling white fairy lights and white drapes.

Edward shuffled me forward a little, speaking to the vendor for a moment, and then paying for two fold out chairs, before walking closer and placing them down on the grass. Offering me to sit down, I composed myself realising I had been so awestruck that I hadn't actually uttered a word to him since I had seen the band.

"Edward, this is beautiful, really it is"

"You don't mind?" he asked, a slightly certain look on his face.

"Mind? Why on Earth would I mind?" I chuckled at his question.

"Well, I know how you feel about being out and about. I'm not judging, it's just something I have learnt about you. Why is that Bella? Who are you hiding from?" he teased, not realising how close he actually was.

"There is a big difference between hiding and just being cautious Edward" I smiled at him, not wanting to give anymore information. If he knew that my cautiousness was for a very big reason, then he may realise what a complete lunatic I really am, and I just wasn't ready to show him that side of me just yet. He could run the other way and never want anymore to do with me once he see's the bare me. I didn't want to let him go yet.

He seemed to take my answer as a conversation stopper, but proceeded to take my hand in his, and rub lightly, sending tingles right through me.

The music played on, note after note making it's way to us, and soothing my thoughts away from anything that wasn't associated with Edward and how I was feeling tonight. He made me feel safe and wanted, and that was something I was just not used to.

I wasn't kidding when I said that my other dates had been completely lousy. But not this one...it was a first for me to be on a date with a guy, a thinking to myself 'I don't want tonight to end'.

And seeming to read my mind, he leaned towards me, not bothering to move my hair away from my ear, before he whispered to me...

"As long as you are with me Bella, you need never be cautious again" and placing a single sweet kiss to my forehead, I knew he was telling me the truth, from the heart.

As I smiled up at him, squeezing his hand slightly, I heard the familiar notes playing through the park, hitting my heart where I needed them the most.

"Your song" was all he said, before putting his arm around me, and facing forward to listen.

Claire De Lune played on, note after wonderful note, bringing back all kinds of memories, some that I had even stored away in the deepest parts of me, and I realised that Edward must have requested it to be played when he paid the vendor.

I turned to my left, locking gazes with the older man, as he tipped his hat to me, a wrinkled and content smile confirming what I had suspected.

Taking my hand from Edward's, I didn't realise how warm they were until the biting cold hit them. He had covered my hands with his own, to keep me from getting cold.

He glanced over at me, obviously wondering if something was wrong, but he couldn't be further from the truth.

I took is face in my now warm hands, and brought it closer to my own, before placing my lips against his gently. He kissed me back immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. So close that I almost slid off my seat.

As we increased our kiss to becoming more passionate, I realised that this man was nothing short of perfect, and it scared me somewhat that I knew I already had such deep feelings for him. What scared me even more was the factor that I was going to do everything I could to keep him in my arms, and in my life.

**A/N :- Hi guys, so this was a slightly shorter chapter...I'm sorry it's been a while. There have been a few RL things that have demanded my attention recently, and have kinda been pre-occupied with that, but I'm hoping to get the chapters out much quicker from now on (I have refocused, and I'm baaaaaaack!)**

**I'm currently reading 'It Isn't Stalking If You Don't Get Caught' by JustForkIt...check it out guys, it's great. **

**I'm also reading 'The Slowest Burn' by TypoKween...I've got as far as she has written...does anyone know if TypoKween is still active? I hope so, coz that one has all kinds of deliciously obsessive Edward - my fave!**

**Please please please leave a review...reviews are love!**

**Until the next chapter...x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters, they belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own this totally kickass storyline and the yummy thoughts that go through Edward's little mind! **

**A/N :- Hi guys, well I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story (and with me!) so far...I must warn you - there is much more to come. I've never been known to make my stories short (even my one shots are quite long! Lol) so please stick with it! Now let's get those yummy boys suited and booted eh? Enjoy! **

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face, and a very naughty dream about Edward floating around in my head space!

Stretching out and preparing to leave the warmth of my bed for the equal warmth of my shower, I thought that this all seemed too good to be true - being happy, and on dates with Edward Cullen...my family were happy and healthy, my business was running smoothly, the apartment was perfect...all in all, I was in a good place right now.

It had been over a week since my date with Edward (and that kiss!) and despite us both trying our hardest, our schedules would just not allow us to actually spend any more real time together.

Regardless of my smile, something deep down in the pit of my stomach was making me think that it could be just too good to be true. Besides him being Bree's head teacher, he's also Alice's brother and I wouldn't only lose a friend in Alice if things went wrong, but Rose could also potentially lose her job. Not that Alice is that petty, but I didn't want to even think about it.

We had been texting back and forth all day, every day, and I felt like I had known him forever.

He's an old soul, with beautiful eyes and a wonderful mind. Plus when we hugged at the end of the date, I was certain I felt muscles! He's seriously toned! And that is definitely not a negative! But in the back of my mind, I remembered that Bree's first day at school was looming, and I worried endlessly about how that would go. I was a little nervous if I was being honest.

It was a week after my date with Edward, and as I wasn't able to meet up with him before then, the school visit was the first time we would be seeing each other face to face.

_Actually, nervous didn't even cover it._

Whereas my tiny counterpart beside me was eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet, and stretching to see through the gates, whilst Jackson and I buzzed us all in using our security passes.

It was strange being on the receiving end of someone else's cautiousness but it was more than welcomed and I knew that I could rest easy that Bree would be safe here.

As she ran ahead, I called out for her slow down - when I actually wanted to shout for he to come back and hold on to my hand, and never let go.

We needed to meet Edward in reception so that he could show us around the building.

Walking through the large front doors, I strolled up to reception and waited patiently for Miss Stanley to finish her phone call. She made a 'wait a moment' finger sign to me, and I smiled politely, showing I acknowledged her. But after almost 5 minutes of "no way!" and "You're kidding!" I was ready to put that damn phone down myself.

I was not one to push in the queue and treat anyone less than I would like I be treat myself, just because of the amount of money I have, or because my business is successful. No, it's just common courtesy and quite frankly, this woman would not know common courtesy if it jumped up and smacked her straight in her silicone tits!

As I took a seat next to Jackson, I watched Bree playing with some building blocks at the small table nearby and wondered if she would be really and truly happy here. I mean, she has never known anything besides being home schooled, and even though I have always made sure she has the best that home schooling can offer, I just hope it's not going to be too hard to adjust. And I'm not talking about Bree, I actually mean myself.

_Jeez, I could already feel a panic attack coming on! _

"Stop worrying Junior, she's going to knock their socks off" whispered Jackson beside me. I turned and offered him a nod and a weak smile, and with a quick rub of my bicep, he resumed watching Bree too.

The vibrating in my hand alerted me to an incoming text message. Normally it would wait, but I guess I had a bit of time thanks to Jessica clearly attempting to use every word in the dictionary on that one phone call. And in one breath too.

"_Hey Bella. What time are you arriving? Let me know when you are here and I'll come and greet you. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again x"_

I smiled and quickly replied.

"_Hello Mr Cullen. You are so sweet! We are actually already here, just waiting for your sterling receptionist to get off her ass and tell you we have arrived."_

His reply was swift.

"_Is Jessica not on reception?_"

"_In a manner of speaking. Obviously recounting what she got up to on Saturday night is more important that informing you that you have visitors...who, by the way, were actually on time for their appointment that they now seem to be 5 minutes late for :)"_

I added the smiley face at the end, despite being annoyed at the dumb blonde who could talk the hind legs off a millipede, but so that he would know I'm not too put out. As long as I get to spend some time with him - even if it is also with a bunch of 7 year olds too.

"_Hang on, I'll be right out x_"

I smiled at his immediate and complying message back, putting my phone into my handbag, and it was a few seconds later that I heard the melodious tones of God himself.

"Miss Stanley, what have I told you about personal calls whilst being at work? I clearly have my next appointment patiently sat here waiting to see me and you don't even let me know they have arrived?"

His eyes bore down on her, and she hung up her call immediately, without even saying goodbye. I sort of felt sorry for her for a second, but then I remembered the look she has given me each and every time she has clapped eyes on me, like _I_ was the trash, and my feelings quickly disappeared again.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen, they have only just arrived" she lied. Her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of maroon as she fumbled around with her paperwork. "Erm, Miss Swan, if you wouldn't mind signing yourself into our visitors book.." she said quickly, as she thrust a book and a pen at my across the desk. I stood to take them.

"That won't be necessary Miss Stanley, I will be escorting Miss Swan and Miss Dwyer on today's tour of the building. Please see that you take my messages and leave them on my desk. I may be out of my office for a while. And I would appreciate it if that filing on the end of your desk is done before lunch today, as it's been sat there since last week" he added, a small tone of sarcasm from the boss's request that she actually do the work that she's paid to do.

My goodness he was gorgeous when he was angry. His eyes shone with a danger that I could only hope to bring out in him sometime. For a good reason that is, nothing naughty...hmmmm! Ok, maybe for a small naughty reason or two.

"Miss Swan, Miss Dwyer, would you care to follow me please?" He said, addressing myself and Bree. "Jackson, will you also be joining us?"

"I think I will stay here if you don't mind Mr Cullen" replied Jackson. He gave me a quick smile, as if asking for permission to stay. I quickly smiled back and nodded, wondering why he was sticking around reception, rather than checking out the place. I made a quick mental note to myself to ask him about that later.

Edward nodded, his copper mess bouncing slightly, as we were ushered through a set of double doors to the left, and into the start of Bree's new life.

I took a deep breath, keeping in mind that she will be happy here and that she will develop some wonderful skills along the way, as well as hopefully making some new friends.

Edward was telling us about the history of the building as Bree walked along with me, her tiny hand in my own, and her head whipping backwards and forwards, trying to take it all in in one big go. She reminded me of a little bird, the way her head would jerk one way, then the other, wanting to take in as much of her surroundings as she could.

Edward walked ahead of us, to hold open one of the doors leading onto another corridor, and I shamelessly gawked his ass in those perfect fitting suit trousers. it was like someone had painted on grey coloured perfection! And when he turned to allow us through, he totally caught me. _Yep, I had it bad!_

I could smell the varnish on the sparklingly clean floors, and the paint on the walls, or at least the walls I could see that wasn't decorated with some sort of work.

The long corridors were adorned with wall after wall of children's drawings and sketches and paintings. Pictures of sports groups and children holding different musical instruments were dotted here and there, showing the community within the school.

I noticed above each door to each classroom was a framed quote from an influential or important person. We passed the Geography room where the words _"__I like geography best, he said, because your mountains &amp; rivers know the secret. Pay no attention to boundaries." (Anon) _were displayed in a frame.

And over the door of the History classrooms read _"A small body of determined spirits fired by an unquenchable faith in their mission can alter the course of history" (Mahatma Gandhi)_

"This is certainly a very impressive place Mr Cullen" I said, using his professional Headteacher name. We were in his territory after all, and it wouldn't look good to call him by his first name in front of any small ears, when he was a figure of authority. "The children's work here is amazing" I said, admiring some of the abstract art pieces that we were close to. "And the school is so clean and respectable. Do you like what you see so far Bree?"

Her eager eyes glittered as she nodded her head and smiled.

"And what are the music lessons like?" I asked as the harmonious tones of a flute came down the corridor as if giving me a prompt to speak to him again. To hear his voice replying beautifully.

"Well, I happen to know that they have one of the very best musicians for a teacher. He is without a doubt one of the most talented - if not _the_ most talented - that this school has ever seen" he replied earnestly.

His smug smile made me stop for a second...

"It's you, isn't it?" I asked deadpanned, trying to keep the smirk off my face, that I was fighting so hard to contain.

"Ok yes it's me. But I'll have you know, I am pretty great" he added matter-of-factly, before chuckling and walking on. "And over here..."

"Erm..Edwa...I mean, Mr Cullen..." I interrupted, "I may be mistaken, but I do believe that that person over there could be your Mother?" and I pointed to where a small copper haired woman was craning her neck over the tall wooden doors of her classroom, in order to see through the small window up top. Her eyebrows pulled up wrinkling her forehead.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers when she obviously realised she had been rumbled, but she quickly regained her composure as we took a few steps towards her classroom.

"Ah yes, she may have gotten wind that you were visiting today"

"And just how did she get wind, may I enquire?" I asked, not even trying to hide the smirk anymore.

He tutted none too quietly and shook his head slowly. "You know, I believe it was that darned good looking, and amazingly talented music teacher I think" and he rolled his eyes comically, before we made our way into Esme's art class.

The walls were covered even more than the corridors in various paintings, and there were sculptures and various pieces of artwork along each wall, and in each corner. I secretly wondered if Esme was a hoarder, but something tells me it's less about hoarding and more about being proud of the children's work, and not wanting to part with it.

"Good morning Mr Cullen". A chorus of children's voices rang out through the room to greet Edward in the cutest, sweetest way I've ever heard. They sounded like little angels. And it was actually really nice to hear respectful and polite kids if I'm being honest. That's pretty rare in today's world.

"Good morning class. Please meet Miss Swan, and this little lady is Bree. She will be joining you in some of your classes, so please make her feel very welcome, ok?"

The eager nods from the students at the prospect of having a new friend to play with warmed my heart, but when a sweet little blonde girl with the longest plait I've ever seen approached Bree and asked her to colour with her and her friends, I almost cried.

_'This is what she has been missing out on'_ I told myself, and it hurt to think I had unknowingly deprived her all of this time.

I watched as she made her way across the room and placed her cute little butt in a chair besides her new friend, and started to draw.

"Do you like it here?"

Bree nodded.

"And have you seen the music class yet?"

Bree shook her head no.

"That's a really fun class to go to, they have lots of things that make different sounds". Bree said nothing, but offered a big smile. She was excited about the prospect of seeing the music room. "Do you like to sing?". Bree just shrugged. "Do you speak?" asked the little girl, who Edward had explained was called Willow.

I froze, realising that Bree probably wasn't expecting to deal with this all on her first day. Heck, _I_ wasn't expecting to deal with this on her first day.

Bree bowed her head a little, and shook it sadly.

I paused, wondering if I should intervene, and as if he seemed to sense my tension, Edward placed his hand gently on my arm to stop me from stepping in. But I don't care what anyone says, if these kids make fun of her, I'll rip his arm off to get to her.

Willow watched Bree for a couple of (very long) seconds, before shrugging. "Doesn't matter" she said brightly. "You don't need to speak when you are doing arts. You can do it in quiet if you want. I'm going to not talk in art as well now - we can be quiet together" and she proudly 'zipped' up her lips, before going back to her drawing.

I looked up at Edward like a guppy fish - my mouth was completely open. Catching flies.

He, however, simply looked proud, as he smiled so wide he was showing off those pearly white teeth.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to see you again" said Esme, as she swept me into a brief hug and pulled me back to reality.

"Hello Esme, it's really good to see you too. How are you?" I asked, pulling away from her bone crushing hug. She may be a small and petite woman, but she have one heck of a squeeze.

"Oh you know me Bella, every day is a party" she laughed, waving her hands around and knowing that she was both Emmett and Alice's mother made me believe she actually meant it literally.

Edward seemed to be a little more reserved. I imagined he was more like his father. And speaking of the dishy doctor...

"And how is that lovely husband of yours?"

"He's very well thank you, as busy as ever. I swear he lives at that hospital most days" she chuckled. "Is this son of mine being a respectable host?" she asked quietly so the children couldn't hear her, an she eyeballed Edward who looked like he was about to protest to any wrongdoings.

"Yes, he's been the perfect gentleman" I replied, smiling up at him. I'm not sure, but I think I may have seen him visibly relax.

"Jolly good, I didn't raise him to be rude. This boy knows his manners" she went on to say, "Oh, and don't forget you owe me young lady..."

I looked on at her like I needed to protest any wrongdoings too, and I frantically racked my brains for anything that I may owe her for.

"The lunch at our place?", she went on to explain.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget? You just name it and we are there". I agreed a little more quickly that I expected myself too, but I'm chalking that down to the relief that I haven't actually done anything wrong.

She chuckled and it made me slightly unsure how she found that amusing, as if I had signed some unwritten contract.

"Oh I'll hold you to that. Now, I'm going to meet your sister, who I believe is going to become my new best friend...that is if she loves art and ponies as much as Edward says she does!" and with a wink, she made her way over to Bree.

I watched them for a few minutes, seeing Esme crouched besides Bree's chair and asking her about her drawing. She would nod her head every so often, and I would give anything to know what they were talking about.

After a while, Bree said a silent goodbye to her new friends, and after a quick hug from Esme, and a promise that we will have Sunday lunch with them in the coming weeks, we were back on our tour. The other parts of the school were pretty standard really, same classrooms with different subject posters in each one, but what really caught my eye was the outside square, where a woman could be seen tending to some little baby lambs.

"You have a zoo here? Is there a door to Narnia where the kids can visit too? Or maybe your teaching assistants are some singing teacups like out of Beauty and the Beast? Seriously, this place has everything!" I said, astonished.

He laughed. "No Bella, we don't have singing teacups _or_ a zoo, but we do have a few animals that we take care of here, to keep the children entertained and to teach them the importance of looking after animals, especially their own pets"

"That's actually a really lovely idea Edward"

"Well, some of the kids have problems opening up, and communicating with others, and they sometimes feel bad about it, but when they are with these little guys, they don't mind so much. And I figured, if it makes the children happy, then they may as well stay. So I had Emmett build all of these huts for the animals to live in, and Jenna over there tends to them each day. She's sort of employed as our school gamekeeper" he laughed.

Bree's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the small ducklings following their mother, and I had to keep a tight grip on her hand, otherwise I was sure she would try to smuggle one of the little darlings home with us...in her dress!

She tugged on my hand lightly and gave me a smile, and a nod, before I let go of her hand, knowing she was telling me that she would be on her best behaviour. I watched as she slowly made her way over to the gates of the small, man-made paddock, and petted the baby lamb through the mesh wire fence, whilst Jenna sat and fed him.

"You know she will be completely safe here, don't you Bella?" said Edward beside me. He was also watching her.

"Yes, Edward. I know you will take care of her when I'm not around, but I just can't help shaking this bad feeling that I have. Like when you look up at the sky and see the dark clouds, and you can just smell it in the air - and you realise that a storm is coming...I dunno, maybe I really do need push myself, to let her spread her wings" I sighed, not quite convincing myself that this is what is best. For us both.

"Would it help to know that a lot of the parents we get here feel the same way? Some of them are such high profile celebrities that they are a sometimes worried fans will take it a little too far, but it's completely natural to feel this way" he said, trying to sooth my worries.

"I know, I just hope that my fears don't become a reality" I said, as I walked away from him to collect Bree, and take her home.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

Bree's first week at school had been harder than I thought it would be.

I took each morning and each afternoon off work to take her and collect her every day, watching her coming out with a huge smile on her face, and some sort of schoolwork clutched tightly in her tiny hands, be it paintings she had done in art, mini tests that she had passed or even her gym kit for me to wash! Our fridge was covered in drawings, painting, sketches, poems. In fact, the only thing that wasn't covered was the fridge's door handle, and I gave that only a matter f time too.

She just looked so happy, that it made my heart swell and break all at the same time...my baby was happy, but she was growing up. It would get to a point one day when she wouldn't accept me taking her and picking her up from school, or making sure that she was with one of the others if I wasn't there. One day she will want to stand on her own two feet, without a guardian or a chaperone, and I will be one of those parents who waits by the window, worrying if she will get home safely, or if she had been speaking to anyone unsavoury. I know that she has a good head on her shoulders, and is a sensible kid - even at her already young age, but it always worries me that the more I shield us all from the media and the press, the more they are going to want to know. And will she one day become too old that she wont want to fly under the radar anymore?

Jackson, Jasper and Rose had noticed a change in my mood at home, and I'm sure that Embry - even if he didn't say so - noticed a change in me at the office too. I was always pre-occupied in my own head, and I found myself bowing out of a meeting early this week, just so I could miss the rush hour traffic. Jackson had offered to go in my place, but I just couldn't let him do it, not yet anyway.

I dunno, maybe I'm being an over-protective, over-bearing parent, but all I can think of is those chilling words from years back, and it reminded me why I do all of this. Why I keep her protected. Why I keep us all protected. _"I'll always find you Bella, none of you can hide!"_

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

Tonight was the evening of the charity ball.

And again, I hadn't managed to see Edward all week - besides waving to him from his office window as I picked Bree up one afternoon, there had been very little contact besides the usual text messages, and a few night time phone calls to see how our days had gone, and to say goodnight. I loved that I could hear his voice before I went to sleep, but the fact that we hadn't physically seen each other really since the school visit had me worried. Is this what it would constantly be like if we started dating? Seeing each other once a week over dinner, or at a movie? Is it really worth all of this effort? Sure Edward is gorgeous, sweet, caring, interesting, and has a wonderful family, but is it really all worth it? What if I get too deep into my feelings for him, and then end up getting hurt? Could I seriously go through all of that again?

"Bella?" I heard Rose bellow behind me, shocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked into the mirror in front of me, seeing her reflection behind my chair holding up her hands. "Huh? I'm sorry Rose, I was miles away. What did you say?"

"Wow, he's really getting into your head isn't he?" she laughed lightly, not realising the truth of her words. "I asked what would look better...the silver earrings with the diamond drop, or these silver studs with the ruby centre?"

I assessed her outfit, her red and white above the knee-length dress, accompanied by her silver shoes, and silver clutch handbag. "The ones with the rubies in will add a bit of colour to the top, but take away from your eyes. I think the diamond ones will go best" I said honestly, and she nodded, putting down the studs and putting the diamond drops in.

"So, how many are you expecting tonight?" she asked causally.

"About 200 people or so, but goodness knows really. I mean Alice has absolutely gone to town on this thing tonight. Mr Molina is going to freak when he see's it all in full swing" and I turned on my stool to face her. "Do you know, I've had to be there to sign for some of the things like lighting and structures that we needed for it all, and his face kept lighting up like Las Vegas whenever he would see a new addition. I swear, he's totally in love with your boss you know?" I laughed, knowing that as harmless as Mr Molina was, he also deluded himself into thinking he's a ladies man.

We laughed together as we made ourselves up, sharing a bottle of wine as we went along. With the music floating around the room, and the wine flowing, it felt like the good old days when we would bribe Jasper into taking care of Bree so that we could get ready to go out for the night...and then always ended up staying in, wearing our best dresses and in full make up, simply because we really enjoyed the 'getting ready' part, more than we did actually going out itself. We would all end up in the TV room, eating pizza and watching old re-runs of Laurel &amp; Hardy, snuggled up with each other on the sofa. Jasper would usually have Bree laid across him, falling to sleep, here as Rose and I would loll over each other in our nice dresses and full make up, not caring that we weren't out getting drunk, or picking up guys. We were happy.

Rosalie helped me into my dress - a simple dark Navy strapless number, that was a little above my knees, and had a small 'V' cut out at the top, in between the breasts.

Zipping me up, she smacked my ass lightly, directing me towards my shoes, and then holding my hand to steady me as I stepped into them.

"You know Edward isn't going to know what to do with himself tonight once he claps eyes on you, don't you?" she laughed, as I checked my lipstick in the mirror.

"Uh-huh, and Emmett is I suppose?" I retorted back to her, but quickly sobered myself when I saw her face fall. "Oh Rosie, sweetheart...what on Earth is the matter?" I asked, making my way quickly over to put an arm around my friend. My sister. "Has something happened?"

"No, it's nothing really" she said, with her head bent low, as she twiddled her thumbs idly."It's just that when we spoke in the coffee shop before, it made me confident to go for it you know? To let him take me to dinner, or to go to a ball game with him, but as soon as I would be ready to tell him 'Yes', I would remember that that's how it all started with Garrett.."

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Oh, sorry...I mean that's how it all started with 'limp-dick'" she said, using the name that we had given him back when Rosalie had first told Jasper and I that he had been cheating on her for months with some tramp he worked with. We now not only refuse to call him by his own name, but we actually refer to him as nothing but 'limp-dick' (or Mr Limp-dick if the occasion called for formalities). "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just really struggling with trusting any guys right now" she apologised, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes, before she could ruin her make up.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sort for sweetheart. You trusted someone, and they betrayed that trust in one of the worst ways there is, but you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that ol' 'limp-dick' did you a huge favour, you know" I said matter of factly, as I stroked a piece of stray hair from her face, 'Because if he hadn't done what he did, then you may still be stuck with his sorry ass - and girl, that is just not acceptable. And as far as trusting other guys goes - I think Emmett Cullen is a pretty good place to start. I mean, he's good looking, funny, always happy, also he seems to be hungry a lot - I'm not sure why that is a plus, but hey, at least it shows he has real character, right?".

She laughed lightly, blowing out a big breath.

"And most of all, I've seen the way he looks at you, honey. Like you are the most precious thing on Earth, and he is the lucky guy who discovered you. Please don't let what happened to you in the past potentially ruin what you could have in the future"

She nodded.

"Thank you B, you know I don't know where I would be without you and that brother of mine" she said, hugging me tightly.

"We would all be lost without each other wouldn't we? You and Jazz have been there for me when I thought I was at the very end. We all need someone to talk to and to hug when things get scary and overwhelming, but instead of just having me and Jazz, consider that maybe Emmett could be another set of ears and another pair of hugging arms huh? Don't give up on what you could have, because you deserve to be happy Rose. We all do" and with a smile and a nod, we made our way downstairs to the car, and to an impatiently waiting Jasper.

The ride to the hotel was fun, and we kept the conversation light. Jasper gave me the narrow 'What's wrong?' eyes when we arrived at the car, and I shook my head ever so slightly, as Rosalie got in to let him know that now was not a good time. He would try to get it out of me later, but being the hostess for the night, I could easily slip away. Plus, I could always just throw Alice into his path, and before I know it, he will have forgotten who I am, let alone what he wanted to ask me.

We thanked Marcus, and I told him he could head home for the night, but he insisted that as I was paying him for the full night, he would be waiting outside whenever we were ready. Sometimes it does pay to be kind to your staff, and I quickly thanked him, before making my way inside.

"Bella...Bella, this all looks so wonderful!" gushed Mr Molina, as he made his way over to me, kissing me on both cheeks and pulling me into a quick hug. "Mr Call has been here for 2 hours, checking everything is running smoothly" he added, motioning over to Embry, who gave a quick wave and resumed his orders to the bar staff.

"Thank you Sir, and I'm glad Embry has been making himself useful" I smiled. "May I introduce you to my friends Rosalie and Jasper" and he kissed Rose's cheeks, before shaking Jasper's hand.

"It's great to meet some of Miss Swan's friends, I was starting to think that this young lady lived, ate and breathed Swan Securities" he laughed to himself, flagging down one of the passing champagne trays, and grabbing us each a glass. "Now come, come - I must show you what the dining room looks like" and he took my hand, hurrying us past busy staff and various people in suits, preparing trays of hors-dourves and what not.

Mr Molina opened the large double doors to the ballroom, and I gasped as I took in the sight before me...

The ceilings had drapes dropping from them and connecting to the walls around the edge of the room, creating a reverse-arch effect. Drapes of all different colours, and finished off with twinkling lights on each one, accentuating the colours even more. The stage at the front of the room had been completely transformed from the drab wooden and blue monstrosity it was before, to a cool white centre, with spotlights shining down directly onto the leaf-less trees at the sides, creating a sort of eerie forest shadow on the back of the stage.

I stepped slowly into the room, letting my eyes wander in the direction of the white dancefloor in the centre. It was surrounded by tables reaching almost all the way up to the outer walls, each one with a different colour table cloths, and napkins, and centrepieces, but all being the same colour on each table.

By the walls, and edging the entrance door were more of the trees, like the ones on the stage, with a spotlight shining up underneath each one, creating more shadows of haunting branches along the walls.

I realised the theme she was going for when I saw the crazy vintage teacups next to the wine glasses on the tables.

"Alice In Wonderland" I whispered to myself, and chuckling.

"It looks amazing" I said in awe, knowing exactly how much all this had cost, yet not expecting it to look as fantastic as it does. I didn't for one second think that Alice wouldn't do a great job, but I completely underestimated her abilities.

The rest of them agreed, not done with taking in the sights before them.

"My girl's done good" commented Jasper proudly, grinning from ear to ear, before turning back out, I assumed to get another drink.

I nodded and smiled after him, followed by Mr Molina and Rosalie.

Alice arrived shortly afterwards, and I pulled her into a tight hug, thanking her for her efforts.

"Oh, it's nothing doll" she replied, down playing it all. "This was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun if I'm honest, and Embry really embraced the whole party planning thing you know?" she smiled, before taking a drink from a passing tray and thanking the server. "I may have to steal that young man away from you. He's a little gem" she winked, as I shook my head.

"Don't even think about it Miss Cullen! That guy is irreplaceable" I chuckled. "So these little surprises you mentioned..." I edged.

"...Are exactly that Little Miss Nosey. You will find out when the time is right" she laughed, before kissing me quickly on the cheek and making her way over to Jasper at the bar.

"Little terror!" I whispered harshly at her, but loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Oh Bella" she laughed, "You hate not knowing don't you?"

"I just don't like surprises" I defended myself. "Alice is like a crazy person when it comes to this kind of stuff, and goodness knows what she has planned" I said, my eyes wandering of their own accord, in a hopeful attempt of getting a little glimpse into something I have not signed for. If I can spot it, then I'll be less surprised when it actually happens.

"And how are you feeling about having to be up on stage speaking?"

I thought about Rosalie's question and knew my answer almost instantly. I tried to find some sort of nervousness, but there was none. Only excitement. "I feel fine. It's only 200 people" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"200 people Bella...all staring up watching you...listening to everything you say...are you kidding?"

"Well, thanks for not making me nervous Rose" I chuckled, taking a large sip of my champagne. She mumbled an embarrassed 'Sorry'.

"Don't worry, I was totally kidding. Nah, I'll be fine. I've addressed rooms with a much bigger audience for conferences before, so 200 people will be a piece of cake"

She smirked at me with her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I mean it only 199 people...and Edward Cullen" and she laughed as I pulled my head up from my glass, with I assume I look of horror on my face. "Thought that might make you think"

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked, with half mock-horrified, and the other half of me completely meaning every word.

"Because he's coming right this way" she whispered close to my ear.

I heard the voice before I had time to turn around.

"Bella! There you are!" cried Esme from across the room, as she bounded over to me (Goodness only knows how she moved so lithely in those skyscrapers that she tried to pass off as heels) leaving her husband and her 2 sons trailing in her wake, and pulled me into a warm hug. "My gosh, aren't you a picture, you look absolutely stunning my dear" she said holding me at arm's length and giving me the 'once over'.

"Thank you Esme" I said, furiously blushing to the point that I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "You look amazing too, and your dress is beautiful" I added, knowing that she was wearing one of Alice's designs. I was admiring it when I went to visit Alice for the final table numbers last week.

"Ah Bella, as beautiful as ever I see" said Doctor Cullen as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before greeting Rose in the same way, and then joining his wife by the bar.

"Hey baby B! How are ya?" Bellowed Emmett as he practically bear hugged me.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward say harshly through his clenched smile.

Emmett gave his brother an impish smile, before putting me back on the ground, and patted the top of my head, before heading over to Rosalie. "You look gorgeous Rose" was all I heard before they left together for a drink.

"Ah I see they had saved the best until last" I chuckled, as Edward stepped forward.

Without warning, he closed the gap between us, taking me in his arms and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He was warm, and smelled like soap and cologne. He smelled like Edward. I hadn't realised how much I had missed being in his arms until this very moment.

He lightly kissed the top of my head, I assume to keep our PDA's to a minimum, and respecting my wishes when we were out in public. It wasn't that I didn't want to be intimate with Edward always, but when there were so many people who want to know who I am, it means that whoever is connected to me goes along for the ride too. And I'm not prepared for Edeard to have to do that. That is why I put a whole 'no paparazzi pictures' clause in place. Mr Molina could pose for as many pictures as he wanted with Alice, but I wanted none of myself taking. Alice thought I was crazy.

Edward smiled down at me and released me from his embrace. I pouted a little.

"You look breath-taking Isabella" he said running a hand through my hair and cupping the side of my face, making my pout disappear, and a blush replace it. I loved that he used my formal name, and I don't know why. Not even Rose or Jasper call me Isabella, but coming from Edward's lips, it felt kind of...intimate.

"Thank you Edward, and you look so handsome" I replied, running my hands up his chest over his black tux.

His smile was all I needed to know how much my words meant to him.

"Shall we get a drink?" he asked after what felt like forever. I nodded in an Edward Cullen infused daze, and made my way over behind him.

"...And then he threw it over the fence and ran like his ass was on fire!" roared Emmett, clearly finishing up a funny story, judging by the laughter of everyone around him.

I looked over at Rose who seemed to be laughing too, although I could tell she was trying to rein it in. I wish that she would let herself go. Emmett seems perfect for her.

"Seriously Emmett, you are telling the fishing story again?" laughed Edward.

"Yeah bro, it's a party winner!" he replied, holding his drink up in the air, and finishing the whole thing. To be fair to him though, the champagne flute was about half the size of his hand, so I'm not surprised he finished it in one go. "You should think yourself lucky I'm not telling them the 'Stag party airport' story Eddie" and he raised his eyebrows challengingly at Edward. After a tense couple of seconds, Edward huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine" was all he said.

Edward turned to me. "Don't ask" he whispered to me warningly, making me chuckle.

"Miss Swan..."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Turning, I was greeted with the smiling face of an old friend.

"Oh my goodness...Jacob!" I cried, as I threw myself at his open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh gee thanks, I'm glad to see you too Bells" he laughed.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm always happy to see you. But seriously, this is a huge surprise. Who on Earth managed to organise this without me knowing? I thought I had covered all of the details" I rambled.

"That would be Rose" he replied, as she made her way over, and pulled him into a hug, before making way for Jasper to do a bro handshake thing...you know the one, where they pull each other in close and slap each other on the back?! _I have no idea why guys do that_.

"It's good to see you man. When did you get here?" asked Jasper.

"I arrived a couple of hours ago, and managed to grab a quick shower and change before Marcus collected me"

"You really did think of everything didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at Rose, smiling widely. She simply nodded wearing a shit eating grin.

"I managed to get in some Bree time too. I tell ya, that kid is really growing up fast isn't she?" He added.

"We have only been gone a few months. Surely she hasn't changed too much since we left?" I laughed.

"You must be joking, that kid is like a weed...one minute she's all small and stuff and the next she's taking over your whole garden" he replied.

"I take it Billy has had you out in the yard recently then?"

"Yeah how could you tell?" He asked, rhetorically. "You look gorgeous Bells, it's really good to see you"

"You too Jake. I can't believe you are actually here" I repeated myself, resisting the urge to pinch myself (or possibly Edward's amazing ass!) and make sure this is all real. "Are you staying at our place?"

"If that's ok? I would have sorted some digs, but I only got the all clear from the station to take leave 2 days ago, so I didn't have chance to organise a hotel before I got out here"

"Of course you can stay, you know you are always welcome. Oh, it's just so great to see you. And all dressed up too" I commented, taking in all of Jacob's 6'4" build in a suit. In fact come to think of it, the only time I ever saw Jacob in a suit was at...nevermind, I can't think of funerals at a time like this.

"Ah-herm" I heard someone clearing their throat politely behind me, only to turn around and see each and every member of the Cullen family staring at the four of us like we had lost our marbles.

Well, all except Edward, who looked like he was chewing on a wasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me...Jacob this is Dr Carlise Cullen and his lovely wife Esme. And here we have Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. Everyone this is our good friend, Jacob Black" I introduced.

A wave of smiles and 'Hellos' vibrated around the group before the toast-master announced that everyone should take their seats for dinner.

What I wasn't expecting was the 9 foot tall stilt walker beside me, who was dressed up like one of the guardsmen from Alice in Wonderland. You know the ones...all flat and like an addition from a deck of cards. As I looked around the room, there had to be at least 10 of them, leading guests to their tables.

"Madam, may I ask your name?" he enquired politely, from up above me.

"Erm...Bella Swan?" I replied uncertainly, almost as if I didn't know my own name.

"Ah, the guest of honour on this fine evening. And may I ask the name of your fellow companions?"

Before I could answer (mostly because I was in a mixed state of shock and awe), Alice jumped in.

"We are the Cullen table, that should be number 1. We are all here" she answered quickly, indicating the 9 of us. I was glad that Jacob would be sat with us. It would give us a chance to talk.

"Wonderful, then if you fine ladies and gentlest of gentlemen would care to follow me please, you banquet awaits!" He bellowed theatrically, and I looked over at Alice.

"Surprise number one" she whispered as she walked ahead.

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she was definitely not done.

"Yes! Let's get our food on!" Shouted Emmett enthusiastically as he made his way past me.

"Hey Em!"

"Yeah B?"

"I wana hear that airport story before the night is out" I ordered him, and he winked in response. I loved how Emmett is so very accommodating when he knows he's going to be fed.

I took a step forward next to Jacob, but felt a strong arm snake around my waist, and pull me to the side.

I glanced up at Edward, realising in my shock of seeing Jacob, and then added shock of seeing a 9ft talking playing card, I hadn't really conversed with him much.

He had obviously realised it too. "I hope you didn't forget about me" he whispered huskily in my ear, tickling me with the vibrations of his sultry voice.

"How could I when you are dressed like that?" I chuckled as we made our way over to the front of the room.

"I thought I would have you all to myself tonight" he pouted in the cutest way possible.

"Huh?"

He didn't say anything more, but his eyes followed Jacob, who was currently talking to Jasper as they made their way to the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was coming. But I can't lie, I'm happy he's here"

His facial expression was a little like I'd just kicked his puppy, and I hated that expression on him. And I hated even more that I was the reason.

"It's like you not being able to see Emmett for months on end, and then all of a sudden he's there and ready to have a great time with you and your friends"

"But Emmett is my brother" he scoffed.

"Exactly" was my smug response, as I watched the realisation of the meaning behind my words sink in and my favourite smirk was back.

I sat with Edward one side of me, and Jacob on the other. I would be lying if I didn't say it felt a little awkward, but as we sat eating our starter and drinking the wine that was being constantly topped up, the conversation flowed easily. I felt myself relax more, and actually found that I was enjoying the evening so far.

"So Mr Black" said Esme from across the table, picking up her wine glass and taking a quick sip. "What line of work are you in?"

Jacob finished his mouthful of food, wiping his mouth on his napkin and placing it on his lap. "I'm a police officer ma'am. I have been with the Forks police department for over 6 years now".

I felt so much pride for the enormous man sat beside me, my brother of sorts, and I smiled widely knowing that my father would be proud of him too.

"Oh, that's a wonderful job, to be there for your community and those around you. You and Jasper must have a lot in common"

"Not as much as me and Jackson" he laughed.

"Jacob took the role of Chief of Police from Jackson when he resigned and became a permanent fixture for myself and Bree" I explained when I took in the confused looks on their faces, as if they were being kept out of the loop of some private joke.

"Ah I see. And do you enjoy it Mr Black?"

"Please, call me Jacob ma'am. And yes, I love my job Mrs Cullen. There is something so satisfying about knowing that you are helping other people have better lives every day. I guess you must feel the same way in your one line of work huh Dr Cullen?"

I let the conversation flow around me, as I took in the looks that we're being shared between Rosalie and Emmett. He seemed to be trying to tell her something with his eyes, almost as if he was desperate to shout it out loud, but she was acting all shy and coy. Like she was scared to open up and let herself feel what she was going to feel. This had to stop, there had to be a way to get her to be alone with him, so that she's not as self conscious? I guess talking to her wasn't the answer, so maybe I could find a way to force them together...take matters into my own hands. I tried racking my brains and the best thing I could come up with was your bog standard things like the movies, or a restaurant, or perhaps an evening in?

_'I'll come up with something' _I told myself.

I heard a tinkling of someone's cutlery being rapidly hit on a champagne glass.

"If I could please have everyone's attention for just a moment, whilst we have our hosts come up on stage and explain a little about how tonight is going to work, and just why we are doing this. So without further ado, please let's put our hands together and welcome on stage Mr Molina and Miss Swan!"

A round of applause rang out through the room and Mr Molina appeared next to my chair, assisting me standing up and escorting me to the stage.

"Thank you for that fantastic welcome, you are all very kind. And we would like to extend our welcome to you too, it's such an honour to see so many faces smiling back at us. We know tonight will be a wonderful event" started Mr Molina, as he lowered his microphone.

My turn I guess.

"And tonight is a celebration - of unity between companies in this fine city" and I looked at him stood on the stage beside me, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me quickly before letting go. There was a short applause. "And it is about building relationships within our community". More applause. "But this evening is mainly to raise as much money as we possibly can for the amazing charities that are in attendance tonight. We have a duty as the good people of New York city to look after one another. To help when we can see someone who needs it. To be there for one another when we are at our lowest times. And tonight is a celebration of just that". And again, more applause.

I looked down at table one, feeling the nervousness beginning to set in as I glanced towards Edward. He was clapping enthusiastically, as if he was my biggest fan, and in that one action, I felt my confidence grow stronger.

"And as you can see, there are various areas around this room where you can donate money to a cause that is perhaps close to your heart. Or you may want to try your hand at some of the tables in our 'one night only' exclusive casino out on the terrace - as you can see, it is a beautiful evening for it. All proceeds from tonight's event will be shared equally between the 4 charities, so please give generously. There will be a special event after dinner that I think may get you ladies interested, so do stick around for that. And if you would like to speak to Miss Swan, or myself with regards to any of tonight's festivities, we are here for you all night" said Mr Molina, with a smile. "And should any of you lovely young ladies be stuck for a dance partner later on, I'm on table two, and very energetic" he laughed, earning a chuckle around the room.

I was still racking my brains for what this special event could be, when I realised he had finished talking.

"So please eat, drink, be merry and give us your cash" I joked, "Have a wonderful night everyone!"

We left the stage to a loud applause and Mr Molina gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving back for his own table. His wife embraced him and the sat smiling together. _I knew he wasn't as much of a ladies man as he made out_, I laughed to myself.

I arrived back at my table to find everyone on their feet, applauding us.

Edward turned and took my face in his hands, kissing me quickly and gently before we sat down to eat. Esme couldn't wipe her smile away, and it was all I could do to blush and hide underneath the curtains of hair that surrounded my downturned face.

"You were amazing up there Miss Swan" he crooned in my ear, causing goose bumps to raise up all over my body.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. I must admit, it was a lot easier knowing I had the support of table one" I joked.

"Well, if you need me to support you in any other way, just you say the word. I'm very accommodating like that" he smirked, his green eyes glinting.

"Well, that's good to know Edward. I'll certainly keep that in mind"

His hand snaked under the table, to hold on to my thigh. "I hope you do more than that - I hope you hold me to it" he whispered, so closely that I felt his warm breath against my ear.

I gulped, and took a drink of my wine, in a weak attempt to cool myself down, and his chuckle next to me told me that he was happy with the outcome of his emotional rollercoaster.

The first two courses of the dinner passed pleasantly and I was busy laughing at Emmett doing 'The Twist' with his mother on the dancefloor, all suited and booted in his tuxedo. He really was an overgrown child, laughing and pulling strange faces, but watching him with Esme, not caring what anyone thought of him or said about him, as long as the woman in front of him was happy, it made me smile fondly.

You could see past the foolishness and the crazy antics, to see a man who had all the love in the world for his family, and that is something I treasure.

Never having any brothers and sisters when I was a child growing up, I watch how close the Cullens are and thank my lucky stars that I have that now with Rosalie and Jasper and Jackson. Bree and I have our own little makeshift family.

We may not be perfect but we are what we are...Family.

I think if I had grown up with a big brother, I would want him to be like Emmett. Always poking innocent fun at me and teasing me for my latest boyfriend. Always taking the last of the milk and leaving the empty carton in the fridge. But always protective and ready to sort out my bullies like a good big brother.

"See something you like eh' little B?" He shouted over at me, whilst wiggling his eyebrows _and_ his hips.

"No Emmett. I was actually just trying to figure out if you were dancing, or attempting to get a stray coat hanger out of your shirt" I laughed.

"What are you talking about? I have some killer moves I'll have you know" he responded with a wink, and throwing his arms about wildly, just proving my point right on the spot.

The table erupted into laughter, and even Esme gave up, finally taking her seat again.

Jacob seemed to be getting along well with everyone he came into contact with, and he struck up a connection with Alice, chatting animatedly with her and Jasper, making them both laugh loudly. But I didn't find that surprising - Alice was a sweetheart and extremely easy to talk to. Like breathing.

I took a quick moment to pop back to the bar for another glass of champagne before the dessert was served and jumped as one of the 'playing cards' offered to show me some of his magic. He soon drew more than just myself, and we clapped happily as he made a small ball disappear, before reappearing in Mr Molina's top pocket.

Mr Molina was eating this up, all of the laughter and the drinking, but he was mostly lapping up all of the pats on the back that he was receiving for a job well done. Random big names from the New York City council and the richest businessmen in the area telling him they are thinking of using his ballroom for their company conferences and that they will be bringing their out of town clients to stay at his hotel. He looked like the cat who got the cream, and I was just thankful that the night seemed to be going so well. If it continued on in such good stead, it looked good that his account with Swan Securities would be safe.

I sat back on the bar stool and breathed deeply. Watching the guests enjoying themselves, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, so why didn't you mention that you and Mr Wonderful are dating?" Asked Jacob, sitting himself on the barstool next to mine. He held his hand up to the barmaid, who quickly and eagerly made her way over, taking his drink order. He turned to me.

"Mr Wonderful? Really Jake?" I laughed.

"Well, he seems pretty wonderful, so why haven't you told your best friend about him?"

"I haven't told you about him because at the minute there is nothing to tell. We have been on one date, and thanks to our busy schedules and hectic lives, date number two is on ice for the time being" I explained, feeling a little sick. I had basically admitted that Edward and I would be a disaster together because we would never see each other.

The barmaid returned with Jake's drink and he thanked her, pushing she money across the bar to her.

"And how is everything with Jazz and Rose?" he asked taking a sip.

"They're fine..."

I knew that he was fishing, wanting information because since we had moved away, he was feeling excluded.

"Ok fine, but don't read anything more into it than what you see. Jasper and Alice are kind of dating, but not being overly obvious about it, whereas Rosalie seems to be doing her darnedest to keep Emmett at arms length, even though he would be totally perfect for her"

"And what about you and Edward?"

I thought for a moment. "Bree is my number one priority, always has been, and yes I've enjoyed spending time with Edward, but what kind of relationship could we really have together? I mean, Edward has the school and as well as having my business, I also have a young child who is more aware of the things around her than she should be, and we both know why that is"

"But you deserve to be happy too" he replied, taking my hand. "I've seen the way he looks at you, just in the past couple of hours. I can see that you radiate so much happiness when you catch him looking at you"

Instinctively, I gazed at Edward, who seemed to be deep in conversation with a rather portly gentleman I didn't know. As if sensing me, he looked across the room and locked eyes with my own. I smiled and blushed before breaking the stare between us.

"See? Just like that, you say about his brother being perfect for Rose, but from what I can see, I think that guy there is pretty perfect for you too"

"But Bree is attending his school" I said.

"And that means that you can't speak to him? Or go for a drink with him? Or make a new friend out of him? Like I said to you before you left, this move was for you as much as anyone else. Please don't be the kind of Bella I would find in Forks. Be the New York Bella. Fresh. Fun. Happy...maybe even a little horny!" He laughed.

"Jake!" I gasped, and pulled my hand away from his to smack across his arm before falling into a fit of laughter myself.

I loved having Jake here. Tonight was about unity and bringing people together, and by Rosalie getting Jake to attend, it felt somewhat symbolic. Like it all fit together perfectly.

"It's really good to see you Bells, it's not the same back home without you. Pop misses you too" he added, sadly. "Says the last part of Charlie has upped and left him. I keep telling him that I will happily ship him off to New York to be with you permanently, but he's not taken me up on it so far" he chuckled.

"I miss you all too Jake, and I can tell Bree does too. I suppose having Jackson with us feels like we have brought a little part of Forks along with us. And you know I would take your Dad in any day. I love that old guy far too much"

He put his large arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head. "Just come visit sometime huh? The guys on the Rez have been busting my balls about getting you to come back to see them. They miss their very own white chick" he said, smiling.

"I will" was all I could say back, fearing that if I said anymore - revealed that I missed everyone back home too, so very much - that I wouldn't be able to keep it together for the remainder of the evening.

"Come on you" I said, pulling away from him and slipping my butt off the quite high barstool. "Let's go get some dessert before Emmett cleans us out"

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"But Emmett it just isn't possible"

"I don't see why not, I mean it works in the movies and stuff"

"That's because it is a movie son, and the whole point of a movie is for entertainment. If it were real life's believe me, it would be anything but entertaining"

I had been watching this exchange go backwards and forwards between Dr Cullen and Emmett for the past 10 minutes now, and the rest of the table seemed just as intrigued as I do. I smiled at the whole crazy concept that Emmett was hoping would be possible.

"What have I missed?" asked Edward, as he sat back in his seat. Placing another glass of champagne in front of me, I quickly thanked him.

"I'm trying to explain to your brother that no matter what he see's in a movie, you cannot place the head of a monkey on the body of a human being to create a race of super monkeys or a monkey-human hybrid". Dr Cullen looked so exasperated as he explained to Edward that I actually felt for the poor guy.

"This again? Seriously Em, I thought we covered this last time. As well as covering that vampires don't really exist and neither do werewolves, that you cannot be a crew member of the Starship Enterprise, and no The Doctor is not going to come and visit you if you create a huge crack in your wall. You need to get these crazy notions out of your head bro, otherwise Dad may just have to have you sectioned". Edward laughed, but a little part of me thinks he would probably enjoy the peace if Emmett were incarcerated.

"You wouldn't!" Cried Emmett, more to his father than to Edward.

Dr Cullen squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose, blowing out a long breath. "Just try me Son, just try me"

I found the whole thing really amusing, that they were all so natural with each other...that nothing they did seemed to be in any way other than loving and fun...I wondered if all families were like this, or if the Cullens were life's exception?

"And now, ladies and gentlemen - actually this is probably just one for the ladies, we shall now have our batchelor auction. So get out those purses and dust off those cheque books, because we have a real treat for you tonight!". The toast-master's voice bellowed around the room, as he stood on stage behind his podium and smiled widely. He actually looked a little like the crazy Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. I shook my head slightly to get the image out. I didn't need Dr Cullen taking me away to a padded cell too!

Alice looked over at me from across the table, and winked.

"The other surprise?" I mouthed with my eyebrows raised, already knowing her answer. She just continued to grin.

_The little black haired minx!_

"All of the gentlemen were made aware of this and asked to put their name in the box on the stage if they wished to be bid on tonight, so guys - this is your own doing. We cannot be held responsible for who you get to wine and dine!" he laughed.

The crowd seemed to find him funny, but I was looking at Edward with a question in my eyes - _'Did you put your name in?'_

I obviously didn't really have any kind of claim on Edward. He was a young, free and single man and he could live his life however he wants, but I really wanted to know.

He caught my gaze, and mouthed 'No' to me as if he could read my mind.

My stomach settled on knowing his answer, but if he had have put his name in, I would have put my entire apartment on getting him for myself. There was no way I could let anyone out-bid me.

"Now ladies, the rules tonight are very simple - you bid on your guy, as much as you possibly can, and once you have won, you simply choose an envelope to find out where you will be going together, and what you will be doing. But beware ladies, you may only win one man. Once you have bid and won, you have to give everyone else a chance at the rest. Is that clear?"

A resounding whoop from the women in the audience vibrated around the room, making them sound more like animals in a zoo than fine and elegant high class women.

"Well then, without further ado, let's get bidding! My first batchelor is Mr Daniel Jensen, come on up Mr Jensen" and I watched as a good looking, blonde haired guy made his way over to the stage, and gave a shy wave to the crowd.

"Let's start the bidding at $500, do I hear $500? $500 I have at table 12, can I get $750 anywhere? Ooh, that was fast - let's see if we can go up to $1000 ladies. He's a fine looking gentleman wouldn't you agree? And $1000 we have..."

I watched on with interest as Mr Jensen was 'sold' for a very respectable $2750 to an older looking lady wearing an emerald floor length gown and who had that look on her face that said 'I'm going to eat you alive'. Luckily for young Mr Jensen, she picked envelope number 6, which just so happened to be a meal in a very public restaurant, so he was safe in that regard. Any private time that he chose to take part in outside of that was totally on his own head.

I chuckled to myself at the thought.

The auction went very well, the auctioneer doing a great job at riling up the crowd and seeming to work them up into a bidding frenzy.

Mr Molina's son was next up, pulling in just over $3000, and his successful bidder winning a visit and a meal at the Empire State Building.

Three other batchelors put themselves under the spotlight, and the final totals seemed to also be getting bigger, as the crowd seemed to be getting more and more into the swing of it.

"Only two more to go ladies, so let's make these good ones huh? Up next I would like to welcome Mr Emmett Cullen to the stage"

I stopped clapping, as did much of our table, as Emmett stood, waved out to the crowd of people cheering for him and then made his way up to the stage.

I chanced a look in Rosalie's direction and immediately felt my heart break. She was clapping along with the rest, but her face looked sad and so very hurt. This just wasn't right. But in that moment, I realised that I had been given my chance.

"So, I think seen as this young man is probably twice the size of anyone we have had up here so far tonight, that we should start the bidding at...oh I don't know...shall we say $2000? Do I hear $2000 anywhere?"

My hand was immediately in the air.

"Yeah!" Shouted Emmett from his place up on the stage.

Every face around the table was staring at me, and the two I was afraid to look at more than any if the others looked at me hurt and confused. Edward looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Whereas Rosalie looked like she wanted to cry.

Alice on the other hand was shaking her head, for goodness only know what reason. Surely she could see the way Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other. I might not be Rose, but she obviously would prefer me over a complete stranger. _Wouldn't she? _

"$2000 we have. Do I hear $2500?"

"Here!" Cried a voice I didn't recognised from the back of the room.

The auctioneer could clearly sense a war about to come on. "Ah Mr Cullen, this is going to be interesting. $3000 anyone? $3000 and this man could be yours?"

Again my hand was in the air so fast it probably blurred.

"$3000 with Miss Swan. Wonderful. $3500?"

"Yes!"

Damn, she just wouldn't quit would she? _Well, neither am I lady!_

"$4000"

"Can I get $4500? Aaaand $4500 we have...dare I ask for $5000?...$7500...$8000...$9500...$12,000!"

Emmett was practically bouncing on his heels with glee at having been the batchelor who had brought in the most money and I was happy to see that my rival only had pockets so deep.

"Bidding stands at $12,000 so far, at table one. Do I hear $12,500? Anyone? $12,500 for the very muscled Mr Cullen? $12,000 is my latest bid..."

Just hit the damn gavel already!

"Going once...going twice...sold to Miss Swan for $12,000. Miss Swan, if you would like to step up here and pick your envelope, you can find out your destination?"

I made my way up, ignoring the faces around me, and made my way up to the stage.

Emmett immediately high-fived me with a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

I got right down to the task at hand, and took envelope number 6, handing it to the auctioneer. Emmett came to stand beside me, and threw his huge arm over my shoulder. I felt bad for Rosalie and Edward being up on stage with Em like this, but I really didn't want to embarrass the big guy by throwing his hand off me, so I just stayed still and preyed it would all become clear soon.

"And if we can have a drum roll please?" and I heard the sound guy play a fake drum roll sound. "You are going for a weekend away to the French alps! Mountains, snow, log cabins and roaring fires. I bet the lady at table 12 wished she had brought the cheque book for her Swedish account tonight" he joked.

"Let's have a round of applause shall we for Miss Swan and Mr Cullen!"

We made our way down the steps, and back to the table.

"Well done on winning that bid Bella" said Jasper, with a hint of a sarcastic tone.

"Well actually Jazz, I just realised, I think I'm actually allergic to snow. And how silly of me not to tell the auctioneer that. Oh well, I guess it's too late to back out now huh?" I replied. "Hmm, I wonder who I could get to go with Emmett in my place"

I made my way around the table, and placed the holiday details in front if Rosalie. "Enjoy your holiday sis" I laughed as I watched her face turn beetroot red.

"Hell yeah!" _My goodness Emmett has a big mouth when he gets excited. _

I take it he is happy about me ducking out - I don't know if I should be happy that he wants to spend time with Rose, or offended that he's happy it's not me. Either way, my friend and sister had no choice but to get to know him now.

"And unfortunately ladies, we have come to the last batchelor of the evening, but I don't think you will be disappointed by any means..."

Alice groaned and laid her head on the table with a thud. _What on Earth was with her tonight?_

"Please welcome to the stage Mr Edward Cullen"

"WHAT?!" cried Edward and I together.

Judging by the look on his face, he really was telling the truth about not putting his name forward. Obviously this is what had got Alice so messed up...she wanted me to bid on Edward rather than Emmett...and now I couldn't even do that, because of the stupid rules.

_Perfect...just perfect!_

"Mr Cullen?" Said the auctioneer, "Would you like to come up on stage?"

Poor Edward looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. His wide eyes looked so fearful and worried, yet at the same time so very shocked. Although I cannot say I blame him. But this was for charity, and no matter how angry or jealous I get, this has to be about raising money.

"Go on" I urged him. "Go raise shit loads of cash Stud!"

He blew out a breath and he was so close that it fanned across my face, allowing me one last momento of him before he's sold off to some other lucky lady.

"So ladies, as you can see, Mr Edward Cullen is quite the looker. Very tall, lean and has that sultry chiseled look about him. You would be crazy to not bid...do I have an opening bid of $3000?"

And just like that, there were hands shooting into the air from all around the room. Young and old. Famous and not so famous. There was even a man bidding at one point, until the guy sitting beside him, who was so obviously his boyfriend, slapped his hand down.

The bidding continued, and with every new bid, Edward looked more and more nervous. And I chewed more and more on my fingernails.

And it may be slightly selfish of me, but a large part of my mind was secretly hoping that the winning bidder either be 90 or not really be the prettiest girl in here, because goodness knows I cannot handle that right now.

How I was itching to throw my hand in the air and try to bid, hoping they didn't realise it was me...but of course having been the last successful bidder, and also the hostess for the night, I wasn't going to get away with it.

Up, up and up...the bidding was getting crazy. $20,000...$25,000...$27,000...

Most of the bidder fell within the $10,000 mark, but there were still two extremely determined women out there, happy to part with any amount of money for a night with my man. Woah, I can't think of him as mine...can I? Is he actually mine? Should I be worrying about this right now? Gosh darned it, focus Bella!

"The latest extraordinary bid stands at $32,000...do I hear an advance on $32,000?"

I could practically hear the rich bitch rubbing her hands with glee at the prospect of 'winning' Edward. Ok, so my jealous side sometimes comes out to play!

"No further bids? The lady at the back currently holds the bidding at $32,000...madam, would you like to make it $33,000?" The auctioneer asked her rival bidder. An older lady, but pretty for her age. She shook her head sadly, but managed to wink at Edward before she put her hands on her lap.

"Anyone else? Last chance? $32,000 is bid...going once, going twice..."

"$50,000!"

I turned my head to my left to see Esme standing, waving her chequebook at the auctioneer fiercely, and for the briefest of moments, I think I saw Edward breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow, a very generous offer from the young lady one table one...an advance on $50,000?" He asked the lady at the back.

I was too gobsmacked to actually turn around to look at who exactly was seated at the back, I was still staring at Esme. I was enthralled. I assume the lady at the back had declined to go any higher because Esme was soon being asked to step up on stage and retrieve the last remaining envelope. Edward wrapped his arms around his mother in a very protective manner, and I can only assume he was muttering words of eternal gratitude in her ear.

"And the last envelope is..." And he waited for the last time for his fake drum roll..."a weekend in one of the most secluded but beautiful vineyards in Tuscany!"

The crowd cheered and whooped as they both joined us back at our table.

"Edward I am so so so so soooo sorry" Alice grovelled. "I genuinely didn't know Emmett had put his name down. I am totally paying Mom back that $50,000. Ugh, this is all my fault"

She looked almost on the verge of tears, and Jasper pulled her into his side in the most protective manner I've ever seen in him. It showed how much this little woman truly meant to him.

"Oh nonesense Alice, it's actually a great 'Welcome to New York' gift...we have been racking our brains of what to get Bella for a while now" chuckled Esme, as Edward sat down and grinned.

"Oh Esme, thank you, but I really couldn't...I mean, $50,000 for one weekend...I couldn't possibly take that from you"

"Oh stop now, I insist. Edward would have much more fun with a friend rather than having to hang out with his mother...and besides, I think I'm allergic to grapes!" she smirked using the excuse that I had used on Rosalie only moments before, and then ironically taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, thank you Esme, that is the loveliest gift...that is if Edward doesn't mind spending a weekend having to put up with me" I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure I can push through it, I mean, if not, there will be enough wine that I can drink my time way" he chuckled, earning a dig in the ribs from me.

As the night continued on, we saw the likes of two live bands, a range of desserts brought around by the 'cards', as well as various cocktails and shots of different colours and flavours...everyone seemed to be having the best time, with smiles and laughter all around.

"Hello? Could I please have everyone's attention for a moment?" came Alice's tiny voice over the microphone. the crowd quietened, waiting to see what was going to happen next. I noticed as she stood alone on stage, how small she looked. The shadows of the branches below giving her an almost haunting look, with her pale skin and black hair. Haunting, but flawlessly beautiful. I was thankful that tonight had gone without a hitch, and that I owed it all to my friend currently up on stage. "So, the last part of the night, before the music starts that is, will be the children's art auction. Now, Cullen academy has very kindly offered a range of works from their art classes, and I've seen them - they are certainly worth the money that you should all be bidding. The children have put their heart and souls into these paintings and sculptures, knowing that the money is going to go to charity, so let's do them justice, and give generously!" she finished to a round of applause.

Edward looked on proudly, as painting after painting came out, and sculpture after sculpture made it's way onto the stage. The bids were coming in thick and fast, and it made me feel warm inside to know that it wasn't just Alice's words that was making the guests seriously outbid each other - it was the fact that children had taken their time to draw and paint and sculpt their little hearts out, knowing it would be helping others less fortunate.

There were about half of the guests left when the music came on, indicating the final part of the evening, and I decided to join Alice at the bar.

"Hey Ali" I greeted her, as she stood and embraced me. "I just wanted to say thank you again for organising such a wonderful night. It's truly been a success. And Mr Molina says he has already made twice as much as what he lost in pre-bookings for his rooms and conference facilities. He's even got a 3 year contract with a local travel company" I relayed to her.

"You're welcome Bella, and that's fantastic news. The amount of money we have raised tonight too will certainly help the charities" she added, twirling a napkin in her delicate fingers. "Listen Bella, I just wanted to apologise again about the whole auction thing. I meant to put Edward's name in, knowing you wouldn't want anyone else to have him, and bid on him yourself. I was trying to bring you closer together. I didn't realise that my other idiot of a brother had put his own name down"

"Alice..."

"What?"

"You're babbling" I laughed. "Look, don't worry so much ok? Everything worked out in the end didn't it?" I smiled at her.

She have a weak smile in return. "Yeah, I guess you are right. And besides, Emmett and Rose are spending some time together too. Are you looking forward to the weekend with Edward?"

I didn't even need to think about my answer, it was automatic.

"Yes I really am. I enjoy spending time with Edward Alice, I just hope I'm enough for him" I admitted, and I could feel myself welling up.

I actually didn't think I was worthy of someone as wonderful and sweet and caring and, well...perfect as Edward. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to at least try.

"Well..." And she leaned in closer to me, "I have it on good authority that he's very taken with you"

"Oh yeah? And just exactly who or what is your good authority Alice?" I challenged her with my eyebrows raised come up with some cheesy line, or even worse still - actual proof that will make me blush.

"I am!" came Edward's voice in my ear, sending shivers all the way down my spine and making me gasp. I was suddenly frozen in place. _How the heck does he manage to do that with just a couple of words? Oh yeah that's right - his mouth is centimetres away from my ear! _

Alice giggled and slipped from the stool she was sat on to make her way back into the main ballroom leaving me alone with the him.

He slowly and deliberately spun the stool around to face him, his eyes bearing down on me and seeming to look right into my soul. The force from that one single look alone made me gulp and shift in my seat a little. What this man couldn't do to me just wasn't worth doing at all.

I glanced up at his mouth as he spoke. "So, Alice has been telling all of my secrets has she?" he drawled sexily, his hooded eyes giving away so much more than his words were.

"She...erm, well...we were just..." I spluttered, tripping over my own words at his closeness. His arms had encased me in between his body and the bar, and I would be totally lying if I didn't enjoy the protective and possessive nature of his stance right now.

"Relax Bella" he said, almost a breathy whisper, "I'm joking with you. Although, what she said was completely true" and he leaned in so painfully slow to press his lips against my own. The same familiar tingling was back, coursing through my body and bringing me to life more than I ever though was possible.

And in that moment, I decided to give this beautiful man in front of me the chance in which he seemed to want.

I brought my hands up, to the back of his head, and I tangled my fingers into the copper mess of hair, pulling gently in the frustration that we were in a public place - despite the bar being almost deserted - and that I couldn't let myself go completely with him.

Edward seemed to be on my wave length because his hands swiftly left the bar, and wound around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer, and almost sliding my ass off the bar stool.

I felt so wanted and special and sexy right then, and I didn't want it to stop, but if someone would happen to see us...I had a reputation to uphold, as did Edward, and for a brief moment I had allowed myself to forget that we were responsible business owners, with very public lives - or at least as public as we had allowed so far.

I allowed myself to enjoy the kiss for a few more seconds before I reluctantly pulled away.

We both took deep breaths, trying to steady ourselves.

Edward placed his forehead against my own, and put his warm, strong hands on either side of my face, completely surrounding me with all of him. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to do that tonight Bella?".

I shook my head no.

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. Watching you mingle with your guests and talking to random people. And then when I saw you stood up on that stage, knowing all of those other men were watching you too, it was all I could do to stay in my seat". I took one last deep breath.

His words had hit exactly where I expected he had intended them to, and I wiggled on the stool trying to find some relief as well as calming myself. Edward simply smirked at me, knowing full well what I was doing, and moved his head away, before placing his hands back on either side of the bar behind me.

"It's not exactly been easy for me either" I responded breathily.

"And why is that?"

"Well, as soon as I saw you walk in wearing this" and I ran my fingers over the lapels, and pulled him close, so that we were practically nose to nose, "I knew that I was going to be up for some stiff competition because every woman in here would be wondering if Edward Cullen was taken or not. And it just proved it with that auction...I'm not the only woman here who wants you Edward" and I placed one more brief kiss on his lips.

"But you are the only woman here who has got me Bella" and he pulled me gently off the stool, placing me on my feet. "And I can't wait for our special weekend"

Neither could I and I had a feeling that it would be one that I wouldn't forget.

**A/N :- Well, there you have it guys...I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I will also be writing out-takes (because this will be a completely EPOV and BPOV - I prefer writing only one or two perspectives, so not to confuse things, or take the focus away from where it's needed), it will be everyone else's perspectives (Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob, etc), so watch out for that. They will be posted under their own 'story', so make sure I'm on your author alert, and you will know when I post them. **

**Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys think...**

**Until the next chapter...x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of it's characters - they belong to the very wonderful Stephanie Meyer...but this storyline, and additional characters...aaaallll miiiiiine!**

**A/N :- Hi guys, Thank you for your responses to the last chapter (and previous chapters too!). The feedback has been awesome - big squeezes to everyone of you - because it makes me smile, and even tingle a little! lol. So, I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with this chapter but I just wanted to say ta! so...yeaaahhh...x**

Chapter 15

EPOV

Ok, so I am in trouble...deep deep trouble!

No, it's not drugs. Nor is it the cops, or even a mad serial killing chimpanzee with my home address and a real chip on his shoulder...No, this is much more serious. I have a full weekend of uninterrupted time with Bella Swan, and I'm actually really scared! Yeah, I know...me, Edward Cullen, scared of being with a beautiful, funny and amazing woman in a gorgeous and hopefully secluded spot for 48 hrs of drinking, eating, sharing laughs and complete bliss...terrifying!

The fact that we will be spending a weekend together when we aren't even dating...I know that sounds old fashioned and completely not like any guys nowadays, but I'm different, and Bella is special. I know that we will have a wonderful time, but I feel like I need to try to make this thing between us a little more...but dare I?

When I think about the happy times to come, my own sadistic mind likes to remind me every now and again of the to the fact that the last woman I loved - or at least now I know I thought I loved her, but I just got really swept away with her - ended so badly, I am just scared that I'll be no good for Bella, but goodness knows, I need to try. For Bella, and for myself.

The charity ball was a lot of fun, and despite Bella and I sharing an amazing kiss that had me sporting wood all the way home because I couldn't disrespect her enough to drag her to the nearest room - even though wanted to, - the evening went by without a hitch. Well, almost without hitch...

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

_I cannot believe that little conniving pixie I call my sister had the nerve to put my name in the auction. I was so relieved when Bella believed me, and I know that Alice had intended for Bella to 'win' me, but as soon as I saw that other woman bidding, I started getting a little nervous. I mean, she had so much make up on that I could see from all the way up on the stage that she was trying to cover a multitude of sins. As well as having such a low cut dress, despite her busoms almost slapping against her ankles. Honestly, the dress would have looked amazing, of only it was on a woman who was the age that it was meant for!_

_Now don't get me wrong, I love old dears, they are such sweethearts. And the older gentlemen have the most amazing wartime stories, but this lady looked like a cougars grandmother...and I was her lunch! She totally scared me. So when I saw my mother bidding, I swear I heard a chorus of angels singing hallelujah, and I actually found myself relaxing. There would be no way on Earth my mother would let me be auctioned off, especially to a lady like that. Goodness only knows what unspeakable things she would want to do, particularly with the looks she was giving me before she had even won the auction. _

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm making sure Bella goes with you" Mom whispered into my ear as we hugged on stage, after her victorious win (thank goodness!). _

_"Thanks Mom" I whispered back, chuckling to myself, partly from knowing I would be 'won' by Bella, but also partly due to relief. I wasn't going to be subjected to strenuous sexual activity...or at least if I was, I was very happy that it would be with Bella of all people. _

_I could see her sitting at the table, her tiny hands folded in her lap, looking innocent, and like butter wouldn't melt. But looks could be very deceiving, could they not? I soon found that out when I found her in the bar later on, and took my opportunity to do what I had been wanting to do all night. To finally press my lips to her own, and feel that familiar warmth of knowing that that person would never do anything to hurt you. _

_Throughout the night, the whole Jasper thing had been bugging me. As much as we had said "Hi" to one another, and made small talk at the table, the whole 'Don't speak to Edward about Bella' thing really wouldn't leave my mind, so I figured I should have it out with him. Man to man._

_I waited until the ladies had gone to the bathroom, and caught Jasper taking to Emmett and Jacob outside. _

_"...Yeah, but they don't have a chance of winning this season. That guy couldn't pitch to save his life...I tell you, y'all put a mitt on a donkey and push it out on that field, and you will have just gotten themselves a better player than that loser" laughed Jasper, obviously discussing some sort of sport. I didn't really understand the whole sport thing myself. I've never really been active per se, I mean I make sure I'm regularly in my gym at home, but as for actual sporting events, I just never had an interest in it. _

_I walked up to their little group of three, and cleared my throat. All three turned to look at me...Emmett looking confused, Jacob narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously but Jasper didn't look like...well, anything actually. It was almost as if he were expecting it. _

_"Erm, Jasper, would you mind if I had a word with you in private please?" I asked timidly, scratching the back of my head nervously. _

_Jeez, anyone would think I was asking his daughter to the high school dance the way I was acting. _

_"Sure man" he replied. "Catch you soon" he added to Emmett and Jacob, nodding at Jacob when he hesitated to accept Jaspers exit, clearly telling him it was fine. _

_We made our way over to the edge of the balcony, not too far from the evenings events that it looked suspicious, but not too close that anyone could hear what we were discussing. _

_"What's up?" he asked cheerily, obviously not seeing this coming or having any indication of what it would be about. I was both relieved and frustrated with that - relieved because he wasn't putting on a front, but frustrated because that would now mean that I have to start off the conversation without him assuming correctly what it would be about, and bailing me out. _

_Oh well, here goes..._

_"So, I was hoping we could have a talk...you know, man to man"_

_"Abooouuuuttt?" he drawled out._

_"About Bella" I responded, seeing him visibly relax. That was strange. "Well, obviously by now everyone has seen and heard the way that I feel about her - well, I hope the way we feel about each other - but it was something you said to Alice that has been bothering me, and I wondered if we could talk it out, and hopefully put to bed some concerns you may have"_

_"Listen Edward..."_

_"Hold on Jasper, please let me get this out, otherwise I won't be able to properly explain myself" I said, holding up my hands to stop him from talking. _

_I could practically hear the blood rushing and pumping through my ears, and my thoughts didn't really seem to be in any particular order now that I had said that to him, as if I had just jinxed myself. _

_"I really do like Bella - a lot! - and I think she likes me too. I know that she has had some problems in the past, not that she has told me anything" I rushed to add, seeing the look of both shock and scepticism in his eyes, "I can just see it when she talks about her past, it shows so much in her eyes, and her voice gets a little quieter, like she's hoping I don't hear her fears. But Jasper, I promise you, I will never hurt her. I can't believe how fortunate I am that someone like Bella has come into my life, and I will do anything I can to keep that beautiful smile on her face" I finished. I took a deep breath and blew out, hoping that he wasn't about to burst out laughing at me. _

_But he didn't. He simply stood still, staring at me with blank eyes, obviously lost in deep thought. _

_"Edward" he finally spoke, after what felt like years, "Is this about the whole 'Don't talk about Bella unless Edward does first' thing?"_

_I nodded, not sure if I should speak or not. I wasn't 100% sure that he was actually going to give me any form of answer. _

_"Look man, it's nothing personal, I swear" and for some strange reason I actually believed him. For some reason, I feel calm when Jasper's around. "I'll be completely honest with you Edward, I owe you that at least - Bella has been through some bad times, you're right, and I wanted to make sure you were a good guy. So when I met you, you seemed sound and I was happy that someone made her smile again. But the last time she smiled over a guy, it didn't end well. So, I told Alice not to speak to you about Bella, and to let you bring her up first...that way, I know you want to speak about her and think about her of your own accord, not because Alice is badgering it into you". _

_He clasped a hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly in a reassuring manner. _

_"To be perfectly honest, I've been watching you both tonight, and it's obvious how you feel about each other. I just didn't want you to hurt her. She's a tough little cookie, but still breakable" he finished, removing his hand, and taking a drink, before leaning his arms on the balcony, and looking out into the night. _

_"So, it wasn't because you don't think I'm good enough for her?" I asked, my voice so small and high pitched that I cringed internally and wished I had composed myself more before I spoke out. _

_"Oh believe me Edward, no one will ever be good enough for that woman" he laughed, "or Rose for that matter, but I would rather she gets back in the saddle with a nice guy like you rather than some douche who's going to see her bank balance and try to play her for a fool"_

_I drew in a deep breath, thinking of how to tell him that I would never do that. That Bella's money means nothing to me..._

_"Jasper, I..."_

_"I know Edward, you don't have to tell me. I see the way you look at her. She doesn't have to wear those expensive clothes and diamonds, she could be wearing a potatoe sack and you would still look at her the same way. All I ask is that if you ever decide you want out, tell her straight. She can handle that, but she has had enough games to last her a lifetime, ok?"_

_I nodded and held out my hand, to which he shook firmly and forcefully. _

_"You have my word Jasper"_

_He nodded at me in return. "Oh, and call me Jazz will you? I always feel like I'm in trouble when people use my full name" he laughed. _

_"So, what did you think I was going to talk about?" I asked_

_"Well, I actually thought you were going to give me the 'big brother' talk...y'know, about Alice" he laughed, nervously. _

_I chuckled along with him. "I would do, but I know for a fact that you have enough with Alice's erratic nature so I will go easy on you. But I can't guarantee Emmett won't try"_

_As we walked back to the party, I thought about how lucky Bella, Rosalie and Jasper were to have each other. Like a close knit family. They don't need to be blood related to know where their priorities lie. Just like me and my two siblings - unbreakable._

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

Bringing my focus back to the stack of monotonous paperwork in front of me, I began to attempt to read through facts and figures and statistics and prices. But no matter what I do, I just cannot stop thinking of Bella in that damn dress!

Seriously, she looked hot! And I mean, really fucking hot! I actually hated her being up on that stage because every guy in that place was getting to stare at her, and that just didn't feel right.

I obviously had no real claims to Bella and she was free to do whatever she pleases, but if she only knew how she makes me feel...

I pulled out my phone, and scrolled through my pictures, knowing exactly which one I was looking for...Emmett and Mom on the dancefloor...Alice, Rosalie and Mom at the dinner table...one that Mom took of me, Dad and Emmett...ah here we are...

It was a picture that I managed to take very quickly whilst she wasn't looking. She was talking to an older lady by the entrance, and she obviously felt comfortable with her, because I managed to capture Bella wearing the most beautiful smile. It was actually really sexy on her, as she flipped a stray piece of hair over her shoulder at the same time. Perfect.

I smiled at her full pouting lips, and her long smooth legs, and the fact that no matter what, she genuinely didn't believe people when they would tell her how amazing she is. She would simply wave them away as if they were just being kind for the sake of it, rather than actually telling the truth. Telling her exactly what sits in front of their eyes. That she is the most amazing and perfect being to ever walk this planet.

A knock on the door reluctantly pulled my attention away, and I snapped my phone shut before calling them to come in.

"Mr Cullen, I have a Mr and Mrs Rathbone to see you" said Jessica.

"Thank you, if you would please show them in?" I responded, standing and smoothing out any wrinkles in my suit.

A young couple walked in, with a unique dress sense and wide smiles.

"Good morning, I'm Edward Cullen" I said extending my hand to them both, shaking, and indicating for them to sit.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone" said Mr Rathbone, "It was very good of you to fit us in. We have had our eye on this school since we found out Sheila was pregnant". Sheila smiled and nodded enthusiastically, sitting in the furthest of the two chairs. She obviously took a backseat with things like this, preferring her husband take the reins. Mr Rathbone put the baby carrier on the floor, and unbuckled his son, before passing him over to his mother, and watching him happily gurgle away.

He reminded me so much of Jasper, especially with his long hair and lop sided smile. Whereas his wife had dyed red hair and was covered in tattoos. This kid was going to have a crazy upbringing judging by how free spirited his parents are. I smiled knowing what a lucky little man he really was, seeing the loving glances his parents were passing each other, as well as the adoring looks they were giving their child.

Two induction meetings and a conference call later, I decided that today was a rare day that I would go home early. I usually hang around until the very end of the day, in case I'm needed, but today I just felt like I had done enough to warrant an early leave. After checking that Professor Hughes had everything covered, I left for the day, knowing exactly what I was going to do. I am going to see a very special lady.

Driving through the streets of New York would probably infuriate most, but for me, it's the perfect time to reflect on my life, and the things I am dealing with. The yellow blurs whizzing past at speed, and then some standing stock still was a vast contrast, often reminding me of my life at the moment. Things were slow when Tanya was around, constantly plodding along and never really going anywhere, despite how I felt. Then the purchase of the school catapulted everyday events into warp speed, with a mixture of meetings, sit ins, parent consultations, and overall preparation, before again, slowing to a steady pace, and giving me time to breathe again. But since meeting Bella Swan, my life has taken yet another turn. A better turn. Much better than I could have ever expected.

Pulling the car into the driveway, I peered up at the highest windows, seeing her sat watching out into the city, and it made my heart swell. Wearing a stupid grin, I exited the car, making my way up the steps.

I rapped on the door quickly.

It opened almost instantly, revealing Rachel, the housekeeper.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" she asked, inviting me past the threshold with a wide smile.

"I'm very well thank you Rachel, and you?"

"Oh you know, same thing just a different day" she chuckled. "She's been waiting to see you, you know? Been talking about you all since your picture was in the paper"

I chuckled. "That was only yesterday" I commented.

"Yes, and she hasn't stopped talking about it since. Believe me, I love that woman as much as if she were my own family, but 24 hours of non-stop chatter and excitement is quite wearing" she chuckled, and she closed the door behind us, leading me upstairs.

I watched as her loose black hair, which was greying at the roots, swayed with her paces. She had been a member of my Grandmother's 'staff' since I was a very small child, and despite not having married, she knew that she had a family right here with the Cullens.

She and her baby son, Peter came under my grandmother's staff many years ago, when she was a newly single parent whose own family didn't want to know. Being the same age as my mother had always given Emmett, Alice and I the sense of having Rachel as an Aunt, and we had always treat her as such, so listening when she spoke to us, being polite and treating her with the same respect that we would our own parents, and doing as we were told when she asked something of us.

We reached the third floor, walking past pictures of Emmett, Alice and I throughout stages of our school lives, old sepia coloured pictures of my Grandparents wedding day, my Father as a young boy, playing with his football in the front garden of this very house, showing just how long my Grandmother had lived here...

Opening the large, heavy bedroom door, we entered quietly.

"Marie, Edward is here to see you" said Rachel kindly, ushering me to pass her. "Shall I bring up some tea?"

The elderly lady sat beside the window turned, her long grey plait swishing across her back and over the opposite shoulder as she spun to see us. "Yes please Rachel" she smiled.

Her pale blue dress impeccably pressed. My Grandmother has always been the best dressed person I have ever known. She and Alice have always been close, due to their love of fashion and all things material.

She stood up shakily, and I rushed forward to steady her, as well as take the opportunity to embrace her. She had always been a strong character in my life and never seemed to make a bad decision. I often wondered if she was secretly a psychic.

"Grandma, how are you?" I asked, as I gently placed my arms around her, pulling her in closely. She rested her head against my chest, and I kissed her hair.

"Edward, my boy" she said, her voice gentle but firm. "It's good to see you" and she pulled away, holding me at arms length and looking me up and down. "I swear, you get taller every time I see you. And your hair is still doing it's own thing I see...So, come come, sit...how are things? Is the school ok?"

I sat beside her in the tall chair, helping her to re-sit, and facing the ceiling to floor window. It overlooked the beautiful garden below, where she would always tell me the stories of my father being a young boy and playing football with my grandfather. Apparently he wanted to play football when he was a kid, but becoming a doctor became his next choice after a busted knee in high school left him with shattered football dreams.

"The school is great, and the kids are wonderful. Getting brighter and smarter every day" I replied, smiling widely. "Their mouths are getting smarter too...they're certainly keeping us teachers on our toes" I laughed.

"That's good, that's real good" and she tapped my knee gently, resuming to look out the window.

"And I've heard a lot about this young lady in your life" she added, nonchalantly.

"Wha...but how...I me...". I stumbled over myself trying to ask a simple question. She answered it for me before I had even managed to put the sentence together in my head.

"Oh hush now Edward, no need to stutter...you're mother was over a couple of days ago, and I happened to see the pictures in the local paper of Alice's charity ball"

"But Bella wasn't in the pictures, she has a strict 'no photographs' rule. She likes to stay out of the public eye" I said a little confused.

"Yes your mother mentioned that she's a quiet and polite young lady. Beatiful though Edward, I must say. I get a very good feeling from this one"

I smiled at my Grandmother's words. She had always had a sixth sense about these kinds of things, which is why I was always a little bummed about her not being so keen on Tanya.

"Yes, she is very beaut...hang on, if she didn't have any pictures in the paper, how on Earth do you know what she looks like?" I quizzed her. Watching her blue eyes dart around the room, as if some sort of escape plan was suddenly going to spring out and save her.

"Well, Alice had a picture or two on her phone"

"Alice has been talking to you about her?"

"Yes, but she spoke very highly of Bella...and Emmett said that she's a lot of fun too". I think that the urgent tone of my Grandmother's reply gave her away too quickly...

"Emmett has been speaking to you too? Who haven't you asked?" I laughed, knowing that I could never be angry with the sweet, adorable and somewhat crazy woman sat beside me.

She wore a radiant smile, and I felt good. It always felt right when I was in the prescence of my Grandmother. Something about her had a real calming way, and I chuckled quietly at the realisation that she and Jasper together could probably lull an entire room into a relaxation coma.

As Rachel stepped back into the room, I rushed over to help her with the tray she was carrying, offering her a smile and a 'thank you'. She had always been a kind soul, putting my Grandmother's needs first and making her life so much more happier. She was very well taken care of, not that we were never around, but the times when we would venture back to our own homes and the other parts of our lives, Rachel was always there for support.

"Would either of you like something to eat? I have some chicken and salad if you fancy? I could fix some up for you?" she offered. She was always trying to feed us up, and mother us, and that thought always made me sad that she doesn't get to see much of her own son, Peter, since he went away to college.

Living with my Grandmother since Peter was a young boy had given my parents a little cause for concern at first, but my Grandmother simply pointed out that it was nice to have the sound of children in the house again. So it was decided that Rachel and Peter would live with my Grandma Marie indefinitely.

I politely declined lunch, as did my Grandma.

"Rachel dear, why don't you take the afternoon to yourself. Maybe go out and go to the spa? Or see if there is any shopping you may like to do? I have my strong and strapping grandson here to tend to my every need, so you can relax if you like"

Rachel looked at me expectantly, unsure whether I was going to agree with my Grandma, or leave and prove her wrong.

_Yeah, like I would ever pass up the opportunity to spend time with this woman! _

"Sure, you should take off and have fun this afternoon. I'd love to stay" I said happily. "Take all the time you need"

"Thank you Edward" she said, squeezing my forearm, before heading back to the door. "Maybe I'll go to the market, have a look and see if I can bring something special back to make for dinner tonight. Will you at least stay and have dinner with us Edward?". When she smiled, her eyes wrinkled a little, reminding me that she was no longer the young woman who graced my Grandmother's door, some 20 or so years ago.

"That sounds great" I responded enthusiastically, already looking forward to whatever is was we would be having. Rachel always made the best dinners - after my Mom that is. And being a single man, living alone, anything she makes is like a banquet fit for a king compared to what I usually rustle up for myself.

Although, that's not to say I've not had the opportunity to have a woman cook for me in the past. Miss Stanley has been more than willing to invite me round to her place for a 'dinner between friends' as she liked to call it. She's also offered to come round to my apartment and cook for me there too. I politely told her no thank you, and explained that that would probably skew the lines of professionalism a little. Also, it was because the thought of Jessica Stanley making herself at home in my kitchen made me visibly shudder!

I sat back down, and began to drink my tea, before we heard the heavy front door open and then close again. We watched as she made her way into her car, and the slowly drove away.

My Grandma eyed me suspiciously over her teacup. Her eyes boring into me like drills. Reaching down into my core.

I took a tentative sip.

_Still staring at me I see..._

Gulping and burning my tongue on the hot liquid, I sipped slower but still...I chanced another peek...

Again, her eyes were on me...asking some sort of silent question...

_Do I ask her? Just blurt it out Culllen you huge wuss! _

"Grandma, why do you keep staring at me?" I asked in a wobbly tone, betraying me completely. I chuckled nervously. Whenever she would sit quietly and stare at you - study you - is when she is usually thinking.

"You look different".

It was less of a response to my question, and more of an independent statement.

I had no idea how I looked different to her, because she would usually see me in a suit, and I had worn my hair in the same style for as long as I can remember - much to Alice's dismay. Well, I use the word 'style' very loosely - mostly my hair and I have a battle each morning, me entering with an array of weapons, such as gel, a comb, spray...by the end of each battle, I eventually admit defeat and live to fight again. Doomed to repeat the whole sorry process again the next day.

"Different how?" I asked he skeptically.

"I don't know" she mused, her eyes thinning as she thought. "It's like you have finally got a good nights sleep...like you are all refreshed. You look happy" she smiled.

I leant forward, placing my cup back on its saucer.

"I'm always happy Grandma"

"But you haven't been Edward, I can tell. I know these things, you know. You have the school and you have your family, but you need more, my boy. You need a real life, with real feelings. There is something you have been missing, and goodness knows that you have waited long enough for it to finally arrive, so whatever it is Edward, you make sure you hang onto it".

I had no idea how to respond, I didn't realise she had been watching me so closely. I certainly wasn't expecting that. But then again, that's Grandma Marie for you, never quite doing what is always expected.

"What do you think I've been missing Grandma?"

She usually had a very correct sixth sense about these kind of things, so if she could give me anything, it would've worth taking on board her wise words.

"Love...you have been missing love, my sweet darling boy"

"But I love my family, and they love me"

"That's not enough anymore though is it Edward? You will always love your family, and they in turn will always love you back, but you need a different kind of love. One that is exciting and intense, and so wonderfully unpredictable"

She took my hand in both of hers, and leant forward, as if she were about to whisper a deep, dark secret to me.

"I think Miss Swan is exactly what you need" and she tapped her nose knowingly before winking at me.

_Did my elderly Grandmother just throw me a sex reference? _

I chuckled, half at her total obviousness, and half because she was implying exactly what I had been thinking.

"You may be right" I sighed, running my hands through my already unruly hair.

"And yet there is something that holds you back". Again, not a question but a statement, as if she already knew.

I nodded.

"Well, spit it out Edward. In case you haven't noticed darling, I'm not getting any younger".

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she simply waved it off. I hated when she referred to herself getting older, or one day not being here. This woman meant more to me than most things in my life, and I hated to think of her not being here.

"It's just that..." If I could tell anyone my worries, completely open myself up and bare my soul, it would be to this lady right here. "I just don't want to hurt her"

"And why on Earth would you ever think that you would hurt her?"

"I just...I don't...". I just couldn't find the words, to explain my feelings, the things that had been haunting my dreams for years.

"Is this about Tanya?" she sighed.

I nodded. "I just can't let it happen again", my mumble barely coherent.

"What happened was a terrible accident Edward, you mustn't blame yourself" she soothed. "You and Tanya were never right for each other. You were never meant to be"

"Yeah, that's what Alice has always told me too"

"And you should listen to your little sister" and she wagged her finger at me. "She a very insightful young lady, you could learn a lot from her. In fact, she reminds me a lot of myself" she added proudly. "And Emmett? What does he think?"

I thought for a moment, trying to put the right words together. To explain it all.

"Emmett never talks about Tanya. Not since it had happened. I don't know if it's because he doesn't want to hurt me, or that it because he didn't like her, or if it's because he just doesn't care" although as soon as I had said that, I knew in my heart that it wasn't true. Emmett was one caring guy, he would never be unfeeling about something that would hurt a member of his family. "I just can't help thinking that if I had stayed with her, that none of this would have ever happened"

"And if it hadn't? What? You would be married with 2 children, a dog and a nice white picket fence?" she asked, and I knew it was rhetorical. "No Edward, you cannot say that, because you were unhappy, and regardless of whether you had stayed with her or not, I'm afraid that Tanya was on a self destructive path all on her own"

"But I should have helped her" I answered, feeling the all familiar panic begin to rise in my chest.

"My sweet boy, you had already done so much for her. You took her in when her own family didn't want to know...you accepted her back and forgave her so easily when she slipped up...you overlooked and forgave her for all of the times she would fly into a rage and smash up your beautiful home. You even stayed with her after she attacked your sister..."

I opened my mouth to try to defend my stupid and idiotic behaviour back then, not even sure what my defense would be, but she caught me before I could utter a word.

Holding her hands up in front of her, she spoke again. "I know, I know...Alice has forgiven you, we all have. I can see you are both stronger now. But that is my point Edward, you even risked the close relationship you had with your only sister in order to make sure Tanya was happy. It was always going to happen, and I'm just so thankful that would didn't end up going down with her" she said softly.

I couldn't lie to myself, despite me feeling so very guilty about Tanya, a part of me knew that I did the right thing. I didn't have any other options besides leaving her and getting on with my life...or stay with her and let her take me down too. Of course I could see the path Tanya was on, we all could, but I was determined not to let her fail. Obviously I wasn't determined enough.

Grandma instinctively pulled me into an embrace, and I felt safe. Strange that I am the man, and my Grandma is a woman, yet I'm the one that feels safe and protected.

I breathed in her scent, reminding me of my younger days, running around with Alice and Emmett in the back garden whilst she danced around the kitchen, making dinner and humming happily to herself, before calling us in, and tutting lovingly at the grass stains us boys had acquired. Alice would simply stand beside Grandma and look smug, her little arms folded, imitating the wonderful woman beside her.

She pulled away, and brought me, reluctantly, back to the present.

"I don't know what this family would do without you Edward. You may not realise it, but you are the backbone of the Cullens, we all radiate to you. Even me I'm afraid, I'm not as strong as I'd like to be anymore, but I feel good knowing that the family have you for guidance. Never doubt yourself, you are a miracle Edward. We all are. You cannot change the past, you must simply learn from it".

She kissed my forehead, and rubbed the tips of my arms, like she used to when something would upset us. We would sit in her lap, and she would comfort us, gently rubbing our arms, whilst rocking us and humming a nameless tune.

"Thank you Grandma, I don't know how I would get through everything without you"

"You are Edward Cullen, you can get though anything" she replied, defiantly. "You just need to believe that you deserve it. Trust me, you do. And I've never been wrong yet"

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

By the time I left Grandma Marie's house, I was tired and full of Rachel's amazing pasta, and it was beginning to get dark out. I said my goodbyes, promising to visit them both again very soon, and having to dodge my Grandmother's badgering of 'When are you going to bring the lovely Bella to meet me huh?'. She's not an easy woman to evade, but I somehow managed to get out with my life...but only just.

The drive home was quiet. I decided to forego my music, and simply let the hum of the car be my only company, dancing through the evening traffic, and watching as the sun set, leaving darkness in its wake.

Despite my tiredness, and longing for my bed, I found myself turning towards Central Park, knowing that I would be near Bella's apartment very soon. That thought alone both excited me and scared me. I was excited because even being in the general vicinity of her made my heart flutter, and my belly to flip. But it was scary that I hadn't even considered where I was heading until the large trees of the park loomed just ahead of me. It was scary to think my first instinct when my brain is not focused is to radiate to Bella.

To be near her.

To see her.

To hear her voice...her laugh...her sighs.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

The last time I felt this strongly about someone, she wound up dead.

_But that wouldn't happen to Bella, would it? She would be safe, right? _

I mean, Tanya's accident was a tragedy, and a horrible time for all of us, but Bella is a smart and strong woman. And that is what I really loved about her. She isn't afraid to be who she is. To get what she wants. To set her mind on something and go for it.

As if she knew I was thinking of her, my phone rang.

Her name lit up on the screen and a smiles to myself like a total fool as I pulled over to answer. I mean, yeah of course I could have used my hands free, and goodness knows, if I were in a less public place I would definitely find an advantage to that, but I wanted to out the phone to my war and have Bella's voice close to me.

"Hello?" I answered, almost at a whisper.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella...sorry, of course you know it's me, duh. Um, so how are you?"

"I'm great thanks Bella, you?"

Seriously, what was with us being so formal? She sounded nervous. Why was she nervous? Was she about to dump me before we had even begun?

My stomach was lurching just at that very thought and I knew I could not let that happen.

"Yeah, I'm great too. Um sooooo, what you were up to at the moment?"

Oh great, she had to ask. 'Well actually honey, I'm currently sat in my car, about 2 blocks from your apartment, just about to stare up at your window in the faintest hope of seeing a glimpse of you'. Yeah, because that would go down swimmingly.

"Oh I'm just out and about" I replied, hoping that it was casual enough that she wouldn't press for details. Although despite my embarrassment at finding myself almost outside her home, I couldn't bring myself to turn away just yet. Not whilst I could hear her beautifully husky voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh"

She sounded disappointed.

"So you're not at home?" she pressed.

"No, I'm just driving at the moment"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to go?"

_Goodness, that's the complete opposite to what I want right now!_

"I can call you later instead if it would be better for you?"

"NO!" I cried, hoping she wouldn't let me go. "I mean, it's fine. I can talk". Although, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't prefer to have Bella's amazing tones ringing through my ears whilst I was in the privacy of my own home, than sat - very publicly - outside her apartment in my car, but I guess you can't have everything can you?

She gave out a small breathy giggle, at my eagerness I guess, and the sound sent shivers through me. I wanted to hear her laugh forever, especially when she sounded so carefree. It was a vast contrast to how she is sometimes, when she is so guarded and closed. Luckily, she seems to be a little more relaxed with me, but I desp4erately wondered what had caused such a beautiful and sweet person to become encased in her own cocoon of privacy. "Well, I was just wondering if you were free on Friday night?"

"Friday?". I had momentarily let my mind drift away with the thoughts of Bella, that I was brought back to the present with her voice down the line.

"Yeah, well you have taken me on a date, I believe I need to return the favour" she purred down the line, making my hair stand on end. In a good way anyway.

"Oh sure, yeah of course. That sounds great!". _So I was a little enthusiastic - sue me!_

Her answering chuckle was reward enough to make me agree to anything this gorgeous woman would ask of me.

"So, Friday it is then?"

"It's a date" I confirmed, already wondering what she would have planned, and more importantly, what she would be wearing.

"That's great. So, I'll probably give you a call tomorrow?"

"I'll look forward to it"

"Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight sweet Bella", and as I put the phone down and drove away, my heart thumped a little quicker at the propect of seeing her once more.

Man, I had it bad! One phone call from the woman and I'm feeling all kinds of movements in my stomach and my head is racing a mile a minute.

But despite everything, I knew I would be counting down the hours until I see her again. I could wait to fall into those beautiful brown eyes once more.

**A/N :- Short notes at the end of this one this time guys, as I'm busy starting on the next chapter (I feel that my absence recently warrants a pretty speedy next chapter! lol. Please don't hate on me...I've had to deal with a lot in RL recently, but I'm hoping things may start looking up soon!)**

**As always, thank you so much for your patience, understanding and constant support - you guys are priceless and are the reason I've not stopped writing! seriously, you guys make this all worth it! so THANK YOU! **

**Until next time...xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I DO own this storyline and any additional characters. Thanks! **

**A/N :- So, here is the next chapter...it's taken me a while to write, as RL has been more than challenging recently, but I'm back now. Ready and raring to go! I've also been enjoying reading 'Full Chroma' by SuddenlySandi...OMG! go check it out. Amazing story, an so different. So, less of the talking, and more of the letting you cheeky lot get on with reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

My date with Bella came around pretty quickly, and that was mostly because I really couldn't wait.

Between sweet little phone calls about how each others day had gone, or cute little text messages assuring each of us that we couldn't wait to see one another again - and me trying in vain to get details of what we were doing, and Bella getting her own back on me by being as tight lipped as before - I thought about her almost every minute, of every hour, of every day. Not that I was complaining, I mean fantasising about Bella was amazing, but it wasn't quite the real thing.

I began to realise that my feelings for Bella were developing much faster than i had ever anticipated, and that scared me a little, after having my guard up for so long. To have someone come along, and knock it down as easily as if it were made of feathers. But it also made me see that those feelings that were stirring inside of me after all this time were completely different to how thy felt before. They felt real and true - much truer than I had ever felt for Tanya.

Don't get me wrong, I had had _some_ feelings for Tanya when were together, otherwise I would never have been with her for as long as I was, but I felt my heart thump harder when Bella was near, and my skin would prickle and leave goose-bumps in the wake of wherever she would touch on me. I never had that with Tanya, not even in the beginning when everything was all new and exciting.

She had been polite and likeable when she first met my parents, and they were just as polite and civil back to her, as I knew that they would be, but they had never been as openly embracing towards Tanya as they are with Bella.

Could I really dare to think that this time it could all be different? That Bella and I could have a real relationship with having to worry that it would come crashing and burning around us? To have our families and friends witness the failure and therefore have to deal with the fallout? To have to pick us up to carry on without one another?

No, this felt different - in my head and in my heart. It felt right. And tonight I decided I was going to make Bella mine!

So here I sit, on the marina at the number 4 spot, waiting patiently for my beautiful Bella to show.

The warm wind swept my hair into different directions and helped it's onward battle to allow me to have no real style at all.

I absent-mindedly watched a nearby family help each other carry various items and boxes on board, before putting life jackets on the two children, and then climbing aboard, to what I assume is their vacation, judging by the amount of stuff they just loaded.

"Gosh you're cute when your thinking" laughed a wonderful voice and I spun around quickly, eager to see her face. Her smile. Her eyes...but she was not on the dock.

_Have I got it that bad for Bella that I'm now imagining her voice?_

Then came the tinkling laughter, followed by a 'not-so-delicate-but-still-adorable' snort.

"I'm up here" she called out.

I cast my eyes upward towards the small cruising yacht beside me and spotted her on board, leaning against the railing and grinning down at me. Her chestnut hair caught the sun beautifully and the yellow sundress she wore made her skin look soft and bronzed. She was perfection.

"So, you think I'm cute huh?"

Ok, so I couldn't help myself. I loved when this woman would give away small clues about what she thought of me and how much she may like me.

"When you are thinking" she reminded me, smiling cheekily.

"But I'm always thinking"

"I know" and the little vixen actually winked at me, before disappearing. I immediately missed her, but she reappeared a few seconds later, just a level lower.

She padded towards me barefoot and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her barefoot. I've not got a fetish or anything weird like that, I just love everything about Bella.

"So, you wana come aboard for a tour?" She asked, holding out her delicate hand. I eagerly took it and stepped steadily on board.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

"No" she laughed, "It's a rental. I'm rich Edward, but I'm afraid I don't have both money and time. Even if I did own it, I would never have time spend on it, as well as run a company and take care of a child" she smiled.

"Speaking of children, where is Bree today?"

"She's out with Jackson. He and Angela are having a day in with movies, toys and all the ice cream they can eat"

"Well, I'm the lucky one, getting to spend the whole day with you. This is really amazing"

She practically beamed. "I was hoping you would say that. So, let's show you around", and she led me around the boat...

"Here is the sun trap...well, practically everywhere on the top deck is a sun trap, but this here is the best spot...and here's the kitchen - we have beer, wine, soda, champagne and water chilling in the refrigerator"

I followed her like a puppy, hardly holding in my excitement.

"The lounge has full TV and movie access...hot tub at the back of the boat..."

I didn't have the heart to admit that due to her delectable butt walking in front of me the whole time, that I had only half heard what she was saying.

"...And I think that's everything" she finished, somewhat proudly. "So, shall we make a move, and get out there?"

"Well, don't we have to wait for the driver or something?" I asked uncertainly, my eyes automatically landing on the doorway, as if some good looking, moustached, smartly dressed captain-type was going to appear and save the day!

I mean, I was certainly not going to have a problem spending an entire day alone with Bella, in the middle of an ocean, miles away from the nearest civilisation, but I would probably have to disagree with stealing a boat.

"Oh come on Edward, where is your sense of adventure?" she goaded, and the almost manic glint in her eyes caught me off guard for a second. "Come on...let's go!" and she grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the front of the boat.

"I think this might be how you start it, you know" she giggled happily, and started jangling some keys just below the wheel. "I wonder what we have to do to make it go forward. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Erm...I really think-", but before I could continue, she had begun clapping as the huge boat roared to life.

"Bella!" I cried, trying to halt her movements long enough to get her to listen to me. She actually had the cheek to try to look innocent, as the engine quietened to a stop. "Bella" I repeated, more calmly, "We really should wait for someone who knows how to actually control this thing" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "I don't exactly make a habit of getting arrested for grand theft auto, especially boats"

Her hysterical laughter threw me off guard, and I worried for a second that maybe I really was a magnet for completely crazy women.

After a short while, although I had had enough time to take a seat, her laughter finally died down.

Still no sign of the captain.

She wiped her teary eyes. "Edward, did you think we were going to steal this boat?"

"Well...yeah! I mean, you were..."

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I had rented it for the day?" she cut across, not letting me finish. She was smirking her ass off!

"But you were trying to leave without someone to sail it for us" I explained, not quite understanding what was now happening. I must have been pouting a little, because she suddenly became gentle.

Bella took a few steps forward, and bent at eye level, placing her warm hand on my cheek soothingly.

"Edward baby, if you can sail a boat - and can prove it - then you can take these things out all alone". She drew out that last word so painfully slow, but i loved it.

"Yes, but I can't sail Bella"

"No?" she asked. "I thought you could. Emmett said that you had sailed lots of boats, he said you've been able to sail for years"

That bloody brother of mine! I'll kick his ass for this, making Bella disappointed. She has gone to all this trouble for our date, and now it's all for nothing.

"Well, if you can't sail then I guess..." she tailed off.

I could feel the same disappointment within myself. I couldn't imagine how she felt. I actually wished so badly right now that I knew how to sail, just to take that look off Bella's face. She seemed so disappointed.

"I guess I'll have to sail it then won't I?" she laughed, making her way to the front if the boat again.

I followed her, confused. "You can sail!?"

"Yep"

"So you know how to switch it on and how to make it go forward?" I asked, reiterating what she had said earlier.

"Yep"

"And we don't need a captain?"

"Nope" she answered, popping the 'p' happily.

"So you were playing with me the whole time?"

"Uh-huh"

I huffed out, a little miffed. "Bella, that's mean"

"So is being so distracted by my butt, that you don't listen when your captain proudly shows you around her ship" she countered.

"Ah...you caught that huh?". She nodded. "Ok ok, I'm sorry, I guess we are even"

"Well, I'm sorry too. That was a mean trick. Do you want me to make it up to you?"

That piqued my interest, and I was all ears. "How?"

"Well, this seat is a little low for me, and because I'm only small, I'm going to need a booster seat. Do you fancy being my booster seat, Edward?" she purred.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up being on an awesome and luxurious yacht, watching the water below, with the most beautiful woman I have ever known sat with her perfect ass on my lap, whilst I held tightly onto her hips - simply to make sure she doesn't fall off, of course!

Oh who am I kidding, whilst Bella and I are like this, there's no way I'm letting her go! In fact, when Bella and I aren't like this, I'm still never letting her go.

I. WAS. IN. HEAVEN!

She would point to absolutely nothing, but tell me what was in that general direction, or occasionally fiddle with a dial or push a button without even needing to think about what she was doing. It was a marvel to witness - beauty and brains!

Once we had sailed for about 45 minutes, Bella killed the engine and regretfully slipped her behind off my lap. The sudden cold rush where her butt had been was a reminder of what was missing.

We made our way out on the deck, and Bella pulled out a blanket, scattering it across the wooden boards, and setting down. he next pulled out a small basket, and began setting various boxes of food on it. I quickly ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, before joining Bella back out on the deck, under the warmth of the sunshine.

We chatted as we ate. I wanted to know everything about her and more. She is such an interesting and captivating woman, and certainly nothing like anyone I have ever met before.

"So, Edward, tell me why you became a headmaster and teacher. I mean, a clever guy like you could have been anything he wanted to be" she said, in between bites of her apple. I watched momentarily as her tongue darted out to lick the apple juice from her lips.

I took a sip of my wine and thought a little before answering. It was such a simple answer, as I new it would be, after all I had known my reasons for teaching. Something told me that Bella would prefer a simple and honest answer over a stretched and exaggerated one any day.

"I loved to learn as a kid and had some of the best times of my life at school. I love children and I wanted to give them the opportunity to have the amazing school experiences that I had. Nothing more and nothing less. It makes me happy to hear happy kids, and see them develop and grow into decent human beings"

"But only if they have money?" she asked, but it didn't sound like she was judging me. She genuinely seemed to wanted to know.

"No, there is another Cullen Academy over in Seattle, that we had built and donated to the community. It is mainly for kids whose parents don't have much money, or who come from an under-privileged background"

"I'm impressed, you really do seem to love kids don't you?"

I nodded and smiled. She didn't press for anymore information, so I figured that gave me the unwritten permission to ask one of my own. "When did you learn to drive a boat?"

"My father Charlie was a keen fisherman, so he would often take me along on fishing trips with him when I was younger. We would go out onto the lakes in Forks, in a small rowing boat and spend hours out there, just talking and eating lunch and waiting for us to catch a bite" she chuckled, as her eyes misted over slightly, obviously reliving her memories. "Sometimes we would rent a motorboat and Jake and his father Billy would join us. That's how Jake and I grew up to become best friends. We would be out there so long sometimes that Jake and I would fall asleep together, under the stars"

"It sounds great" I mused, pushing down the irrational and ridiculous pang of jealousy at Bella falling to sleep under the stars with someone else. After all they were just kids.

"Yeah, it really was. I loved spending time with my Dad, he was the greatest guy in the whole world. He taught me so much - not just about fishing, but also about life and love and respect. When he traded in his badge so that he could own his own security company, he was worried that he wouldn't get much time to take me fishing anymore, and he was right. But on the rare occasion that we did get to go, Dad would rent a boat like this one, and we would sometimes spend days out on the water. It would be just like old times again".

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and I didn't want Bella to have to hold back in front of me - not about anything, so I took her hand gently in mine and gave it a small squeeze, letting her continue.

"When Dad passed away, I just knew that I wanted to keep going out on the boats, just like when he was here, so I got my boating license and made sure to come out every year on my father's birthday. You know, to celebrate 'Charlie Swan style'" she laughed, letting a tear finally fall. She quickly swiped it away, and I pretended not to notice.

"And do you take Bree with you? Out in the boat I mean"

Her tinkling laugh was like music to my ears. "Goodness no! Have you never seen me with that child Edward? She can barely move without me constantly fretting about her safety or her well-being, or...well anything. She is wrapped up so much in my love and protection that I would never bring her out here, for her own good. And for my own sanity too" she chuckled.

I watched as Bella popped a grape in her mouth, chewing slowly. Deliberately.

I could tell she was thinking.

"You ok?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine and feigning nonchalance, but on the inside I was a bundle of nerves. _Could she be reconsidering us? Has she suddenly decided that she would rather have someone else? I think I would go crazy if that were the case. Now that I've had a taste of Bella, I knew I wanted it all._

"Yeah, I'm ok thank you" she responded politely, yet not giving anything away.

"You sure?"I pressed on, half from worry and half from morbid curiosity. I really wished Bella would begin to open up to me.

And suddenly my wish was granted.

_Thank you Love Genie, I'd let you know what my other two wishes will be, but you could probably guess, with Bella being close by._

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about Bree" she said, looking out to the calm sea, not looking my way.

"You worry a lot about her don't you?" I asked, gazing across at her.

"Yeah, I really do. She's not the same as other children, she's special. And I don't mean because I'm her guardian - I know all parents think their children are special, but she's deep. Like she's a really old soul. She goes through her life making the most of what she has, and keeping everyone around her happy, as if it's her responsibility somehow".

She turned her stunning body around to face me, pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on the top of them. Worry etched her beautiful face, and her eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly, but I would notice the smallest of things on this amazing woman.

"Sometimes it feels as if I'm the younger sister and she's guiding me. Even Jasper and Rose go to her for advice. Rose usually about what outfit looks best because that sister of mine has a keen eye for fashion, and Jasper about whether she thinks his latest romantic squeeze is a keeper - Bree loves Alice by the way" she laughed, patting my arm, obviously remembering her sister giving approval with fondness.

But her laughter died off, leaving her looking thoughtful again.

"It sounds like you guys all have a close relationship" I said, laying down and leaning on one arm. I looked up at her, watching the sun play off individual strands of her hair, and lighting her up even more than she already was. Like an angel.

"Yeah, we are. We have been through so much together, it's just made us stronger"

"Nothing too horrendous I hope?"

For the next minute or so she didn't say anything - none of us did. All that could be heard was the sound of water lapping against the side of our mildly rocking boat.

Bella looked as if she were having an internal battle with herself, chewing on her bottom lip, and frowning. Eventually, she spoke up.

"It's nothing to worry your head about Edward, what has happened is all in the past. What matters is the here and now" she said smiling.

"But you are ok?"

"I am now" she purred, moving in for a gentle kiss.

I really wanted to ask what she meant by what had happened in the past, but I wasn't stupid enough to break the connection of our kiss.

I ghosted my hand up the back of her calf, resting it on the soft and smooth skin of her thigh. It wasn't something I would usually do after only knowing the woman for a short time, but with Bella, I felt like I had know her forever.

It earned me a sweet moan, so I gave myself a mental high-five for going with my instincts and touching her. _Like I could really stop myself anyway!_

Her kiss intensified, and I'd like to think it was my touches that spurred her on, and after a moment she pulled away, taking a deep breath as if she had been underwater and deprived of oxygen.

"Wow, that was some kiss" I said, panting, and reaching for the wine bottle, topping up both of our glasses. I noticed that Bella had only taken a sip of her wine, seen as though she had to take us back to shore, but she had plenty of soft drinks in the refrigerator.

As soon as Bella had finished this glass, I would join her on the soft drinks. After all, my mother raised a gentleman. _And my brother encourages the beast in me!_

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Hmm?"

"About who you are. About what's happened to make you so scared?". I sat up and took her face in my hands, pulling her a little closer. "About what you have seen and felt to make you shut yourself away from the world, when a beauty like yours and the wonder of who you are should be shared with everyone"

"Oh please Edward, I'm no better than the next person" she scoffed, but not removing her face from my hands.

"You really believe that don't you? That you are just a run of the mill woman, with a job, an apartment and a kid?"

She nodded sincerely, and it broke my heart to see that she really didn't think of herself as special in any way.

"Bella I've never met a woman quite like you. You are beautiful, successful, you have friends and family who adore you. You have more money than most people I know, yet you would never know it - apart from this boat that is!" I laughed, gesturing around us. "You treat everyone with mutual respect, you are funny, an amazing dancer, an even better kisser. You shine in a crowded room because you are so very humble and yet so very proud. How can you not see that all you are and all you do is a blessing to this world, and everyone who is lucky enough to cross your path?"

A silent tear fell and landed on my hand, and I wiped it away.

"See, even now, you still don't believe me - but one day Bella, I will get you to realise just how amazing you really are". I winked at her, and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes" she croaked through her tears. "I'll tell you one day, but I think that if I do it now, you may never want to see me again. The person I am is not always the person you see Edward. I'm very closed off for a reason. But yes, I will tell you one day - when the time is right".

"Thank you"

The rest of the afternoon was spent sharing sweet kisses, hands and fingers grazing skin as we reached for a drink or to tuck a lock of hair behind the ear. Laughter and happiness seemed to be the theme of the afternoon and I was glad to see Bella so carefree again.

When the air around us became cooler and the sun a little lower, we knew it was time to go back and set our feet on terra firmer again, but not before I asked Bella the one thing I vowed to ask her - and when I make a promise, I keep it!

"Are you ready Mr Cullen?" she asked me, her voice husky and wanting and so full of possibilities.

"Yes, I'm ready" I replied, but not ready to leave just yet.

She made to go back inside but I caught her by her wrist at the last second and pulled her towards me. She landed against my chest, her tiny hands splayed and warming me as the cool air whipped around us.

She opened her mouth, I assume to ask me what I was doing, but I placed my finger against her lips, waiting for her to still before slipping it around her back again.

"You know Bella, I meant every word of what I said about you being amazing. Just the thought of you makes me smile, and I'm always waiting impatiently until the next time I get to see you again. Bella, please say yes to being my girlfriend?"

Her small intake of breath made me chuckle as I watched her face light up, on what I hope is happiness, but it could also be from surprise.

"I want it all Bella...to be able to text you without thinking I'm coming across like a pushy weirdo...to take you to the movies and laugh at the latest bad comedy that you would love and find hilarious. I want to be able to curl up on the sofa with you and talk about how ours days have gone, over a bottle of wine. To make dinner together and enjoy some quality time with one another. I'm not saying we should move in together or get married" _Yet. _"But I just know that the simplest things would be extraordinary with you by my side. Please say yes" I finished, gazing into her large doe-like eyes, my heart beating so hard I'm surprised that she didn't feel it, given our close proximity. And if she did feel it, she never said anything.

"Edward, you are so sweet and incredibly romantic, but you really don't know what you are asking...if you and I officially start dating, it's not just me that you will be taking on. There is Bree too, and Rose and Jasper. You see, they are the closest thing I have to family and we kind of come as a package...if you want me, you will have to take the good AND and bad" she teased, smiling and giving me the sense that I had already has my answer.

"Well, I guess I would it only be fair to warn you that if you agree to be my girlfriend, you would have to cope with Alice...and Emmett" I added as an after-thought, finally realising just what I would be putting this woman through.

She sighed deeply, frowning.

"Yes that's true...I guess it's a pretty even swap then" she laughed. "So it's looks like we will be official huh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said, pulling my now girlfriend into a tight embrace, moving my lips against deeply against her own.

"So, girlfriend" I said, dragging the word 'girlfriend' out for emphasis, "How about a give you a ride home?"

Bella smiled a sweet and heart melting smile. "Well, Jackson drove me here and I was only going to call him to come and collect me, so yes boyfriend, that would be great. Thank you"

We pulled up to the jetty, and Bella switched off the engine, giving the boat a quick 'once over', before grabbing her coat and bag and stepping on land.

The ride home was nice, the New York streets busy as ever, always giving you something amazing to be looking at.

"You want to put some music on?" I asked her, reaching over to her knees and pulling open my glove compartment.

_I'm so close to those soft legs of hers, keep it in check Cullen! You will scare her away!_

"Pick anything you like" I added, before putting my hand back on the wheel and facing towards the road again.

I could hear Bella flipping through CD after CD, case after case, and I worried that she would think my taste in music lame. Until the song started up...

'Say your prayers, little one

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone'

I turned to my beauty sat beside me, watching her bob her head and tap lightly on her thighs to the tune.

"I didn't know you liked Metallica"

"Oh yeah, I love them Edward, totally takes me back to my teenage years. Anything rock is totally my Kryptonite" she smiled, as if she was in on some little joke that I was unaware of. "That, and smokin' hot guys, with tattoos, chucks and band tshirts"

I grinned at remembering what I wore the day of Bree's home visit. The way Bella stopped in front of me, shock on her face and her mouth open like a fish. I thought that she would never be interested in me, so I dressed down. I figured if she wasn't interested, then no point in trying to impress her, right?

"So, you think I'm hot huh?" and I waggled my eyebrows at her in the most obvious way.

"Now I have you and rock music together in the same place, you are hotter than the sun baby!" She replied, sending chills down my spine. To hear her call me 'baby' was something I don't think I would ever get used to, but I never wanted to stop trying. I would be anything she wants me to be, and more.

**A/N :- So, what did you think? What in Bella's past haunts her so much? And how sweet is Edward huh? I wanted to make this a shorter chapter because I didn't want to write just for writings sake...I feel I said all I needed to in this short snippet...I can't promise the rest will be this short though, I've got a few things up my sleeve first! Watch this space!**

**Please please please leave a review...I've been out of the writing world for a little while now...I could do with some love guys! *bats her eyelashes sweetly***

**Until next time**

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters...they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own this very fabulous story, and the bloody awesome plotlines (or at least, I hope that's what you also think).**

**A/N :- So after a sweet yachting trip for Bella and Edward, how about we go see the family again huh? And let's throw in a bit of Jackson, coz a guy that amazing really should get more 'air-time' right? Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

It has been a few weeks since the trip out on the boat. Since we had that wonderful afternoon of talking, and eating and laughing. Since I became Edward's official girlfriend. It still sounded weird to me to say that...me, Bella Swan is someone's girlfriend again. And not just anyone - no, I'm only the girlfriend of the hottest guy in New York.

No actually, make that in the world.

No, screw that - in the whole universe!

I was actually quite liking the feeling of being whole again, as if I had been somehow waiting for this man to come into my life. To make me happy.

He would surprise me at the office with lunch, which would have every one of my females employees - as well as a couple of the males ones too - drooling at their desks. He even dropped by with a bunch of flowers last week too, and I thought Margaret, my 60-something auditor was going to self combust. To say I enjoyed the attention would be the complete opposite of how I actually felt, but I knew that if seeing me at work made Edward happy, then I would damn well sit here and wait for that beautiful ass to wander up to my floor.

So far we haven't spent the night with each other, and we were fine with that. Don't get me wrong, the sexual tension was very much in the air, almost to the point of choking, but it just didn't seem like the right time. There had been plenty of touches, kissing and exploring, but I was afraid to spend the night with Edward, because of 'him'. That monster who terrorises my dreams and makes me wake up at all times of the night, weary and scared. What would Edward think when he see's what a wreck I am? I just couldn't risk losing him before it has even begun.

Alice has been insufferable since she found out we were dating, telling me that she knew that this would happen, and that we are destined to be together, and as usual I would roll my eyes at her, smirking and tell her that she is crazy, but a little part of me secretly hopes that she is right. I would be insane to let Edward go and I don't plan on losing my marbles any time soon.

Jasper and Alice had gotten even closer, and with Jasper having practically spent almost every night at Alice's apartment for the past 2 months, they bit the bullet and moved in together. I thought it was a little sudden at first, suggesting that they wait a while. "Bella, I've never met a little lady like that in all my life, an' I'll be a darned fool if I don't go and do something about it. Y'all gotta know what I mean...that's what it feels like with Edward too right? When y'all know, well, it hits ya like a freight train. And she's the cutest damned freight train I ever met".

How could I argue with logic like that huh? I simply made him promise to bring Alice over and come have dinner with us once or twice a week...to see his sister, and his God-daughter. And yes, to see me too if I were being honest. I would miss his southern drawl, and his habit of eating half of the dinner as he's making it, or just sitting and cuddling up with Bree, watching kids cartoons. Honestly, I would sometimes catch him watching the cartoons alone sometimes, and he was never embarrassed.

Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand seem to have taken things at a slower pace, and I have a feeling that could be because my beautiful friend is a little scared to let herself go with him yet. He's a huge character, and I think she feels like a fish out of water with him - all of her other boyfriends had been the strong a silent types, who very rarely spoke, and never really associated with her brother or her friends. It could have been that Rose didn't want to mix us with her boyfriends until she was certain of them, but I could also he because she knew that they just weren't going to last, so what would be the point in her nearest and dearest getting attached to them?

But Emmett is in a whole different league of his own. He called me sometimes just to see how everything is going and to talk crap. He and Edward meet up with Jasper for beers on Friday evenings, talking all things football and women related. He even came round to the apartment with a new game for Bree because he had "heard it was awesome!", and then proceeded to play it with her. I think he may have bought it for himself, and decided that Bree was the best cover for him to find playing with a girl's toy acceptable.

And that brings us to today, the day we all get together for the first time.

"Bree sweetheart, come and put your jacket on. Edward will be here in a minute" I called out, grabbing my purse and putting it in my bag, before checking that I had collected all of the pies and cookies Bree and I had made, and placing them by the front door, so that we didn't forget them.

Today Bree, Jackson and I had been invited to Edward's parents house for Sunday lunch, and I was actually really looking forward to it. As well as totally adoring Edward's sweet parents, I would get to see Rose and Jasper for the afternoon too, and it had been so long since we had all hung out that I couldn't get there quickly enough. But I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I was going to be out of my own territory and that frightened me.

"Bree, we need to leave soon baby, come on" I called again, hearing footsteps almost immediately. They were not the ones I were expecting though.

"Bella, I really don't feel right going to this you know. I'm more of a 'sit-in-the-background' kind of guy. You know, a 'people watcher'. I don't even know Edward's parents...I mean I barely know Edward himself" whined Jackson, dressed head to toe all in black as if he's about to go rob some expensive art gallery or something.

"Hush now Jackson" I chuckled at him, acting like an overgrown baby, "Esme personally invited you. She wants to meet the man who keeps us safe, and said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Trust me, once you meet Esme, you will find it hard to say anything other than 'yes' to her, because she's adorable. So suck it up buttercup because it's happening". He huffed, but smiled as he made his way into the living room to grab his coat. I think he already knows not to mess with Mama Cullen, before he had even met her.

Bree skipped through the room, grabbing her jacket and putting it on, before spotting the bag near the door. She reached her little hands in there with lightening speed.

"No cookies before your dinner Bree" I said, feeling instantly awful as I laid eyes on her crestfallen face, but the parent in me told me that she would get over it once she is tucking into Esme's lunch.

The sound of the doorbell gave me that excited feeling of having butterflies in my stomach, knowing who was on the other side.

"I got it!" hollered Jackson, jogging to the door and flinging it wide open to reveal a God. "Edward man, good to see you" he said, giving Edward one of those fist-bump thingys that men seem to do with each other. "She's almost ready I think" he added to Edward, before shouting my way, "Bells, you want me to take Bree to the car?"

"Yes please...and if you could load those desserts in the car too?" I called after him, whilst I checked I had everything.

Cellphone...check!

Keys...check!

Purse...check!

A pair of strong male hands...huh?

I looked down to see Edward's hands wrapped around my waist, his long and slender fingers splayed across my stomach, as he kissed the back of my neck. His breath sent shivers running down my spine and my belly fluttered. It may have only been a few months ago since I laid eyes on Edward Cullen, but he certainly doesn't have any less of an effect on me.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" he asked huskily.

"That depends..."

"On what?"

I turned to face him, a smirk playing across his lips.

"If you are asking am I ready to go to your parents for lunch, then yes, I'm ready...if you are however asking if I'm ready for an afternoon with Emmett's and Alice's crazy energy, then I may have to reconsider" I laughed.

"Ah yes, but you are one of Alice's best friends so that is a moot point. And the fact that when Emmett calls you, you actually spend a considerable amount of time laughing at his bad jokes, so there is the other moot point. I think the phrase best used in this situation is self inflicted" he smiled smugly.

"Ugh, I hate having a smart ass boyfriend"

"You love it!" He countered, giving me a quick kiss on my lips, before turning to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, I really do" I laughed, catching him up and landing a good smack across his gorgeous ass.

He spun around immediately, his eyes burning and wild like an animal. Wow, who knew Edward was a closet kink? Certainly not me, since we hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Be very careful Miss Swan, anymore of that and we won't be making it to my parents house" he warned. "And believe me, I have a very addictive personality...if I like something, I make sure it keeps on happening"

I swallowed hard, completely and utterly turned on. Blinking rapidly, I gave him a smile trying not to bring to his attention that that one look he gave me had turned me to a pile of mush, and shuffled past him, his stare boring into me the whole time.

Just as I grabbed my jacket from the hanger, and gasped as I felt a sharp sting through my own butt, sending ripples of pleasure to the one place I really can't do anything about right now.

"Feels good doesn't it?" was all he whispered in my ear, before making for the front door, leaving me hot and flustered and doing my best to lock up my apartment with shaking hands.

The ride over to Edward's parents house was a mixture of emotions as I tried to calm myself down in the passenger seat, whilst Edward held my hand. I was conscious that Bree and Jackson were sat right behind us, and the look Jackson gave me as I approached the car before we left said all it needed to say - he knew what had just happened!

There was also the overwhelming feeling of nervousness that we were going to have lunch with Edward's parents...at their home...in a personal capacity...I mean, I really do love spending time with his parents, but the only occasions where I have ever really spent time with them is at events, where I'm in a beautiful dress, full make up and my hair in a very methodically teased style, hopefully making me look halfway to being a lady.

Today however, I am dressed in my skinny jeans, flat ballet shoes and my hair is just about tamed enough to not have to drag it up into a ponytail. A little mascara and lip gloss finishes off my 'I-want-to-look-nice-without-looking-like-I'm-trying-too-hard' look.

I could hear Jackson mumbling quietly to Bree in the back seat, and I smiled to myself, seeing their closeness. I also heard the name Angela too, at which my ears pricked up, but I chose not to mention it. If Jackson wanted to speak to me about his new girlfriend then he would simply come out and talk to me. I'm not sure how I felt about my little sister knowing all about it though - I wouldn't say it's jealousy, but am I possibly doing something wrong or making Jackson feel like he has to go to someone else to talk? I made a mental note to ask about Angela later, to gauge his reaction.

We drove along at a steady pace, Edward's hand clasping mine protectively. The streets of New York were quietly serene with families making their way through the streets, and I wondered if they were doing as we were doing, and visiting relatives for dinner.

As we approached the Cullen residence, I couldn't believe the enormity of it. "Shit Edward! How big is this place?". That was quickly followed up with "Sorry Bree", and reaching into my purse, I took out a dollar bill, placing it into her outstretched hand, paying for my expletive.

Since Bree had become my responsibility, I had tried to tone down my language, which as an angry teenager like every other, was pretty colourful. But becoming a parent of sorts made me grow up very quickly and made me realise that you cannot go through life doing what you want when you have an impressionable young child picking up every little thing you do.

I looked up at the place that had been Edward's childhood home and marvelled at the size of it. For a family of five, this was one heck of a dwelling. The large windows all around and the white brickwork made the house seem clean and sparkling, where as the brown and angled rooftop gave the feeling of it being just like a castle. It was stunning to look at, and with the pillars leading to the front door, I very much felt like I were about to walk into the home of royalty.

Bree and Jackson got out of the car. I turned to Edward, "Seriously Edward, this house is not so much of a house, more of a mansion. It's insane"

He chuckled at me. "Bella, you knew my family had money, did you think we were going to live in a box?". He took my hand. "We are not snobs - far from it, but this was given to my father by his grandparents in their will, it's been in the family for generations. Sweetheart, I can see you are nervous, but what I can't see is why. You know my family, and you know that they love you". He brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing my fingers delicately. "Don't be nervous baby, you amaze my family whenever they meet you. When I told my mother we were actually dating for real, she almost cried".

"Edward, when you say things like that..."

"Yes love?"

"...It makes me more nervous, so shut up" I laughed, partly to show I wasn't serious, and partly to cover my remaining nerves.

A tiny rap on my window revealed an impatient Bree, and an amused Jackson, both with their faces stuck against the glass, smirking at each other. I swear they are like children when they get together...that's not so bad for Bree seen as though she is actually a kid, but Jackson just loves to act like a total goof.

We got out of the car, making our way up the large steps to the front door. Edward didn't bother knocking, he simply walked right in shouting "We're here", as he ushered us all inside and closed the large front door behind us.

We were alerted to the click-click-click of his mother's heels on the marble floor, as she came into the hallway.

"Edward, there you are. I was beginning to think you had forgotten where we live" and she swept her son into a hug. "Bella, it's wonderful to see you again dear. I take it my son is treating you right?" She chuckled, pulling me in closely. By the time she had let me go, Carlisle had appeared by Edward's side.

"Ahh, this is must be the lovely Bree that my wife doesn't stop talking about" he laughed, taking Bree's hand and shaking.

"And you must be Jackson" finished Esme.

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, I can see why Bella keeps you around...goodness you are a big boy aren't you? Who wouldn't feel protected with you?" she chuckled as Jackson nervously scratched the back of his head.

"We'll it good to see these two young ladies have a strapping man to look after them" she said, before rushing to correct herself. "That is, when Edward isn't monopolising all of their time".

"I do my best ma'am. These girls are everything to me" and he smiled down at us both, like the big brother he almost was.

"Oh, none of this ma'am nonsense, it makes me feel old" she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Call me Esme dear. We're practically family" she insisted, smiling sweetly.

"Why don't we all go through and see the others?" Said Carlisle, as I took Bree's hand and followed him through to the large conservatory room.

The beautiful glass walls let in so much light that it was almost blinding and despite it being a conservatory, Esme had managed to make it feel like a cosy living room. Past the glass walls I saw the back garden, well not so much a garden as a paradise, with outside seating, a heated pool and a roaring barbeque.

Alice jumped up from one of the sofas to greet us, pulling me in for a hug before waving at the guys and then telling Bree she has something to show her. I nodded when her little face looked up at me, before smiling widely and skipping out after Alice.

"Baby-bel!" called Emmett from across the room. "It's about time you guys got here" and he made it over to me in a few strides, before crushing me to his huge chest.

_What was it with this family and hugs?_

"Hey you must be Jackson, I'm Emmett" and he held out his huge hand, which Jackson took in his own mammoth hand and the two shook.

"Nice to meet you" he said. "Hey Jazz!"

"Jacks" nodded Jasper. "And the tiny one who has stolen Bree is my girlfriend, Alice" he laughed.

"Well, now that we all know each other, shall we have a drink before Grandma Marie arrives?" asked Esme, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer. Jackson, you up for a beer? The game has just started" said Emmett, clapping Jackson on the back.

"Sounds good" he replied, throwing his arm around Emmett's broad shoulders, and they reminded me of two old bears, making their way into the woods. It made me chuckle seeing them both step in time with each other too.

As the day went on, Alice and Bree emerged with Bree sporting a completely different jacket.

Alice said it was a gift, a sample from her new line, but when I tried to protest claiming it wasn't necessary, she shot me down in an instant. "Bella, if I can't treat family, then who can I treat?"

_Family? These people saw us as family? It was a sweet idea, but what if it all went wrong? Who would be left to pick up the pieces? I guess I needed to stop thinking like that, but how do you stop when it's all you have thought for years?_

"Bella, glass of wine?" Asked Esme, before pouring 4 glasses and handing them to myself, Alice and Rose. I barely even noticed Rose speak to anyone, and I wondered if she was ok. It wasn't like her to be silent. Esme poured a glass of fruit juice into a wine glass for Bree, and I noticed how she watched my hand before holding it in the same way. She then watched Alice laugh and cross one leg over the other before doing the same herself. It was strange to watch my baby girl do such grown up things.

"So Edward, how's the academy coming on son?"

Edward and his father quietly chatted away to one another about the academy and the hospital, and I smiled at how excited Edward would get about the pupils and the different things they had planned for the coming months. His hands would be moving around animatedly as he described the latest art class or a new feature they were having built in the school.

"He certainly loves his job doesn't he?" said Esme from behind me, as she watched Edward and his father. I turned to smile at her, before giving Edward my undivided attention again. For some reason, I just loved to watch my man get all excited about something he enjoys so much.

"Yeah, he really does. It's nice to see him smile"

"He's always smiled, but not as widely as that until recently" she smirked. I wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but I thought better of it. If she wanted to tell me, I imagine Esme Cullen to be the type of person who would make no bones about saying how she really feels.

The front doorbell brought me out of my thoughts of hot guys who own schools when I realised that I had yet to meet Edward's grandmother. And a new bout of nerves came over me. This lady was the matriarch of the family - the Don, if you will - and Edward idolises her. Worships the ground she walks on, so yeah, my belly had decided it was going to practice acrobats until she entered the room. _Stupid stomach!_

"I'll get it" hollered Emmett, as he jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the room. The rest of the family continued with their chatting, or watching the game, but I couldn't take my eyes off the door. For some reason meeting Grandma Marie scared me more than meeting any of the other Cullens. It could be because older people tend to say exactly what they feel, and if she doesn't like me I don't think I could handle the rejection, especially by someone who Edward thinks so much of. But it could also be just that...Edward adores his Grandmother and if I don't meet up to her standards, I may have to say goodbye to him for fear of hurting his family.

The voices outside the door grew louder until they were within the room.

"I swear boy, you get bigger each time I clap eyes on you. That mama of yours has certainly been feedin' you. I like that, a man who eats" and Emmett grinned widely as he pushed his elderly Grandmother's wheelchair into the room.

"Mama!" called Esme from across the room, walking across and helping the old lady out of her chair and sitting her on the sofa. "It's so good to see you"

"You too sweetheart. You too. I love what you have done with the room" Grandma Marie added, taking in her surroundings.

"Hello mama" said Carlisle, striding over and bending to kiss his mother on the cheeks. In turn each of the Cullens made their way over to greet their relative with love and admiration. "How have you been?"

The old lady waved her hand dismissively. "Oh you know me son, everyday is a holiday". He laughed at her, probably knowing his mother better than anyone in this room.

"And who do we have here?" She enquired, looking at me and my family. Myself, Bree, Rose, Jasper and Jackson all seemed to have radiated towards each other in the hustle and bustle of our new arrival and were now stood in a group near the unlit fireplace. In any other circumstance, it would probably look quite comical, like some weird police line up, and right now, all I felt was as if I actually were on trial.

Emmett was the first to eagerly introduce Rose.

"Gramma, this is Rosalie Whitlock-Hale" he said, taking Rose's hand in his own, and placing his hand around her shoulders. Grandma Marie said hello, before being introduced to Jasper and Jackson, and I noticed she would look between Jackson and Emmett a few times, obviously amused at the size of them both, as we all were.

"And this is my girlfriend Bella, and her younger sister Bree" beamed Edward, and I could hear the adoration in his voice.

_Was I really worthy of that?_

We stepped forward, me tentatively but Bree bounded her way straight over.

"Bree, oh what a beautiful child. Look at all of that luscious hair, it goes on for miles doesn't it? How old are you dear?"

Bree stepped forward a little more, shaking Marie's hand and holding up her own fingers indicating she was 8 years old.

"Not much for talkin' huh?"

Bree shook her head.

"Well, I don't blame you. Some things folk come out with nowadays...you're better off staying quiet my dear, that way, you always keep 'em guessing, right?" She finished, as she tapped the side of her nose and winked at Bree. My sister giggled and nodded in agreement. I think she has just found a new best friend.

"And this is Bella, who I have heard so much about. My goodness, you are even more beautiful than Edward had said". She landed a tap across the back of Edward's head, making me chuckle. "That's for holding out on me Edward"

He rubbed the spot she had hit and chuckled to himself. I imagined he got this sass from his Grandma quite a lot.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen" I said, stepping forward and holding out my hand.

She took it and proceeded to shake my hand. "Please call me Marie, Bella. I've heard so much about you"

"All good I hope?"

"More than good" she started, but Edward cut across.

"Grandma, come on now, we don't want to embarrass Bella do we?"

"I suppose you are right my boy. Now, tell me, how did you two meet?" She asked, rubbing her hands together eagerly. I suspect Edward had already told her, but maybe she wanted my version of events too?

"Well, we applied to the academy for Bree, and when we arrived for our meeting, Edward took it instead of Miss Stanley" I answered honestly.

"So Edward took the meeting huh?"

"Yes ma'am. He was great too, very professional and attentive"

"I'll bet" she smirked. His whole family seem to know a lot about the way he runs his school, judging by the way they all reacted the same whenever I would tell them Edward had done the home visit and meetings.

"Once the home visit was done, I knew I wanted Bree to go to Cullen academy. It seemed like the perfect place to send her"

"You did a home visit?" She asked, turning to face Edward.

"Uh huh" he nodded back to her.

"THE home visit?", and her tone sounds as if she were trying to clarify something but I'll be darned if I knew what. It was lost on me.

Edward simply sat and nodded.

"Goodness Edward, this is the young lady you cancelled, so you could see me?"

He nodded once more, but this time he looked sorry and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" I was utterly confused.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I took a bit of a turn a couple of months back, and stupidly had to be taken into hospital. Of course, my family rushed to be by my side, even though I protested that I was perfectly fine. Healthy as a horse, I just had a dizzy spell was all. But if I had realised what Edward was delaying, I would have given him a sharp talking to for being by a silly old lady's side than with a beautiful young lady such as yourself"

I looked over at Edward, silently asking what was going on.

"The first home visit we had scheduled, and I had to call you to cancel"

_"I really am sorry again Miss Swan. I hate to inconvenience others, but I'm afraid to say that a family situation has arisen"_

_"_Thats perfectly understandable Marie, Edward _should_ have been with you. Family are the most important thing in the world" I smiled. "In fact, if I had found out that Edward had neglected to go to see you in favour of seeing me and Bree, he would be in a lot of trouble right now" and I smiled sweetly at Edward, narrowing my eyes to show my half-seriousness.

"So I can't win ether way can I?" he laughed.

This lady before me was very obviously loved and respected by her entire family, and that warmed my heart.

Jasper and Rosalie didn't really get along with their parents and favoured hanging out with each other, and me, than actually having to spend any time with their mother - who constantly criticised every move Rosalie made, or their father - who was always so disappointed that Jasper never went down the route I wanting to play sports professionally, and he didn't bother hiding that either. They had never had a basis for a good solid family life. On the few occasions that I had actually met the Whitlock-Hales, their mother usually had a drink in hand, even at 11am and their father would stay away from her, obviously either not wanting to see her like that, or simply not caring. I couldn't decide which was worse.

Myself, however, had two wonderful parents who decided that my life would be better for them to part happily than to stay together and be constantly sad and angry. I thank them every day for their decision, because if they had stayed together I would never have Bree in my life. I didn't really know my grandparents, having mum and dad move so far away when I was a baby, and then my grandma and grandpa passing so closely together before my parents did, but the little girl who was playing at the table with Emmett more than made up for anything I may have felt that I had missed. I saw my mother in her every time she laughed, and when she would get frustrated, she would chew her bottom lip like Phil used to.

Me, I see my father every time I look in the mirror. His eyes shine back at me, and I love that. That the windows to my soul are the same as my fathers, and I hope he still watches over me.

"So, how is the business Bella?" asked Esme, as she refreshed Alice's glass.

"Huh?" I more or less grunted as I pulled my gaze away from Grandma Marie and her narrow eyes. For some reason, her staring made me feel like I was under a microscope. the intensity was full. I cast my eyes towards Esme. "Erm, yeah, business is going great thank you"

"Good. Has Mr Molina kept his account with you?"

"Oh yeah, after what Alice managed to pull together, there was no doubt. He totally loves her" I laughed.

"She's not the only one. You can see just how much he thinks of you too"

I chanced a quick glance across at Marie and saw she was still watching me. It unnerved me, I was surely going to do something that she thought unladylike, or maybe something that would offend her. I shook it off and tried to not be rude to Esme.

"Yeah well he's been part of the company since my father's days, so to lose him would have been monumentally devastating" I sighed. "I guess it felt like I was losing another part of my father, but I know that's silly because business is business"

She placed her hand on mine own that was currently holding my glass. "Your father will always be with you darling, you don't need Mr Molina around for that"

The feeling of Marie's watchful gaze made me feel a little claustrophobic, as if she were somehow seeing every little thought I had ever had. Every little fear and every little victory. As if my memories were no longer my own. I scoffed internally at how absurd I felt just by thinking that, but I still preferred to get out and get some fresh air.

The barbecue was smoking away under the sunshine of the back garden, and the seats beside the pool looked so inviting, but I didn't want to just take myself out there without Esme or Carlisle first suggesting it. I didn't want to be rude. Then I remembered the desserts.

"Edward, can I borrow your car keys please?" I asked, placing my wine glass down and walking over to him. He wound his hand around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"Of course baby, what for?"

"I just need to go grab the pies. I forgot about them, they are still in the trunk of your car"

He made to put down his own glass. "I'll go get them for you" he offered sweetly.

"It's ok, I'll go. I could do with some air anyway" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I didn't want him to see I needed some breathing time. This whole boyfriend thing is still so very new and alien to me. But meeting the grandmother who seems to be able to see right through me is a little harder to swallow.

Is she testing me? To see what move I'll make next? I know Edward thinks the world of this lady, and rightly so, but could a wrong move mean she wouldn't like me and therefore Edward may reconsider?

He nodded and handed me the keys, as I tip toed up to plant a peck on his lips. I walked out to the sound of him resuming to chat with his family, his wonderful laughter following me out the door. I also heard "Ooh, there's pie?" which I suspected was most probably Emmett.

Reaching the car, I pressed the button on the key, hearing a dull thud indicating the trunk was unlocked.

I pulled up the trunk and leant on the bottom, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. And another. And another. Until I felt better...and I little dizzy.

"You just going to stand there sniffing pies all day long?"

I almost hit my head on the open trunk as a voice sounded out behind me. I spun around quickly.

"Jeez Alice, you scared the crap out of me!". I held my hand to my chest, feeling the heavily beating heart beneath. _Well, at least I know I'm alive!_ "What the heck are you doing out here?"

"I came to see if you wanted any help" she said innocently, but I wasn't buying it.

"Edward offered to help me and I said I was fine, so if I turned down his help, what would make you think I needed you to help...I'm not buying it Alice, so give it up. What are you really doing out here, missy?"

"Ok fine" she huffed, throwing her tiny hands in the air and letting them make a slapping sound as they hit her thighs. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed a little zoned out there, like you were having an argument in your head with yourself. You looked distracted, and just...well, just not like you"

I sat dejectedly on the edge of the trunk and run my hand through my hair. I blew out an exasperated breath.

"I don't know what I'm doing Alice!" I whined. "Your brother is the most amazing man I've ever met, and when he's not around, I'm Bella Swan - mother, boss, friend and ass-kicker. I'm confident, successful and always on my game. But as soon as I'm with Edward, things feel shaky, like I'm losing control"

"Are you going to break up with him?". Her voice was so quiet that I had to strain to hear what she said. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"What?! Goodness, no! Don't be stupid Alice, I'd be a total fool to let your brother slip through my fingers. I may be scared but I'm not idiot" and I watched her visibly relax. "But what do I do when he decides that I'm not who he thinks I am? I mean, I really really like him, to the point that my butterflies are still there when I see him and when he touches me. I get excited to see his name on my phone when I get a call, or when I hear a knock at the door and open it to see him smiling on the other side. But I'm not right for him Alice"

"And why not?"

"I'm just not". _How do you tell someone that as wonderful as their brother is, if he ever saw past the successful business woman and parent - if he saw the true me - would he still think I was worth it all?_

"Nope sorry Bella, I'll need a real reason. You just gave me a reason I would expect from a kid" she laughed gently. "Please tell me why you don't think you are good enough"

"Because I'm broken" I replied, tired of playing the confident one. I knew Alice was as real as they come, and I genuinely felt I could trust her. "Being in there and seeing everyone happy together...I just...He doesn't want a fixer-upper. Edward is the most wonderful and sweet and caring and gorgeous man I've ever met and he deserves someone good enough for him"

"Now you listen here Isabella Swan. You will stop that talk right now. My brother is crazy about you, and I for one couldn't be happier that he has you in his life - fixer-upper or not. Edward is a kind and sensitive soul Bella, and he's a little broken too, so you can fix each other"

"What do you mean 'he's broken too'?" I asked, catching what she had just said and surprised by her words. Edward always seemed on top of the world whenever I saw him. He didn't seem broken at all.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, which I automatically took as a sign of defensiveness. She cast her eyes downward and toed one of the pieces of gravel with we very expensive looking shoes.

"Look, it's not really my place to say Bella, I shouldn't have blurted that out, I'm sorry. That's Edwards story to tell, but I know he will tell you someday, because he genuinely wouldn't be without you now Bella. It would be like not being able to breathe for Edward. You have to realise that he hasn't had many relationships, and it's not because he's picky or has ridiculously high standards, it's because he struggles to open up to people. You see, Emmett and I have always been the outgoing siblings, always partying, causing mayhem and keeping my parents on their toes, but Edward is the 'thinker' of us all. He was the quiet child, and has the biggest heart of us all. He plays music and reads books and as much as we all adore her, Edward spends more time with Grandma Marie than anyone". She sat beside me, and looped her arm through my own.

"He's the kind of guy your father would want you to be with, because when Edward is with someone, he gives no other woman a second thought. He is completely devoted to you and you alone. I don't think you have anything to worry about sweetie. Edward is going nowhere where you aren't"

I smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach my cheeks. Something she had just said bothered me a little.

"So he's really close with his Grandma, huh?"

"Oh yeah, he would spend almost every weekend at her house. They would play piano, and read books together. They would do the gardening and Edward would reach the higher up branches because even as a child he was tall" she laughed. "In fact, she was the first person he went to after he met you. And after hearing everything we had to say about you, she insisted on meeting you. She has been so excited"

_Ok, what?!_

"She wanted to meet me? But why? What makes me so special that Marie would make a trip out hereto see me?" Ok so it sounded like a dumb question, but the looks that Grandma Marie was giving me in the house kind of made me nervous so I really wanted to know.

"Because she wanted to see the woman who had stolen her Grandson's heart, and I can see she absolutely loves you"

If Alice hadn't been holding onto me, I swear I would have fainted straight into a trunk full of pies on hearing that.

"But she was staring at me in the room, and watching me so closely. I figured she was eyeing me up, waiting for me to mess up or something" I blurted out, because really, how could you say that about someone's dear old grandma without sounding like a judgemental bitch - even if I did mean it in the nicest way possible.

Alice threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh Bella, is this why you are out here wigging out and pie sniffing?"

_Yeah, I pouted. So sue me! _"I wasn't pie sniffing, I was taking deep breaths"

"And it was because of the eagle eyes of my Grandmother right?"

I nodded sheepishly, feeling foolish. If I had just given it a little longer, maybe actually spoken to the woman, I would see that.

"Bella, she most probably can't take her eyes way from you. She has always told Edward to never settle for anything less than the most beautiful, the smartest and the most caring woman he can find - who isn't his mother or sister, that is! And he has done just that sweetie. His last girlfriend Tanya was definitely not any of those things and Grandma Marie wasn't all too keen on her. But regardless, Edward is a caring and honourable man, and he stuck by Tanya anyway. We were all civil to her, even Grandma, but we knew she wasn't right for him"

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

"Like I said, Edward will tell you eventually, but all I can say is, Tanya died and it left Edward in a mess for a long time. We were so worried that we would never get our son, brother and grandson back. He kind of went into himself and we thought that he would never come back from it. Which is probably why she was looking at you. You are nothing like Tanya, and to see Edward smile the way he does, it's a godsend. _You_ are a godsend Bella. Before you came along, he only had the school and his family. He's the old Edward again. Thank you for bringing my brother back to life".

In the midst of our conversation, Alice had taken my hand in her own, and she gave it a little squeeze. My geart swelled at her words...that I could do that for someone. But then I remembered that Bree had done that for me, made me feel like there was something in this world to keep going for. I wanted to be the best version of myself for her.

"So, shall we put Emmett out of his misery and bring these pies in? It was all I could do to beat him to the front door y'know, he was all for coming out here and carrying you and the pies in because you were taking too long"

"I was only out here for a second before you"

"Yep, that still a second too long for Em" she laughed, making me laugh too. "I gotta admit though, even mixed with the aroma of a car trunk, they still smell mouth-watering"

We grabbed the pies, before closing it and making sure to press the key again, hearing the dull thud once more.

"So you think Grandma Marie will go easy on me now I know she actually likes me?"

"Oh goodness no Bella. She's still going to want to know everything about you. Be prepared to spend most of your time today with her by your side. I swear that woman is part Bloodhound - when she gets a sniff of something, she won't let it go" she laughed, as she made her way back into the house. I gulped, but pushed myself to actually follow her on. _Alice is obviously exaggerating right? _

No, I was wrong...very wrong. Most of the afternoon had been like the world's longest game of '20 questions'.

Where did I grow up?...

Where did I study?...

What did I study?...

How many boyfriends have I had?...Edward took particular attention to this one.

Where have I been on holidays?...

I didn't mind though, having spoken to Alice and I trust Alice would tell me the truth, I can see no more scrutiny and uncertainty in Marie's eyes, but more of happiness and wonder. She would even get excited when I told her about how boring Forks was. It's as if she couldn't get enough of me, and I was happy for that. It was like having my own number one fan. I think Marie may like me even more than her Grandson does! And besides, I allowed myself to imagine for one second that I was sat chatting to my own Grandmother, to let myself revel in it for a short moment. It felt wonderful.

I kept glancing over at Edward every now and again, and would catch him grinning from ear to ear, watching our interactions with curiosity.

The only subject Edward's grandma hadn't approached was my parents, and I was thankful for that. It just strengthened what Alice had said about Edward talking to her about me. He had obviously mentioned that they were no longer around and she was respecting me enough to keep away from any parent related digging she was doing.

The afternoon ticked over nicely, as we made our way outside for lunch. Esme had made a real effort and it was touching to see the level of love and pride she has on her face when she looks at her husband and children. As if her whole world resides in those 4 people.

Jasper and Alice were snuggled together on one of the sofas, basking in the glow of the warm sunshine, and in each other.

Edward had joined myself at the table, as we discussed my idea of possibly turning Jasper's room into walk in wardrobe for us girls. There were 3 of us in one apartment for goodness sake, and I know for a fact that even though my wardrobe isn't spilling open and already at breaking point, Rosalie's and Bree's certainly are!

Carlisle was manning the barbecue and in true man-style, he wouldn't let anyone touch it but he would leave temporarily every now and again to join Emmett and Jackson, who were still sat in the conservatory watching the game. I laughed at the whoops and cheers coming from one, as the other would shout boos and taunts. I get the feeling they support opposite teams then!

The only person I couldn't see was Rose and I wondered briefly where the bathroom was so that I could see if she was ok. Her attraction to Emmett had taken a complete 180 turn, and that wasn't like Rose. Something was wrong with her and I made a promise to myself and to Rose to be there for her.

Plates were passed around, and the sounds of clinking cutlery and sizzling meat could be heard underneath the idle and relaxed chatter between us all. The smell of smoke was in the air, as I looked around, worrying a little that it would ride with the breeze and straight into Esme's house.

Rose appeared in the doorway, and walked over to the table silently, sitting down beside Emmett. He placed his arm around the back of her chair and pulled her a little closer, before giving her a delicate kiss on her cheek. Her returning smile didn't reach her cheeks, but Emmett didn't seem to notice, he was completely happy and at ease, chatting away to Jackson as if they were old college buddies or something.

But I noticed, and apparently so did Alice as she gave me the little 'What's up with Rose?' look. I shook my head to indicate that I was as much in the dark as she was, and we left it at that. We didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves.

"So Bella, I hear you have a weekend at the cabin coming up" said Grandma Marie. "Have you booked a date yet?"

_How on earth did she know about that?_ She wasn't even at the gala...then my answer came in the form of Edward's arm snaking around my waist. Of course he told her.

"Well, we haven't really spoken about it have we?" I said, directing it mainly at Edward.

"No sweetheart, but we can go anytime you want. It's an indefinite offer, so whenever you are free, then I'm free too" he smiled widely. Those damn butterflies were back, seeming to be building a bloody apartment block in my stomach because those little shits don't seem to want to leave anyone soon. I swear, every time Edward smiles at me, I melt. Although he has two smiles - his happy smile and his crooked, 'I-wana-jump-you-into-next-week' smile! Both were equally panty melting!

"I guess it really depends on what'd going on, I mean I'll have to sort someone to take care of Bree and stay over with her, and then there is the office" I babbled.

"I'm free when you're free" he repeated, ghosting his fingers over the skin on my arm. Damn talented fingers, muddling up my thoughts and making me feel hot!

I smiled in response, unsure of what to say, because I wasn't kidding when I said there would be a lot to sort out. I've not taken a vacation since before my father died and I've not had time, what with my mum and Phil and then there's Bree and all...in fact, I don't think I even remember how to have a vacation anymore.

"Well, if you need a sitter Baby-Bel, Rose and I will happily take care of little mini-Bel over there. I love kids" said Emmett with such enthusiasm that it made me laugh.

Rose nodded and smiled, looking up at Emmett thoughtfully before excusing herself. I did the same, and followed her into the house.

As she walked past the smouldering barbecue, she held her breath, blowing out when she entered the room. I must admit, the smoke made my eyes sting a little.

"Ok, out with it Rose, what's up?" I demanded gently.

She spun around quickly, jumpy. "Bella you frightened the life out of me. What are you doing? Are you following me?"

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'. "What's up with you at the minute? You don't seem yourself" I added, and watched as she wrung her hands nervously. Her brilliant blue eyes darted around the room, as if she was looking for an escape route. As if any minute, she would leap up and bolt for the door.

"Rose sweetie, you are worrying me. Nothing you say can be that bad, just please talk to me" I said soothingly, making my way over to her and stilling her jittery hands. "You are my sister and I love you. There is nothing you can say that would make me think any less of you. There is nothing that cannot be fixed. You are completely safe"

"I can't Bella, I'm so sorry, I just...". Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her breath became ragged.

She took a sip of her water with a shaky hand, and I wondered when she had picked that up, because she had wine earlier. But I didn't actually see her drink any...

I made my way into the kitchen, seeing the wine glasses from earlier...mine was almost finished, Esme's was easily identifiable by her shade of lipstick. Alice only drinks white wine, so I knew which one was hers, and Rose's glass...was completely full.

Then it hit me...she isn't drinking...keeps disappearing without saying a word...won't speak to Emmett properly...can't stomach the smell of the barbecue...has hardly eaten anything all day...

I all but ran back into the room, skidding to a halt and seeing her face as she realised I had put two and two together...her eyes grew as wide as saucers, the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Oh my gosh...Rose are you pregnant?!"

**A/N :- Ok, I left you on a cliffy...and I feel no guilt! Mwahahahaha! **

**I'm away this weekend, which is why I have tried to get this chapter done in time.** **I am hoping to revel in some Christmas spirit in 'The Big Smoke', but please please please leave me a review and let me know what you think...I'll be waiting (not so) patiently! ha ha. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter...I'll see you in the next one!**

**Much love**

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight, or any of the Twilight characters, they belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer, but I DO own this totally kick-ass storyline!**

Previous : _Then it hit me...she isn't drinking...keeps disappearing without saying a word...won't speak to Emmett properly...can't stomach the smell of the barbecue...has hardly eaten anything all day..._

_I all but ran back into the room, skidding to a halt and seeing her face as she realised I had put two and two together...her eyes grew as wide as saucers, the fear rolling off her in waves._

_"Oh my gosh...Rose are you pregnant?!"_

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Rose?" I repeated, because she hadn't actually spoken a word. "Sweetie, tell me"

She let out an annoyed-sounding huff.

"I don't know Bella. I'm a week late, and I'm never late. I can practically time my periods down to the hour. But I'm a week late, and now I don't know what to do" she sobbed, dropping her face in her hands.

"Is this why you have been so off with Emmett?"

I sat beside her, tucking my hand into hers. She looked up into my eyes, fearful and full of tears.

"Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I? He's just been so great Bella. That guy is a freaking saint. He puts up with my bad moods, he takes me to lunch and never let's me pay, he opens doors for me - but I suspect getting to have a look at my ass may have something to do with that" she laughed, as she sniffed.

"So why are you being all quiet and off with him? If he's so perfect?"

"Because I scared myself Bella. I fell for him far too quickly and it scared me that I didn't even realise what I was feeling until I was too far in. I never sleep with anyone as quickly as I did with Emmett. I wasn't drunk or anything either, we had simply been out to dinner, and I realised I was falling in love with him. One thing lead to another and we ended up waking up in his bed the next morning"

She stood up quickly, grabbing onto the back of my chair for support. I reached my hands out to steady her, feeling the sides of her waist.

"You ok?"

She nodded, her lips keeping their tight line.

"Rose, as far as I'm concerned, Emmett is completely different to the other guys you have dated before. For starters he has at least 2 brain cells, he doesn't give a shit if you want to go somewhere other than where he suggests, he gets on well with your friends and family...he's everything you have been looking for. He's everything you deserve"

"But Bella what am I going to do? As soon as I tell him, he's going to freak out. He's going to think I've done it for his money or something, isn't he?"

"Rosalie Whitlock-Hale, you stop that crazy talk right now. Emmett is a decent guy, gorgeous, more muscles than a seabed, and dimples that would melt any cold heart. Anyone who looks at the two of you together can see just how much you adore each other - even if you _have_ been acting like he stinks and you don't want to be near him".

She looked bashful, probably finally realising how she had been acting.

"I just figured if I gave him some space - no matter how much it killed me to do it - that he would realise I'm not so perfect for him and he would be able to move on without me burdening him with all of this"

"Hold on a second Rose, it takes two to make a baby, and you can't try to turn Emmett away from you without actually telling him what he's leaving behind. It should be his choice to make. There is not just you in all of this sweetheart, there is a baby too, who will need his or her father around no matter what kind of relationship you two have once he finds out".

She seemed to agree with me, nodding a little and looking thoughtful, but she didn't say anything more.

"Have you done a test?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I mean I looked online and it said that sometimes you need to wait a while before doing a test because you may do it too early and it will end up negative even if you are..."

...pregnant?" I finished for her. "You can say the word 'pregnant' Rose, it won't hurt you"

"I'm scared Bella. He's going to hate me for doing this to him" she cried, slumping back down in her seat. I grabbed the glass of water, pushing it towards her and encouraging her to take a sip. She obediently complied.

"He is going to surprise you, I just know it. He really isn't anything less than the sweetest, most adorable, and slightly child-like guy I've ever met. If it turns out you are pregnant, then I know he will support you 100%"

She gave me a weak smile, looking more tired than I had seen since we moved here. Either she really was pregnant, or she needs a break.

"So what do I say to him? 'Oh hey Emmett, I know we only met a couple of months ago, and we have only slept together once or twice, but I think I'm carrying your baby?'"

I didn't know what to say to that. She had me there, but she's being hard on herself and on Emmett. Her emotions were running high. I bent low in front of her, and held her hand tightly.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

The voice from behind sent a chill through me, and stopped me mid thought as I as I looked up at Rosalie. Her eyes were as wide as the moon, terror all over her face.

I slowly turned, seeing Emmett stood in the doorway, his hands on either side of the door frame, effectively blocking our path out. But despite his stance, he was smiling, his dimples prominent on his cite little face.

"Rosie? Baby, is it true?" He asked gently, crossing the room and bending beside me, taking her hands from mine and rubbing them softly. "Please talk to me"

She didn't speak for a long time, and I worried that she wouldn't talk at all. Tears ran down her beautiful face, and Emmett's hand flew up to wipe them away, before cupping her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

I stepped back, the privacy and intimacy making me feel like I was intruding. They were so perfect together. Like the head cheerleader and the jock. Always seen together, and people loved to look at them. Attractive. Happy. Welcoming.

"I'm so sorry Em" she finally said, her voice cracking slightly, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never do this to you intentionally..."

"Do what? Sweetheart, this is good news. If you are pregnant, with my baby, I'll be the happiest man on Earth"

"I may not even be pregnant yet, I'm a week late but I'm always on time"

"Shh, shh" he lulled her into silence, "whether you are or whether you aren't, we deal with this together. Rosie, the second I saw you at that dinner table, I swore to myself that I would do anything to make you mine"

She laughed, her tears falling once more. "Do you know how this big goof got a kiss Bella?"

I shook my head, smiling at my now happy friend.

"He asked me for a kiss, and I thought I needed to try to be sexy and seductive, so I told him to prove he deserved a kiss off me"

"You were definitely sexy and seductive baby" said Emmett, his voice so low.

"He kept saying to me that he was convinced I was wearing false eyelashes" she laughed. "It drove me crazy, you know I never wear those things...I've never needed to"

"So I told her to prove it..." cut in Emmett, never taking his eyes from Rosalie's face.

"And when I closed my eyes - still pissed off, may I add - he saw his chance, pulling me in and kissing me. His arms wrapped around my waist so I couldn't escape, but that kiss alone made me never want to run from this man ever again" she finished, her hands coming up to his face and she closed the gap between them, her lips meeting his tenderly.

I took a few steps back, knowing my friend and sister was safe and protected and happy now. I walked out the door and back into the kitchen, seeing Esme pouring more wine. I picked up Rosalie's glass.

"There it is, I knew I left that somewhere" and I made my way back out into the bright sunshine.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us a little later, not surprisingly for Emmett when the pies I made were being cut up and plated. Edward's smile as I handed him some apple pie and ice cream made me feel all funny inside...like this was something I always wanted to do for him. It was such a normal thing, but Edward looked at me as if it was the most important thing I could ever do for him.

Carlisle and Bree appeared a few minutes later, obviously finishing eating something. The cookie crumbs around Bree's mouth totally gave them away.

"What you got there Little B?" Asked Jasper, pulling Bree up to sit on his knee. She held up a book in front of her. "Biology for kids? You wanting to be a doctor?" He asked with amusement.

"I found Bree in the library..." began Carlisle.

"Bree, it's rude to go wandering around other people's houses..." I warned. I hated to tell her off, but we had rules. Not wandering off was rule number one. The most important one of all. Stay in sight.

"It's ok Bella, it's actually very refreshing to see a child interested in reading nowadays. Shows the makings of a brilliant mind, right Bree?" and he threw her a cheeky wink, to which she smiled and nodded. I knew I was going to have to watch the good doctor and my darling little sister together because they certainly seemed to be a match made for each other. "Really it's fine, she was interested in the medical books I have up there, although some of them are a little 'grown up' for her" he said, indicating air quotes with his fingers, "But I said she could keep this one if it's ok with you. It's a child's book, a sort of beginners version if you will. Nothing to corrupt a young mind, only to enhance it".

Edward leaned over me, to look at the book the Bree was clutching tightly. He smelled amazing, and I shamefully took in a huge whiff, hoping to commit everything about Edward to memory.

"You will love that one Bree, it's a good book"

"You remember that book?" asked Esme curiously. "It used to be Edward's when he was a young boy" she explained.

Bree held it out to Edward, wanting to give it back to him. She was so very selfless. I was proud of her every single day.

"It's ok Bree, you can have it. It's a very good book, and I'm sure you will learn a lot from it" he said sweetly. He really would be an amazing father one day. Whether that would be with me or not has yet to be seen, but the fact that I didn't internally freak out at that thought is a good thing right?

"I think Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a Doctor, but my calling was always with children. Alice was a lost cause because it was always obvious that her talents lay with fashion, and then there was Emmett..."

At that moment, the whole table looked over at him, just as he shoved the biggest piece of pie crust I've ever seen into his mouth. Everyone laughed at his obliviousness, as Rosalie planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. It was wonderful to see the change in her already.

"Emmett decided medicine wasn't for him either, so he and Esme went into business together. Emmett builds the houses and Esme decorates them. The perfect partnership" said Carlisle, admiringly. "So I'm afraid Bree, you may have to be the next doctor in the family. Think you are up for the job?" And she nodded enthusiastically.

"And you would be great at it too baby" I said, pulling her off Jaspers knee and towards me, before snuggling into her.

She spent the remainder of the evening pointing at random parts of the huge book, and Carlisle or Edward commenting on what it was, or how something in the body worked. Sometimes she would just look at the pictures. Sometimes she would be obviously reading, as I watched her eyes flit from one side of the page to the other, and then back again. I never realised how fast a reader she was, but then again by the time she started to read, she had already stopped talking.

After a while, Rachel came back to pick up Grandma Marie and take her back home.

"It's been wonderful to finally meet you Bella. And I'm so very happy that Edward has you in his life. You really are an angel" she said, taking my hand in her own. They weren't as warm as you thought they would be, but then again, we had been sat outside for a while.

"It was great to meet you too Marie"

"And you and that wonderful little darling of yours will have to come have dinner at mine one evening. Oh and bring that hunky Jackson with you too, he will definitely give my neighbours something to gossip about" she cackled, making Jackson chuckle, seen as though he was standing right next to me a completely within earshot.

"It was great to meet you Marie. I tell you what, let me know when no-one is home, and I'll come round alone" he winked at her, as she slapped him gently on the arm. I swear I heard the words 'cheeky young man' come from her, in between giggles.

"Well, I think we should make a move too Bree, we have to get you to school tomorrow" I said.

"Oh, do you have to leave?" asked Esme, sounding crestfallen.

"Yeah, it's getting late, and Bree has some homework to do before her bedtime"

"It's ok, I'm headmaster. I'll let her off" laughed Edward, with his arm sprawled over my shoulder.

"Very funny mister" I replied, hitting his chest lightly. "If I even thought for a second that you were serious, I would be all over you like a rash"

"Then I'm totally serious" he said, holding out his arms invitingly.

"I meant, you would be in big trouble smart guy!"

"Oh ok, well in that case, I was joking" and he made to stand up. "Come on then beautiful, let's get you guys home"

"It's ok man, I got this, I'll get the girls home. We can get a cab home or something" said Jackson.

"No, I got you all here. It's my responsibility to make sure you get home again. I can't just bring you all here and then strand you" he laughed, finishing in his pockets for his keys. I reached around the side of him, and took them off the table near his chair, where I had put them earlier after grabbing the pies. Something about the tone of Edward's voice was joking, yet slightly affronted, as if he were verbally battling with Jackson. It could be the whole 'I'll get the girls home' comment though.

Handing them to him, he smiled and thanked me, then took our close proximity as a cheeky opportunity for a quick kiss. I didn't mind one bit.

"Rosalie, do you want to ride back with us?" asked Edward politely.

"It's ok bro, Rose and I are going to crash at mine tonight, right?" He suddenly turned to my friend, as if finally asking her permission.

She wore the biggest, goofiest grin and simply nodded.

I eyed her when no-one was looking, having a silent 'You ok?' conversation with her. One more nod and a genuine smile made me see she didn't mind one bit about staying at Emmett's house. I imagine they would have a lot to talk about.

"Alright then, shall we?" Said Edward, holding his arms out towards the door.

After saying our goodbyes, sharing hugs and cheek kisses and promises to do this again soon, the four of us packed back into Edward's car, again making our way through the streets.

"Hey Bree, you want to choose some music to listen to?" Asked Edward, eyeing her from the rear view mirror to where she was fastened in the back seat, clutching her new book. Smiling widely, she nodded.

Edward reached over my knees, to the glove compartment, and I felt the static of having him in such close proximity to my body. It was like a spark that started from the very point he touched, all the way around my body. Lighting up every nerve. Tensing every muscle. Making me hot all over.

He passed the cd case backwards, to Jackson, who in turn passed it to Bree.

"I had a really lovely time today Edward" I said, "Your family are amazing. And your Grandmother is a real firecracker"

"Yeah she is, and she totally loves you by the way" he replied, beaming and showing off his perfectly white and straight teeth. "I knew she would though"

"You knew huh?"

He nodded, gloating.

"And what if you were wrong?"

"I'm never wrong"

"You were wrong about Tanya-" and I clasped my hand over my mouth but it was too late, the words were already out. Me and my stupid mind, the shit filter between my brain (which I apparently don't use) and my mouth had obviously gone on strike because here I was, talking all kinds of crap that should venture no further than the very darkest parts of my mind.

"Oh my gosh, Edward...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I should never have said that, it's none of my business" I babbled, wanting to get my point across so desperately. I wanted him to see I wasn't trying to rub it in, or even try to win over him in all of this.

"It's ok" he replied sadly, and it made my heart ache and my eyes water to hear his broken tones. "I guess you have been speaking to either my Grandmother or Alice right?"

I nodded because I needed to be honest with him. He doesn't deserve to be lied to, even if I did think I was doing it for his own good.

"It's not something I can talk about right now, and it's not that I don't want to - well, ok it is partly because I don't want to - but it's mostly because now isn't the time" and he eyed the back seat through his rear-view mirror. "We are finding out things about each other and there will be a few things we may or may not like to hear, but as long as we go through it together, we will be fine, right?".

He reached across and gently took my hand in his, enveloping it in the warmth and love I always come to expect from Edward's touches. The feeling I crave every single day.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip and blinking rapidly to hold the tears at bay. This man was nothing short of a miracle and he was sitting here, holding me, telling me that as long as we were together we could do anything. And just like that, my world seemed to fall into place. If there was anyone in the whole world who would take me for what I am, crazy tendencies and all, it would be this genuinely kind, honest and loving soul beside me.

And just like that, we came back the the present as Bree's tiny little hand flew in between us, holding up her desired music choice.

Edward took it from her, and inspected it. "Queen huh? Good choice Bree, very good choice. Where do you get your amazing musical taste from?". He smiled at her in the rear view mirror, and I loved that she smiled back, that she seemed so comfortable in his presence.

I held up my hand. "I'm to blame for that I'm afraid. I would listen to all kinds of rock music as I would go around the house cleaning, when Bree was little. I guess it rubbed off on her huh?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I was a bit of a rock-chick when I was a teenager, I guess it was my rebellious stage. It didn't last long, the whole dark makeup and black clothing thing, but the music always stayed with me. Anything from Green Day and Foo Fighters, to Queen and Aerosmith. I even loved Metallica, AC/DC...the list is endless"

I guess I must have gotten lost in my memories, because when I turned to Edward, who hadn't spoken so far, he was staring at me open mouthed. It was a good job that we were waiting at a red light, otherwise we would have crashed.

"What?" My eyes darted around, looking to see if anything was wrong.

He didn't answer.

The light turned green, and we pulled forward again.

"I just didn't expect that from you. You as a goth..."

"I was a rock chick actually" I cut across, correcting him, but realising I didn't actually know what I was back then. I was just me. I didn't follow the 'in-crowd', I didn't copy other people's styles or musical tastes. I was simply who I wanted to be at the time.

"Sorry, rock chick" he chuckled. "So, do you have any pictures of yourself from that time, I would sure be interested to see that for myself"

"Absolutely not!" I scoffed, eyeballing Bree as I said it. I know that little madam would dig one out for him when I'm not looking. And quite frankly, those pictures have stayed hidden before now for a reason - I've only just found Edward, I'm not happy to ever let him go, let alone anytime soon simply because he's seen an horrendous picture of a teenage Bella Swan and run for the hills.

She smirked and that one look made me nervous. Cheeky little minx!

"Well, here we are folks" he announced, pulling the car into the apartment block garage. "Thank you for coming today" he said, as Jackson thanked him and began to help Bree out of the back. "It meant a lot to me that my parents and my Grandmother got to meet you"

"And a total relief that they actually like me too, huh?" I laughed, teasing him.

"I always knew they would love you, just like I do"

Yep, the car went completely silent with the realisation of what Edward has just said. I swear, I was half-expecting a tumbleweed to go rolling across the dashboard.

And the beautiful green eyed man beside me looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up. His face was pale, he actually looked as if he was going to be sick.

_Maybe he didn't mean it? It could have just popped out without him actually feeling it? A simple slip of the tongue?_

"Do you have to rush off?" I asked quietly.

"Erm, no actually. No I don't, did you...did you maybe have something in mind?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come in for a coffee or something. I mean it's only early, so I figured it may be nice to spend some time together this evening. Only if you want to though, I won't be offended or anything if you don't want to" I babbled, rushing to convince him that rejection wouldn't phase me...even if it was a total lie.

This amazing guy was completely turning my world upside down. I was feeling things that I hadn't felt before, and thinking things that I never thought I would think, but here he is, knocking down every barrier I had meticulously put up - as if they were as light as a feather.

"No, I'd love to come up for a coffee" he almost bellowed at me, leaning in a little more as he said it. "Thank you. Erm, what should I do..." and he indicated to the car around us.

"Oh, you can leave that in Marcus's spot"

"Marcus?"

"My driver. Because my apartment is on the top floor, it's twice the size of the normal apartments, so I get two spaces to everyone else's one. Plus, Jackson has one up there too so you could use his spot if you ever needed" I explained. He looked so cute trying to look as if that hadn't bothered him, but I could tell that it did a little.

Making out way to the elevator, we caught up with Bree and Jackson.

"You want me to come in Bella?" He asked kindly. He always made sure we were ok before leaving for his apartment.

"No it's ok thanks Jacks, Edward is coming up for coffee, so he can be the big strong man who protects us tonight" I laughed, and watched as Edward subconsciously pushed out his chest. "You coming up too though? Plenty of coffee for all" I sang.

"Nah, I'll pass thanks" he replied, waving his hand lazily. "I actually think I'll drop by to see Angie. We've not really spent much time together these past few days"

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and I noticed that he looked tired. Before we arrived in New York, it had just been us that Jackson had focused all of his attention on - even though I tried to set him up on dates, and get him to go out more - he just preferred to put Bree and I first. But now he has Angela in his life too, and I started to see that it could quite possibly be taking a toll on him emotionally.

The elevator gave a 'ping' sound as it reached the garage floor. We all piled in, riding upwards in a contented silence. Once we arrived on the top floor, we said our goodbyes to each other, Jackson going one way, us 3 going the other way. It was surreal to be letting Edward into my apartment, a feeling of happiness washing over me as I imagined me letting him into _our_apartment. Mine and Edward's. Happy in the knowledge that none of us would have to leave after dinner, or to part in order to get on with our lives. We could just...be.

"You know" he said, shrugging out of his jacket, "this place really is awesome Bella". He made his way over to the tall window, overlooking New York as the sun was setting, leaving a lazy and colourful dusk behind. The pink of the sky reflected onto Edward's face, giving him the look of being a little flushed.

_Oh baby, if only I could make you look like that without the aide of a setting sun!_

"Thank you. It needs a little work in places, and I still have a few more pictures to hang and shelves to put up, but we love it".

I made my way over to him, ghosting my hands over his strong shoulders.

"You still want coffee?"

"Sure" and he turned around, enveloping me in his arms. I melted to his body, seeming to fit perfectly, and breathed in and out contentedly. His lips pressed to my forehead in what felt like such an intimate way, that my legs felt weak.

"I'm just going to set Bree in bed, and I'll be back in a moment. You want to go pick some music?". I indicated towards the sound system and padded through the room, to say goodnight to my girl.

Her eyes already looked sleepy as she pulled her duvet higher up her body, resting to meet her chin. Her other arm tugged her favourite teddy bear to her, and she smiled lazily.

I looked over, spotting her new book on her bedside table, remembering fondly how Carlisle had kept to his word and actually made Bree consider wanting to be a doctor. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have you had a good day with Edward's family baby?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and then poked a tiny finger towards her own chest.

"Of course they would have enjoyed spending time with you too" I replied to her unspoken question. I pulled her comforter up a little more, and snuggled her. She was so warm. "The Cullens seemed to absolutely love you. And guess what? I think they liked me too" I giggled, watching her eyes light up. "Now, get some sleep little lady. You are back to school tomorrow" and blowing her a quick kiss, I turned out the light and closed her bedroom door.

Walking back into my living room, I was greeted to the glorious sight of Edward relaxing on the sofa, holding an array of CD's in his hands. He looked up when and spotted me.

"Wow, Bella you have so much music"

"Yeah, I loves me some tunes" I joked.

I plopped down on the sofa beside him, watching him bob a little under my weight.

"Looks like we have the same taste in music" he commented, thumbing through my collection.

I couldn't help but notice that he had rolled up his sleeves, letting his forearm tattoo peek out from beneath the cloth. Seeing the two different sides to Edward was exhilarating - the strict and nurturing teacher, compared to the tattoo'd and unpredictable rock lover. I hoped to see both sides of him in a more intimate environment.

He caught me eyeing his tatts, and smirked to himself. I said nothing, but I longed to know what they meant.

"You know what, I really fancy-"

"Me?" He cut in quickly, with his eyebrows raised, chuckling to himself at his own sense of humour.

"Obviously...but, I was going to suggest a glass of wine rather than a coffee, you want to join me?"

"Sure, you want some help?" He asked, shuffling his delectable ass to the edge of the large sofa, attempting to stand.

I held my hand on his shoulder, noticing the feeling of his muscles underneath my fingers. "It's ok, I've got it. You stay put mister"

"You wish is my command Mistress"

Just hearing him call me that turned me on! I would definitely be storing that little tid-bit away for when things get a bit more...in depth.

"You don't want to know what I would wish for" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself" I waved him off nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought". The smirk playing across his lips told me that he knew exactly what I had said...and he liked it.

I disappeared into the kitchen, appearing a few seconds later with a bottle of red and two glasses.

Edward watched my hands intensely as I uncorked the bottle and poured a glass for both of us. I sat back, curling my legs beneath my body and taking a sip.

Edward sat back looking relaxed. "So Bella, tell me how a beautiful, successful, funny and amazing woman like you is still single...well, not anymore obviously, but before I came along. How come you haven't been snapped up by some lucky guy already?"

My heart pounded and my cheeks flushed not only at his sweet words, but the reason behind why I had actually been single all of this time.

I took a sip of my wine, and shrugged as if his question was just that, and not some sort of nightmare that I couldn't escape.

I decided to give him the half truth.

"No reason really, I just chose to focus my life on Bree and on my business". I was honest in my answer, just not completely.

"But you were quite young right?"

"Yeah I guess I was. When we were living in Forks, I had a lot of support from Jazz and Rose and Jacob. I would have Sue and Billy on the Rez who would be happy to take Bree for me during the day so I could work as many hours as I possibly could. I wanted to build the one thing that my father truly put his heart and soul into", and I felt my heart clench at the thought of my father, with his thick black moustache and deep brown eyes. Always giving me security advice and asking me if I had my pepper spray in my bag every time I tried to go out of the house.

"So what made you move to New York?"

"It was a mixture of many different things really; I wanted a new scene, I had broken up with my boyfriend at the time, the Washington office was thriving but the New York office needed some work. I also wanted Bree to have the things I didn't have. I mean, being surrounded by trees and greenery was great, but it was suffocating. There was no pace at all to Forks. It just seemed to stand still, as if it was stuck in time. It felt like I was trapped there, especially after my parents died. So I vowed to give Bree a different life in the hopes that she wouldn't feel like that"

He nodded and looked thoughtful as he took in my words. His arm was resting across the back of the sofa, his fingers playing with a lock of my hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"I have always grown up in the city, my Father was always needed in some hospital or another. We moved from city to city until we finally settled here. My Father wanted to be near my grandmother, more so after my grandfather passed away. It's been home ever since"

"Where else have you lived?" I asked, wanting to know everything about this man. Even the tiny details that he thought were unimportant enough to leave out had me enthralled and thirsting for more.

"Well I was actually born in Chicago, then we relocated to Minneapolis and Cincinnati, before moving to Ohio. Dad actually stayed at the hospital in Ohio longer than he did the rest, so I thought we would be there permanently. But Gramps got sick and we knew that our place was with the rest of our family. Obviously Emmett, Alice and I supported our parents throughout. We were really happy to be moving to New York though - the bright lights, the fast pace, tons to do...what teenagers wouldn't be excited, right?" He chuckled, his eyes glazing over with past memories.

"It must have been hard for you though" I noted, taking his hand in mine, watching as his emerald green eyes met mine with an intense state that seemed filled with passion and want. "I mean, trying to make friends and stuff. It must have been tough staying in touch once you left one place for another?"

"Not that it was easy, but after a while we just stuck with each other. People thought that we were strange for hanging around with our family rather than the other kids in school, but we didn't let it phase us. We just got on with it, and waited until we had to move again"

"That sounds sad"

"We just saw it as an opportunity to try to find the perfect place for us all. Turns out that it was New York the whole time. Alice found her fashion, Dad became the Chief of Medicine and Gramps helped me to found the school before he passed away"

I leaned forward, kissing his jaw and letting the stubble there tickle my lips. "I'm glad that New York was perfect for you. Because if it wasn't, I would never have met you. And I would still be not-quite-complete" I whispered in his ear. He shivered slightly.

"So, I complete you, huh?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, throwing me an 'all-too-dangerous' smirk. Cocky S.O.B!

"You really are something you know that?" I laughed, as he reminded me of Emmett a little. You could most definitely tell that they are brothers.

I love that each and every day Edward and I see each other, we reveal a little more about ourselves. Like unwrapping a new present each day! Xmas over and over again. I was so lucky.

"So, this ex-boyfriend that you dumped..." He started, and I paused on sipping my wine, glass still perched on my lip as I peered at him over the top of it. "Is it completely over? I mean, like definitely over? I'm not going to have some crazy guy beating down my door with a shotgun or anything am I?" He laughed.

I must have turned a shade of white because he stopped his laughter almost instantly.

"Jeez, I'm not am I?" He asked worriedly. "I was kidding Bella, don't worry, I was only joking. Shot gun or not, I'm not letting anyone else have you now"

His warm hands rubbing up and down my arms, gently rocking me into some sort of coherent speech.

"No, you don't have to worry about him Edward" I said, placing my now empty glass back on the table. "He was a part of my life that I would like to forget. If I could have his existence burned off my brain with acid, I would happily do it".

And I was serious too. I even had enough money to pay for shit like that, if there was someone crazy enough out there to actually try it on me. That's how much I wanted him out of my head and my life.

"Wow! So that's a definite no on the whole 'ex-boyfriend-back-in-the-picture-scenario' then? Good good, just checking I had no competition" and I laughed. Because if he even knew James and knew of my past with James, he would no that the word competition doesn't even come close. There is no competition..._unless it was to see how many shots he could fire into James's skull in one single round? Now that's a competition I would pay to see! And that would be so hot too...seeing Edward aim his Glock!_

"And what about Tanya? I mean, I know that she isn't around anymore, but Alice said that your Grandmother met her...she must have been very special to you...".

He let go of my hand, picked up his glass and drained it, before placing the empty glass back onto the table with a click.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine Bella. We have to talk about it sometime huh?" He said. He sounded more like he was trying to talk himself into it than anything else. "We dated in college. Right here in New York actually. She was the life and soul of every party that I had the great misfortune of being dragged to - mainly by Emmett or Alice. I hated frat parties, they just seemed so lame to me, and besides, I didn't think I had a chance with her, she seemed so perfect. Her blonde hair was never out of place and she would always smell so good. When she finally told me that I was hot, I felt like I had won the jackpot. We went on a few dates, I met some of her friends and stuff - you know, the things normal couples do - but I didn't really seem to fit into their crowd".

He took a deep breath, running his hands over his legs.

"They were party girls and I couldn't keep up. I really did want to do well in my studies, I've always wanted to be a teacher you see, so I needed good grades. She would spend time at parties and hanging out with her friends, whereas I stayed at home and studied. I had my own apartment, so in a futile bid to try to bring us closer together, I asked her to move in with me. She said yes, and the first couple of months were great, and it gave us the freedom to-"

"Have more sex?" I asked, knowing where this was going, and despite that I don't do the whole jealous girlfriend thing, I don't think I could actually hear him say the words out loud.

"For want of a better phrase, yes. We were just together properly, for the first time since we had become a couple. I didn't see as much of my family as I usually did, and she saw less of her friends, but you do when you are in a new relationship, don't you? Anyway, slowly but surely, her friends started getting her to go back to those parties, she would roll in all hours of the morning. But that wasn't what bothered me" he rushed to explain. "Everyone is entitled to have fun and I really loved seeing her enjoy herself and smile more, so I would give her money to go out with. I mean, I never asked for rent or anything._ I _asked _her_ to move in with _me_, so I knew I would be paying for everything. But one day I was doing the laundry and I came across a small bag of white powder and I knew straight away what it was. When I confronted her about it, she told me that it wasn't hers and that someone must have been playing a joke on her"

"Seriously?" I blurted out. "Shit, sorry I didn't mean that the way it came out..."

"It's ok" he assured me. "I actually had the same reaction, but being the idiot that I was, I felt like I was deeply in love and I have her the benefit of the doubt. But as the weeks and months wore on, she would spend more time out of the apartment and less time with me. I would be loaning her more and more money. She would come home and pick fights with me for no apparent reason, throwing things and trashing the place. I had to clean up and replace furniture all the time so my parents wouldn't know. Even the sex stopped, and we would go months without so much as touching each other"

He fell silent, and the pain he had spoken with seemed as if he was living his life back then all over again.

"You want more wine?" I asked, to break a little tension if nothing else.

"Can't, I have to drive back home" he replied, his voice was void of emotion.

"No you're not, you're staying here tonight. Bed, couch...heck you can sleep in the bathtub if you like, but you are staying here tonight. You can go home first thing in the morning, but I get to wake up next to you, ok?"

His answering smile gave me a bit of hope that I hadn't completely broken my boyfriend, and I poured us both another glass, handing him his and setting myself back down to listen again.

"So yeah, no sex. After a while I decided to ask her parents about it. They more or less told me that she was my problem now, and shut the door in my face, as if their daughter was a broken toy I had bought at a garage sale or something. It made me sick, and made me see that she needed me more than ever. So I went home, and immediately booked an appointment with an out of town doctor, because I couldn't risk my father finding out. Not until we were ready to tell them. But once Tanya found out, she refused to go. She would just ask for more money, and if I refused she just told me she would get it another way. She never divulged what the 'other way' would be, but I gave her it so that she wouldn't do anything stupid for it. The whole situation began to wear on me, my mother and Alice tried to make me see sense, but I couldn't leave her. She needed someone to take care of her. In the end, Alice suggested we go to one of the parties that Tanya would go to, to try and relate to her, maybe even get her back on side, but Tanya getting drunk and insulting me in front of everyone at any given opportunity just proved that she was too far gone. She probably hated me and was showing it the most honest way she could. I ended up getting completely drunk myself, and Alice threw me into a cab, ordering me to go home"

"Oh Edward, I'm sure she didn't hate you. You are too perfect to hate. It was most probably the effect of the alcohol and the..." I tailed off, not wanting to rub salt in the wounds for him. I was proud of him for even getting this far.

"Drugs, Bella. You can say it, the word drugs. It won't change what's happened" he said. There was no anger or malice in his voice. Just defeat. "I woke up in bed the next day with Tanya sprawled across me and I guessed that Alice must have put her in a cab too. My Grandmother paid me a visit the next week, after speaking with Alice - who I guess had told her all about my drinking and projectile vomiting from that dreaded night. She basically told me that I was wasting my life with Tanya and that I needed to let her go, so that I could get on with my own. If I'm being honest, she didn't say anything that I wasn't already thinking, but to hear someone else tell me...I thought I loved Tanya, but it was just deep attraction for the girl she once was. Don't get me wrong, I was still worried, and it took me another two weeks before I actually plucked up the courage to end it with her". He let out a humorous laugh.

"She was already drunk and coked up, so I figured I would pack her stuff for her, put some money in her purse and tell her to go back to her friends house. Unsurprisingly, she trashed my apartment again, smashed up my TV and left. She didn't even bother taking any of her bags"

I reached across and intertwined my fingers with his. I didn't want to interrupt him, but he needed to know that I was there for him.

"The next time I saw her, I was identifying her body as she laid on a slab in the morgue".

I cringed internally as an involuntary sob left my mouth.

"The police had called to say that she had smashed her car up, and died instantly. I didn't believe it was her at first because she didn't even own a car, but I realised that she must have taken my keys when she stormed out after our argument. I had to go through some thorough examinations and police interviews, seen as though I was the last to see her alive, but the drink and drugs in her system pretty much spoke for themselves. The worst part was that when the coroner examined her, he found out that she was pregnant when she died. I couldn't believe it Bella" he said, "after all of the problems we had been through, we would have been having a baby and that could have made everything right"

I couldn't hold back any longer, feeling like I was going to burst, as the tears rolled down my face, landing on my lap. As much as the thought of Edward being with anyone else was unthinkable - the thought of a heartbroken and scared Edward was even worse. And I felt so much sorrow for the poor, mis-led girl who allowed herself to be so coloured that she lost the best thing that would ever happen to her.

"Please don't cry for me beautiful girl" he whispered, wiping at my cheeks. "Tanya was a part of my life and as much as I'll never forget her, she was my past. You are my future Bella. Everything about you is the complete opposite to her"

"But you were scared about being with me at first?"

"Yes, because I didn't want to break you like I broke her" he cried.

"You think what happened to Tanya was your fault?"

He nodded, his eyes shining with tears.

"You listen to me Edward...what happened to Tanya was not your fault, and take it from someone who now has the full picture and who knows you well enough, if you hadn't have taken care of her as you did, she would have been dead long before then. She was lucky to have you in her life Edward, and she was very obviously on a path of self destruction before you had even gotten together"

I leaned forward, placing his arm around my shoulders and laying my head on his chest. I gasped lightly when I heard the frantic thudding of his heart, and instantly regretted asking him about her. It was my fault he was feeling this way. My fault that he sounded like a bloody brass band was playing on in his chest.

"You tired?" I asked him, peeking up at him through my lashes. Before he even answered, I could tell he was tired but I waited for the answer never the less.

"Yeah, I really am actually"

"Ok then. Bed" I ordered, sitting up and finishing the last few drops of wine I had left.

"Ok...do you have a pillow I could use please, and maybe a blanket?"

"What for?"

"To sleep with?" It sounded like more of a question than an answer and I wondered what he was talking about.

"Why? I have pillows and a duvet on my bed. Why do you need more? I know I can come across as a real frosty bitch at the office, but I swear I'm toasty warm on the inside" I laughed lightly. "Oohh, you meant to stay out here tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you meant when you said about going to bed?" He stammered. Gosh he was gorgeous, especially when he was flustered.

"Oh, no way Cullen...nu uh! You are staying with me tonight...my house, my rules, my bed! Come on!" And I grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "As if I could actually sleep knowing your sexy ass is out here anyway". I heard him chuckle as I turned, switching off the lights and turning on the apartments alarm system as we went.

I led him through to my room, feeling less confident than I did out in the living room, but braving it through the nerves, and letting him in anyway.

Seeing Edward in my bedroom somehow felt right...as if, in between the greens and creams, he just fit!

He entered the room, taking it all in...the colours, the décor, the pictures and trinkets that adored my shelves and bedside table. He ran his hands over the dress that hung on my wardrobe door, letting the red material slide through his fingers. I watched as the edges of his cheeks raised as he smiled at the memories.

"I tried to give it back, but your sister said it was mine and it would never have quite the same effect being worn by anyone else" I laughed, practically hearing Alice 's voice in my head as I said the words. "I think she may actually be a little crazy"

"Yeah, she's definitely a special kind of..." he started, as he spun around to face me, but stopped mid-sentence. It may have had something to do with me being stood in my black bra and panties, not quite quick enough to change into my shorts and tank top bedset before he turned around, but I wasn't worried about him seeing me anyway. He was my boyfriend after all...boyfriend. Wow, I don't think that's ever going to get old. It's a strange and unusual feeling, like a memory that you have just remembered - you know the general gist of how it went and what happened but the finer details are yet to come.

"Edward? You ok?"

"Erm...yeah, I...erm...just...yeah". His incoherent mumbling made me giggle, as I pulled the tank top over my head, stretching my arms in the air, and letting the material skim across my stomach as it dropped. When I pulled my hair out of the back, I looked up at him to see him still staring at me.

"You planning on sleeping in your clothes?"

He looked down at himself, finally snapping out of his daze and realising he was still fully dressed.

"Actually, I usually sleep naked" he commented, as if it was of no real importance. Yep, now it was my turn to looked dazed. Edward was not only gorgeous, adorable, perfect, funny and sweet, but he then tells me that he sleeps naked? As in, no clothes! I am the luckiest woman alive.

"Hey, feel free sweetheart, you won't hear any objections from me" I laughed, pulling back the duvet and sliding underneath, shivering slightly at the coolness of the sheets.

"I think I'll pass tonight, because goodness knows, seeing you and that red dress in the same room again, I wouldn't be able to control myself if I were naked, but definitely soon" he smirked, sliding in next to me, and pulling me close to his body. The only thing separating us were his boxer shorts and my tiny tank shorts. I revelled in the warmth his skin gave off, it was like having my own personal radiator and I quickly warmed up, melting to him. He wrapped his arms around me, encasing me protectively and for the first time tonight I was scared.

_What if he gets woken up by my screams? What if I lash out thinking that Edward is 'him'?_ The reason I don't sleep naked myself - as much as I would love to be able to feel the freedom of it - is that often, Rose or Jazz would rush into my room to calm me down, and seeing me naked as well as hysterical would tip me over the edge.

"Are you ok Bella? I can move over here if you want?" He said, and he tried to pull away. I didn't like that.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine Edward. Why would I want you to move over there?"

"Well, because about 5 seconds after I started to cuddle up to you, you tensed up. Honestly baby, it's ok if you don't want to cuddle. I really don't mind, and I'm sorry if I'm taking this too fast for you. I just wanted to give you a hug" he smiled, thinking that he understood my stance.

"It's not you Edward" I replied, pulling his arms back around me.

"Then what is it?"

I sighed to myself, and decided it was now or never. He had shared so much tonight and opened up to me emotionally, I felt like I wanted to give him something back at least.

I pulled myself up, so that I was leaning on my forearms, looking down at his face. His head was almost overtaken by my huge pillows, but despite the comfyness of the bed, or the fact that it was getting late, his attention was completely focused on me.

"I am kind of an erratic sleeper and I realised that if I were to have a bad night tonight, that you may never want to come back". I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and knew that there was no going back now. He was going to ask, and I couldn't lie.

"What do you mean by have a bad night?"

"Well, I have night terrors and I know I'm a fully grown adult and all, but I've struggled with them for years. And I know that they happen less now, but they still happen and I guess that the screams and the kicking and stuff doesn't help when you are in a relationship because the other person is going to realise how crazy you are"

"Bella, baby..." He said sitting up, meeting my eye level and taking my hand ever so gently in his, "I shared a room with Emmett for a couple of years growing up, and one of his little tricks would be to put a pillow over my head, sit on it and fart, so no matter what happens tonight, as long as I don't get farted on, I think we will be just grand" he smiled.

I actually laughed out loud, hearing my voice echo around the room as Edward recounted tale after tale of hideous things Emmett would find funny and subject his younger brother to. It made me wonder briefly how on Earth Edward had ever turned out normal.

"It was only when I got chicken-pox that Mom decided to tell Emmett that that is what all of his farting had done to me, that he burst into tears, yelling at me not to die and to hang in there, then he bugged Dad for the next three hours, telling him he needed to find a cure for my 'butt-spots'" he laughed. "I never again feared the wrath of Emmett's ass. So you see Bella, you will be fine. _We_ will be fine. You just have to enjoy the ride as you go"

"Ok Edward...but I can't guarantee no farting" I joked, snuggling back against his chest.

"That's ok baby...you've got a much better ass than Emmett anyway"

"You better believe it Cullen" I smirked, grabbing his face and planting a firm and determined kids on him. Partly because this guy was a god! And partly because he really had yet to see me screaming in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking. If this was going to be our last kiss - no matter how noble Edward's promises that everything would be ok - then I was going to make it a good one.

"Goodnight Cullen, my gorgeous fart face!" I laughed, laying down beside him.

He chuckled. "Goodnight Bella...my hidden rock-chick!"

I turned over, giving him a little space, and closed my eyes, feeling Edward rest beside me.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" I answered. I loved when he would call me 'baby'.

"So, just to be clear, you're ok with the cuddling?"

"Yes, cuddling is fine Edward" I snickered. His politeness was just too adorable. Well, for as long as it lasted anyway.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me back towards the black hole of the bed, and flush against Edward's hard chest.

"Good" he whispered huskily in my ear, "because I love to cuddle in bed. I love being about to touch you and feel your skin underneath my hands"

If I wasn't already laid down, I would have most probably collapsed at his words. Talk about hot!

"I'm glad you like it, as much as I love being under your hands" and I squirmed in excitement as his hand splayed across my stomach, warming my skin as it went along.

His contented sigh and stilled movements told me he was settled. The room was quiet and the only movement was Edward's hands rubbing up and down my stomach, giving me butterflies.

"What's this scar here, Bella?"

And as if my veins had been injected with ice, I felt frozen to the spot. His hand had move across my ribs, and I was obviously enjoying his touch too much because I didn't realise where he was headed.

"How did you get that?" He asked lazily, half asleep.

I took my opportunity to do something I never intended to do to Edward, ever.

I lied.

"Oh, it was from the jungle gym when I was a kid. Boring really". I tried to play off the whole thing, hoping I had gotten away with it. And it seemed to have done the trick, but his next words just made me feel like shit for lying and not telling the truth in the first place.

"You could never be boring, my sweet girl". Seconds later, not knowing what else to say to him, Edward's breathing slowed and became deeper, as he fell into a relaxed and content slumber.

I was just afraid that my final conversation with him could lose me everything I have with him, if I decided that James would win tonight.

**AN :- thank you for getting this far with me...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please let me know what you think...**

**Until next time! **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


End file.
